Fall Into You
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre conhece David; David gosta de arte, ele era o único aluno da oitava série em sua aula de matemática do colegial bem, de acordo com Chuck e ele era um nerd. Mas, então, David vai para a Inglaterra e agora ele voltou e ele está... Atraente.-Trad
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **22/11/2009

**Autora: **Tabitha

**Sumário:** Pierre conhece David; David gosta de arte, ele era o único aluno da oitava série em sua aula de matemática do colegial (bem, de acordo com Chuck) e ele era um nerd. Mas, então, David vai para a Inglaterra e agora ele voltou e ele está... Atraente.

**Capítulo Um**

Rejeição não era algo que eu entendia, nem algo que eu já experimentei. Nunca houve a possibilidade de eu ir até alguém, chamá-la para sair e ouvir a palavra 'não'. Quero dizer, honestamente, por que alguém diria isso? Eu sabia, meus amigos sabiam e todo o resto também sabia: eu era o _melhor_ do meu colégio (e de alguns outros que eu não freqüentava). E por ter só dezessete, quase dezoito anos, isso queria dizer algo.

Eu descobri esse... 'Dom', vamos dizer, na tenra idade de sete anos. Meus pais diziam para os outros pais que eu era 'galanteador' e que eu cresceria para ser um desses caras que as garotas bajulariam.

Embora isso fosse verdade (eu tinha várias garotas dando risadinhas e sorrindo para mim o tempo todo, o que acontecia há um tempo), eu descobri que isso não me afetava. A única coisa que fez foi deixar meu ego maior, me deu uma razão para acreditar que eu era a melhor coisa acontecendo. Eu não ligava a mínima que essas garotas me queriam.

Por que eu queria os garotos.

Felizmente, não eram apenas as garotas que me seguiam – embora elas fossem a grande maioria. De vez em quando, eu me veria sendo encarado por garotos bonitos, tendo garotos bonitos e sem conhecimento flertando comigo. Isso aconteceu durante todos os meus anos, o grupo de garotos, eventualmente, se sobrepondo ao de meninas quando eu sai do armário aos dez anos.

Era um fato conhecido que todos eram atraídos por mim de algum jeito e o mais cedo que eles percebiam isso, o mais cedo estaríamos ficando. E nós _sempre_ ficamos.

Agora, eram dez anos desde que eu descobri meu incrível poder sobre ambos os sexos e nada tinha mudado. Bem, além do fato de que minha genital estava maior. Bem maior.

O dia vinte e dois de agosto me encontrou no meu lugar favorito: a pista de skate, longe o bastante da escola (em um lugar onde professores não iriam perambular), onde eu estaria iniciando meu último ano em algumas semanas. Era entre duas ruas paralelas (Barker e Jack Rabbit), mas era longe o bastante de ambas. As casas de ambos os lados eram escondidas por arbustos, a uma boa distância, então o barulho não iriam perturbá-los e algumas árvores próximas à Rua Barker tirava o lugar do campo de visão.

Eu estava lá com cinco dos meus maiores amigos: Patrick, Josie, Sebastien, Anna e – "Pierre, não cutuque os pedaços de pizza que você não vai comer!" - Chuck Comeau, meu melhor amigo.

Chuck e eu somos amigos há mais tempo. Conhecemo-nos através de nossos pais. A mãe dele, Leanne, e meu pai, John, freqüentaram o colégio juntos, tinham até namorado por um tempo (eu sempre brinquei que eu poderia ter sido o irmão de Chuck se as coisas houvessem sido diferentes), então eles sempre marcavam dias para nós dois brincarmos.

Nós estávamos lá para o outro quando nós saímos do armário – embora Chuck tenha demorado um ano a mais que eu – e não havia nada que nós não soubéssemos sobre o outro. Inferno, nós nos conhecíamos desde o parto, é lógico que seria assim.

Algumas pessoas perguntavam se, eventualmente, iríamos terminar como namorados, mas nós negávamos. Nós já tínhamos tentado isso, de qualquer forma: nós nos beijamos no quarto dele uma vez, quando eu fui passar a noite na casa dele, quando tínhamos treze anos e isso basicamente confirmou que ficarmos juntos não seria uma boa idéia. Às vezes, eu pensava que Chuck tinha sentimentos maiores que fraternais, mas, então, eu o confrontaria e ele esclareceria tudo.

Eu ri e peguei um pedaço de pizza da caixa que estava sobre a nossa mesa de piquenique.

-Tudo bem, então. – eu disse e me afastei com o pedaço. Chuck era a única pessoa que podia me dizer o que fazer; nem sequer meus pais tinham o mesmo poder sobre mim, que ele tinha.

Patrick havia trazido duas caixas de pizza quando ele se encontrou conosco, há trinta minutos, e era isso que todos nós estávamos comendo. Josie e Sebastien (que namorava há uns três anos, agora) estavam em cima da pista de skate, Anna estava tentando fazer algumas manobras em uma das barras com seu skate, já tendo comido alguns pedaços de pizza e Chuck e Patrick estavam comendo na mesa de piquenique.

Chuck e Patrick continuaram sua conversa anterior, enquanto eu caminhava para pegar meu skate na grama e observar Anna falhar ao fazer a manobra que ela queria. Seu cabelo castanho, que ia até os ombros, estava preso sob um boné preto de baseball, mas toda vez que ela descia de seu skate e andava de volta para tentar de novo, ela o colocava atrás da orelha.

Eu conhecia Anna há três anos, mas nós nos dávamos bem. Ela amava as mesmas bandas que eu, era ótima skatista e o pai dela administrava a casa de show, então ela podia, facilmente, conseguir ingressos grátis para qualquer banda que estivesse tocando. Conhecemo-nos em uma competição de skate beneficente que a cidade tinha dado. Ela era lésbica também, e namorava Marissa, uma estudante da Universidade McGill, há dois anos.

Desde que ela parecia estar bastante concentrada, eu não quis incomodá-la, então eu fui até a pista de skate, onde Seb e Josie estavam terminando a própria conversa e Josie desceu. Ela sorriu para mim, antes de andar até a mesa de piquenique, onde Chuck e Pat estavam.

Eu conhecia Josie há nove anos, o mesmo tempo que eu conhecia Patrick, desde que eles eram irmãos, Josie sendo a caçula. Foi por meio dela que eu conheci Sebastien, por que eles já eram amigos. É claro, agora eles eram namorados.

Sebastien gesticulou para eu subir e eu o fiz, indo até onde ele estava.

-Quer ver quem pode fazer a melhor e mais complicada manobra? – ele perguntou.

Eu ri.

-Como se você sequer tivesse uma chance. – eu disse. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, então eu concordei, deixando-o ir primeiro.

Eu o observei desaparecer na borda e fazer uma manobra no outro lado que poderia ter me impressionado, mas não o fez. Quando ele voltou aonde ele tinha começado, onde eu estava, ele tinha o sorriso mais prepotente que ele conseguia fazer, o que, honestamente, não era ruim.

Rindo novamente, eu balancei minha cabeça e fui na minha vez.

Nós ficamos no parque por mais uma hora, então o pessoal começou a dispersar. Sebastien e Josie se despediram primeiro, indo embora juntos. Eu voltei para a pista quando eles foram embora, desde que Sebastien e eu tínhamos terminado nossa, aparentemente, infinita competição que tínhamos começado na piscina vazia.

Eu estava sentado na borda, bebendo uma garrafa de Mountain Dew que eu tinha roubado de Chuck. O sol estava começando a se pôr e fazia sombras maravilhosas em alguns lugares. Patrick se despediu e foi embora, levando a caixa de pizza e, então, Anna também foi, deixando Chuck e eu sozinhos.

Eu olhei para a rua vazia à frente (Jack Rabbit). Essa rua não era, usualmente, movimentada e era por isso que gostávamos: podíamos nos safar de muita coisa aqui e preferíamos este lugar sempre que queríamos matar aula. Também, a Rua Jack Rabbit era uma rua sem saída, então as únicas pessoas que passavam por ela eram as poucas que moravam ali e pessoas que se perderam e não conseguiam ler o maldito aviso no começo da rua.

E foi quando eu o vi. Ele estava descendo a rua, carregando um tipo de container em uma mão, por suas alças e uma bebida na outra. Ele tinha o cabelo preto, que estava um pouco longo e se movia com a leve brisa. Sua calça apertada delineava suas pernas e bunda perfeita e sua maneira de andar era sexy.

Mas eu o conhecia de algum lugar. Ele parecia diferente, mas eu podia jurar que eu já o tinha visto antes. Seu cabelo estava mais escuro que eu me lembrava e suas calças mais apertadas e ele não estava usando óculos e ele estava... _Muito_ melhor. Obviamente, desde que eu já teria ficado com ele, se ele fosse tão atraente antes.

-O que você está olhando?

Eu voltei para o presente e olhei para o lado, para ver que Chuck tinha se juntado a mim, sentando-se na borda, também.

-Hmm? – eu disse, meio distraído.

-Para o que você está olhando? – ele repetiu, um pouco mais devagar, e tentou olhar para onde meus olhos estavam antes. – Ohhh. – eu olhei de novo para o cara, que estava perto de sumir atrás de uma fileira de árvores. – Carne fresca, eu vejo. Por que você não está babando e correndo atrás dele? – Chuck provocou.

Eu o bati no braço: - Cale a boca. – eu disse. – Eu só... Ele ficou mais gostoso? Por que eu sei que o conheço.

Chuck o olhou, bem antes de ele sumir atrás das árvores: - É, eu também. – ele disse com o mesmo tom curioso que eu. Ele pausou, então o nome ocorreu a ele: - Ele é o David Desrosiers. Sabe, aquele nerd que estava na nossa sala de matemática, o único aluno da oitava série, que tinha aulas do colegial?

Encolhendo os ombros, eu disse: - Eu só lembro do rosto, eu não me importo com o que ele fazia.

Houve silêncio por um momento.

-Então, você tem algum plano agora? – Chuck perguntou.

-Você quer dizer, se eu tenho algum cara agora? – eu o corrigi desde que eu sempre tinha alguém.

Ele deu de ombros: - É. – ele disse. – Bem, eu quis dizer o que eu disse, também, mas eu quero saber se você tem alguém indo pra sua casa.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Hoje não. – disse. – Eu queria, mas não é tão fácil encontrar 'carne nova' fora da escola. Sempre tem caras novos na escola, todos os anos, às vezes, até durante o ano.

Estava ficando mais escuro agora, uma cor laranja legal em todo o lugar, o que sinalizava que a noite estava se aproximando rapidamente. E esse era o tipo de noite que eu amava, apenas Chuck e eu na pista de skate, uma brisa legal, fazendo as partes soltas das nossas roupas balançarem um pouco.

-E aquele garoto David? Você provavelmente conseguiria alcançá-lo. – Chuck sugeriu.

Eu suspirei: - Eu vou deixar para outro dia, Chuck. – eu disse. – Ele parece muito virgem para ser comido numa rapidinha.

Chuck apenas deu de ombros e olhou para seu relógio: - Eu provavelmente deveria ir para casa. Você sabe que meus pais não gostam quando eu estou fora depois do anoitecer. – ele disse. Eu ri e nós começamos a fazer nosso caminho de volta para o chão. Chuck pegou seu suéter e seu skate e nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para casa. Nós decidimos andar, ao invés de irmos andando em nossos skates, desde que isso nos dava mais chance de conversarmos.

Como se sermos ex-amantes e amigos por muitos anos não fosse o bastante, meu pai e a mãe dele tinham se mudado para a mesma rua. Outra razão para o porquê Chuck e eu éramos tão próximos.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – Chuck perguntou enquanto andávamos.

-Que nomear uma cor depois de uma comida é levemente ridículo?

-Não. – Chuck disse. – Eu acho que seria bom se você voltasse para o cenário de encontros.

Eu dei de ombros: - Eu estou no 'cenário'. Você sabe quantos caras me abordam diariamente?

Ele riu.

-Sim, eu sei, e eu também sei quantos desses caras você rejeitou. – ele disse. – Quero dizer, já faz quatro meses desde que você terminou com Van. – perante a menção desse nome, eu me senti um pouco desconfortável. Chuck pareceu notar isso, desde que eu não tinha dito nada, e disse: - Desculpe mencionar isso. Eu achei que você já tinha o superado.

Superado meu primeiro namorado _de verdade_, a primeira pessoa com quem eu transei, a primeira pessoa que eu, realmente, me importei, talvez até amei?

-Eu o superei. – disse. – Não me incomoda que você diga o nome dele. Esses dez meses não significam mais nada para mim.

Chuck assentiu.

-Bem, eu só acho que está na hora de seguir em frente. – ele falou.

-É, onde está seu namorado, Chuck? Faz oito meses desde seu último. – repliquei um pouco aborrecido.

Ele ergueu uma mão, numa rendição de brincadeira.

-Ótimo, eu vou deixar isso pra lá. – ele falou. – De todo modo, o que você vai fazer amanhã?

Eu suspirei e coloquei meu braço ao redor do pescoço dele: - Eu entendo como é. É sempre o mesmo com vocês garotos bonitos, novos...

-Eu sou menos de cinco meses mais novo que você.

-Você quer uma saída só com a sua pessoa favorita de todo o mundo. – eu terminei.

Seus braços foram ao redor da minha cintura.

-Essencialmente, sim. Mas eu ainda preciso comprar algumas coisas para a escola e eu não sabia se você também tem, então eu pensei em perguntar. Eu consegui o carro pro dia todo e meu próprio dinheiro. – sim, por que ele não era tão preguiçoso quanto eu e tinha conseguido um trabalho na Movie Gallery.

-Certo, eu vou com você. – concordei. – Eu vou dormir na sua casa, só por conveniência. Mas eu ainda vou dormir, então não me tire da cama até o meio dia. No mínimo.

Chuck riu.

-Certo. – ele disse. – Agora, quer apostar corrida até minha casa? O primeiro que chegar lá escolhe o filme que vamos assistir.

Eu assenti.

-Pode apostar. – eu disse. – Nos nossos skates, certo? – ele concordou, então eu coloquei meu skate no chão. Nós começamos a apostar corrida desde que não estávamos tão longe da casa.

Nós acabamos chegando juntos, eventualmente caindo na grama fresca e verde do seu jardim, rindo. Nossos skates tinham caído em algum outro lugar, mas nós não nos importávamos, estávamos rindo muito. Demorou vários minutos para que nos acalmássemos, respirando levemente ofegantes, enquanto nós dois deitávamos sobre nossas costas, olhando para o céu escuro.

-Sabe, esse é o nosso último ano. – Chuck disse depois de alguns minutos.

Eu me virei sobre meu lado para olhar para ele. O brilho amarelo vindo da varanda de sua casa estava causando sombras em algumas partes de seu rosto, iluminando outras.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei.

Chuck se virou sobre seu lado também.

-Quero dizer, depois desse ano, eu vou para a universidade e você vai para... Onde quer que você decida ir, se você decidir ter alguma educação após o secundário. – ele disse. – E é também nosso último ano de passar todos os momentos acordados, juntos.

Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Não se preocupe, Chuck, você sempre vai ser o primeiro. Você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar. – eu falei.

Ele sorriu.

-É, eu também te amo, Pierre. – ele disse e deu tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Só vai ser estranho. Eu sei que vamos sobreviver, entretanto.

Sorrindo também, eu me estiquei para beijá-lo nos lábios. Isso era algo usual entre nós e ninguém mais ligava. Era uma maneira de mostrar a ele minha afeição e calá-lo. E nós nunca usávamos língua, de todo modo, então não era como se isso significasse o que significava quando fazíamos isso com outros caras.

-Você pode escolher o filme. – eu disse, então me levantei, estendendo minha mão. Eu o ergui, então entramos na casa dele.

[...]

Os Comeau sempre gostavam quando eu ficava na casa deles. Bem, eles tinham dito isso só algumas vezes antes, mas eu sabia que eles me amavam. Eu era uma visita ótima; eu limpava o que sujava, ajudava com qualquer comida que eu fosse comer lá e eu sempre tirava Chuck das mãos deles e fora do caminho.

Além do mais, eu tinha ficado na casa deles tantas vezes ao longo da minha vida, que eles tinham praticamente me adotado como filho deles – certo, risque o 'praticamente', por que eu realmente me sentia mais confortável ali do que em casa. Embora eles tivessem mencionado antes que eu podia ser um pouco de má influência. Afinal, eu fui o responsável pela primeira vez que Chuck ficou bêbado e o responsável por ele ter pegado duas detenções em um mês, na sétima série.

Mas era por isso que Chuck e eu éramos tão bons um para o outro: nós nos equilibrávamos – eu era um punk maluco e ele era mais quieto e freqüentava a igreja com sua família todos os domingos.

-Pierre, minha mãe fez panquecas. Com gotas de chocolate, sua favorita. – Chuck estava falando. Eu abri um pouco meus olhos para vê-lo parado na porta de seu quarto. Eu ainda estava deitado.

Há muitos anos, quando Chuck e eu começamos a dormir na casa do outro, os Comeau trouxeram mais um colchão de solteiro para o quarto de Chuck, então eu pude deixar de dormir na cama de armar. O quarto estava arrumado agora de modo que, ao entrar, você visse a cama de Chuck diretamente do lado direito, um criado mudo ao lado, então uma escrivaninha e ao lado dela, a minha cama no lado esquerdo. Na parece oposta, na mesma parede que a porta estava, tinha um closet com espelho.

Eu gemi e puxei os cobertores para cima da minha cabeça para bloquear a luz do sol.

-Que horas são? – eu perguntei levemente abafado, já que eu tinha enterrado minha cabeça no travesseiro.

-Meio dia. Eu te deixei dormir, agora levanta. – Chuck disse e eu o ouvi abrir a porta do closet. – Aqui, use as roupas que você deixou aqui da última vez, que nós lavamos. De nada.

Rindo levemente, eu tirei os cobertores de cima da minha cabeça.

-Oh, por favor. Se nós juntarmos todas as minhas roupas que sua mãe teve que lavar, nós conseguiríamos encher o guarda roupa de uma celebridade. – eu disse e me sentei, enquanto Chuck jogava as roupas em mim.

Ele também riu: - Isso é verdade. – disse. – É melhor você se apressar, ou Lindsay vai comer todas as suas panquecas. – Lindsay era a irmã de treze anos de Chuck.

Sem perder tempo, eu estava no andar de baixo, comendo panquecas e, então, seguindo Chuck para fora. Estava um dia claro, limpo e quente, mas o ar ainda tinha a sensação de 'verão acabando'. Uma leve brisa evitava que ficasse muito quente, na temperatura certa. Eu coloquei os óculos de sol que eu encontrei no quarto de Chuck, inalando profundamente o ar fresco. Eu fiquei na escada na varanda, esticando meus braços sobre minha cabeça, enquanto Chuck abria as portas do carro.

-Sabe o que, Chuck? – eu falei, casualmente andando até o Pontiac prata.

Ele abriu a porta do motorista: - Que minha irmã pode comer o peso do corpo de panquecas, mas por que ela é tão magra, isso provavelmente não importa?

Eu fui até o outro lado, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

-Esse é um ótimo dia para transar. – conclui, sorrindo. Ele riu, concordando um pouco. – Então, só para evitar qualquer embaraço ou confusão mais tarde, se importa se eu arrumar alguém enquanto estivermos lá?

Chuck deu de ombros: - Que seja. – ele disse friamente e entrou no carro.

Ele não disse muito, mas eu sabia o que ele estava realmente pensando. Eu sempre tinha facilidade com os caras, mas Chuck não. Ele só tinha estado em um relacionamento antes – o nome dele era Luke e eles tinham namorado mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que eu namorei Van. Mas, ao contrário de mim, sua falta de namorados não se devia ao fato de que ele tinha recusado um milhão de candidatos. Nenhum garoto realmente se aproximava de Chuck e eu, às vezes, me sentia mal por ele. Eu o namoraria, se eu fosse outra pessoa.

Várias vezes, quando saiamos para algum lugar, e eu via algum cara bonito, e acabaria indo embora com ele. Mas Chuck nunca reclamou, então eu assumi que ele não se importasse, desde que ele sempre me dizia para contar a ele todos os detalhes no dia seguinte.

Chuck saiu da garagem e nós fomos até o shopping. Eu fucei no porta CD que estava no chão, na parte de trás do carro.

-Bad Religion, Lagwagon ou uma mistura? – perguntei.

-Mistura. – ele repetiu. – Então, lembre-se, eu preciso de dois cadernos, algumas canetas, uma calculadora e um novo estojo de lápis. Eu quebrei meu último.

Eu coloquei o CD no rádio.

-Você sabe que eu vou acabar vendo algum cara gostoso e esquecendo o que você me disse. – falei, colocando o porta cd de volta no banco de trás.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu sei, apenas achei melhor dizer. – eu sorri.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos. Não estávamos com pressa, então levamos nosso tempo andando. Nós paramos na praça de alimentação, compramos algo para beber e descansamos. Não tínhamos muito para comprar, de todo modo e eu estava aqui mais para os caras do que compras. Quando eu pensei nisso, essa era quase sempre a razão que eu vinha aqui.

Relaxando na cadeira, eu analisei o grande grupo de pessoas. A quantidade de caras bonitos estava, estranhamente, grande, todos dos quais eu sabia que eu poderia ter se quisesse. Mas eu também sabia que eu não precisava me aproximar deles, eles viriam até mim, se eu meramente olhasse para eles. Era bastante conveniente que eu conseguisse fazer isso. Algumas pessoas iriam preferir voar ou ficar invisíveis como super poderes, mas esse batia todos eles.

Chuck pareceu notar o que eu ia fazer, por que ele perguntou: - Viu alguém que você gostou?

Dei de ombros: - Talvez. Grande seleção, entretanto. Ridiculamente grande. É como se eu tivesse entrando numa sala cheia de caras que Pierre Bouvier acha gostosos.

-Não é sempre uma grande seleção quando se trata de você? – ele riu. – Inferno, você poderia entrar em um cômodo cheio de temerosos a Deus, mães e homens machistas, fãs da bíblia. Você conseguiria até fazê-los pagar.

Sorrindo, eu percebi a verdade nisso: - Ooh, eu nunca estive com um temeroso a deus, mãe, nem homens machistas. Lembre-me na próxima vez que estivermos na casa do seu irmão. – eu disse e mostrei a língua para ele. Ele rolou os olhos e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Então, lá estava ele. Aquele cara atordoante que eu tinha visto na noite passada, da pista de skate – David. Ele ainda estava bastante atraente e estava sentado sozinho com um livro e uma bebida, apenas oito mesas mais adiante.

Eu o encarei por um momento, quase esquecendo que Chuck estava lá.

-Pierre, volte para o planeta Terra, por favor. – Chuck disse calmamente e eu o olhei. – Você está prestando atenção agora? – eu assenti, então ele disse: - Você quer ir fazer comprar, para acabar logo com isso, e sair depois?

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para David.

-Só um minuto. – disse, bebendo minha bebida e pensando em várias formas de me aproximar dele.

-Você viu alguém, não viu? – Chuck perguntou, sabendo a resposta. – Onde ele está? Quão gostoso ele é?

Virando-me de volta para ele, eu assenti, minha mente em outro lugar: - É. – falei. – Eu não vou voltar. – eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro, então me levantei e caminhei até onde David estava sentado, ainda lendo seu livro. Eu parei ao lado de sua mesa e ele olhou para cima. Eu lancei o sorriso mais suave e sedutor que eu pude. Mas ele olhou de volta para seu livro.

-Olá. – eu disse na minha voz mais sexy, o que não era muito difícil.

Ele assentiu: - Ei.

Eu conhecia esse jogo e sabia como jogar. Ele ia ser recatado, como se ele não se importasse, apenas para ver se eu era capaz de agüentar e, então, ele iria embora comigo se eu conseguisse: - Eu já te vi antes? – eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, os olhos ainda no livro.

Mas eu continuei: - Eu acho que devo estar louco, entretanto, por que eu duvido que eu não teria te notado, se já ficamos no mesmo cômodo. – disse. Eu pensei que essa era uma boa cantada, mas era mais verdade do que algo que eu peguei de uma revista.

Um 'hmm' deixou sua boca, mas seus olhos ainda não se desviaram do livro.

Certo, isso exigia um pouco mais de trabalho. Felizmente, eu estava preparado: - O que você está lendo? Honestamente, eu acho que você é do tipo que lê biografias. – disse. Ele me olhou brevemente, então ergueu seu livro para me mostrar a capa. Era a biografia de Andy Warhol. Sorri. – Bem, eu estou um por um. Posso tentar dois por dois?

-Não estou interessado. – ele falou.

Isso veio como surpresa. Então, ele não estava 'jogando'? Eu ri levemente, como se isso não me incomodasse um pouco. Eu sabia que podia fazê-lo dizer 'sim', entretanto, mesmo que com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Se você me falar quantos anos Warhol tinha quando ele pintou aquela lata da sopa, eu te digo quantos anos eu tinha quando meu pênis alcançou vinte centímetros.

Então, ele fez algo que me surpreendeu ainda mais, desde que Chuck era o único que fazia isso comigo: ele rolou os olhos. Eu estava bastante confuso. Todo mundo teria cedido com qualquer uma coisa das minhas cantadas (embora, eu tenho que admitir, a última não fosse uma das minhas melhores). Por que ele não cedeu? Isso era... _Desconcertante_. Por que ele me recusou? Isso era muito para compreender. Inferno, isso sequer era possível! Ao menos, eu não achava.

Bem quando eu estava prestes a dar outra cantada, mais alguém andou até a mesa. Um cara de cabelo castanho com um óculos de aro fino e uma camiseta do Rolling Stones.

-Eles não tinham hambúrguer vegetariano, então eu te comprei uma salada, como você queria... – assim que ele colocou a bandeja na mesa, ele apontou para mim. – Quem é esse, David? – ele soava amigável e eu notei um sotaque irlandês.

David colocou seu livro sobre a mesa e se levantou: - Ninguém. – disse, dando um beijo nele. Oh. Eu não precisava de nenhuma outra dica. Antes mesmo deles se afastarem, eu assenti e me afastei, sentindo-me estranhamente embaraçado.

Chuck não estava mais na praça de alimentação, então eu tive que pensar em lugares que ele estaria. Bem, ele iria fazer suas necessidades primeiro, o que significava que ele estaria na loja de estoque mais próxima. Eu verifiquei lá primeiro e o encontrei olhando para canetas, dois cadernos já em suas mãos.

-Ei. – eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

Ele olhou para mim, assentiu e disse: - Ei. – então, ele pareceu registrar que era eu e se virou completamente. – Espere, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu com David? – ele soava tão confuso quanto eu me sentia, desde que isso _nunca_ aconteceu.

Eu suspirei, mas ainda tinha aquele ar feliz e confiante de 'nada pode dar errado, está tudo legal'.

-Mudança de planos, Chuck. – eu disse. Então, Chuck me deu aquele olhar de 'eu preciso saber o que você está tão obviamente escondendo, Pierre' e eu sabia que não conseguiria manter uma charada por muito mais tempo. Eu franzi o cenho e desviei o olhar, minha mente ainda trabalhando furiosamente para livrar-se da confusão. – Ele me rejeitou. – isso soou tão estranho dessa maneira.

Mas Chuck riu, então eu olhei para ele: - Desculpe. – ele disse. – É trágico, mas quero dizer... Já estava na maldita hora.

Eu dei de ombros, enquanto ele pegava um maço de lápis pretos e continuava a andar. Eu tentei entender a situação com David, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era estranho até pensar isso: _Ele me rejeitou._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Eu pensei naquela tarde por muitos dias. Perguntas continuavam a correr por minha mente, mantendo-a insanamente ocupada. Freqüentemente, Chuck me pegava olhando para o nada e os restos dos meus amigos faziam tentativas frustradas de chamar minha atenção. Mas eu não conseguia esquecer isso. Pela primeira vez, eu fui rejeitado. _Rejeitado_. Que diabos? Por que ele faria isso?

Embora minha mente estivesse, usualmente, em outro lugar, eu ainda saia com meus amigos, alternando entre a pista de skate, a casa de algum de nós e os estabelecimentos com comida mais próximos.

Até agora, eu só tinha visto David uma vez; ele estava bebendo café e conversando com aquele cara com quem ele estava no shopping antes – que, eu descobri, era Spencer Cox, algum cara que trabalhava para o jornal da escola – no Café a alguns quarteirões da pista. Era óbvio que eles eram próximos pela maneira com que falavam com o outro, embora eu não tivesse visto eles se beijando ou segurando a mão do outro.

As perguntas preencheram tanto minha cabeça nas últimas semanas que eu nem tinha tentado pegar outra pessoa. Alguns tinham me chamado para sair, mas eu recusei todos eles. Bem, isso não era tão fora do comum, desde que eu recusava um monte de pessoas em bases diárias, mas havia um motivo de verdade dessa vez. Eu não conseguia achar sentido nisso e, até que eu conseguisse, eu provavelmente não conseguiria seguir em frente.

-Supere isso, Pierre. Todos são rejeitados. É uma parte crucial da vida. – Chuck tinha me dito, enquanto nos sentávamos do lado de fora da casa dele em uma tarde.

-Não, Chuck, as _outras _pessoas são rejeitadas. – eu tinha dito. – Eu não.

-Ele tem namorado, é claro que ele ia rejeitar. Ele é uma das pessoas compromissadas.

-Você acha que eu nunca saí com 'pessoas compromissadas'? – eu perguntei. – Eu já estive com as pessoas mais monogamistas. Eu já me aproximei de várias caras com namorados e eles _sempre_ foram embora comigo. – Chuck tinha apenas dado de ombros e deixou pra lá, desde que ele sabia que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse não ia importar.

Suas palavras pareceram se registrar, entretanto, quando o primeiro dia de aula chegou.

Eu sempre fui ótimo em voltar para a rotina, então eu estava acordado e em pé na hora, me arrumando com as roupas mais quentes. Honestamente, não havia nenhuma roupa que não ficasse ótima em mim, o que fazia dessa tarefa bastante rápida e fácil. Meu cabelo estava sempre lindo e tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era os outros rituais matutinos, então eu estava pronto.

Parado na frente do meu espelho, eu chequei minha aparência de diferentes ângulos.

-Bem, eu te foderia. – eu falei para o reflexo, sorrindo.

-Pierre, Chuck está aqui! – minha mãe, Nichole, avisou.

Eu dei mais uma olhada, então peguei minha mochila, a pendurei em um ombro e desci as escadas. Chuck estava na cozinha, com minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo (três anos mais novo, para ser exato), Zack. Eles estavam conversando, enquanto Zack comia cereal e Chuck comia a barra de granola que minha mãe tinha lhe dado. Chuck me notou primeiro, terminando sua comida: - Você está gostoso, Pierre. – ele disse, sabendo que isso era o que eu queria ouvir.

Rindo, eu andei até ele e passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros.

-Ah, Chuck, bajulação vai te levar a todos os lugares. – eu disse e beijei sua bochecha. – Pronto para o último ano?

Ele assentiu: - Pode apostar. – eu me afastei para pegar uma torrada do prato no meio da mesa. – Nichole perdeu nossa aposta, entretanto. – Chuck continuou. – Ela tinha certeza de que você não ia acordar na hora. Ela achou que eu ia ter de te arrastar.

Dei de ombros: - Bem, eu estou de pé. – disse, terminando minha torrada. – Vá para fora quando terminar, Chuck, eu quero falar com você. – eu dei um tapinha no ombro de Chuck e me despedi da minha mãe, puxando a outra alça da minha mochila, enquanto me afastava.

Assim que eu fiz meu caminho para o dia ensolarado, eu tinha a sensação de que Chuck sabia sobre o que eu queria falar. E quando ele se juntou a mim, um momento mais tarde, sua própria mochila sobre seus ombros, eu sabia que ele sabia.

-Eu não estou falando sobre a porra do David de novo. – ele disse. – Você tem falado mais dele ultimamente do que falou de mim. Eu realmente vou ter de me preocupar se você começar a falar mais dele do que de você mesmo, por que então eu sei que você chegou ao fundo do poço.

-Para sua informação, _Charles_ – eu disse, enfatizando o nome que não usávamos freqüentemente e ele apenas rolou os olhos, sentando-se no balanço verde que tinha na varanda. – Eu ia falar sobre garotos em geral, não um em particular.

Ele suspirou.

-É claro. – ele disse e gesticulou preguiçosamente com sua mão. – Vá em frente.

Inclinando-me contra a grade em frente a ele, eu disse:

-Eu acho que você estava certo. Eu acho... Seria bom se eu voltasse para o mercado. Não para o 'cenário de encontros', entretanto. Eu... Eu quero um namorado.

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas pra mim.

-Um namorado? – ele repetiu.

Eu assenti: - Sim. – disse e dei de ombros. – Nada muito sério. Quero dizer, não é como se eu quisesse me casar, ou qualquer merda assim. Eu acho que 'namorado' só... Soa melhor, sabe? 'Colegas de foda' tem uma vibração diferente.

Chuck me deu um olhar curioso.

-Por que você fala assim? – ele perguntou e minha expressão em resposta foi uma confusa. – Como se tivesse fodido todos os tipos de caras. Você só esteve com dois. – lá estava, a verdade que apenas Chuck estava disposto a cuspir em mim, desde que ele era a única pessoa que conseguia me afetar com ela.

Mudando de confuso para defensivo, eu falei: - O quê? Eu estive com vários caras!

-Não de todos os jeitos. – ele disse e isso me calou, desde que ele estava certo. – E nem tente me dizer o contrário, por que eu te conheço melhor do que sua própria mãe e isso é verdade.

-E daí? Então, eu não 'estive' com esse tanto de gente? O fato de que eu posso conseguir um oral quando eu quiser, mesmo que isso seja o mais longe que chegue com qualquer um, é mais do que você já conseguiu. – eu devolvi.

Ao invés de estar magoado, Chuck apenas se levantou e cerrou as sobrancelhas para mim:

-Altamente desnecessário, vadia. – ele disse, o que me acalmou. Era verdade, entretanto: Chuck ainda era virgem. – Eu só estou me perguntando se você se fez acreditar que esteve com mais pessoas do que realmente esteve.

Eu descansei minha mão na lateral de seu rosto e sorri: - Não se preocupe, Chuck, eu não estou tão mau. Eu estou, pelo menos um pouco, são. – disse. Ele sorriu de volta, então tirou minha mão de seu rosto e olhou para o relógio Casio prata que meu tio tinha me dado no meu aniversário de catorze anos. – Acha que devemos ir?

Encolhendo os ombros, eu me afastei e sai da varanda.

-Claro. – concordei. – Nós vamos para a pista depois, não vamos?

Ele pegou meu skate, que estava esquecido no canto da varanda, e o dele também, desde que ele tinha deixado aqui no dia anterior.

-Sim. – ele respondeu e nós fomos com eles para a escola.

-Oh, Chuck, esqueci de mencionar. – disse, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho rua a baixo. – Eu quero que seja David. Meu namorado, sabe.

-Mas ele já tem um. – ele respondeu.

-Chuck, eu os vejo quando eles estão juntos. Qualquer que seja o relacionamento que eles tenham, não vai durar muito, confie em mim. – disse honestamente e ele apenas deu de ombros, deixando o assunto de lado. Nós continuamos a andar pela cidade, encontrando com Patrick e Josie no meio do caminho.

Chuck parou para conversar com eles, mas eu continuei indo, já que eu não estava com vontade de bater papo no momento. Não era longe da escola, talvez quinze minutos, e nós tínhamos feito esse caminho tantas vezes nos últimos anos, que parecia quase como nada. Era uma escola grande, de tijolos marrons, sobre uma pequena colina, com dois andarem e uns quinhentos estudantes.

Enquanto eu descia a rua, decidindo que era mais fácil batalhar com carros do que com os alunos na calçada, eu notei David. Era estranho que ele se sobressaísse pra mim agora mais do que nunca e eu me perguntei o porquê disso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não apenas não me importava em descobrir.

Eu o observei. Ele estava sentado na colina com Spencer e eu podia ver seu sorriso de onde eu estava. Uau, era um sorriso maravilhoso. Eu tinha certeza que eu podia fazê-lo sorrir desse modo, desde que eu tinha um bom senso de humor. Mas ele e Spencer eram namorados, então ele estava compelido a ter aquele sorriso de 'eu tenho um namorado, morra de ciúmes'.

Entretanto, eu obviamente estava prestando muita atenção nele, por que a próxima coisa que eu notei, eu colidi com um dos carros que estavam estacionados no lado da rua. Eu atingi a parte de trás, a ponta acertando meu estômago, enquanto meu skate passava por debaixo dele e eu caí entre esse carro e o que estava estacionado atrás dele. Pelo menos, eu não tinha caído no meio da rua.

As pessoas tinham notado, a maioria rindo, algumas parecendo curiosas ou preocupadas, o resto ignorando e girando os olhos. Chuck, Patrick e Josie se apressaram até onde eu estava.

-Merda, Pierre, você está bem? – Chuck perguntou.

Patrick riu, enquanto Chuck me ajudava a levantar.

-Assim você aprende. – ele disse e eu apenas mostrei o dedo do meio a ele, me limpando. Josie riu de Pat, então ele, brincalhão, bateu no braço dela. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho dos olhos.

Chuck me ajudou a tirar a sujeira da minha roupa. Uma vez que Patrick e Josie sabiam que eu estava bem, eles entraram na escola. Todos tinham parado de olhar e continuaram seu caminho, também. Chuck ainda estava sendo o melhor amigo que ele era.

-Que diabos você estava fazendo que não conseguia nem prestar atenção? – ele perguntou num tom materno que eu sempre gostei (e, algumas vezes, não dava valor).

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para meu cotovelo direito, que estava ardendo um pouco. Eu notei um arranhão nele, um pouco de sangue e sujeira sobre o machucado.

-Uh, nada. – eu disse, cuidadosamente tentando tirar a sujeito do corte.

Chuck suspirou.

-Era David, não era? – eu não disse nada, ajeitando minha mochila nas minhas costas e me ajoelhando para pegar meu skate de debaixo do carro. – Era. – Chuck falou quando eu não respondi. – Eu não sei o que há de errado com você, mas essa sua quase obsessão por ele está começando a me preocupar.

-Eu estou bem. – falei, enquanto subia na calçada, skate em mãos e caminhava para a escola.

Ele me seguiu.

-Bem, eu vou ter de que confiar em você nessa. – falou. – Mas você devia ir limpar esse corte.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Eu sei, Chuck. – falei. – Não está tão ruim. – exceto pelo fato de que David provavelmente me viu. Merda, eu sequer tinha considerado isso antes. Rapidamente, eu olhei para onde eu o tinha visto antes. Ele ainda estava lá com Spencer e ele estava olhando para mim inexpressível. Eu juro que eu vi uma rápida preocupação, entretanto.

Assim que ele notou que eu o tinha flagrado me olhando, sua cabeça de voltou para Spencer. Isso fez um sorriso passar pelo meu rosto, enquanto Chuck e eu entrávamos na escola.

[...]

-Tem uma festa na sexta. Você vai?

Seu nome era... Certo, eu já tinha esquecido o nome dele... Mas ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu, tinha cabelo laranja e acho que o reconheci de algum dos times, não tinha certeza. Ele era gostoso, eu tinha que admitir, e ele obviamente tinha coragem, já que alguma era exigida para vir até mim e me chamar para sair.

A escola tinha começado há duas semanas. Essa era a terceira terça-feira de Setembro e, até agora, eu tinha sido abordado por oito caras. Quase um por dia, eu percebi, e só metade deles dessa escola. Eu tinha rejeitado cada um deles, sem saber o porquê.

Eu estava no meu armário, pegando meus livros para a próxima aula, quando esse cara tinha me abordado.

-Não. – respondi.

Ele casualmente se escorou no armário e encolheu os ombros.

-Eu também não. – disse e eu quase ri. Eu tinha visto caras tentarem qualquer coisa e era sempre divertido. – O que você vai fazer na sexta, então?

Eu dei de ombros, falando tão casualmente quanto ele.

-Provavelmente, vou sair com meus amigos, comprar um monte de porcaria comestível e alugar alguns filmes. – respondi, fechando o armário. – Aí, eu devo passar o resto da noite na internet, procurando por sites gays e pornográficos bons e grátis ou me masturbando com o Patrick Swayze no filme Dirty Dance. E, não, não vou mudar meus planos. – então, eu me afastei, deixando-o um pouco de queixo caído.

Surpreendentemente, eu não tinha abordado David desde que as aulas tinham começado, já que eu finalmente entendi o porque Chuck estava tão preocupado comigo. Era estranho pra mim me prender a único ser, então eu decidi me desprender. Eu ainda pensava nele (ele até estivera no meu sonho outra noite) e eu sabia que queria que ele fosse meu namorado, mas eu parei de falar tanto sobre ele.

A rotina na escola era normal. Tinha sido diferente no ano anterior, por que eu tinha Van como namorado (o que, na verdade, deixou as coisas diferentes, acredite ou não), mas agora estava do jeito que deveria ser: caras querendo sair comigo e eu me permitindo ser exigente.

Eu virei o corredor e vi Chuck esperando do lado de fora da sala, conversando com Sebastien. Chuck e eu notamos que, das quatro aulas que tínhamos por dia, fazíamos duas juntos: inglês, no primeiro tempo e ciência no quarto.

-Vá para a sala, senhor Lefebvre, atrasos não vão ficar bonitos na sua ficha imaculada. – eu disse em uma voz de professor, enquanto ia até eles.

Seb riu.

-Ficha imaculada? – ele perguntou e eu dei de ombros. – É, eu provavelmente deveria ir andando. Falo com vocês depois. – nós assentimos e Chuck disse um 'tchau', enquanto ele se afastava.

Chuck e eu entramos na sala assim que o sinal tocou e nós nos sentamos nos nossos lugares favoritos, do lado um do outro, no fundo.

-Eu vi você conversando com Mark. – Chuck disse socialmente.

-É esse o nome dele? Eu sabia que começava com um 'M'. Eu fiquei pensando que era Matt. – respondi, enquanto o professor entrava na sala. – Por quê? Há algo de errado com ele?

-Eu não sei, tem? Você o dispensou? – Chuck perguntou. Eu não disse nada e apenas olhei para a lousa.

-Adivinhe. – encolhi os ombros, deixando o assunto de lado, já que o professor estava tentando fazer todos se calarem.

As aulas de inglês e de educação física passaram sem ninguém me abordar (o que era estranho, já que o vestiário era o melhor lugar para eu encontrar alguém, especialmente caras enrustidos), mas, na verdade, isso foi um pouco bom. Agora eu estava na lanchonete, sentado com Chuck, Patrick e um outro amigo de Patrick, Lou.

Eles tinham começado uma conversa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção, comendo minha comida e olhando ao redor, para todos. Eu notei todos os novos estudantes, as atraentes carnes novas, os novos alunos transferidos. E eu sabia que pelo menos dez por cento deles tinha questionado sua sexualidade em algum momento, provavelmente eram até volúveis quanto a isso.

Então, para a surpresa de ninguém, aquele alguém chamou minha atenção, como tinha feito tantas e tantas vezes nesse ano letivo. Eu voltei a prestar atenção para o que Chuck estava falando, mas eu o interrompi falando:

-Já volto. – eles apenas concordaram, enquanto eu me levantava e andava até aquele cara em particular, que eu tinha marcado.

Parado na fila da cantina estava David, com uma bandeja com comidas muito mais saudáveis do que eu já consegui aqui. Ele estava indo para o caixa ao final da fila. Assim que ele pegou sua carteira do bolso, eu me apressei para o lado dele.

-Eu pago. – disse. Ele não estava chocado, ao invés só balançando sua cabeça.

-Não, eu posso comprar meu próprio almoço. – falou.

-Eu nunca disse que você não podia. – respondi, afastando a mão dele, enquanto eu entregava uma nova de vinte dólares para moça do caixa. Ela aceitou e me entregou o troco. David não disse nada e colocou seu dinheiro de volta no bolso, enquanto se afastava. Eu emparelhei com ele. – Ei, você é aquele cara que eu vi no shopping há algumas semanas, certo? – perguntei.

Ele parou em uma mesa longa, que tinha apenas algumas poucas pessoas sentadas na outra ponta.

-Você, honestamente, vai fingir que acabou de lembrar-se de mim? Quando você acabou de comprar meu almoço? Você não é o tipo de pessoa que compra o almoço de estranhos, aleatoriamente. – ele disse, enquanto se sentava.

Eu espalmei minhas mãos na mesa: - Só aconteceu de eu estar passando pela fila da cantina quando eu te vi e eu pensei em ser gentil e lhe comprar o almoço.

E lá estava, a única ação que sempre me parava na minha rotina... Ele girou os olhos, pegando seu garfo e comendo um pepino de sua salada. Ao invés de me incomodar, entretanto, sua atitude me fez sentir borboletas no estômago. O que estava errado comigo?

-Posso sentar com você? – perguntei.

-Você já tem com quem sentar. Seus amigos, que agora estão olhando pra você como se você tivesse enlouquecido, provavelmente querem passar o almoço com você. Chuck parece estar preocupado que você finalmente tenha pirado. – ele disse, olhando brevemente para a mesa que eu estava antes.

Eu não me importei de verificar se ele estava certo, ao invés olhando-o curiosamente.

-Você conhece meus amigos?

David deu de ombros.

-Eu conheço todo mundo nessa escola. – respondeu.

Eu assenti e tentei pensar em algo para dizer, que realmente o pegasse. E, nesse momento, Spencer estava andando até a mesa.

Olhando para Spencer, eu subitamente senti aversão a ele. Não tinha como esse cara merecer David mais do que eu. Certo, talvez ele não pensasse em David como um peixe esperando para ser capturado, como eu parecia pensar a maior parte do tempo. E, certo, o sotaque irlandês dele fazia sua calça cair, mas o que mais? Eu preferia pensar que mais nada.

-Falo com você mais tarde, David. – falei, então me afastei.

Enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Chuck novamente, ele me lançou um olhar estranho. Patrick e Lou já tinham ido embora.

-Você ainda não o esqueceu, né? – ele perguntou e eu dei de ombros. – Pierre, ele tem namorado. Há vários caras solteiros aqui que pulariam na chance de ser seu namorado.

Eu olhei para David, um olhar pensativo em meu rosto.

-Eu acho que esse é o problema. – falei. Eu puxei o ar com força e olhei de volta para minha bandeja, que eu tinha deixado aqui. De algum modo, eu não estava mais com fome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

O próximo encontro sexual que eu tive com outro garoto (depois da dúzia que eu rejeitei) foi dois dias depois de eu ter falado com David na lanchonete. Seu nome era Connor – provavelmente – e sua característica menos atraente era sua orelha, o que não importou nem um pouco quando ele me chupou no vestiário masculino depois das aulas.

Não havia um motivo por que eu o escolhi dentre todos os caras que me abordaram. Mas eu obviamente não era um grande fã de motivos, por que eu ainda pensava em David todo o tempo e não havia nenhuma razão para isso, além do fato que ele era gostoso.

Embora eu não tivesse falado com David por minha própria vontade desde o dia que eu comprei o almoço para ele, ele tinha falado comigo. Ele tinha andado até onde eu estava, no dia seguinte, com meus amigos, do lado de fora da escola.

-Pierre?

Eu parei de rir e olhei, uma sensação não usual passando por meu estômago quando eu vi que era David. Apesar disso, eu sorri.

-David. – eu o cumprimentei, assentindo levemente. Meus amigos, provavelmente, estavam apenas observando nós dois, esquecendo da conversa anterior, esperando pela chance de serem barulhentos e invasivos.

David parecia sério, entretanto, não sorrindo em nenhum momento.

-Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você fez ontem. – ele começou. – Eu devia ter agradecido na hora, mas eu estava muito ocupado sendo incomodado. Então... Obrigado. – ele assentiu e eu sorri.

-Bem, de nada. – falei.

E, com isso, ele se afastou. Todo mundo sentado comigo, começou a me perguntar do que David estava falando, mas eu não prestei atenção, ao invés olhando na direção de David. Eu pensei em segui-lo, mas pensei melhor, voltando-me para meus amigos e tentando fazê-los se calarem.

Eu me senti maravilhoso pelo resto do dia por causa disso. O fato de que David realmente foi até mim e falou comigo me deixou tão feliz. Era estranho, desde que vários garotos falavam comigo em bases diárias e isso nunca incentivou _esse_ tipo de sentimento em mim.

Chuck não entendeu, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele sabia mais do que ele achava que sabia. Ele sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando, mesmo antes de eu saber, então era impossível que ele não tivesse nem idéia. Eu falava com ele sobre isso às vezes, mas ele apenas pensava que isso era uma obsessão temporária, que eu iria superar logo, então ele não estava preocupado. Ele ainda não tinha uma resposta, entretanto.

Agora, era sexta-feira e eu estava entediado durante a aula de educação física. Eu não estava exatamente incomodado por isso, entretanto, desde que eu não estava com vontade de fazer algo nesse momento. Nós estávamos do lado de fora do campo de futebol e eu estava sentado na linha lateral, bebendo uma garrafa d'água e falando com um 'amigo' (em outras palavras, alguém que eu conhecia, mas só falava algumas vezes), chamado Christian.

Estávamos sentados na grama, dividindo um pacote de Pêssego Cristalizado que ele tinha trazido. Nós não conversamos sobre nada muito sério, só sobre o seriado 24 horas, já que ambos éramos fãs. Eu me sentia bem preguiçoso e realmente esperava não ser chamado para jogar qualquer coisa. Eu sequer estava prestando atenção, apenas olhando para qualquer lugar.

David tinha acabado de sair pelas portas próximas ao campo. Eu demorei um momento para perceber que isso me interessava, e eu o observei, pensando se ia ou não falar com ele. Mas eu não consegui encontrar qualquer motivo para não o fazer desde que eu queria falar com ele e eu não estava fazendo nada no momento.

Sabendo que eu tinha uma boa chance em sair de fininho sem ser notado, eu me levantei, deixando a garrafa de lado e limpando minha roupa.

-Ei, David! – eu chamei e ele parou para olhar ao redor. Eu emparelhei com ele e arrumei meu cabelo quando parei. – O que foi?

Ele colocou uma mão no quadril: - Foi você quem me chamou. – ele disse com uma expressão inflexível que eu conhecia bem demais agora. – O que foi com você?

-Eu estava pensando se você tem algum plano pra hoje à noite? – perguntei.

David suspirou.

-Eu tenho um namorado. Por que é tão difícil de entender isso?

Uma risada deixou minha boca.

-Oh, por favor, David, você não tem um namorado. – falei e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim. – Eu poderia ser um namorado dez vezes melhor que ele. Eu vou te mostrar como um namorado _de verdade_ é. Ele provavelmente é só um amigo que você come ocasionalmente.

-Oh, bem, fico feliz que você tenha me ajudado a perceber que meu relacionamento com Spencer é, na verdade, oco e inexistente. – ele falou fria e sarcasticamente. – Eu vou seguir esse conselho imediatamente e acabar com isso, antes que eu fique preso em algo falso. – suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente cerradas e, na verdade, eu achei isso fofo.

Sorrindo, eu disse: - Felizmente eu estava aqui para te ajudar a ver. – ele rolou os olhos e meu estômago deu algumas cambalhotas. – Mas você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

-Por que você está falando comigo, afinal? – ele perguntou, negligenciando completamente o que eu tinha dito.

-Ei, ei, uma pergunta de cada vez. – falei. – Responda a minha e eu respondo a sua.

Mais uma vez, ele me ignorou, continuando o que ele estava falando: - Você nunca falou comigo e, admita, eu não sou o melhor partido daqui. – minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram perante esta afirmação. – E não é como se você estivesse desesperado, por que todo mundo sabe que você consegue qualquer um, se você realmente quiser.

-Auto-desaprovação não é muito atraente, sabe. – falei. Na verdade era, em vários casos com várias pessoas.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Bem, então, não há um real motivo para você estar matando sua aula de educação física para falar comigo.

Uma parte de mim quase sentiu pena dele, desde que ele claramente pensava tão pouco de si mesmo, que ele pensava que ele não valia ser notado.

-Eu vim aqui para te chamar para sair. – disse simplesmente. – Você ainda não me respondeu e você vai descobrir que eu sou tão persistente quanto dizem.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ele me encarou por um momento, então mordeu seu lábio inferior, dizendo: - Agora, eu sei por que. – eu estava confuso. – Agora eu sei por que você está aqui. – ele continuou. – Isso é tudo um tipo de plano seu, não é? Você comprou meu almoço, então quando eu te agradeci por isso no dia seguinte, você assumiu que funcionou, aí você pensou que você devia tentar de novo.

-David, eu não comprei seu almoço como parte de um 'plano'. – falei seriamente. – Eu o comprei, por que eu estava sendo gentil e eu queria te mostrar que eu posso ser. Eu não faço isso para todo mundo.

-Então, o que eu tive?

Eu vacilei.

-O quê? – perguntei e provavelmente soei como um completo idiota, o que era uma ocasião muito rara.

Ele ainda tinha aquela expressão dura e defensiva em seu rosto: - O que eu tive de almoço? Se você estava prestando tanta atenção.

Eu abri minha boca, pronto para surpreendê-lo, mas, na verdade, não conseguia lembrar. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que lembrava os mínimos detalhes, de todo modo, então não era exatamente minha culpa. E por que eu não disse nada, ele abriu um sorriso que, honestamente, combinaria mais no meu rosto e ele se afastou. Eu me apressei atrás dele.

-Espere, David, eu lembro. – falei, segurando-o pelo braço.

Ele parou e me olhou. Eu massageei minha testa e apertei meus dentes, pensando.

-Era uma terça-feira e o prato do dia as terças, usualmente, é lasanha ou carne, o que você provavelmente não iria comer, já que você é vegetariano. Eu acho. Bem, eu me lembro de Spencer falando algo sobre hambúrguer vegetariano uma vez, então eu só estou assumindo. Uh... Você provavelmente comeu vegetais grelhados, por que eu até pensei que não tinha nada muito bom naquele dia. E uma salada, eu me lembro disso, também.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, a boca de David estava entreaberta. Assim como eu tinha esperado, isso o pegou de surpresa.

-Sim. – ele falou. Assim que um pequeno sorriso apareceu no meu rosto, ele se livrou da sua expressão chocada, voltando para a inflexível. – Bem, foi um bom palpite.

Eu suspirei.

-David...

-Eu tenho que ir. – ele falou. – Eu prometi ao senhor Burkett que eu não ia demorar e eu aconteço de ser um bom aluno. – com isso, ele se afastou. Eu o observei, uma sensação engraçada aparecendo em meu estômago e eu amaldiçoei sob a respiração, enquanto voltava para o campo de futebol, onde o resto da classe continuava jogando e o professor não tinha percebido que eu tinha saído.

Um novo sentimento tinha aparecido na minha lista. Pelo resto do dia, eu me senti mal por alguém. Por David, de todas as pessoas. Eu sabia que ele devia ter algum tipo de complexo de inferioridade, por que mesmo que eu fosse a pessoa mais popular da escola, ninguém nunca tinha questionado por que eu estava falando com eles. Em voz alta, de qualquer forma.

Isso apenas me encorajou ainda mais, entretanto, por que agora minha mente mimada e determinada queria _provar_ para ele que valia a pena falar com ele. Eu queria provar para ele que ele era... Bem... Gostoso. E eu queria provar para ele que eu podia ser um bom namorado, mas esse era o mais provável, por que eu estava tentando provar isso para mim mesmo, o que era um pensamento muito profundo pra mim.

Eu contei pro Chuck sobre isso, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Bem, mais por que eu contei a ele enquanto estávamos na pista e ele tinha passado a maior parte do tempo admirando esses caras de outra escola que estavam lá. Chuck não era do tipo que fazia o primeiro movimento, mas ele gostava de olhar e fantasiar.

Minha mente estava sempre em David, de algum modo, e isso me confundiu e seduziu, ao mesmo tempo. Eu era cabeça dura e sabia que podia conseguir o que quisesse, se eu tentasse – usualmente sem nem tentar. Eu _sempre_ conseguia o cara e eu sabia que isso era apenas outra competição pra mim. E eu ia ganhar.

O fim de semana passou e eu não tinha feito nada sobre esses sentimentos. E, então, na segunda, quando eu vi David várias vezes, eu apenas olhei e não fiz nenhum movimento. O mesmo na terça-feira, assim como na quarta-feira e agora era quinta-feira e eu não tinha falado com David desde aquele dia durante a aula de educação física.

David ainda passava bastante tempo com Spencer, mas eu ainda não via o porquê. Eu quero saber mais sobre ele, então eu perguntei por aí e eu descobri que ele era responsável pelas tirinhas do jornal. Infelizmente, isso não tinha importância para mim, então eu realmente não descobri nada mesmo.

Nessa noite de quinta-feira, eu estava jantando na casa dos Comeau. O pai, Roger, tinha decidido por um jantar simples, de frango com batatas, então Chuck, Lindsay e eu estávamos sentados à mesa.

Lindsay era bastante bonita. Ela tinha cabelo castanho, longo, sedoso e ondulado que ia até a metade de suas costas e seus olhos eram tão brilhantes e felizes. Ela era pequena, mas ela tinha bastante atitude e ela nunca rejeitava a chance de brigar comigo. Infelizmente, às vezes ela ia vencer.

-Então, Pierre, como vai a vida? – ela perguntou, enquanto me dava os pratos para colocar na mesa.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Não posso reclamar.

-Algum namorado novo? – ela perguntou.

Enquanto eu colocava os cinco pratos em seus lugares usuais, eu pensei em contar a ela sobre David. Pensando melhor, eu disse: - Não. Nada no momento. E você? Algum namorado?

Chuck riu e Lindsay suspirou.

-Pierre, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que estou namorando o Eduard há seis meses, agora? – ela perguntou. Chuck apenas continuou rindo de mim, enquanto ele pegava a prataria.

Dando de ombros, eu disse: - Você é muito nova para ter namorados, de todo modo.

Ela bufou, enquanto me dava os copos.

-Agora você parece o Chuck.

Chuck e eu sorrimos um para o outro, e eu pensei que ele estava sorrindo por que eu soei como um irmão mais velho, mas Chuck claramente tinha outras intenções, por que ele se virou para dizer à Lindsay: - Pierre está de olho em alguém novo, entretanto. Alguém por quem ele quer se apaixonar profunda e loucamente. – ele riu e mal evitou minha mão que ia acertá-lo na cabeça. Eu lhe lancei um olhar mortal, mas ele apenas continuou rindo como uma irritante garotinha.

Um 'ohhh' saiu da boca de Lindsay.

-Mesmo? – ela perguntou com um tom de 'isso é interessante'.

Mas desde que eu sabia que não podia evitar, eu apenas suspirei e deixei que Chuck continuasse.

-É claro, Pierre ainda está tentando consegui-lo, mesmo que ele tenha um namorado e tenha deixado claro que não está interessado. – ele falou.

-Quem é ele? – Lindsay perguntou.

Eu não tinha que responder, por que Chuck o fez por mim.

-O nome dele é David Desrosiers. Ele tem uma bunda realmente ótima que ele adora mostrar em calças que devem cortar a circulação em seu pênis, o que explica por que ele não responde ao Pierre como todo mundo. – falou.

Mas isso fez uma risada escapar da minha boca.

-Eu nem considerei isso. Sabe, provavelmente é a calça. – falei. – Isso faz sentido, por que você não disse antes? – Chuck deu de ombros.

Lindsay tinha um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

-Desrosiers, Desrosiers... – ela murmurou, claramente tentando pensar em quem ele era. – Oh, ele é do clube de arte. É, Eduard o conhece de lá. Ele é maravilhoso em todas as áreas, mas ele é realmente excelente em quadrinhos. Você devia ver o trabalho dele, ele é absolutamente brilhante.

Chuck sorriu: - Eu tenho certeza de que Pierre _amaria_ ver o trabalho dele. – ele falou. Eu bati no braço dele e mostrei a língua. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Mas o ponto principal é que ele tem um namorado. Completamente fora do limite, por que ele está em um relacionamento.

-David não está em um relacionamento. – Lindsay disse e eu virei minha atenção para ela, encorajando-a a continuar. – Não, ele não tem ficado com ninguém desde que voltou da Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra? – perguntei.

-E Spencer? – Chuck perguntou.

-Sim, ele foi para a Inglaterra por um ano. Eu achei que você soubesse disso. – Lindsay disse, então respondeu à pergunta de Chuck. – E Spencer é apenas um bom amigo. Ele tem alguma conexão com a Inglaterra, não tenho certeza de como. Mas eles não estão namorando, eles são apenas muito próximos. Como você e Pierre.

Chuck me olhou e nós dois estávamos surpresos com essas novidades e o com o fato de Lindsay soubesse algo sobre ele. Isso era muito interessante para mim, por que eu não apenas tive uma confirmação de que David era um jogo justo, mas eu também tinha outro jeito de consegui-lo, outra isca com que prendê-lo.

Eu não consegui parar de pensar sobre isso pelo resto da noite. Isso ficou na minha mente por todo o jantar e até depois, quando Chuck e eu decidimos ir até a pista de skate para encontrar com Anna e Patrick, eu estava pensando sobre como essa nova informação poderia me beneficiar em algum modo. Meu cérebro estava realmente apenas maquinando, mas eu tentei me lembrar de que eu estava fazendo isto por um motivo, mesmo que eu ainda não estivesse certo sobre isso ainda.

Depois de ter uma competição perversa com Anna – na qual eu perdi uns trinta mangos – e comer porcarias que Patrick havia trazido (desde que ele parecia ter um estoque de algum tipo de comida açucarada), Chuck e eu fizemos nosso caminho de volta para casa. O sol estava se pondo enquanto andávamos, continuando uma conversa sobre a próxima banda que iria se apresentar na casa de show e como Anna ia conseguir ingressos para nós.

Então, de algum modo, virou sobre o interesse de Chuck em um garoto bonito que vivia aparecendo na pista de skate.

-Ele não é tão bonito. – falei.

Chuck gemeu: - Você _sempre_ fala isso dos caras que eu gosto. O que há de errado com esse? O cabelo dele é muito claro? Você só prefere os que têm cabelo negro e sexy? – ele soou bravo, então eu coloquei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros.

-Ele provavelmente usa drogas. – respondi. – Ele parece uma bichinha drogada, que precisa estar alta para dormir com alguém, por que a voz de seu pai, que provavelmente bate nele por ser gay, fica ecoando em sua cabeça e deixa difícil que ele consiga ficar duro. – ele balançou sua cabeça e desviou seu olhar de mim, se recusando a responder. - E não apenas sua mãe teria um ataque do coração se você o levasse para casa, como você também merece algo melhor. – eu disse e o beijei na bochecha. – Não se preocupe, o cara certo vai aparecer eventualmente.

Chuck suspirou.

-Eu só estou cansado de esperar. – falou.

Nós entramos na nossa rua e foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu. Do lado da rua que era a casa de Chuck, só que na outra esquina, eu vi David na varanda da casa de tijolos, com uma prancheta de desenhos. Eu parei abruptamente, mas Chuck demorou um momento para notar que eu o tinha feito.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Eu ri, o ignorando, e comecei a andar até a casa.

-Bem, olá, David. – falei e ele ergueu o olhar. Uma vez que ele notou que era eu, ele apenas voltou a olhar sua prancheta. – Você mora aqui? – ele me ignorou, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a varanda. – Eu não acho que eu te vi por aqui antes. Mas, de novo, você esteve na Inglaterra por um tempo, então é provavelmente por isso.

Sua atenção estava em mim novamente.

-Como você sabe que eu fui para a Inglaterra? – perguntou.

-Um passarinho me contou. – respondi com um sorriso afetado em meu rosto, inclinando-me contra a grade na frente dele. – Então, você mora aqui, huh? Interessante.

Suas sobrancelhas se cerraram.

-Por que é interessante?

Um grande sorriso no meu rosto, eu gesticulei na direção da rua.

-Eu moro mais pra baixo. – respondi. – Umas seis casas depois da sua. Somos vizinhos! – David girou os olhos e voltou a olhar para seus papéis. – Sabe, eu gosto dessa casa de tijolos, mas eu sempre achei que você morasse na floresta. Sem trocadilhos, é claro. – eu ri, mas ele não.

-Bem, agora você sabe onde eu moro. – David disse, olhando para mim novamente. – Agora, você pode me seguir mais facilmente. E, só para você saber, eu freqüento o colégio mais próximo e meu maior medo é de palhaços. Pronto, mais duas coisas que você pode colocar no seu arquivo. Mais alguma coisa?

Eu ri.

-Sabe, às vezes o sarcasmo pode ser irritante, mas é realmente sexy quando você o usa.

-Só vá para casa, Pierre. Está ficando tarde. Sua mãe provavelmente está preocupada. – falou.

Sorrindo, eu assenti e sai da varanda.

-Eu vou aceitar sua oferta em te seguir. – falei, enquanto começava a caminhar de volta na direção da calçada.

-É claro que vai. – respondeu, mas nem sequer olhou para mim, enquanto eu me encontrava com Chuck perto da sua casa.

Chuck rolou os olhos.

-Ele te dispensou de novo, não foi? – perguntou.

-Você sabe a resposta pra isso, Chuck. – falei. – Mas não vai demorar. Eu tenho um plano, Chuck, e mesmo que possa ser um plano simples, e provavelmente não é muito criativo, vai funcionar. Confie em mim.

Ele apenas suspirou e me desejou boa noite. Eu depositei um rápido beijo em seus lábios, então fui para minha própria casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Então, lá eu estava. O sinal tocou, indicando o final das aulas de segunda-feira, seguindo minha última interação com David. Eu fiquei na escada da frente com Chuck e ele ficava me dizendo que eu era patético, que eu deveria deixar isso de lado, mas eu estava determinado.

-Me deixe em paz, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – falei.

Chuck suspirou.

-Certo. – ele disse. – Passe lá em casa mais tarde, se você quiser me contar como isso não funcionou.

-Obrigado por ter tanta fé em mim, melhor amigo. – eu falei e ele apenas sorriu. – Bem, te vejo depois. – eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro, enquanto ele descia a escada e voltei para dentro da escola. Eu tive todo o final de semana para trabalhar nesta idéia e mesmo que não fosse brilhante, eu sabia que ia funcionar.

Minha mochila ainda estava no meu armário, desde que eu sabia que teria a chance de pegá-la mais tarde. Eu andei pelo corredor, virei à esquerda, para outro corredor e virei à esquerda novamente, então subi as escadas à direita. A sala pela qual eu estava procurando era apenas algumas portas da escada e a porta estava aberta, então eu entrei.

A sala estava cheia com mais alunos do que eu tinha esperado. Era a sala de arte e – em minha opinião – uma das salas que tinha a maior parte dos estranhos e nerds da escola. Eu não achava que fossem ter tantos. Eu tinha pensando em uns dez, no máximo, mas havia pelo menos vinte alunos ali.

Eu sabia que estava deslocado no momento que entrei na sala. Eu pertencia à uma convenção de caras gotosos, não a um lugar onde as pessoas tingiam os cabelos com cores estranhas e tinham tinta em suas roupas. Eu não tinha esperanças de encontrar alguém que eu conhecesse, então eu nem tentei procurar.

Eu notei David parado numa mesa no canto mais afastado com fones grandes e pretos em seus ouvidos e seus olhos estavam presos em uma pequena tela à sua frente. Felizmente, Spencer não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Eu não sabia se ele sequer estava no clube de arte, desde que eu só sabia que ele trabalhava para o jornal.

Alguém me abordou antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

-Você deve ser Pierre, com quem eu falei pelo telefone. – ela disse.

Seu cabelo cinzento estava preso em dread, com várias mechas tingidas de rosa. Ela vestia um avental branco com o logo da escola nele e estava coberta de vários respingos de tinta. Ela não estava usando maquiagem, o que era bastante óbvio, desde que algumas espinhas estavam aparecendo e as sombras sob seus olhos estavam mais aparentes do que estariam de outro modo. Ela provavelmente estava em alguma das minhas aulas, desde que ela parecia ter minha idade, mas eu não me importava realmente em descobrir se isso era verdade.

Eu sorri, por que teria sido realmente rude não o fazer.

-Sim. – respondi e estiquei minha mão para ela.

Mas ela não a apertou, ao invés, riu e ergueu suas mãos para me mostrar que elas estavam cobertas em algum tipo de gesso.

-Eu apertaria, mas eu estou um pouco suja no momento. – ela disse. – Então, eu sou a Tatum, como você sabe, e eu administro essa coisa toda. Há muitas coisas a serem feitas. – então ela apontou para várias partes da sala e explicou o que estava rolando lá. Eu não me importei, por que eu só estava aqui por um motivo.

-Então... – Tatum finalmente disse. – Vá pegar um avental naquele armário e se junte aonde você quiser. Todos são realmente amigáveis, então não deve ser muito difícil.

Ela sorriu e eu correspondi, agradecendo-a assim que nos separamos. Ela voltou para onde estava antes e eu fui até o armário para pegar o avental que ela tinha indicado. Enquanto eu amarrava a corda nas minhas costas, eu andei até onde David estava, ainda concentrado em sua tela.

Seu pincel fazia movimentos elegantes e ele ocasionalmente murmurava a música que devia estar soando em seus fones. Ele não me notou até que eu estivesse ao seu lado.

-Então, o que isso deveria ser? – perguntei, olhando para a tela que mostrava dois homens fazendo algo com instrumentos musicais.

David olhou para mim, então de volta para a tela e finalmente abaixou seu fone, então eles estavam repousando na sua nuca.

-Sabe, eu tenho o direito à uma ordem de restrição. – ele disse sem erguer seus olhos, enquanto colocava mais tinta preta em seu quadro.

Eu sorri.

-Nenhum tribunal cederia uma para ser aplicada contra alguém tão lindo quanto eu.

David rolou seus olhos e apenas descansou seu pincel no tabuleiro de tintas.

-Por que você sequer está aqui? – perguntou e se virou para mim. – Você não sabe nada sobre arte. Você só sabe sobre pizza, skate e ser um estorvo para qualquer pessoa que esteja perto de você.

-Bem, talvez você não me conheça tão bem. – falei. – Eu estou livre para qualquer tempo que você quiser gastar _descobrindo_. – eu tinha meu famoso sorriso sabichão no rosto.

David apenas balançou a cabeça e pegou seu pincel para continuar pintando.

-Estou surpreso que essa cabeça tenha passado pela porta. – falou.

Dei de ombros: - Eu navego melhor com ela.

-É claro. – disse e colocou seu fone de volta no ouvido.

Eu tentei pensar em uma maneira de manter a conversa acontecendo: - O que você está ouvindo? – perguntei, sabendo que ele conseguia me ouvir. É claro, num típico estilo de David, ele me ignorou. – Para ser completamente crítico... – continuei. – Você me parece alguém que ouve música indie.

Ele trocou para um pincel menor e se inclinou um pouco para desenhar algum detalhe: - Sua crítica seria incorreta. – falou. – Embora eu goste desse tipo de música, eu estou ouvindo No Doubt.

Sorrindo, eu falei: - Não mesmo, eu amo No Doubt. Eu fui ao show deles, ano passado, eles foram ótimos. – David assentiu, mas não disse mais nada. – Então, você vai me dizer o que você está pintando?

Depois de uma breve hesitação, ele deve ter decidido que era seguro me dizer, por que ele disse: - Eu estava perambulando pela cidade outro dia e vi esses dois idosos na varanda. Os dois estavam com violões e eles estavam discutindo sobre a continuação de um acorde. Eu gostei disso, não era típico, dificilmente alguém sabe que músicos têm conflitos uns com os outros sobre coisas que parecem ser triviais para as pessoas que não são músicas.

Eu assenti e tentei entender tudo o que ele estava falando.

-É realmente bom. – falei. – É bastante diferente. Isso me lembra... De um quadrinho. – ele apenas balançou a cabeça no ritmo da música, mudando de pincel de novo. – Você gosta de quadrinhos?

-Por que, você gosta? – perguntou.

-Uh, bem, não. – respondi um pouco desconfortável. – Só estava perguntando.

-Você veio aqui para produzir alguma arte, então por que você não está fazendo nada? Qual seu instrumento favorito? – perguntou.

Eu sorri.

-Eu não sei realmente muito sobre arte. – respondi em um tom malicioso e sedutor que eu usava freqüentemente. Eu dei um passo para mais perto dele e deslizei meu indicador por seu braço. – Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me mostrar. Guiar-me. Permita-me entender a maneira que você manuseia esse pincel tão esplendidamente.

Infelizmente, isso não funcionou e ele voltou a tirar o fone de ouvido.

-Se você quer se juntar a mim, você pode começar encontrando mais tinta preta. Vá arrumar sua própria tela, então você pelo menos tenta parecer que está aqui por algum outro motivo, que não tentar ficar comigo.

-Você não disse que não estava funcionando. – sorri, mas ele me ignorou, continuando a pintar. – Ótimo. – falei e andei até o armário de materiais, de onde eu tinha pegado o avental antes. Quando eu voltei com o pote, David me agradeceu suavemente e colocou um pouco no tabuleiro de tinta.

Eu o observei colocar seu fone de volta e se inclinar novamente, para desenhar algo pequeno. De repente, eu estaca desarmado com essa sensação de estupefação. Sua atenção estava tão voltada para o que ele estava fazendo, e eu podia ver que ele tinha paixão por isso. Isso me fez me perguntar que tipo de paixão ele colocaria no sexo ou em um relacionamento. O pensamento de sua atenção ser eu, ao invés da tela, virou minha nova motivação.

David parecia saber que eu o estava olhando, entretanto, por que ele olhou para mim: - O quê? – perguntou.

Voltando ao momento presente, eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Nada. – falei. – Apenas que você é realmente bom nisso. – então, antes que tivesse a chance de isso ficar muito sentimental, eu completei com um novo pensamento que tinha acabado de me ocorrer. – Ei, você já desenhou alguém pelado? – sorri e ele balançou a cabeça. Eu juro que vi o canto de sua boca se torcer.

-Eu desenho quadrinhos. – David respondeu. – Desenho super heróis com corpos musculosos e roupas apertadas. Não caras pelados.

-Por que não? Há censura para quadrinhos. Eu ouvi dizer que os nerds se masturbam com essas coisas o tempo todo. – falei.

Ele suspirou: - Sabe, você estar aqui significa que _você é_ um nerd também.

-Não, estar aqui significa que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero e acontece de eu querer você. – respondi com um sorriso.

David balançou sua cabeça e afastou o cabelo de seus olhos.

-Você é ridículo. – falou. – Não é surpresa que eu não consiga um namorado; eles estão muito ocupados acreditando nas suas merdas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com isso, desde que a única pessoa que já tinha dito algo assim para mim, havia sido Chuck e só por que Chuck tinha o habito de me dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. David não pareceu registrar minha surpresa, por que ele apenas continuou falando, enquanto pintava.

-E desde que seu plano está, obviamente, falhando miseravelmente, eu sugiro que você encontre um projeto no qual trabalhar e tentar, em vão, me impressionar. – ele falou.

Mas eu decidi voltar para o que ele tinha dito antes, desde que eu tinha acabado de registrar: - Então, Spencer realmente não é seu namorado. – afirmei.

-O que te faz dizer isso? – ele perguntou.

-Bem, para começar, eu ouvi de uma amiga, que acontece de te conhecer. – respondi. – E, segundo, você acabou de dizer que estava procurando por um namorado. – ri. – Você nunca me enganou.

Ele não me olhou.

-Isso não quer dizer que seja você quem eu estou procurando. – ele falou. – E eu não estive realmente 'procurando'. Seria legal, mas eu não quero nada sério. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento... – sua voz morreu e ele deve ter percebido que ele estava me contando mais do que tinha planejado.

-Não tem que ser nada sério. – falei.

David puxou o ar com força: - Pierre, você vai fazer alguma coisa, além de dar em cima de mim? É cansativo. E não é o melhor que você pode fazer. Embora eu tenha te visto em ação, então é realmente seu melhor, até agora.

Assentindo, eu caminhei até uma mesa próxima e peguei um punhado de marcadores e algumas folhas de papel em branco. Eu sentei-me à mesa ao lado da dele e tentei pensar em algo para desenhar.

-Mas eu não sei desenhar. – admiti.

-Qualquer um pode desenhar. – David falou. – Mesmo se você decidir rabiscar a folha, isso é arte.

Então, nós ficamos lá por uma hora. Eu fiquei tentando começar uma conversa, mas ele me dava respostas curtas, que não abriam espaço. Era óbvio que ele não queria falar de nada pessoal e eu rapidamente notei que era só quando eu conseguia entrar em seus pensamentos que eu poderia ter uma chance.

Eu não estava desistindo ainda.

Tudo sobre o que ele falou foi arte. Ele facilmente evitou tópicos de namorados, amigos ou família. Isso me incomodou, mas me deixou mais obstinado, por que agora eu queria saber _por que_ ele estava tentando esconder todas essas coisas de mim. As pessoas sempre podiam me contar as coisas.

Quando quatro e meia chegou, eu tinha enchido três páginas, frente e verso, com vários rabiscos e desenhos aleatórios. Todos estavam limpando, mas eu não tinha feito tanta sujeira, então eu não tinha muito que fazer.

Quando David voltou, depois de guardar os quadros, eu mostrei a ele meu trabalho: - Está bom. – falou. – Particularmente, eu gostei desse desenho extravagante do seu pênis.

Eu ri.

-Oh, querido, não é extravagante. – falei e ele apenas girou os olhos, enquanto pegava seu quadro terminado e andava para o fundo da sala, onde ele o pendurou em um espaço vazio na parede. Eu o observei lavar as mãos e voltar para onde sua mochila bege (coberta de broches e remendos, é claro) estava descansando perto da mesa. - Sabe, foi legal. – falei.

-Não foi um encontro. – David falou. – Você só apareceu, por que você é irritante. Mas, provavelmente, eu nunca mais vou te ver aqui, então não importa. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto pegava sua mochila e guardava mais algumas coisas. – Sem duvidas, eu vou te ver em algum lugar de novo, entretanto, Pierre. Tenha uma boa noite.

Com isso, ele se afastou. Meus olhos ainda estavam nele, enquanto ele se despedia de algumas outras pessoas e saia da sala. Eu não queria segui-lo imediatamente, então eu olhei de novo para meus desenhos. Suspirando, eu percebi que tentar formar um relacionamento com David ia ser _muito_ mais difícil do que eu tinha antecipado.

Eu voltei a me sentar e continuei olhando para meus desenhos, minha mente indo para vários lugares. Foi uns quinze minutos mais tarde que a sala era ocupada por três pessoas, uma delas sendo Tatum. Ela andou até mim.

-Pierre, você vai ter que ir embora. – falou gentilmente. – Nós terminados às quatro e meia e já são quinze para as cinco. Você acha que vai voltar na quarta-feira?

Isso era parte do acordo que eu tinha feito. Eu havia dito a ela que eu queria 'experimentar', ver se eu gostava. Eu realmente só queria aparecer uma vez, para ver se funcionaria minha tentativa de conseguir David. Mas não tinha funcionado, então eu não ia voltar. Eu não tinha exatamente gostado.

-Provavelmente não. Eu percebi que arte não é minha praia. Acho que tentar a oficina agora. – falei.

Ela sorriu.

-Bem, nós gostamos de tê-lo aqui. – falou. – Espero te ver por aí qualquer hora.

Só para ser educado, eu respondi: - Eu também. – ela se afastou e eu me levantei, dobrando meus papéis e deixando a sala. David provavelmente já tinha ido embora, então eu não tinha chance de alcançá-lo. Eu fui até meu armário e peguei minha mochila, pendurando-a nos meus ombros.

Minha mente estava num processo constante de pensamento, o que me fez sair do momento presente um pouco, enquanto eu andava na direção da porta da frente. Foi aí, entretanto, que eu voltei para o momento presente. David estava parado nos orelhões, falando um pouco suavemente e inclinado contra a cabine. Ele estava de costas pra mim, então ele não sabia que eu estava aqui, o observando.

Um grande sorriso passou pelo meu rosto quando eu ouvi o que ele estava falando. E o sorriso só podia significar que um plano estava aparecendo em minha mente.

-Uh, bem, o Noah pode? – David falou no telefone. – Oh. Certo, então, eu vou andando... Não, não tem problema. Eu preciso queimar a tigela extra de chilli que eu comi no almoço, de todo modo. – ele riu e essa foi a coisa mais musical que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida. Eu queria ouvi-la de novo e de novo e de novo.

Enquanto ele enrolava, eu lentamente andei até lá, embora com mais elegância que o normal. Ele desligou, então se virou e me viu. Ao invés de ficar surpreso, ele apenas girou os olhos e começou a sair.

Ele provavelmente assumiu que eu ia usar o telefone, mas eu o segui, o que era minha intenção inicial.

-Hey, David. – falei, enquanto eu dava a uns dez passos atrás dele.

-Você não devia estar indo para casa? Seus pais provavelmente vão se preocupar. – ele falou.

Eu acelerei para andar ao lado dele.

-Eu não pude evitar entreouvir sua conversa...

-Provavelmente poderia ter evitado.

-E eu notei que você não tem mais carona. E é bastante perigoso para um jovem com sua atratividade, andar sozinho para casa.

-É plena luz do dia e essa região é bastante segura. – ele ressaltou, o que era verdade.

-Se importa se eu for com você? Nós moramos na mesma rua, afinal. – falei.

Isso pareceu acertá-lo e ele percebeu que não conseguiria me evitar. Depois de uma hesitação, ele diminuiu para andar normalmente ao meu lado.

Com um sorriso arrogante em meu rosto e minhas mãos cruzadas às minhas costas, eu tentei pensar em algo para falar.

-Então... – comecei, esperando que ele sugerisse algum assunto que pudéssemos conversar.

David não me olhou, mas ele tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto que ele sempre tinha, aquela expressão que implicava que ele sempre tinha algo importante para fazer. Ele parecia tão ocupado, e nada podia entrar em seu caminho, mesmo que tentasse.

-Não estou a fim de bater papo. – falou.

-Ah, qual é, é divertido. – falei. – Vamos tentar. Então, David, de que tipos de filmes você gosta?

Ele pausou, então disse, enquanto olhava para a calçada.

-Comédia. Filmes que me fazem rir.

-Você sabe rir? Uau. Eu só... Não consigo imaginar. Dê-me um exemplo, só para que eu possa provar para os caras no quartel general que isso é possível.

E, mais surpreendente que tudo, as esquinas de seus lábios se curvaram um pouco, no que era, sem dúvidas, um sorriso. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não queria ter feito isso, e não era por que eu tinha pedido, mas ainda assim era maravilhoso. Ele virou sua cabeça, e tirou o sorriso de seu rosto. Eu já tinha visto, entretanto, e pareceu tão maravilhoso. Eu sorri, mas não queria arruinar o momento dizendo algo sobre o sorriso de David, então nós andamos em silêncio por um tempo.

Depois de pouco tempo, eu decidi quebrá-lo, desde que essa não era uma chance que eu tinha frequentemente.

-Eu nunca tinha visto seus desenhos antes. – falei. – Você é realmente bom. Quer dizer, realmente bom.

Ele deu de ombros, mas não disse nada.

-Há quanto tempo você é interessado em arte? – perguntei.

Houve outra hesitação, (por que ele sempre precisava se perguntar o que ele podia me dizer), então ele disse: - Toda minha vida, na verdade. Eu não curtia tanto antes, eu desenhava mais para espantar o tédio. Mas, então, eu comecei a assistir esse seriado, Heroes...

-Você gosta de Heroes? – eu o interrompi.

Ele me olhou: - Sim.

-É meu seriado favorito. Eu tenho todas as temporadas em DVD. – falei.

Ele assentiu, meio sorrindo, antes de voltar a olhar para o concreto: - Eu também. – falou. Então, ele limpou a garganta. – De todo modo, você sabe como, na primeira temporada, o Isaac é um pintor? Bem, o cara que faz os quadros é o Tim Sale e eu assisti a biografia dele e eu fiquei realmente inspirado. Isso rejuvenesceu minha paixão por arte, particularmente pelos quadrinhos. Agora, minha meta é ir para a Universidade de Concórdia, depois do colégio.

-Não há motivo para você não entrar. Você é um artista maravilhoso. – falei e percebi o quanto isso era mais verdade do que adulação aleatória.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Eu não sou tão bom. Meu pai, ele é ótimo. Ele não faz quadrinhos, mas ele é um artista incrível. Eu não sou tão bom quanto ele. – falou e isso fez meu estômago doer um pouco.

Por que ele era tão severo consigo mesmo? Como alguém podia pensar tão pouco de si? Para constantemente se falarem o que estava errado com eles? Eu nunca tinha sido assim. Eu me amava. Por que era tão difícil para David ser assim?

-David. – falei e segurei seu braço, forçando-o a se virar para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu falei firmemente: - Você é um artista maravilhoso. E qualquer pessoas que não pense assim ou é cego ou não vale seu tempo. – essa tinha sido a coisa mais doce e verdadeira que eu me lembrava de já ter dito a alguém, além de Chuck, e isso, honestamente, me amedrontou.

Ele pareceu surpreso com o que eu tinha dito, também, por que ele apenas me olhou por um momento. Eu senti a necessidade súbita de depositar um beijo em seus lábios, mas ele se afastou antes que eu tivesse a chance.

-Obrigado. – ele disse suavemente assim que continuamos a andar.

Nós não falamos pelo resto do caminho. Paramos na calçada em frente a sua casa e ele se virou para mim: - Uh... Obrigado por me acompanhar. – falou.

-Sem problemas. – falei. – Oh, eu quero que você fique com isso. – eu peguei meus papéis com minhas 'artes' na minha mochila e os estiquei para ele. – Eu sei que não é uma obra prima, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu desenho sem valer nota, então quando eu virar um artista famoso, você vai ter meu primeiro desenho e você vai poder se gabar disso.

As esquinas dos lábios dele se ergueram um pouco, mas ele parecia estar tentando esconder isso, enquanto pegava os papéis. Ele girou os olhos e me olhou.

-Eu vou me garantir de guardá-los para quando você for um... Artista... Famoso?

Eu ri e dei de ombros: - Pode acontecer. – falei.

Enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em beijá-lo. E eu estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas ele olhou para baixo, para as folhas que segurava e seu pequeno sorriso sumiu: - Eu tenho que entrar. O jantar provavelmente está pronto. – falou. Ele encontrou meus olhos por não mais que um segundo e eu assenti.

-Boa noite, David. – falei.

Ele disse calmamente: - Tchau, Pierre. – então ele atravessou o jardim até a varanda. Eu o observei entrar e, então, eu desci a rua até minha casa, sorrindo por que David e eu realmente tivemos um _momento_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Infelizmente, a pequena peça que eu tinha feito na segunda-feira – aparecer na sala de arte na esperança de que eu conseguisse persuadir David a ir a um encontro ou entrar num relacionamento – não funcionou. No dia seguinte, eu não o vi, absolutamente, o que significava que ele estava, obviamente, tentando me evitar. Eu não entendia como conseguia fazer isso tão bem, entretanto, por que eu não tinha o visto _em lugar nenhum_. Ultimamente, eu estava sempre o vendo, mas, de repente, parou?

Isso não me incomodou muito no primeiro dia, nem na quarta-feira, quando eu ainda não o vi. Mas quando eu não o vi nos terrenos da escola na quinta-feira também, eu tinha que começar a me perguntar o que estava errado. Ele estava tentando tanto me evitar? Ele realmente _não_ queria me encontrar de qualquer modo? Eu tentei pensar no que eu poderia ter feito errado, mas nada me ocorreu.

Depois das aulas naquela quinta-feira, Chuck e eu andamos sozinhos até em casa, desde que todos os outros pareciam ter planos. Eu achei que esse era um bom momento quanto qualquer outro para trazer a tona o que estava na minha mente há um tempo. Nossos skates em nossas mãos, desde que nós tínhamos parado na pista antes da aula, mas não planejávamos ir até lá agora.

-Ei, você sabe onde o David tem estado ultimamente? – eu perguntei aleatoriamente. Ele deve ter visto isso chegando, entretanto.

Chuck suspirou: - Eu não sei, Pierre e, honestamente, eu não me importo. – falou.

-É sério, Chuck. – eu disse e ele girou os olhos. – Eu só quero saber por que ele não está por perto. Eu nem tive a chance de falar com ele. Eu sei que segunda-feira o amoleceu, então é a hora perfeita.

Ele deu de ombros: - _É sério_, eu não sei. Ele provavelmente está doente. – falou. – Ele não está sempre na _minha_ mente. Eu tenho coisas melhores no que pensar.

-Você não ouviu nada sobre ele? Você sabe tudo sobre todos. – falei, desde que isso era verdade.

Então, pareceu ocorrer a ele e ele estalou os dedos: - Ah, é, eu ouvi algo. Você deve ter ouvido também, foi durante os anúncios matinais no outro dia. – Chuck falou. – E eles estão usando aquela cobertura de vidro na frente da escola para fazer um memorial.

Bastante impaciente, eu o encorajei a continuar.

-Spencer morreu. – ele falou, a voz se encaixando num anuncio desse. Minha impaciência virou surpresa. – É, ele estava envolvido nesse acidente de carro. Matou ele e o amigo. O funeral é neste sábado.

Spencer morreu? Apenas essas palavras estavam tendo problemas em serem processadas por meu cérebro. Isso era... _Estranho_. Ainda na semana passada eu o tinha visto rindo com David no corredor e agora ele estava morto? Era maluco como as coisas podiam acontecer tão rápido. E se fosse eu? Eu me perguntei o que as outras pessoas pensariam se eu tivesse morrido.

Eu saí do momento presente enquanto continuamos andando, mas Chuck tinha parado de falar, de todo modo. A próxima coisa a ser registrada em minha mente era que o funeral era no sábado. E foi quando eu tive uma idéia.

Assim que nós entramos na nossa rua, eu olhei para a casa de David e me perguntei se ele estava lá e se eu podia ir falar com ele. Segunda-feira tinha sido ótima, e eu queria ter outro momento como aquele, por que eu sabia que bastante desses momentos trabalhariam nele, que ele concordaria com _algo_.

Chuck foi para minha casa e nós passamos a maior parte do tempo jogando vídeo game. Minha mente ainda estava em David. Foi dessa maneira pelo resto da noite. E pelo dia seguinte. Embora eu não tenha saído do momento tanto, ainda me incomodava que eu não tinha visto David na escola novamente.

No sábado, eu finalmente me decidi, mas eu não tinha contado ao Chuck. Era meio dia e eu estava parado na frente do meu espelho, colocando a gravata negra que eu tinha pegado do armário do meu pai. Eu já estava vestindo meu melhor jeans escuro e uma camisa negra. Eu puxei o ar com força e considerei isso de novo e de novo.

Mas eu já tinha meu plano: eu ia ao funeral de Spencer.

Embora eu odiasse admitir, uma parte de mim estava esperando que a súbita vulnerabilidade de David fosse fazê-lo confiar em mim. Eu estava embaraçado pelo fato, então eu sequer contei ao Chuck como eu me sentia, nem onde eu estava planejando ir.

Eu tinha ido a três funerais em toda minha vida. Minha avó morreu quando eu tinha dez anos; minha professora de inglês da nona série morreu quando eu tinha quatorze; e o tio de Chuck morreu há uns dois anos. Desconsiderando o primeiro, eu tinha me 'relacionado' com alguém em cada um. Em outras palavras, eu tinha me amassado com alguém depois do funeral da professora e do tio de Chuck.

Eu me olhei no espelho e uma pequena voz em minha cabeça me perguntou se eu estava maluco, por que eu nunca tinha usado esses meios para apenas me relacionar com alguém. Inferno, eu nunca tinha usado _nenhum _meio, por que todo mundo sempre me abordava. Mas a única resposta que eu tinha para essa pequena voz, era 'por que David não é como todo o resto'. E mesmo que eu dissesse isso apenas para calar a voz, eu demorei a perceber que isso era a mais pura verdade.

Ajeitando a gravata uma última vez, eu respirei pesadamente mais uma vez e chequei todo meu corpo novamente: - Gostoso. – eu falei para o reflexo, então assenti e sai do quarto. Quando eu disse à minha mãe onde estava indo, ela pareceu ok com isso, mas eu sabia que ela não conseguia compreender completamente por que eu estava fazendo isso. Ela não me conhecia tão bem quanto Chuck, mas ela sabia que isso não era algo que eu faria normalmente.

Chuck estava sentado em sua varanda, do outro lado da rua. Eu estava prestes a chamá-lo, mas então eu percebi que ele estava no telefone. Eu apenas acenei para ele e ele acenou de volta, enquanto eu estava no carro. Ele tinha que ir para o trabalho logo, de todo modo.

Não havia muitos carros no cemitério e nem muitas pessoas. Eu estacionei atrás de um volvo preto. Enquanto eu atravessava o gramado até onde um pastor estava falando, eu senti o ar de 'funeral' se espalhar por mim, o que deixou mais fácil pra eu realmente parecer chateado.

David estava parado entre dois homens que não pareciam ter mais que quarenta anos. O que estava a sua esquerda tinha cabelo escuro como o de David, só que era mais curto; ele era bastante magro e usava óculos de armação fina e retangular. O homem do lado direito de David era negro, não tinha cabelo e possuía mais músculos. Ele também era o mais alto, parecendo bastante protetor, enquanto tinha seu braço ao redor dos ombros de David.

Eu sabia que ele não ia me notar nesse momento, mas iria depois, então eu estava disposto a esperar. Eu fiquei em um ponto quase na frente, mas fora do campo de visão de David. Minha face adotou uma expressão triste, embora não fosse difícil, desde que o pensamento de morte realmente me chateava. Minhas mãos estavam cruzadas na minha frente e eu inclinei levemente a cabeça.

Não havia ninguém aqui que eu conhecesse, além de David. Eu duvidava que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecesse saberia quem Spencer era. As pessoas aqui eram, provavelmente, familiares e os loucos por arte. Uma grande parte de mim se perguntou por que, infernos, eu estava aqui; eu certamente não me encaixava.

A cerimônia pareceu demorar um pouco e quando finalmente terminou, as pessoas se dispersaram, fazendo planos umas com as outras e retornando para seus respectivos carros. David estava falando com os dois homens com quem ele tinha ficado parado. Eu esperei próximo, desde que eu não queria interromper. Eu tentei ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas só consegui pegar o final.

-Certo, nós vamos esperar no carro. – o homem mais magro disse e ele deu um beijo na testa de David, antes de se afastar com o outro homem. David correu uma mão por seu cabelo e respirou pesadamente. Finalmente se virando, ele me notou e pareceu surpreso, a principio. Então, seu rosto estava sério novamente, enquanto ele andava até mim.

-Que porra você está fazendo aqui?

Meus olhos se arregalaram, aparentemente perplexo com o quão odioso ele foi.

-Bom, desculpe, mas eu acredito que esse funeral era aberto para todos. – falei.

-Mas você não é 'todos'. – ele falou e eu sabia que ele estava realmente bravo por eu ter aparecido. – Você é só um idiota egotista, que veio à um maldito funeral para pegar alguém que já deixou claro que _eu não quero sair com você_.

Ótimo, agora eu estava começando a me sentir mal. De algum modo, eu sabia que, eventualmente, acabaria me sentindo desse modo. Eu tentei parecer tão honesto e fidedigno quanto possível: - Eu sinto muito, sobre Spencer. – falei. – Ele não merecia morrer.

Suas sobrancelhas se cerraram na minha direção: - Você nem sabia quem ele era. – ele falou.

-Ninguém merece morrer. – falei honestamente e muito suavemente. – Especialmente alguém de dezoito anos. – eu nem usei isso como uma 'cantada'; isso só saiu, como se eu estivesse falando como alguém muito mais maturo do que eu.

Isso pareceu atingi-lo, também, por que ele não parecia mais bravo. De fato, ele parecia quase maravilhado que eu tivesse dito algo assim. Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que ele não queria, seu rosto estava sério de novo: - Eu acho que você devia ir pra casa, Pierre. – disse calmamente. – Você não está aqui pelos motivos certos, então apenas vá embora.

Eu descansei minha mão em seu braço e suspirei: - David, eu estou aqui por que alguém da minha sala morreu. – falei.

David puxou seu braço de meu toque e me lançou um olhar desgostoso: - Isso é tudo o que ele era, certo? Apenas alguém da sua sala?

-David...

-Eu tenho que ir. – ele falou. – Me faça um favor e nunca mais fale comigo.

Respirando profundamente, eu o observei entrar no volvo negro que tinha estacionado atrás (o que era uma coincidência estranha) e sabia que, de algum modo, eu tinha fodido majestosamente. Não foi até eles terem ido embora, que eu fiz meu caminho até meu carro. Isso, definitivamente, não tinha ido do jeito que eu queria.

Ao invés de ir logo para casa, eu decidi parar no Movie Gallery para ver Chuck durante o serviço. A chefa de Chuck era bem relaxada, então ela sempre o deixava tirar pausas para me ver, se eu precisasse dele. Nesse momento, eu precisava. Eu parei na mercearia ao lado para comprar alguns latas de refrigerante e um saco de salgadinho.

-Você realmente foi ao maldito funeral?

Chuck e eu estávamos sentados na mesa de piquenique atrás da loja de filmes, onde ele trabalhava. Eu tinha acabado de decidir contar a ele onde eu estava antes de eu vir aqui, e ele pareceu um pouco avesso ou surpreso, eu ainda não tinha certeza.

Suspirando, eu tomei outro gole da minha lata de refrigerante de laranja.

-Sim. – respondi. – Por que você está tão surpreso? Eu já estive em funerais antes.

Chuck enfiou a mão dentro do pacote de salgadinho.

-Sim, esteve, mas não de boa vontade e, definitivamente, não para pegar alguém. – ele falou e comeu um pouco do salgadinho que tinha pegado. – De fato, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele _realmente_ solicitasse uma ordem de restrição contra você.

Pegando os salgadinhos dele, eu enchi a mão, antes de dizer: - Eu não fui lá só para pegá-lo. Eu não sou uma pessoa tão ruim.

Ele me deu um olhar que claramente dizia 'tem certeza? Isso parece do seu feitio'.

Bufando, eu balancei minha cabeça: - Por favor, Chuck, eu não sou tão ruim. Isso é muito baixo. Eu acho. Eu não faria isso. Certo?

Chuck deu de ombros: - Claro, que seja. – falou.

O silêncio seguiu por alguns momentos então eu disse: - Foi realmente tão ruim?

Ele tomou um gole de sua própria bebida, antes de falar algo: - Bem, você meio que jogou sal nas feridas dele, sugerindo que você não estava nem aí pro melhor amigo morto dele.

-Eu nunca disse isso! – respondi defensivamente.

Ele ergueu um dedo pra mim de um jeito de sabe tudo: - Mas ele sabia exatamente _por que_ você estava lá, então você não tinha que falar. – respondeu.

Minha cabeça baixou e eu a cocei, realmente considerando isso pela primeira vez: - Eu achei que pareceria bastante solidário. – disse em voz baixa.

-Não importa, Pierre. – falou. – Imagine, por um minuto, que eu tivesse morrido e algum cara aparecesse no funeral _apenas_ para te persuadir a fodê-lo e esperando que sua fraqueza súbita e pesar vão deixar a persuasão mais fácil, mas ele não se importava realmente que eu tivesse morrido?

-Eu ia me garantir que ele nunca mais se aproximasse. – falei simplesmente.

-Exatamente. – Chuck terminou.

Olhando para o chão, eu subitamente me senti pior do que em muito tempo. Maldição, eu tinha realmente o _machucado_. Nunca tinha sido minha intenção. Eu só queria, pelo menos, um encontro, era isso. Eu não estava ciente de que aparecer como eu tinha feito iria provocar uma resposta tão negativa ou que isso era realmente ruim.

Por causa desse sentimento, eu decidi que precisava fazer algo para mostrar a ele que eu não era um grande idiota, mas minhas palavras não tinham me levado a qualquer lugar bom com ele até agora, então isso exigia alguma ação.

Depois de deixar Chuck voltar ao trabalho, eu decidi dirigir para a maior loja de equipamentos de arte da cidade.

Eu estava obstinado a encontrar algo que faria David se sentir melhor, talvez fazê-lo sorrir ou rir, desde que eu amava quando ele o fazia.

Quando eu voltei para casa, e me troquei para roupas normais, eu pensei em como faria isso. Eu poderia apenas... Aparecer na sua casa? Isso sequer funcionaria? Eu duvidava que ele fosse abrir a porta se ele soubesse que era eu, desde que ele tinha deixado claro que ele nunca mais queria me ver.

Eu fiquei na minha varanda por um tempo, antes de decidir que não era uma idéia inteligente aparecer na sua casa, um lugar onde ele poderia realmente escolher não me atender. Se eu esperasse até as aulas, na segunda-feira, seria mais fácil de abordá-lo e me desculpar.

Eu passei o resto do dia no meu quarto, ouvindo música e conversando com meus amigos pelo laptop. Eu ainda me sentia mal sobre o que eu tinha feito a David, mas eu estava tentando deixar isso para lá, desde que eu não gostava de coisas que me faziam me sentir qualquer coisa menos que maravilhoso. Eu ouvi música agitada e falei com meus amigos mais tagarelas para conseguir.

Quando segunda-feira chegou, eu me sentia bem melhor e estava de volta ao meu normal, com atitude metida. Chuck estava satisfeito que eu estava normal novamente, embora eu não ousasse contar a ele que eu continuava a pensar muito sobre David. Ele veio à escola hoje, mas eu não o vi sorrir, absolutamente, o que me incomodou.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava prestes a ir até ele, enquanto ele estava sentado sozinho no refeitório, mas então eu vi seu rosto, e eu simplesmente não consegui. Não apenas isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes, mas era realmente estranho. Talvez eu não tivesse me livrado completamente do sentimento de culpa por chateá-lo.

Não foi até eu estar passando pelo ginásio, depois das aulas, que eu finalmente consegui a coragem. Alguns dos meus amigos não-tão-próximos e eu estávamos andando pelo corredor, em direção a saída, quando eu ouvi a voz de David.

Eu parei e olhei dentro do ginásio, onde eu vi David sentado nas arquibancadas com um homem mais velho, aparentemente tendo uma conversa séria com ele. Alguns dos meus amigos tinham parado para ver o que estava errado, mas eu apenas disse para eles irem à frente, que eu tinha 'algo para fazer'.

Com minha confiança excessiva e andar afetado, eu entrei no ginásio. Ninguém me notou até quando eu estava quase do outro lado da quadra, onde eles estavam. Foi David que virou a cabeça e me viu. Assim que ele o fez, ele girou os olhos e afastou os cabelos de seus olhos.

Ele interrompeu sua conversa e disse numa voz alta e irritada: - O que você está fazendo aqui, Pierre?

-Eu só estava passando e pensei em parar para te ver. – falei, um sorriso em meu rosto.

David me lançou um olhar que eu juro que poderia ter me matado, se fosse possível. O homem com quem ele estava se levantou. Ele tinha cabelo negro, que estava começando a ficar grisalho, e um cavanhaque do mesmo jeito. Ele parecia amigável, e a roupa marrom que ele estava vestindo deixava claro que ele trabalhava na escola: - Oh, esse é seu amigo? – ele perguntou.

-Não. Só meu perseguidor. – David falou enquanto ele começava a pôr suas coisas na mochila (livretos e panfletos, pelo que parecia). Eu sorri, esperando ao pé da arquibancada. Finalmente, David falou: - Esse é o Pierre, Richard. Ele tem o que nós chamamos de 'Complexo de Deus' e ele gosta de me encher o saco.

'Richard' andou até onde eu estava.

-Bem, prazer te conhecer, Pierre. – falou. Então, ele falou para David: - Até amanhã, David. Lembre-se de praticar o que eu te disse.

David assentiu e acenou, enquanto Richard saia do ginásio. Eu comecei a subir a arquibancada até ele: - Então, quem é Richard? – perguntei. Ele não respondeu, enquanto continuava a pôr suas coisas na mochila. – Ele é um professor? Por que eu nunca o vi antes.

Ele ainda não me respondeu, enquanto eu alcançava a parte onde ele estava. Mas assim que eu me sentei, ele se levantou: - Espere, David! – chamei, assim que ele começou a descer a arquibancada. Eu o segui, apenas algumas fileiras para trás. – Por que você não quer ser meu namorado? – ele provavelmente me odiava, mas essa não era uma razão boa o bastante pra mim.

Mas, é claro, ele não disse nada, enquanto alcançava o chão. Uma vez que eu cheguei lá, eu tive que correr para alcançá-lo, finalmente segurando seu braço, fazendo-o parar no meio da quadra. Ele não me disse nada, enquanto se virava, puxando seu braço para fora do meu aperto e ajeitava sua mochila em seu ombro. Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas, como que dizendo 'vá em frente', embora eu soubesse que ele estava relutante.

-Responda-me. Eu fiz tudo o que podia. – falei. – Comprei seu almoço, te acompanhei até em casa quando sua mãe não pôde te buscar, e eu _tentei_ te confortar quando você perdeu seu melhor amigo, mesmo que você tenha entendido errado minhas intenções. Eu até entrei naquela porra de grupo de arte, só para passar mais tempo com você. Por que você não quer ser meu namorado?

David suspirou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito: - Eu não estou procurando um namorado no momento. – disse.

-Oh, qual é, eu já usei essa desculpa um milhão de vezes. – respondi. – Só me diga por que você não quer ser meu namorado, de verdade, e eu não te incomodo mais.

Ele ainda não descruzou os braços ou desfez a expressão inflexível.

-Ótimo. – falou. – É por que você é um idiota egoísta e egocêntrico.

Eu ri.

-É só isso? Por favor, todo mundo sabe disso. É parte do meu charme. – eu lancei a ele o sorriso mais galanteador que eu podia. Mas era óbvio, pela expressão em seu rosto, que ele não ia cair nessa. Então, eu desfiz o sorriso e olhei em seus olhos castanhos, tentando lê-los, esperando que eles me dessem uma resposta. Eu nunca fui bom em ler as pessoas, entretanto, então seus olhos pareciam estar escritos em grego.

-Há algo mais que você queira falar? Por que meus pais me esperam em casa. – ele falou, um pouco impaciente.

Então, eu me lembrei: - Ah, sim, eu tenho algo para você. – falei e tirei minha mochila das costas. Eu tirei de lá o pacote de marcadores hidrográficos que eu tinha comprado para ele no outro dia. – Eu queria me desculpar por fazer aquilo, ir ao funeral e só te fazer se sentir pior. Isso foi realmente baixo, até pra mim, então eu comprei isso pra você, para te mostrar o quanto... Eu sinto muito.

Eu não tinha certeza do por que eu tinha borboletas no estômago, mas assim que eu ofereci o presente para David e sua mão _apenas _roçou na minha, elas enlouqueceram. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, enquanto ele olhava para o pacote: - Uau. – falou suavemente.

-Eu supus que você nunca pode ter marcadores o bastante. E eu sei que é seu instrumento favorito, por que você me disse semana passada. – falei com uma voz raramente tímida, uma que eu tinha que assumir que David falaria. – E o cara da loja disse que essa é a melhor marca para desenhos nítidos, como quadrinhos.

Ele ainda parecia maravilhado, mas isso suavizou um pouco.

-Isso é... Muito gentil, Pierre. – falou e encontrou meus olhos. – Muito 'não você'.

Um sorriso pequeno e tímido, mal mascarado, apareceu em meu rosto e eu encolhi os ombros. Mas, então, seu rosto se transformou e ele disse: - Eu sei por que você está me dando isso. – eu me senti confuso, desde que eu claramente tinha dito o porquê antes. – Você acha que isso vai me fazer acreditar que você é doce e sensível, para que eu aceite ser seu namorado.

Era realmente irritante como ele conseguia decodificar meus motivos ocultos, mas isso sempre me mantinha voltando. Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos, enquanto o silenciou durava por um momento, então falei: - David, eu só queria te mostrar que eu posso ser legal se eu quiser. Se eu também esperava que, fazendo isso, você fosse querer sair comigo, isso não é inteiramente minha culpa.

Ele tinha aquela expressão inflexível de novo, construindo altas paredes ao seu redor. Seus olhos focaram o chão, no que eu assumi ser um jeito embaraçado. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e claramente desejou que eu apenas fosse embora. Mas eu não tinha intenção de desistir tão facilmente.

Não tento alternativa para mostrar a ele o que eu queria, eu repousei minha mão na lateral de seu rosto e acariciei sua bochecha com meu dedão. Ele olhou para mim sem se mexer, e eu pensei ter visto um pouco de ansiedade, enquanto eu me movia e capturava seus lábios com os meus. Eu demorei o tempo necessário para causar o efeito certo, então me afastei, embora meu interior estivesse me dizendo que eu queria muito mais que isso.

Ele apenas olhou para mim por um momento, então virou o rosto.

-Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado pelos marcadores. – sem voltar a olhar para mim, ele saiu do ginásio.

Eu o observei ir e mordisquei meu lábio inferior: - Porra. – murmurei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Embora não tivesse funcionado, eu ainda sorri pelo resto da noite. Eu não estava temeroso de admitir para mim mesmo que eu tinha gostado de beijar David. Seus lábios eram macios e eu senti uma corrente elétrica que eu não tinha sentido desde que eu tinha beijado Van. Em comparação, entretanto, isso era melhor. Era como fogos de artifício em minha cabeça, mesmo que ele não tivesse beijado de volta. Isso só me fez imaginar como realmente seria, quando ele retribuísse. Por que eu sabia que ele o faria.

Eu ainda não tinha contado a Chuck, entretanto. Eu não tinha certeza do por que, mas depois de deitar na minha cama, pensando sobre isso, eu descobri que era só por que eu não queria arruinar isso com os fatos de Chuck ou suas exigências aborrecedoras de 'deixo-o em paz'. Eu queria fantasiar sobre isso, eu queria ver isso da maneira que eu via – mesmo que não fosse exatamente a correta.

No dia seguinte, eu abordei David, enquanto ele estava sentado sob uma árvore do lado de fora da escola. As aulas tinham terminado pelo dia e o único motivo por que eu ainda não o tinha abordado era por que eu só o tinha visto uma vez e ele estava na aula de ginástica naquele momento, então não teria sido exatamente prudente incomodá-lo.

Ele tinha sua prancheta em seus joelhos e eu reconheci os marcadores que ele estava usando, como os que eu tinha dado a ele. Eu andei até ele e me inclinei contra o tronco da árvore, olhando para seu desenho.

-Então, você mentiu quando disse que não desenha caras pelados, huh? – falei.

Ele olhou para mim: - Não tem nenhum cara pelado nisso. – falou soando confuso.

Sorrindo, eu dei de ombros: - Foi um ótimo jeito de quebrar o gelo, admita. – falei e ele apenas voltou a olhar para sua página. – Como são os marcadores?

David assentiu e deu a si mesmo um meio sorriso: - São realmente ótimos, obrigado. – respondeu. Parecia que ele não estava sendo frio e odioso hoje. Provavelmente era o beijo; eu tinha o poder de fazer isso. Eu tirei vantagem desse fato e me sentei ao seu lado.

Ele não me olhou, então eu apenas o observei. Eu gostava de ver seu rosto enquanto ele desenhava, de todo modo.

-E aí? Não devia estar indo para casa? – perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Eu tenho que ir a um lugar em uns... – ele procurou por algo em seu bolso, mas aparentemente não encontrou, por que seu rosto se contorceu e ele pegou sua mochila para procurar o que fosse. – Onde está meu celular? Eu preciso ver a hora. – falou mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Mas eu apenas ofereci meu relógio, olhando para meu pulso, antes de mostrar para ele: - Quase três e meia. – falei. Ele olhou para o relógio, então assentiu, relaxando novamente e pegando o marcador que tinha derrubado ao procurar pelo celular. – Onde você tem que ir? – perguntei curiosamente.

-Não é da sua conta. – falou casualmente, claramente tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Eu continuei a observá-lo e tentei pensar em algo para falar. Eu tinha estado muito ocupado fantasiando sobre o beijo mais cedo para realmente considerar o que iria falar para ele na próxima vez que conversássemos. Eu estava surpreso que ele ainda não tivesse fugido, ou me chamado de algo que se enquadrasse com 'egoísta'.

-Ontem, no ginásio... – comecei. – Nos beijamos.

Ele riu incredulamente.

-Oh, sério, beijamos? Se eu me lembro corretamente – o que eu lembro – _você_ era o único que estava beijando.

Uma risada deixou minha boca, também, mas ao contrário da de David, a minha era defensiva.

-Oh, meu bem, eu não era o único. – falei e ele girou os olhos. – Você pode falar a si mesmo que não nos beijamos, mas sua língua te entrega.

David me deu um olhar enojado.

-Minha língua não me entrega. Você sequer usou língua. – falou e começou a juntar suas coisas. – Sequer foi um bom beijo, de todo modo; já tive melhores. – ele se levantou com sua mochila e prancheta, os marcadores já guardados e se virou para me olhar. – Certamente não demorou muito para que você se iludisse, pensando que foi mais do que sua arrogância te fazendo falhar mais uma vez em me conseguir.

Eu também me levantei: - David, não há sentido em ignorar. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Sua reputação se arruinar por que você está namorando o cara mais gostoso da escola? – eu ri perante esse pensamento.

Mas David apenas balançou sua cabeça para mim: - Você é ridículo. – falou. Então, se virou e se afastou.

Respirando fundo, eu fui para casa. Chuck, provavelmente, já estava na metade do caminho, então eu não me incomodei em tentar alcançá-lo. Ele tinha sugerido uma noite só nossa, na casa dele, falando sobre garotos e comendo coisas não saudáveis, como nós vínhamos fazendo há um bom tempo.

Quando eu cheguei a casa dele, ele estava do lado de fora, falando com seu pai, que estava trabalhando sob a capota do carro. Eu o cumprimentei, então Chuck me disse que ele entraria em um minuto, então eu entrei sozinho na casa. Eu tirei meus tênis e levei minha mochila para o porão, onde a TV e o Playstation estavam.

Felizmente, ninguém estava aqui embaixo, então nós tínhamos toda a parte de baixo para nós, dando-nos bastante liberdade para falar do que quiséssemos. Eu me sentei no carpete cinza escuro na frente da televisão e fucei na caixa de jogos que tinha ao lado.

Chuck desceu em alguns minutos: - Então, como David te rejeitou dessa vez? – perguntou, obviamente entendendo por que eu tinha dito para ele ir para casa sem mim, mais cedo.

Eu evitei o assunto, entretanto: - Eu estou pensando em jogarmos Tony Hawk, para começar. Nós podemos jogar alguma coisa de corrida mais tarde, talvez algum de luta, se essa é a direção que você quer ir. Ou nós podemos ficar no mesmo gênero pelo resto da noite. – falei.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado: - Aposto que ele te ignorou, enquanto desenhava, girou os olhos várias vezes, te chamou de egoísta pelo menos duas vezes e, então, foi embora sem uma desculpa. – falou.

Ainda assim, eu continuei falando de vídeo-game.

-Será Tony Hawk, então. – falei, ligando o console e colocando o CD. Eu peguei os controles, jogando um no colo de Chuck e ficando com um pra mim. – Eu espero que sua mãe esteja fazendo massa para hoje à noite. Eu ouvi minha mãe falando algo sobre Rolo de Carne, então eu prefiro comer aqui.

Chuck riu, enquanto nós relaxávamos nossas costas contra a mesa de centro, que estava em frente ao sofá.

-Você não pode evitar, eu sei que você vai falar sobre ele. – falou.

-Você primeiro. Interessado em mais algum drogado da pista de skate? – perguntei, enquanto iniciávamos o jogo.

Ele hesitou, olhou para mim, então decidiu contar sua própria história: - Eu ia te contar no outro dia, que eu conheci esse cara novo na igreja. – Chuck falou. – O nome dele é Dean Wesson.

Eu assenti, enquanto começávamos a jogar: - Ele é gostoso? – perguntei.

Chuck suspirou e balançou a cabeça: - Há mais nas pessoas do que suas aparências apenas, sabe.

Meu rosto adotou uma expressão solidaria: - Ele é feio, né? – perguntei.

Ele pareceu explodir perante isso: - Ele não é! – falou.

Dando de ombros, eu disse: - Está tudo bem, se ele for. Algumas pessoas preferem os estranhos.

-Você vai calar a boca e me deixar continuar a falar sobre ele? – perguntou impacientemente.

-Certo, foi mal, continue.

E ele continuou: - Ele é alguns anos mais velho, mas ele parece bem mais velho em maturidade. Atualmente, ele está freqüentando a faculdade mais próxima e quer ser um escritor profissional. Ele é engraçado, doce, gentil, seus pais o amam e sua banda favorita acontece de ser Bad Religion.

Eu ainda não desviei meus olhos da tela: - Parece como um parceiro perfeito. – respondi monotonamente.

Ele parou de falar por um momento.

-Isso é sarcasmo? – perguntou.

-Bem, eu vou ter que conhecê-lo, antes de tomar uma decisão final. – falei honestamente. – Ele não parece um cara _tão_ legal.

-Nenhum dos caras que eu gosto parecem ser legais para você. – falou, soando bravo, enquanto pausava o jogo, soltava seu controle e olhava para mim. – Dean pode, de verdade, gosta de mim e faz tempo desde que isso aconteceu, então só cale a porra da boca e me dê uma chance, certo?!

Meus olhos se arregalaram perante sua explosão, embora eu ainda olhasse para a tela da televisão: - Ótimo. – respondi, e minha expressão abrandou. – Mas, para ser honesto, Chuck... – eu olhei para ele e meu olhar pareceu amolecê-lo, desde que ele não parecia mais estar bravo. – Ninguém é bom o bastante para você. Até a porra do Papa não seria bom o bastante, por que você é maravilhoso demais.

Eu voltei a olhar para a televisão, mas Chuck se esticou para me dar um beijo nos lábios.

-Você é um ótimo amigo, Pierre. – falou.

Eu ri.

-E é engraçado pensar que você encontrou o possível homem dos seus sonhos em uma igreja, que expressivamente acredita que você, eu e todo o resto dos viados, vamos queimar no inferno. O fato de que você pode ir lá e eles não te batem, ainda me aturde.

-Mas, veja, há uma diferença entre eu e... Você. Se eu entro em uma igreja, a única coisa 'ruim' que eu fiz, foi me amassar com caras e ter fantasias sexuais explicitas sobre outros caras. Se você entrar numa igreja, há tantas coisas 'ruins' que você fez, que a autoridade do lugar não te deixaria nem sequer chegar perto.

-Há há. – respondi sarcasticamente.

Nós continuamos jogando e terminamos uma rodada (eu tive a maior pontuação, é claro). Não foi até nós começarmos outra rodada, que Chuck claramente não queria mais esperar para ouvir minha história, então ele disse: - Agora é sua vez. O que David disse quando você... Uh... _Deu_ em cima dele? – ele sorriu afetadamente, por que ele só queria me falar que o que eu pensava ser 'dar em cima' não era realmente.

Eu respirei fundo e esperei um minuto ou dois para falar algo: - Nos beijamos. – admiti.

Ele riu duvidosamente: - O quê?

Eu não tinha elaborado isso, entretanto. Eu continuei jogando e falando como se esse fato não significasse nada para mim, quando, secretamente, era uma grande coisa.

-David e eu nos beijamos. – esclareci. – Ontem.

Chuck pausou o jogo e se virou, as pernas cruzadas no estilo indiano, para olhar pra mim.

-Espere, dê mais detalhes. – falou, agindo como uma garota em uma festa do pijama. – Quem beijou quem?

-Eu o beijei. – respondi, falando casualmente. – É claro que ele não ia retribuir na primeira vez. Foi inesperado, também. Na próxima vez ele vai retribuir, e vai ter uma próxima vez.

Ele me olhou curiosamente, lentamente assentindo com a cabeça: - Então... Você realmente está sério sobre isso? – perguntou, a emoção em sua voz diferente de antes.

-Eu te disse isso. – respondi e falei mais como um murmúrio, enquanto cutucava uma mancha no meu jeans. – Eu não sei por que, eu só estou. Eu... Eu não me sinto assim há algum tempo. – respirando profundamente, eu decidi mudar de assunto. – Certo, vamos continuar jogando, para que eu possa chutar sua bunda.

Chuck me olhou por mais um momento, então sorriu e voltou para a posição que estava antes, o controle em mãos. Eu tirei o jogo da pausa e nós ficamos jogando. Nós passamos a maior parte da noite jogando e conversando, e eu jantei na casa deles.

Pelos próximos três dias, eu continuei flertando implacavelmente com David, mas todas as vezes que eu tentava, ele sempre encontrava um jeito de ir embora. Felizmente, entretanto, ele não era odioso. As únicas vezes que ele respondia asperamente era se eu falasse algo estúpido – bem, o que Chuck, mais tarde, me diria que era estúpido. Mas ele não tinha sorrido absolutamente, então as coisas ainda não estavam perfeitas.

Eu sabia que o beijo tinha tido algum tipo de efeito e isso estava aparente no jeito que ele agia em relação a mim. Ele não estava no nível de manter uma conversa de verdade comigo, mas ele não me xingava mais. Eu, certamente, não tinha acreditado nele, quando ele disse que já tinha tido melhores beijos. Eu sabia que tipo de beijador eu era.

Não foi até sexta-feira que eu soube que eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude, por que eu estava cansado de perseguir. Usualmente, eu não era o perseguidor, então isso já era estranho o bastante. Se isso não funcionasse, então o fator estranho seria alto demais para ignorar.

Os terrenos da escola estavam quase desertos, desde que as aulas tinham terminado há mais de meia hora. Eu sabia que David tinha grupo de artes essa noite, desde que eu tinha, de algum modo, memorizado em que dias eles aconteciam. Eu queria ter a chance de falar com ele sem ninguém por perto.

Eu me sentei nas escadas da escola, próximo à saída da esquerda. Meu celular em mãos, e eu me ocupei mandando mensagens para meus amigos. Eu não disse a eles onde eu estava, só no caso de eles quererem se encontrar comigo, então nossas conversas não eram profundas nem interessantes.

Chuck não sabia onde eu estava, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele não iria desaprovar. Agora que ele sabia que eu estava sério sobre isso, ele não reclamava mais sobre o quão estranho era. Ele ainda não me apoiava completamente, mas provavelmente era por que ele estava sendo cuidadoso. Eu tinha a tendência de mudar de caras, como mudo de roupa. Eu só tinha tido um namorado sério antes.

As portas foram abertas duas vezes nos próximos vinte minutos. Em nenhuma das vezes era David. Felizmente, eu não tive que esperar por muito tempo. Um pouco depois, eu ouvi as portas da escola abrirem de novo e três pessoas saíram, todas as quais eu reconheci do grupo de artes, mas não sabia os nomes, nem se quisesse, o que eu não queria.

Eles passaram por mim, sem me notar, conversando, enquanto viravam a direita, onde o estacionamento estava. Ciente de que David sairia logo, eu me levantei e coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso.

Um momento mais tarde, David saiu do prédio sozinho. Ele não me notou enquanto descia a escada e parava na calçada, então eu andei até ele: - David. – falei, segurando seu braço. Ele se virou para ver quem era, então girou os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, eu disse: - Podemos conversar?

-Você faltou no grupo de arte de novo. – falou em um tom de sabe tudo, condizente comigo.

Eu ri: - Decidi que minha atividade extracurricular não deve ser artes.

-Não diga. – falou. Eu sorri para ele e ele, realmente, sorriu de volta, o que me fez me sentir maravilhoso. Então, ele suspirou, o sorriso sumindo e passou direto por mim, para ir se sentar nas escadas, que eu tinha ocupado antes. Eu o segui, sentando-me ao seu lado. – Bom, vá em frente, fale. Você vai mesmo, de todo modo. – falou.

Eu tentei me lembrar o que eu tinha planejado dizer, mas nada estava voltando. Então, eu improvisei: - Eu decidi... – comecei. – que nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso.

-Fazendo o quê? – ele perguntou, claramente confuso.

Mas eu não respondi e continuei:

-Está tudo bem em ter quedinhas e coisas assim, mas isso já foi muito longe. – ele não parecia mais confuso, mas girou os olhos. – Nós não podemos continuar flertando com o outro desse jeito...

-Só para constar: eu nunca flertei com você.

-Por que é muito óbvio que você me quer. Não há mais sentido em tentar esconder isso. – ainda assim, David girou os olhos. Eu me perguntei se ele fazia isso tão freqüentemente com outras pessoas, também. – E, concluindo, eu decidi que você deveria ser meu namorado. – eu já tinha dito isso antes, mas talvez dessa vez funcionasse.

Ele suspirou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

-Sério, agora? – ele se virou para mim e nossos olhos se prenderam, ambos temporariamente paralisados. Eu tinha essa sensação incomum no fundo do meu estômago, outra sensação que David invocava, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu não entendia completamente o que essas íris marrons faziam comigo, mas eu queria descobrir.

Então, por que o momento pedia por isso, eu me inclinei para pressionar nossos lábios. Eu levei uma mão para acariciar a lateral de seu rosto, desde que eu tinha a impressão de que ele gostava quando eu fazia isso. Mas o fato surpreendente foi que David retribuiu o beijo, inclinando-se para mais perto e repousando sua mão em meu braço. Percebendo isso, eu aprofundei o toque, lambendo seu lábio inferior e ganhando acesso à sua boca. Meus dedos lentamente correram por seu cabelo, enquanto continuávamos nos beijando.

Mas assim que começou a esquentar, as coisas se acalmaram e nós, eventualmente, paramos completamente. Nossos olhos se abriram e nos encaramos por vários minutos, um silêncio muito embaraçoso seguindo-se. Ele removeu todo o contato de mim e virou seu corpo, seus olhos em qualquer lugar, menos onde eu estava.

Meus olhos estavam nele, entretanto; querendo tanto beijá-lo novamente. Eu não sabia como explicar o modo que eu me sentia, mas não era como nada que eu já tivesse sentido antes. Minha mente analisou todos os garotos com quem eu já estive, mas nenhum deles se comparava. Isso ia exigir algumas pessoas muito brilhantes para entender.

David olhou para mim algumas vezes, mas tentou continuar olhando para o chão. Ele respirou fundo: - Uh... Você... Beija realmente bem. – ele disse suavemente.

Eu sorri: - Já me disseram.

David não respondeu e respirou fundo de novo, finalmente se virando para olhar para mim propriamente: - Certo. – falou. – Vamos fazer um acordo, certo? – eu assenti pacientemente e o deixei continuar. – Nós não somos namorados. Não vamos ser namorados. Eu continuo com o que eu disse antes, de não querer nada sério no momento. – disse. Eu apenas o olhei, não querendo interromper se essa fosse ser minha chance. – E desde que não somos namorados, não temos obrigações com o outro. Se você quiser ficar com outros caras, foder outros caras, que seja, não tem problema. O mesmo vale pra mim. Provavelmente não seria legal ter relacionamentos e namorados, já que, tecnicamente, isso seria traí-los.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um minuto, mas percebi que era tão bom quanto eu ia fazer agora, e isso era, provavelmente, o que eu queria, de todo modo.

-Parece razoável. – falei. – Exceto por uma coisa. – ele assentiu para que eu continuasse. – Eu sou a única pessoa que você vai beijar. E você a única que eu vou beijar. Outras fodas ainda estão livres.

Ele me encarou por um momento, então sorriu de uma maneira de parar corações, e se inclinou para me beijar: - Te vejo mais tarde, Pierre. – falou, enquanto se levantava.

Eu também me levantei: - Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? – perguntei de forma cortês.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Não, meu pai deve chegar a qualquer momento. – falou, olhando em seu relógio. Nesse momento, um carro parou no acostamento. – Hm, bem na hora. – ele assentiu em despedida, então foi até o carro. Eu o observei entrar no lado do passageiro, então o carro foi embora. Aquela sensação engraçada ainda em meu estômago, mas isso me fez sorrir.

Rindo, eu coloquei o capuz sobre minha cabeça e comecei a andar para casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

-Eu consegui! – comemorei, pulsos no ar. – Eu te falei, Chuck, eu te falei. – eu apontei para ele. – Pierre Bouvier _sempre_ consegue o cara!

Nós estávamos na pista de skate com alguns outros amigos, Anna inclusa, e Chuck e eu estávamos na mesa de piquenique. Eu estava sobre ela, enquanto Chuck estava sentado do lado dos meus pés. Era sábado, uma semana toda (e um pouco mais) depois de David e eu termos feito aquele 'acordo', e eu não tinha parado de me gabar para Chuck desde então. Isso provavelmente o irritava, mas eu ligava? Não mesmo, por que eu tinha atingido uma meta e era isso que importava.

Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça: - Você é patético. – ele falou. – Você quer a porra de uma medalha ou algo assim?

-Sim. – falei, descendo da mesa. – De ouro, de preferência. – enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dele, ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça mais uma vez: - Era só uma questão de tempo. – essa era por volta da décima vez que eu tinha tido dito isso nos últimos oito dias. Ele me ignorou e continuou a folhear o livro que ele tinha a sua frente.

Essa última semana tinha sido diferente das outras. Ainda não era de conhecimento geral que David e eu estávamos nos vendo (mesmo que essa frase fosse muito fragmentada em se tratando de nós), mas provavelmente era por que não tínhamos nos beijado muito em público. As únicas vezes que eu conseguia, era quando eu o surpreendia com um beijo. De outra forma, ele não beijaria.

Nós não passávamos muito tempo juntos, por que eu descobri que David estava envolvido em várias atividades depois da escola. Ele tinha o clube de arte, mas, então, ele era também parte do programa de fotografia, ele cuidava de crianças por dinheiro e ele tinha outras coisas que ele não me disse. Era praticamente isso que eu tinha aprendido enquanto eu almoçava com ele na terça-feira, desde que ele passou o horário de almoço na biblioteca na segunda-feira.

Na quarta-feira, eu o observei desenhar por um tempo e descobri quais eram suas bandas, filmes e seriados favoritos. Quinta-feira, ele sugeriu que ficássemos em um lugar escondido atrás da escola (onde ele me deixou saber que ele não gostava de demonstração pública de afeto, então isso explicava por que ele sempre evitava).

Então, sexta-feira, eu fui até sua casa e nós nos sentamos na varanda, beijando mais. Eu descobri que – quando não estávamos no campo de visão dos alunos da escola – ele preferia mais beijar a falar. Eu estava, definitivamente, bem com isso.

Agora era sábado e eu tinha acabado de parar na casa de David para perguntar se ele queria fazer algo, só nós dois. Ele disse que tinha planos. É claro que ele não disse quais eram, e me beijou, antes de entrar em um Nissan negro e partir com uma mulher loira que eu não reconheci.

Então, eu passei um tempo com meus amigos.

-Por que você está estudando num sábado à tarde? – eu perguntei ao Chuck.

Ele não levantou o olhar do livro: - Eu sei que isso não é importante para você, mas algumas pessoas se importam de verdade de se dar bem na escola.

-Você quer dizer, se _dar bem_¹. – falei.

-Foi isso que eu disse. – falou, sem prestar real atenção, enquanto lia. Ele pareceu não entender o que eu quis dizer, mas eu decidi não me incomodar em tentar explicar, então deixei pra lá.

Eu olhei ao redor, para as crianças que estavam no parque, e respirei fundo. Eu não estava com vontade de andar de skate, mas eu também não queria ir para casa, por que... Bem... Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava em casa em um sábado. Eu pensei no shopping, mas todas as pessoas com quem eu gostava de passar tempo estavam ocupadas. Mesmo que eu fosse ficar com alguém se eu fosse.

Eu peguei meu celular do meu bolso e fucei na minha lista de contatos, procurando por alguém com quem eu quisesse falar. Mas havia só uma pessoa que eu estava interessado em conversar nesse momento, e ele estava fora com uma mulher misteriosa e eu também ainda não tinha seu número.

Infelizmente, foi o celular de Chuck – que estava sobre a mesa – que começou a vibrar. Sua cabeça se ergueu, mas eu fui mais rápido e peguei o celular antes dele.

-Pierre, eu sei que somos próximos, mas eu mereço, pelo menos, um pouco de privacidade. – Chuck gemeu.

Ignorando-o, eu vi que era uma mensagem de texto, e decidi ler em voz alta para ele: -_"Hey, eu vou estar no trabalho até as cinco, mas nós podemos jantar juntos depois. Eu te pego. Pizza parece ótimo. Mal posso esperar para te ver."_ – eu li. Chuck estava olhando para o outro lado, levemente embaraçado. Então, eu falei numa voz raramente aguda: - Aw, e ele até colocou um coração no final! Isso é adorável!

Ele tirou o telefone da minha mão.

-Você se importa? – ele perguntou, irritado.

Eu sorri largamente: - Nem um pouco, Charles. – ele rolou os olhos, enquanto respondia a mensagem. – Agora, me diga, quem é o sortudo? Ele gosta de pizza, então ele pode ser qualquer um que vem aqui.

Colocando seu telefone de volta na mesa, ele olhou para mim. Eu o pressionei para parar de enrolar. Ele respirou fundo: - É o Dean. O cara de quem eu te falei, lembra? Eu... Eu finalmente o chamei para sair.

Dando tapinhas em suas costas, eu falei: - _Você_ chamou o _Dean_? Não achei que você tivesse coragem pra isso. – eu o estava provocando e ele sabia disso.

Ele me empurrou levemente: - Não fode, exigiu tudo o que eu tinha para fazer isso. Ele não pôde me responder com certeza na hora, então essa era a mensagem pela qual eu estava esperando e que você, rudemente, leu em voz alta.

Eu sorri desde que eu estava realmente feliz por ele: - Quando eu vou conhecê-lo? – perguntei.

-Logo. – falou. – Deixe-nos ter um encontro primeiro. Eu nem sei se ele vai gostar de mim.

-É claro que vai, Chuck. – respondi, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha. – E se ele não gostar, ele é só um idiota. – Chuck sorriu timidamente e me agradeceu suavemente.

Eu passei o resto do tempo lá, falando sobre Dean e Chuck, deixando David escondido em algum lugar dentro de mim, e Chuck eventualmente desistiu de tentar estudar, por que eu estava muito ocupado falando e ele estava muito animado por seu encontro de mais tarde. Quando nós voltamos para sua casa, eu o ajudei a se arrumar e eu tive que praticamente jogá-lo porta a fora, já que ele já tinha considerado desistir duas vezes.

Surpreendentemente, pelo resto da noite, eu estava realmente nervoso por Chuck, também. Até David voltar para casa, então eu passei o tempo em sua varanda, dando meu melhor para fazê-lo responder perguntas que eram mais profundas do que o último filme que ele assistiu. Uma tentativa que eu falhei miseravelmente.

Eu dormi na casa de Chuck, depois de horas com ele tagarelando sobre seu encontro, deixando praticamente nenhum espaço pra eu tagarelar sobre como eu tinha descoberto que David amava pizza, e que tínhamos nos beijado por um bom tempo. Eu duvido que ele teria ouvido, de todo modo, já que ele estava muito ocupado flutuando.

No dia seguinte, Chuck e eu fizemos planos com Patrick, Sebastien, Josie, Anna e Lou para ir ao shopping por volta do meio dia. Mas eu decidi que não eram pessoas o bastante e, então, antes que Patrick aparecesse para nos pegar na van de seus pais, eu parei na casa de David.

Tocando a campainha, eu esperei por um momento na varanda até a porta ser aberta. David apareceu lá em jeans justos e um moletom largo com o desenho de uma piñata com um texto sob ela: _Eu bateria nisso_. Ele não sorriu, me olhando curiosamente, ao invés: - Oi, Pierre. – falou, saindo na varanda com suas meias. – O que foi?

-Isso é quase exatamente o que eu ia te perguntar. – falei, descansando minha mão em seu braço e me inclinando para beijá-lo. Ele retribuiu, mas eu não queria que durasse muito. – De todo modo... – falei quando eu parei. – Você está ocupado hoje?

Ele suspirou: - É aí que você sugere que eu vá fazer algo com você, como se nós fôssemos um casal em um encontro? - eu apenas sorri, olhando-o nos olhos, mas ele não sorriu, olhando para seu pé. – Eu tenho planos às cinco, mas eu provavelmente vou encontrar algo para me ocupar até lá.

-Venha comigo ao shopping. – falei. – Alguns amigos e eu estamos indo, e eu estava me perguntando se você queria ir com a gente.

David balançou a cabeça e lentamente olhou para mim: - Acho que não. – ele disse de uma maneira insegura. – Seus amigos não são realmente meu tipo.

-Então, por que eles não são loucos por arte, você não conseguiria se dar bem com eles? – perguntei, mas ele não pareceu ofendido pelo 'loucos por arte'. David deu de ombros. – Eu pensei que esse seria um uso melhor do seu tempo, do que se masturbando ou seja lá o que os adolescentes fazem hoje em dia.

Um lindo e largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

-Eu acho que eu poderia ir. – falou. – Quando vocês estão indo?

-Patrick deve chegar em uns quinze minutos, então procure por uma van Dodge branca. – respondi. Ele assentiu e eu notei um monte de incerteza. Eu não tinha certeza do por que, mas achei que beijá-lo o faria se sentir melhor, então eu apenas fiz isso. Ele deu passo para frente, mãos no meu quadril de um jeito cauteloso, como se suas mãos fossem ficar presas se ele pressionasse muito forte.

Depois de um momento, ele se afastou: - Te vejo daqui a pouco. – falou, e entrou.

Com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, eu voltei para a casa de Chuck, onde eu estava antes.

Uns quinze minutos mais tarde, Patrick apareceu com Lou e Josie, Lou sentado na frente com Patrick, e Josie sentada atrás de Patrick. Chuck se sentou ao lado dela, e eu me sentei atrás dele. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de pôr o cinto, por que eu já tinha dito a Patrick que nós íamos passar para pegar David.

Quando o carro parou na frente da casa de David, eu desci para chamá-lo. Felizmente, ele saiu quando eu estava entrando na varanda. Ele estava usando o mesmo jeans, mas ele tinha mudado o moletom por uma camiseta branca com um design legal, sob um agasalho negro de zíper.

-Bem, olá. – falei e o surpreendi com um beijo, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele provavelmente não queria isso quando meus amigos podiam ver. Eu entendia o por que agora, entretanto, por que todos tinham tirado as conclusões erradas sobre nós. Honestamente, eu não me importava com as conclusões que eles tinham chegado.

Ele me afastou, sorrindo um pouco: - Não quero deixar seus amigos esperando. –falou.

Eu dei de ombros e me virei: - Certo, vamos. – falei e gesticulei para ele me seguir. Eu o deixei entrar na van primeiro, e ele se sentou no banco de trás, bem atrás da Josie. Enquanto eu entrava, eu apresentei todo mundo: - Patrick é o motorista, ao lado dele está o Lou, essa é a Josie e _esse_ – eu apertei o ombro de Chuck. – É o Chuck, meu amante.

Eu ri e Chuck balançou a cabeça, se virando quase completamente em seu assento.

-Não se bajule, Pierre, essa é a única coisa que nós não fizemos juntos. – ele falou. – E, David, eu ouvi muito sobre você.

David e eu trocamos um olhar, e eu soube que ele achou isso estranho. Eu me perguntei por ele acharia.

-Não acredite em nenhuma palavra. – ele respondeu, sorrindo para Chuck.

E, por que eu conhecia bem Chuck, eu conseguia o ver olhando através de David, julgando-o mais do que ele, provavelmente, já havia sido julgado em sua vida. Mas eu teria feito a mesma coisa com qualquer garoto que ele estivesse interessado, então eu não o culpava.

-Bom, prazer te conhecer. – ele disse, então se virou.

Nós paramos na casa de Sebastien primeiro, desde que era a mais perto, e ele entrou na van: - Chuck, cai fora de perto da minha namorada. – falou, brincalhão. Chuck deu de ombros e obedeceu, se sentando ao meu lado e deixando Seb se sentar ao lado de Josie e começar a beijá-la de um modo meio que nauseante, mas não exatamente.

Uma vez que eles pararam de sugar o rosto do outro, e Patrick começou a dirigir para a casa da Anna, eu apresentei David ao Sebastien. Então, eu tomei a liberdade de descansar meu braço ao redor do pescoço de David. Ele não pareceu gostar disso, entretanto, por que ele o removeu imediatamente.

Quando nós pegamos Anna, ela sentou no último banco, onde ela constantemente questionava David sobre ele. Infelizmente, ela não tirou dele mais do que eu tinha tirado. Eu sabia que Anna estava apenas curiosa, por que ela era esse tipo de pessoa, e as pessoas se acostumavam com isso uma vez que a conheciam.

Depois de sairmos do carro, nós paramos na frente de uma das entradas do shopping, expressando o que queríamos fazer e esperando Lou e Anna fumarem, antes de entrarmos. David parecia estar se dando bem com eles; ele sorria e dava respostas boas para as perguntas deles. Ele não dava nenhuma opinião, entretanto, e não faria nada afetuoso comigo.

-Eu estou com fome. – falei. – Praça de alimentação primeiro.

Patrick riu: - Você só quer ir lá, por que é onde você é mais cantado. – ele falou e eu sorri afetadamente, olhando para David, que não retribuiu. – Mas eu concordo. Praça de alimentação primeiro. – Patrick terminou. Todos os outros concordaram, também e nós entramos no prédio.

Depois de comermos, Josie e Sebastien foram comprar algo que eles não estavam "confortáveis em revelar no momento", então só os deixamos ir. Patrick, Anna e Lou queriam ir na HMV, mas Chuck e eu não queríamos (David não se importava), e eles forem sem nós.

Eu não tinha esperado que nos separássemos dessa forma, mas era assim que tinha acabado. Chuck, David e eu nos sentamos em uma mesa na praça de alimentação, David ao meu lado e Chuck na minha frente. Chuck tinha tentado começar uma conversa com David. David parecia ser muito educado e amigável com ele, mesmo que ele ainda respondesse cada pergunta de forma evasiva, como ele respondia as minhas.

-Então, Pierre disse que você gosta de artes. – Chuck disse. – Você planeja se tornar profissional?

David deu de ombros: - Provavelmente. Eu ainda não trabalhei nos detalhes. – respondeu. – O que você gosta de fazer, Chuck?

Enquanto eles continuavam a falar sobre coisas que eu já sabia, eu olhei ao redor. Havia vários caras que eu achava bonitos, e provavelmente teria tentado ficar com, se David não estivesse aqui. Mas eu tinha a sensação que, mesmo que ele não tivesse, eu ainda não ficaria com ninguém. Toda a coisa de coma-quem-quiser-mas-não-beije estava ótima por mim, mas ainda seria estranho ficar com alguém quando eu estava em um... _Relacionamento_ com outra pessoa. Eu nunca tinha feito algo assim antes.

Um dos caras que eu estava olhando, olhou de volta, mas desde que eu não queria parecer interessado, eu me garanti de desviar os olhos, antes que ele tivesse a idéia errada. Eu só voltei para a conversa de David e Chuck quando um deles tentou chamar minha atenção.

-Pierre... – Chuck disse. – Nós estamos te deixando entediado com nossas vozes?

Sorrindo, eu olhei para David, que de fato tinha um sorriso pequeno e fofo em seu rosto.

-Eu estava ouvindo cada palavra. – respondi, e quando eu não tirei meus olhos de David, ele, timidamente, desviou seus olhos para a mesa.

Quando ele finalmente ergueu sua cabeça, ele falou com Chuck: - Você e Pierre não... Fizeram, né?

Eu ri e olhei para Chuck: - Nos sonhos dele. – falei. – Não somos _tão _próximos.

Chuck riu também: - Nós nos conhecemos desde que nascemos. Eu conheço segredos seus que iriam seriamente ferrar sua vida social, se eu fosse ruim o bastante para espalhá-los. – eu mostrei minha língua ele, então ele me chutou por sob a mesa; eu o acertei no braço e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurando algo sobre ser 'imaturo'.

David estava apenas observando nós dois. Eu decidi prestar atenção nele: - Ainda com fome? Eu posso comprar algumas fritas. – ofereci e ele rejeitou. – Sabe, o shopping é um ótimo lugar para pegar caras. Por que não vai encontrar um pra você?

-Por que eu não sou um idiota. – respondeu, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Sorrindo afetadamente, eu disse: - Mas isso não é um encontro. Você pode nos dar um perdido. Eu faço isso com o Chuck o tempo todo.

David riu: - Por que você _é_ um idiota. – ele disse. Ainda sorrindo, eu sondei seus olhos, e ele olhou de volta. Eu me movi para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Ele retribuiu (provavelmente sem perceber) por um momento, mas Chuck nos interrompeu, me chutando sob a mesa.

-Mas que porra? – reclamei, enquanto me afastava e olhava para meu amigo, que estava olhando de volta como se não tivesse nada. – Por que você não convidou o Dean?

-Quem é Dean? – David perguntou.

Chuck suspirou, enquanto eu olhava para David com um sorriso sabichão no rosto: - Chuck tem um novo namorado. – respondi. – Ele, aparentemente, é um escritor universitário realmente bonito.

David sorriu seu adorável pequeno sorriso para Chuck: - Legal. – ele falou e isso me fez sorrir. Eu descansei minha mão em sua perna, mas ele a removeu. Ele me olhou e eu falhei em sorrir inocentemente.

-O quê? Juro que pensei que fosse minha perna. – falei e ele girou os olhos, me forçando a beijá-lo novamente. Apenas como a última vez, por tê-lo surpreendido, ele não teve a chance de recusar.

Felizmente, Chuck não nos incomodou, mas eu descobri o por que quando eu o ouvi falando: - Hey, Dean! – eu me afastei e olhei para quem Chuck estava falando. Ele se levantou, enquanto outro homem andava na direção da mesa sem nada em suas mãos, tendo jogado seu lixo fora antes.

Certo, eu tinha que admitir, ele era bonito. Ele era alto – provavelmente mais alto que eu – e tinha o cabelo loiro e curto. Seus olhos eram azul brilhantes e ele usava roupas que alguém assumiria que um escritor na universidade usaria. Ele tinha uma mochila parecida com a de David, mas contrário da dele, a de Dean não tinha broches e remendos. Suas expressões e músculos eram tão proporcionais, e seu peitoral tinha que ser o resultado de muitas horas na academia, ou êxtase. Porra, se David e Chuck não estivessem ali comigo, eu teria pulado nele.

E não apenas ele era lindo, como ele também tinha um sorriso maravilhoso. É claro, não era o sorriso de David, que eu gostava mais, mas era realmente bom. Maldição, Chuck com certeza tinha escolhido bem. E eu nunca tinha pensado isso dos caras que o Chuck estava interessado.

Chuck e Dean se beijaram, então Chuck olhou para mim com o sorriso mais feliz que eu já vi em seu rosto. Bem, provavelmente; eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada melhor no momento: - Pierre, esse é o Dean. – Chuck falou, pegando a mão de Dean, enquanto eu me levantava. – Dean, esse é o meu melhor amigo, Pierre, e seu... Uh... Amigo, David.

Dean assentiu para David, e então para mim: - É um prazer conhecê-los. – ele disse e sua voz era profunda e ardente, o que eu não esperava. Porra, até eu estava atraído. Ele esticou sua mão para mim: - Chuck fala de você o tempo todo.

Eu apertei sua mão, rindo: - É, é um fato conhecido que ele é obcecado por mim. – respondi e Dean riu, também. Chuck apenas rolou os olhos. Eu soltei sua mão, olhando-o nos olhos. – Então, o que você faz pra viver, Dean? – eu tinha que passar as perguntas de rotina.

-Atualmente, eu trabalho na Bob's Record, mas eu freqüento a Université de Montréal e espero algum dia ser um escritor profissional. – Dean falou, como se estivesse sendo entrevistado.

Eu assenti: - Impressionante. – falei, mesmo que eu já soubesse disso.

Um silêncio se instalou, enquanto Dean e eu olhávamos um para o outro, nós dois tentando parecer durões por motivos que seriam idiotas para outros.

Então, Chuck limpou a garganta: - Uh, eu vou jogar nosso lixo fora. – ele falou,pegando a bandeja e se afastando. Eu sabia por que ele tinha feito isso, por que ele sabia que eu precisava de um momento para julgar seu novo namorado.

Dean e eu ainda olhávamos para o outro do mesmo jeito: - Então, você é o novo namorado, huh? – perguntei.

-Isso mesmo. – ele respondeu.

Eu cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito e tentei fazer parecer que eu era mais alto do que ele era, mas isso não ia funcionar: - É melhor você estar nisso a longo prazo, por que Chuck está. – falei.

-Estou. – Dean disse.

-O que acha de você e eu irmos fazer algo? – perguntei, não mais no tom protetor. – Chuck não tem que saber e não tem que ser nada sério. Minha cama está sempre livre para qualquer coisa sem compromisso.

Ele me olhou por um momento, mas então ele percebeu meu jogo. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça: - Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Pierre. – falou. – Acredite ou não, eu já banquei o 'melhor amigo protetor' antes. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele continuou: - Eu não tenho, absolutamente, nenhuma intenção de deixar Chuck logo. E eu sou um homem de palavra. Nem mesmo a 'melhor foda com menos de vinte e um' pode me fazer mudar de idéia.

Eu o olhei nos olhos, mas ele manteve seu rosto inflexível. O meu ainda estava defensivo e rude, nem sequer permitindo-o ver alguma emoção que eu pudesse estar sentindo perante o fato de que ele sabia o que eu tinha intencionado cantando-o daquela maneira. Olhamo-nos dessa maneira até Chuck aparecer, um momento mais tarde.

-Então, o que você está fazendo aqui, Dean? – Chuck perguntou em tom de conversa.

Dean se virou para ele, seu rosto se suavizando instantaneamente: - Algumas compras. – respondeu sorrindo para ele, antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios. Eu observei a ação, analisando-a. Então Dean disse: - Você pode se juntar a mim, se quiser. Eu vou te comprar um Orange Julius.

Sorrindo, Chuck assentiu: - Parece ótimo. Vai na frente, que eu te alcanço em um segundo.

Dean concordou, selando seus lábios novamente, então falou comigo: - Foi ótimo falar com você, Pierre. – disse. – E eu gostei da sua camiseta, David.

Quando ele olhou para David e David sorriu em resposta, como se ele estivesse sinceramente encantando com isso, e o agradeceu, eu senti um monstro em meu peito me dizer que eu não gostei disso. Mas eu tentei ignorar, enquanto Dean se afastava, ao invés prestando atenção ao meu melhor amigo.

Chuck me olhou, ansiedade bastante aparente agora. Ele não pediu, mas eu sabia que ele estava esperando meu veredicto. Finalmente olhando-o, eu dei de ombros e disse: - Ele não é ruim. – Chuck sabia que essas palavras eram um positivo no vocabulário de 'melhor amigo protetor'.

Ele sorriu: - Eu espero que você tenha sido legal com ele. – falou. – Por que eu realmente gosto do Dean.

Eu vi seus olhos e percebi que Dean _era_ diferente do que qualquer outro garoto por quem Chuck se interessou, então eu assenti e o beijei, na bochecha dessa vez: - Você tem planos com o Mark Twain. – falei. – E eu não acho que você devia mantê-lo esperando.

-Certo. – respondeu. – Te vejo depois. Dean provavelmente vai me levar para casa, então não se preocupe em me dar carona.

Eu assenti e ele começou a se afastar.

-Chuck! – o chamei. Ele parou uma mesa de distância e se virou para olhar pra mim. Eu dei de ombros. – Ele não é feio, também.

Um sorriso maravilhoso se abriu em seu rosto e ele acenou para mim, antes de continuar sua jornada entre as mesas e pessoas. Eu o observei até que ele sumisse do meu campo de visão, e suspirei. Quando eu olhei para David, ele estava apenas me observando, como se ele fosse fazer um relatório sobre nós.

Quando eu voltei a me sentar, ele disse: - Uau.

-O quê? – perguntei.

-Você realmente se importa com ele. – David notou. – Apenas bons amigos iriam analisar o namorado de seu melhor amigo como se ele estivesse se inscrevendo para o Canada's Next Top Model. – eu dei de ombros e desviei os olhos. – Você, provavelmente, não é um completo idiota.

Sorrindo, eu me inclinei para beijá-lo: - Bom, agora que estamos sozinhos, o que você quer fazer? – perguntei.

Ele me lançou um olhar cético: - Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, não sabia? Você sabia que Dean ia aparecer. – ele deu de ombros. Embora ele estivesse errado, eu tive problemas em parecer inocente, meu sorriso arruinando essa tentativa completamente.

-Eu juro por Deus que eu não sabia que ele ia aparecer! – falei e ele girou os olhos. – Eu não posso evitar que Dean e Chuck acontecem de se encontrarem em um shopping em um domingo.

Quando seus olhos estavam em mim novamente, eu soube que ele não acreditou em mim, mas eu não me importava. Deixando isso de lado, eu falei. –Então, o que você quer fazer? Alguma compra que queira fazer? Você está, talvez, precisando de uma calça nova ou um vibrador? – eu sorri afetadamente, enquanto David ria, balançando a cabeça.

-Eu tenho certeza de que _você_ amaria ir comprar vibradores, mas isso não é mais uma coisa de encontros? – perguntou e eu dei de ombros. Ele respirou fundo. – Eu preciso comprar um novo fone de ouvido, entretanto.

-Então, vamos à HMV. – falei, me levantando. – Provavelmente vamos encontrar com a Anna, desde que ela poderia passar dias lá.

Ele assentiu e também se levantou. Nós começamos a andar na direção da HMV, desde que eu já tinha estado neste shopping várias vezes antes. Enquanto andávamos, David subitamente me parou e virou, sua mão em meu braço, onde ele apertou para me parar.

-Pierre... – ele disse num tom que implicava que ele estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta. Ele me olhou e eu esperei pacientemente até que ele continuasse. – Por que você me convidou? Quero dizer, se você realmente não sabia que todo mundo ia se separar dessa forma... Não é como se fosse divertido sair comigo, e não é como se eu fosse seu namorado, então você não tem obrigação de me satisfazer e comprar coisas pra mim.

Outra daquelas coisas que David dizia e que eu não gostava. Era óbvio que ele tinha algum problema de auto-estima, mas eu não entendia o por quê, por que, com certeza, alguém tão bonito não teria. Eu era bonito e não tinha nenhum problema de auto-estima. Entretanto, isso provavelmente seria outra coisa que eu nunca iria descobrir sobre David.

Eu sorri para ele e tentei pensar em algo que o faria sorrir. Coisas sexuais usualmente davam conta: - Eu estava esperando transar, mas parece que você percebeu, então provavelmente não vai rolar. – falei. Ele sorriu, e girou os olhos. – Ou talvez ainda possa funcionar. Quer ir dar alguns amassos no banheiro público?

Rindo, ele gentilmente colocou a mão em meu peito e me empurrou.

-Você é ridículo. – falou. Antes que ele pudesse se virar, eu o puxei para um beijo, que foi mais longo que os outros. Então, continuamos a andar. Enquanto o fazíamos, eu tentei segurar sua mão, mas ele não deixava todas as vezes. Eu percebi que estava bem com isso, e percebi que estava bem com várias coisas, desde que David estivesse sorrindo.

--

¹ Impossível manter no sentido original. Chuck fala "I know that it isn't important to you, but some people actually care to succeed in school." E o Pierre responde "You mean SUCK-ceed." Tudo se concentra na palavra succeed. A pronuncia de "succ" é parecida com a de suck que seria péssimo, droga e coisas assim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Lá estava eu, encostado em uma parede de tijolos vermelhos, na parte de trás da escola, minhas calças ao redor dos meu tornozelos. Estava escuro, apesar de que houvesse uma lâmpada sobre uma das portas de trás. O lugar estava quieto e deserto, e eu sabia que estaria em grandes problemas se alguém me encontrasse – especialmente meus pais, se eles percebessem que eu tinha, de fato, me esgueirado para fora de casa às onze e meia da noite.

O nome dele era Alex – provavelmente – e a única coisa que eu sabia sobre ele era que seu cabelo loiro era meio longo, o que eu só sabia por que seu cabelo batia em minha pele toda vez que ele mexia a cabeça. Eu também sabia que ele tinha um piercing na língua, que deve ter colocado apenas para que conseguisse transformar sua tentativa podre em algo um pouco agradável.

Meus dedos estavam pressionados contra a parede, olhos fechados e minha cabeça inclinada para trás, tentando não emitir nenhum som desnecessário. Eu não tinha nem idéia do por quê eu estava fazendo isso, mas estava acontecendo, e era bom, então eu não ia questionar. Minha consciência provavelmente estava prestes a se matar, por que eu não a estava ouvindo.

Enquanto esse garoto (ele provavelmente não tinha mais que dezesseis) continuava o que era um oral bastante medíocre, eu finalmente olhei para baixo pela segunda vez nos últimos minutos. E, então, seu cabelo loiro não era mais loiro. Ainda tinha o mesmo tamanho, mas agora era negro e eu sabia quem era imediatamente. David. Oh, porra.

Eu o observei, minha mente vendo um lindo artista ao invés de algum garoto que eu não conseguia sequer lembrar do nome. Isso fez do meio-decente oral, um maravilhoso, mesmo que isso fosse apenas o que eu queria ver e sentir. Eu pensei nos lábios de David, na língua de David, as mãos criativas de David em mim. Eu pensei em seus olhos marrons olhando para mim, enquanto meu pênis entrava e saia de sua boca aquecida.

Eu não tinha certeza do que, exatamente, aconteceu depois disso, mas minha mente tinha me feito acreditar que eu estava gozando na boca de David, o que fez o orgasmo ainda melhor do que teria sido de outra forma.

Um momento ou dois depois, quando eu lentamente me recuperava, o cara que estava comigo se levantou, ofegante, mas não tanto quanto eu. Nenhum de nós disse nada, enquanto eu colocava minha calça. É claro, por que era algo que eu não queria que acontecesse, ele quebrou o silêncio.

-Quem é David? – ele perguntou.

Minhas mãos congelaram no zíper da minha calça e eu olhei para ele inexpressivamente, tentando esconder o fato de que eu estava surpreso que ele tivesse perguntado isso do nada.

-O quê? – perguntei. Todos já sabiam de David e eu?

-Você me chamou de David quando você... – sua voz morreu, mas eu entendi. – Quem é ele?

Entretanto, eu não ia dizer educadamente para ele se foder, por que eu não tinha nenhum motivo para ser gentil com ele.

-Desculpe, não sabia que éramos amigos. – falei friamente.

Seu rosto endureceu por um momento, mas, então, estupidamente, ele se moveu para me beijar. Eu virei o rosto, impressionado que ele tivesse tentado. Mesmo que ele, claramente, fosse péssimo nisso, ele entendeu e se afastou: - Isso é tudo o que eu ganho? – perguntou, enquanto eu continuava a ajeitar minha calça. Do bolso de sua calça, ele tirou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares. – Por que você poderia me foder. – disse, balançando a nota perto do meu rosto.

-Vá se foder. – falei, afastando sua mão. – Eu não sou um prostituto. – eu terminei de arrumar minha calça e ajeitei minha camiseta. – Tenha uma boa noite. – com isso, eu me afastei nem me importando em olhar para ele, enquanto fazia meu caminho para fora da propriedade da escola e pela rua.

Respirando fundo, eu corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo. Eram em momentos como esse que eu considerava fumar, por que talvez isso ajudasse a acalmar meus nervos. Eu não sabia por que meus nervos estavam dessa forma, por que não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo particularmente _errado_. Mas esse era o primeiro cara que eu ficava desde que David e eu fizemos nosso acordo, exatamente há três semanas. Em uma sexta-feira.

Infelizmente, David e eu não tínhamos tido nenhum 'encontro'. Eu freqüentemente lembrava do nosso passeio ao shopping, e isso sempre me fazia sorrir. Claro, David não segurava minha mão ou fazia algo muito afetivo, mas ele sorriu e riu. Parecia que o único momento que ele não o fazia era quando eu perguntava coisas pessoais, ou se eu agisse como mais que um amigo.

Foi assim que ele continuou agindo. Eu me perguntava que segredos ele escondia de mim, e por que ele não se abria completamente. As pessoas usualmente se abriam comigo. Chuck uma vez me disse que era meu sorriso, que fazia as pessoas confiarem em mim, e eu sorria freqüentemente para David, então por que não estava funcionando?

Eu trouxe isso à tona com Chuck quando nós estávamos em sua casa, semana passada, e ele tinha dito: - David provavelmente se magoou no passado. Um ex-namorado, sem dúvida. Ou talvez ele tenha uma vida fodida em casa. Você não sabe, por que ele não diz uma maldita coisa sobre si mesmo, ou sequer te deixa entrar na casa.

-Então, o que eu faço? – perguntei.

Chuck deu de ombros: - Só espere. Ele ainda não vai confiar em você; ele meio que acabou de te conhecer. Ele precisa de uma chance de se sentir confortável, antes de revelar algo muito pessoal. – ele, então, começou a falar de Dean e ele.

Suspirando, meus pés continuaram através do asfalto da calçada. Eu coloquei a toca do meu agasalho, e olhei ao redor freqüentemente, desde que era quase meia noite e eu estava sozinho. E era bonito.

Apesar de David ter dito que não teria problema, eu ainda me sentia estranho de ficar com outra pessoa quando eu estava 'vendo' David (eu tinha que usar aspas com quase tudo relacionado a David). Talvez fosse por que eu não tinha feito isso antes. Em todos meus outros relacionamentos, era preto no branco, onde ou éramos namorados ou não – usualmente não éramos. Não havia nunca áreas cinzentas.

Então, quando eu cheguei em casa, eu decidi tomar banho. Eu usei o banheiro recentemente reformado no porão, para que ninguém me ouvisse e acordasse. Eu não me sentia sujo propriamente, mas eu queria lavar qualquer pensamento negativo que eu tivesse sobre o que eu tinha feito. Quando eu deitei na minha cama e fechei meus olhos, eu cheguei à conclusão que eu estava fazendo exatamente o que nosso acordo dizia que podíamos, então por que eu devia me sentir mal sobre isso? Eu não devia, e não me sentia.

David estava fora por todo o fim de semana por motivos que ele não me disse, então eu não consegui passar nenhum tempo com ele. Eu não falei com ele pelo telefone, por que ele ainda não tinha me dado seu número, e o carro de seus pais não estavam na garagem, quando eu passei por lá.

Na segunda-feira, eu só acordei para ir à escola, por que eu sabia que teria a chance de ver David. Minha missão por toda a manhã foi encontrar David e beijá-lo, para compensar todo o fim de semana. Dispensando Chuck e meus outros amigos, eu fiz meu caminho para dentro da escola, procurando pelo armário no qual passei bastante tempo na semana passada.

Ele não estava lá, mas ainda era um pouco cedo, de todo modo, então ele provavelmente nem sequer estava perto do prédio ainda. Eu me escorei contra o armário, sorrindo educadamente para cada cara bonito que passasse e torcendo para que nenhum deles fosse o que eu fiquei na sexta-feira. Eu não conseguia lembrar como ele era, e eu sequer tive a chance de dar uma olhada nele, por que estava escuro.

David apareceu alguns momentos mais tarde: - Ei, Pierre. – falou, soando raramente feliz.

Eu sorri, saindo de seu caminho para mexer em seu armário.

-O quê? Transou noite passada? – perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça: - Não, só tive um bom final de semana. – respondeu. – Como foi o seu? – era isso que David fazia. Falava pouco sobre ele mesmo, mas aí ele fazia virar ser sobre mim. Ele claramente sabia o quanto eu gostava de falar de mim mesmo.

-Nada demais. – respondi. – Nós fomos ao cinema. Não foi ótimo. Você devia ter ido ao churrasco que fizemos ontem à noite, você podia ter conhecido minha família. – ele apenas assentiu, enquanto folheava um de seus livros.

Então, eu decidi ir direto ao que eu quis por todo o final de semana. Uma vez que ele colocou seu livro de lado, eu o girei e o pressionei contra a porta do armário ao lado do seu, minhas mãos em seu quadril. Antes que ele conseguisse falar algo, eu comecei a beijá-lo. Ele estava surpreso no começo, mas aí suas mãos pousaram nos meus ombros e ele beijou de volta.

Quando nós paramos, David suspirou: - Pierre, você sabe que eu não gosto de demonstrar afeição em público, especialmente na frente de adolescentes barulhentos. – falou.

-Bem, eu acho que isso é idiota. – falei, beijando-o novamente. – Explique de novo, caso eu esteja entendo errado. – eu o beijei de novo, dificultando para que ele respondesse imediatamente.

Afastando-me levemente, ele disse: - Por que todos vão chegar à conclusão errada.

Meus lábios pressionaram os dele mais uma vez.

-Honestamente, qual a pior conclusão que eles poderiam chegar? Que você está namorado o cara mais gostoso da escola? Que você, possivelmente, está transando o melhor de cama, menor de vinte e um?

-Que nós somos namorados. – David disse, pousando uma mão em meu peito e me empurrando levemente. – E aí você vai começar a acreditar no que estão dizendo. Eu prefiro evitar isso.

Ignorando isso, eu o beijei longamente.

-Você não sabe se eu faria isso. – eu sorri maliciosamente, enquanto o puxava para mim. – Além do mais, me ter como seu namorado, não seria nada além de benéfico para você.

David girou os olhos e, nesse momento, o sinal tocou. Ele me beijou brevemente, então se virou para seu armário. – Vá para sua aula, Pierre. – falou, enquanto terminava de pegar seus livros.

Suspirando, eu concordei, então apertei sua bunda, antes de me afastar. Eu olhei para ele com olhos largos e inocentes, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto fechava seu armário e começando a andar para o outro lado do corredor. Com um sorriso largo em meu rosto, eu fui para minha sala.

As coisas entre David e eu tinham mudado na forma que ele agia em relação a mim. Apenas recentemente, David vinha usando de inteligência e sagacidade para responder as minhas perguntas, o que era bem mais divertido do que só tê-lo me chamando de idiota.

Mas parecia que _todos_ estavam cientes agora. Pelos próximos dias, várias pessoas observavam sempre que eu me aproximava de David, especialmente quando eu o beijava. Eu mal notava isso, entretanto, por que David estava, lentamente, ficando bem com mostrar afeição em público, e ele estava querendo passar tempo comigo. Entretanto, ele não era muito pessoal comigo, então eu ainda não tinha ido muito longe.

Não foi antes de quinta-feira, quando eu estava na sala de aula com Chuck, que eu compreendi completamente que as pessoas sabiam de David e eu.

-Estão falando de você, sabe? – Chuck disse.

Um suspiro escapou por minha boca, enquanto eu relaxava sobre a cadeira: - Oh, eles sempre falam. – respondi. – Mas sobre o que, especificamente?

-Você e David. – Chuck explicou. – Eles estão se perguntando por que você escolheu um perdedor ao invés de alguma das maravilhas em potencial.

Dando de ombros, eu falei: - Eu não tenho que me provar, ou o meu relacionamento, para ninguém.

-Exatamente o que eu sabia que você diria. – ele assentiu. – E eles todos estão pensando que vocês são namorados. Eu não os corrigi, por que eu acho que é idiota, então eu não apoiar isso.

-O que você acha idiota? – perguntei.

-O acordo que você e David fizeram. – ele respondeu e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, olhando para minha mesa. – Ele devia parar de ser tão covarde e simplesmente te namorar. Está fadado a acontecer. Todos querem sair com você.

Respirando fundo, eu tentei prestar atenção ao professor: - Deixa pra lá, Chuck. – falei. – Eu vou dar um jeito, eventualmente. – Chuck tinha a mentalidade preto no branco sobre relacionamentos, que eu já não mais tinha. Ele provavelmente teria sido o último a entrar em relacionamento de amigos com beneficio.

Na hora do almoço, eu me afastei dos meus amigos e me sentei de frente para David. Ele estava sentado sozinho, como sempre, mas tinha um livro dessa vez. Ele revezava entre livros e observar as pessoas no refeitório, e eu o peguei num dia que ele estava com o livro.

-O que você está lendo hoje? – perguntei, enquanto me sentava na cadeira.

-Homem aranha. – respondeu.

Eu sorri largamente: - Oh, então, você gosta de nerds? Diga-me, quantas vezes Peter Parker esteve em suas fantasias?

David riu, tomando uma colher cheia da sua sopa de brócolis.

-Mais vezes do que você esteve. – respondeu. Ele tinha um sorriso afetado em seu rosto e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas, altamente divertido com isso.

-Ohh. – falei. – Eu gosto de você, Desrosiers.

-Julgando pela freqüência que você me beija, eu já tinha percebido isso. – respondeu. Eu sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta. Nossos olhos se prenderam por vários momentos, então o sorriso sumiu e ele olhou para sua sopa, tomando mais um pouco.

Eu comecei a comer meu próprio almoço, dando uma mordida no sanduíche de peru que eu tinha escolhido hoje. Eu não estava preocupado em começar uma conversa, por que nós sempre encontrávamos um jeito de conversar. Usualmente, era bastante aleatório.

David virou a página do seu livro, os olhos ainda colados nele, enquanto ele tomava um gole de sua bebida.

-Então, você vai ficar me olhando o almoço todo ou você vai dizer algo idiota ou sexual?

-Quer ir dar uns amassos na van da Anna? Ela não vai se importar; ela só tem problemas com sexo hétero. – falei.

-Ela tem uma dessas vans hippys, não tem? – David perguntou.

-Você tem problemas com hippies, Senhor Tofú? – eu sorri afetadamente e ele sorriu um pouco, balançando a cabeça, continuando a comer. – Bom, então depois nós vamos lá. Ela provavelmente tem um pouco de erva lá, também, se você gostar desse tipo de coisa.

Ele bufou: - Eu não preciso de drogas para ficar alto.

Eu assenti, admirado por sua opinião. Então, eu decidi mudar de assunto.

-Então, o que seu pai faz? – perguntei pela segunda vez, na história de nossas conversas.

-Não é da sua conta. – respondeu. – O que o _seu_ pai faz?

-Ele vende carros usados. Sua vez.

Ele me olhou e estava claramente tentando achar uma forma de sair dessa. Eu apenas o olhei, inocentemente, a boca curvada em um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu esperava a resposta. Finalmente, ele disse: - Ele é ator de filmes gays pornôs.

Eu ri.

-Mesmo? – meu tom era incrédulo, desde que eu sabia que isso era muito improvável.

-Não, não realmente. – ele falou. – Mas você não disse que eu tinha que ser honesto. – eu, de algum modo, sabia que ele tinha encontrado uma brecha. Meu rosto estava alegre, embora eu me sentisse maravilhado por essa brincadeira.

Nós continuamos a comer em silêncio por um tempo e eu o observei ler. Eu queria dizer algo, mas o silêncio não era embaraçoso ou desconfortável, então não havia a necessidade de manter algum papo furado. Meus olhos correram para várias mesas depois da nossa, onde Chuck estava sentado com Patrick, Lou e duas outras amigas nossas, Amélie e Julien.

Chuck estava olhando para mim e ele disse algo sobre 'namorado' apenas com o movimento dos lábios. Ou ele estava me encorajando a contar para David – nas palavras de Chuck – 'parar de ser um covarde' e ser meu namorado, ou ele estava me encorajando a perguntar sobre os ex-namorados de David. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça e voltei a olhar para David. Eu não estava com vontade de fazer David agir todo distante e evasivo.

-O que Chuck tinha a dizer? – David perguntou, olhando um pouco pra mim.

-Oh, ele... Ele apenas queria saber se eu ia com ele e os caras... À l... Loja. – eu nunca tinha mentido tão terrivelmente em toda minha vida.

Ele sorriu, terminando seu livro e o fechando.

-E você recusou uma oferta dessa? – perguntou e só pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu soube que ele sabia que eu estava mentindo.

-Nós já temos planos, lembra? – falei. Eu terminei o que pude das fritas que tinha pegado, mas eu não estava mais com fome. Eu me levantei: - Se você ainda estiver a fim, me encontre no estacionamento quando terminar.

Antes de me afastar, eu me inclinei para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo um pouco, enquanto eu ia embora. Eu notei algumas pessoas desviando o olhar, e eu me perguntei o que eles estariam falando de nós. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não me importava, por que ninguém sabia minhas intenções.

[...]

Uma semana se passou com flertes, brincadeiras geniais, longas sessões de amasso e respostas humoradas às minhas pergunta. Eu ainda não sabia nada sobre sua vida em casa, seus pais, seus ex-namorados ou seu passado, mas eu consegui vê-lo sorrir freqüentemente, então eu ainda não estava reclamando.

David e eu tínhamos, finalmente, trocado números de telefone. Eu o acompanhei até em casa outro dia (sem seu consentimento, é claro) e, enquanto estávamos parados na calçada em frente à sua casa, ele concordou em me dar seu número, tanto de casa quanto do celular. Eu ligava para ele todas as noites desde então, só para bater papo sobre nada em particular.

David não tinha vindo à escola hoje – sexta. Eu liguei para sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu, então eu decidi ir até lá. Chuck tinha ido embora com Dean e ninguém me esperou. Eu fui sozinho, curioso sobre o por quê de David não ter respondido, quando eu lhe mandei uma mensagem de texto no celular, há dez minutos.

Eu vi David na varanda, antes mesmo de virar a esquina. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras em sua varanda, sua prancheta apoiada em seus joelhos.

Eu o observei, enquanto andava, impressionado com sua concentração, sua atenção séria, sua óbvia paixão pelo que estava fazendo. Ele ergueu sua cabeça várias vezes, olhando para seu alvo, que era algo do outro lado da rua, bem longe de onde eu estava andando. Era maravilhoso. Ele mesmo era seu próprio trabalho de arte.

De repente, eu senti meu pé acertar algo e eu tropecei. Aconteceu de ser uma lixeira de recicláveis, e as latas e garrafas fizeram barulho, enquanto eu tentava me estabilizar. Eu as chutei para fora do meu caminho e me virei para David. Ele tinha me notado, e deu um meio sorriso, antes de voltar a olhar para sua prancheta.

Quando eu consegui passar por todos os recicláveis, eu andei até a varanda.

-Hey, David. – falei, me sentando ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu.

-Eu vou terminar em um minuto, só espere um pouco. – falou, seus olhos voltando para o local onde seu alvo estava. Eu esperei pacientemente. Ele terminou, então colocou seu lápis dentro de livro e o fechou. – Pronto.

-Posso ver? – perguntei. David apenas balançou a cabeça, então eu mudei de assunto. – Onde você esteve hoje? Você não parece doente, então nem tente essa.

-Eu só não estava com vontade de ir, certo? E nem sequer _tente_ dizer que nunca fez isso. – falou.

Dando de ombros, eu concordei que eu tinha feito isso antes.

-O que mais? – perguntei.

David respirou fundo e relaxou em sua cadeira.

-Fiquei aqui o dia todo, vendo televisão e comendo sobras. – falou. – De todo modo, por que você decidiu agraciar essa casa com sua presença?

-Só estava de passagem, pensei em parar na casa do meu não-namorado. – respondi. Ele não sorriu, entretanto, observando enquanto um carro passava. – Certo, eu tive segundas intenções. – o que era, honestamente, sempre segundas intenções com David.

Ele me olhou: - É claro que teve. – falou.

-O que você vai fazer amanhã? Ou depois de amanhã? – perguntei.

David afastou o cabelo do rosto.

-Uh, eu não sei. – respondeu. – Mas, usualmente, eu não planejo com antecedência. Algo pode aparecer. – ele deu de ombros.

-Bem, você quer ir fazer algo? Só nós dois?

É claro, seus olhos foram para algo do outro lado da rua.

-Acho que não, Pierre. – disse. – Eu realmente não sou alguém para ir em um encontro. Toda aquela coisa sem sentido de te-acompanho-até-em-casa, te-beijo-na-varanda. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não é como eu gosto das coisas.

-Como você gosta, então? – perguntei, um sorriso sabichão em meu rosto. – A coisa de te-levo-a-um-show-de-rock, te-fodo-no-banco-de-trás-do-meu-carro?

Ele riu e olhou para mim.

-Não. – respondeu. – Tente o passar-o-tempo-no-porão, assistindo-o-DVD-do-Six-Feet-Under e comer-todos-os-sabores-de-doritos.

Enquanto eu o olhava com um sorriso suave, eu pensei nas várias formas que eu podia fazer isso virar realidade. Ao invés de verbalizar isso, eu me levantei, suspirando.

-Bem, não pode me culpar por tentar. – falei. Eu parei perto da escada, me virando para ele. – Você podia passar lá em casa, se quiser. Eu tenho uma cama bastante confortável.

David rolou seus olhos e se levantou também.

-Talvez outra hora. – falou e andou até mim. Eu me escorei contra a grade, enquanto ele se movia para mais perto para me beijar. Eu ergui minha mão, como sempre, para correr meus dedos pelo cabelo que eu amava tocar. Suas mãos descansaram no meu quadril, sem se moverem ou se fazerem presentes. Eu desejei que ele as mexesse, por que seus dedos causavam um formigamento onde quer que tocassem.

Nosso beijo se aprofundou, no mesmo instante em que ouvimos a porta da casa se abrir.

-David, - a voz de um homem chamou. David se afastou e se virou para ele, e eu percebi que era o homem maior, que eu tinha visto com David no funeral. – O jantar está pronto. – David assentiu, mas o homem não entrou na casa, ao invés olhando para mim amigavelmente, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. – Quem é esse, David?

David olhou para mim, então de volta para o homem: - Esse é o Pierre. – ele me apresentou, gesticulando com sua mão. – Pierre, esse é meu pai.

Eu abri o sorriso conhecendo-os-pais.

-Prazer te conhecer, senhor Desrosiers. – falei, andando até ele e oferecendo minha mão. Metade de mim queria ser legal, mas a outra metade sabia que David ia gostar disso.

Ele apertou minha mão.

-É maravilhoso finalmente lhe conhecer, Pierre. – ele falou. – Pode me chamar de Noah. – eu assenti, sorrindo educadamente, enquanto voltava para onde David estava. – Então, há quanto tempo você e David têm se visto?

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas David me interrompeu: - Pai, você pode nos dar um minuto?

Eles dividiram um olhar cheio de significado, então Noah falou comigo: - Bem, nos falamos outra hora, Pierre. – falou. Eu assenti, sorrindo, e ele entrou na casa.

David se virou para mim. Eu sorri afetadamente: - Eu acho que seu pai me adora. – falei.

Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso e se inclinou para me beijar de novo.

-Eu tenho que ir jantar. – falou. Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Uh... Eu te ligo mais tarde. E... Desculpe por recusar sua oferta. Só não estou interessado em encontros no momento.

Eu assenti, tirando um fio da sua camiseta.

-Sem problemas, David. – falei e o beijei, antes de ele entrar.

Eu sentia uma sensação rara e confusa dentro de mim, do tipo que você sente quando abraça um ursinho de pelúcia gigante ou dorme em uma cama muito, muito confortável. David nunca tinha se desculpado por dizer 'não' para mim. Ele sempre tinha apenas me rejeitado, sem nenhum pensamento ou empatia por como isso me faria sentir.

Eu não sorri, enquanto ia para casa, mas eu não tinha que sorrir, por que eu sabia como eu estava me sentindo e, até onde eu sabia, era a melhor coisa no mundo todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

David tinha suas costas contra seu armário e seus braços estavam pendurados preguiçosamente ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu o prendia contra o metal, minhas mãos em seus quadris e minha língua em sua boca. Nós tínhamos estado lá nos beijando por uns quinze minutos, o que parecia um uso melhor do nosso tempo, do que ir almoçar, embora já tivéssemos feito isso.

Não estávamos nos beijando muito avidamente, mas não era romântico ou afetuoso em nenhum sentido. David estava mais relaxado do que antes, e isso deixava mais fácil ficar confortavelmente. Ele estava bem em ficar em público agora (desde que não podíamos evitar as conclusões que as pessoas iam fazer), então eu estava tirando vantagem disso.

Mas, então, fomos interrompidos por um tapa em meu ombro e uma voz conhecida, que eu não queria ouvir nesse momento.

-Pierre, vamos. – Chuck disse. - A aula começa em cinco minutos. – eu continuei beijando David e o ignorei. – Pierre, você pode parar de sugar o rosto do David pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, pelo menos? Esse não é um motivo bom o bastante para faltar à aula.

Eu não parei de beijar David, mas respondi entre beijos: - Cai... Fora... Chuck... Estou ocupado.

Ele suspirou.

-Pierre. – ele disse com severidade e eu não consegui mais ignorá-lo.

Afastando-me de David, eu olhei para Chuck: - Você vai me pagar por isso. – falei. Virei-me para David novamente. – Nós podemos continuar, se você quiser. – disse para ele.

David sorriu: - Você tem que ir para a aula. – respondeu. Eu sorri de volta e o beijei novamente, mas Chuck segurou meu braço e tentou me puxar. Eu gemi e o deixei me puxar.

Eu me virei, mas então me lembrei de algo e parei, olhando para David novamente. Chuck ainda segurava meu braço: - Espere, David. – falei. – O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

David pareceu surpreso por minha pergunta súbita, mas deu de ombros.

-Nada. – respondeu. – Uh, por quê?

-Te pego as cinco. – falei. – Te vejo à noite. – ele não disse mais nada, um pouco atordoado, então eu me afastei.

Chuck riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Então, qual o seu plano, huh? – perguntou, enquanto virávamos a esquina do corredor e entrávamos em outro. – Chamá-lo para sair numa hora que é impossível ele recusar? Você devia ter continuado com seu plano antigo e o encurralar num canto, fisicamente.

Mas eu não estava com vontade de falar sobre isso, por que era a primeira vez que David tinha concordado, então eu estava animado. Embora ele provavelmente só tinha concordado, por que foi de surpresa, ainda era maravilhoso que ele e eu íamos ter um encontro. Bem, eu duvidava que ele iria considerar dessa maneira, mas era isso o que era.

Eu não encontrei com David pelo resto do dia. Enquanto eu andava para casa, entretanto, ele ligou para meu celular.

-_Espera, espera, espera._ – ele disse. – _Eu não estou concordando com nada até saber o que nós vamos fazer._

-Eu acho que temos alguns problemas de confiança, David. Talvez devêssemos trabalhar nisso. – falei, altamente divertido.

-_Me fale o que vamos fazer, pra eu decidir se quero ou não. Você pode me levar para um matadouro, até onde eu sei._

Suspirando, eu decidi inventar algo, desde que eu não podia sugerir um encontro.

-Eu preciso comprar um presente de aniversário para meu irmão. – falei. – Eu achei que você gostaria de ir comigo. Talvez você consiga me impedir de gastar dinheiro em algo que ele não quer ou precise.

Houve uma hesitação, então David disse: - _Certo. Às cinco horas, então. Falo com você depois._ – com isso, ele desligou, me deixando encarregado de contar ao Chuck, que estava andando comigo, os detalhes da conversa.

Depois da escola, Chuck se juntou a mim em meu quarto, onde ele passou as próximas duas horas fazendo a lição de casa, me encorajando a fazer a minha, e eu o ignorei, e me ocupei com as coisas em cima da minha escrivaninha, enquanto falava sobre David. Eventualmente, Chuck estava sentado na minha cama, copiando suas respostas no meu caderno, resmungando sobre como eu não ia aprender dessa maneira.

Quando quatro e meia chegou, eu já estava procurando o que vestir no meu guarda-roupa. Chuck tentou ajudar por dez minutos, até eu insultar suas escolhas, então ele escolheu me deixar escolher sozinho, pegando uma revista e se deitando na minha cama, enquanto lia. Eu achava que eu tinha um senso de moda melhor que Chuck, de todo modo. Eu demorei vinte minutos para encontrar a roupa certa.

Como sempre, eu parei na frente do meu espelho, checando minha aparência de vários ângulos. Eu respirei fundo.

-Bem, Chuck, o que você acha? – perguntei, me referindo a roupa.

Ele não desviou seus olhos da revista: - Não mesmo que a Angelina Jolie está grávida. – falou. Eu sabia que ele sabia o que eu quis dizer, olhando para mim: - Gostoso.

Essa era sempre sua resposta, então eu sabia que o que eu estava perguntando era sem sentindo, mas eu também sabia que ele seria honesto se algo que eu vestisse estivesse horrível – embora isso só houvesse acontecido quando eu era mais novo e inocente.

Assentindo, eu finalmente me afastei do espelho.

-Bem, eu devia ir. –falei, pegando minha carteira e a colocando no meu bolso. – Você vai passar a noite aqui?

Chuck deu de ombros: - Talvez. Eu vou decidir quando começar a assistir Os Simpsons e desmaiar no sofá. – respondeu.

Eu sorri e me olhei no espelho uma última vez.

-Te vejo mais tarde, então. – falei.

-Divirta-se. – respondeu, enquanto eu saia do quarto.

Já tendo pedido pelo carro ao meu pai (que era muito mais bonito que o da minha mãe) mais cedo, eu peguei as chaves e fui buscar David. Parando no meio-fio em frente a sua casa, eu sai e andei até sua porta. Eu só tive que tocar a campainha uma vez, antes de a porta abrir e David sair.

-Ei, Pierre. – ele disse em um tom amigável, mas ainda assim reservado.

Ele estava extraordinariamente maravilhoso hoje, notei. Eu nunca antes tinha experimentado a sensação clichê de ficar sem fôlego. Mas era o que, obviamente, isso era, por que, de repente, eu perdi o uso dos meus pulmões e a habilidade de formar pensamentos coerentes. Eu sorri sem ar para ele, enquanto ele ajeitava o cabelo.

-Ei. – eu consegui dizer.

Sua boca se curvou em um pequeno sorriso e ele respirou fundo: - Bem, vamos? – falou.

Assentindo, eu disse: - Sim. Sim, vamos. – antes de irmos para o carro, entretanto, eu o beijei, pegando-o de surpresa.

Eu abri a porta do carro para ele entrar.

-Eu posso abrir a porta sozinho, acredite ou não. – falou, e eu sabia que ele achava que isso era uma coisa de encontros. Sorrindo, eu fechei a porta e andei até o outro lado.

Nenhum de nós falou, enquanto eu começava a dirigir. David foi o primeiro a falar.

-Quantos anos seu irmão vai fazer? – ele perguntou.

Eu tive problema em responder essa pergunta, e não era por que eu tinha acabado de inventar.

-Uh... Zack está fazendo... Quinze? Eu acho? – falei, e eu não tinha certeza por que eu não sabia isso.

David riu.

-Você não sabe quantos anos seu irmão está fazendo? Eu entenderia se você tivesse oito irmãos, mas ele não é o único? – eu estava surpreso que ele se lembrasse que eu tinha lhe dito isso. Eu sempre assumi que ele sempre ouvia minha tagarelice, mas nunca soube com certeza de que ele conseguia se lembrar disso em momentos aleatórios.

Dando de ombros, eu falei:

-Grande coisa. Ao menos eu vou comprar um presente pra ele.

-Se eu tivesse irmãos, eu me preocuparia em saber essas coisas. – David disse.

Considerando que David falava pouco sobre ele mesmo dessa forma, eu aproveitei a oportunidade: - Por que você não tem irmãos, aliás? Por que seus pais só tiveram você, quero dizer?

David não hesitou, entretanto, como ele fazia usualmente, mas, ao invés, deixou isso escapar de sua boca, como se ele não tivesse percebido com quem ele estava falando.

-Eles só não queriam ter outro. Eles não conseguiam ter um filho, e não queriam adotar, então ficaram presos comigo. – disse casualmente, olhando pela janela.

Eu assenti, absorvendo essa nova informação. Mas, por que eu estava acostumado com isso, eu comecei a falar de mim mesmo.

-Eu adotaria. – falei, incerto por que eu estava contando isso a ele. – Quando... Ou se... Eu decidir me fixar... Eu adotaria uma criança. Eu não gostaria do meu precioso esperma dentro de alguma garota.

Ele riu de novo.

-Seu precioso esperma, é? É por isso que você é gay? Vaginas só não são boas o bastante para você?

-Pode apostar. – falei. – Por que você é gay? Conseguiu uma ereção vendo o Brad Pitt no Clube da Luta? Acabou vendo alguns pornôs na internet? Teve uma experiência maluca no acampamento de verão?

-Nenhuma das anteriores, de fato. – falou. Ele se certificou de estar olhando pela janela, enquanto respondia num tom suave. – Eu sou gay desde que me entendo por gente.

Agora ele estava agindo quieto e distante, então eu não ia insistir no assunto. Eu mudei a estação do rádio, e até eu estacionar em um lugar um pouco longe da entrada do shopping, David e eu falamos nossas opiniões sobre as músicas que tocaram.

Enquanto entrávamos no shopping, David não falou muito, e eu sabia que ele, provavelmente, estava percebendo que ele tinha me contado mais do que geralmente contava. Ele estava sorrindo, entretanto, o que era bom.

-Então, está com fome? – perguntei, enquanto segurava a porta aberta pra ele. Ele não prestou atenção ao gesto, enquanto entrava.

-Não realmente, mas que seja. – deu de ombros.

-Mas eu estou morrendo de fome, então nós vamos comer primeiro. É meu lugar favorito daqui. – falei e ele riu.

-Claro. – respondeu e eu o ouvi murmurar algo como 'porco'. Eu sorri largamente e tentei pegar sua mão. Ele a afastou imediatamente, aparentemente sem se importar com a ação.

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada das pessoas, David de frente pra mim. Ele não fez nenhum contato ocular comigo, ao invés olhando ao redor para todo mundo. Não havia tanta gente quanto havia usualmente, notei, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

-Eu estou pensando em pizza. – falei. – Você?

-Pizza. – respondeu e se levantou, tirando a carteira do bolso. Ele me deu uma nota de dez dólares. – Você não vai comprar minha comida. Um pedaço de pizza de mussarela e uma coca. Por favor, e obrigado.

Eu peguei o dinheiro, mesmo que eu não tivesse intenção de usar.

-Certo. – falei. – Já volto. – eu me afastei, enquanto ele voltava a se sentar.

Eu voltei com nossos pedaços e bebidas momentos mais tarde, depositando-as na frente dele. Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Obrigado. – falou. Então, eu lhe estendi sua nota de dez dólares. – Droga, eu te falei que você não ia comprar minha comida, mas você comprar mesmo assim? Isso não é um encontro, Pierre.

-Se não fosse um encontro, você teria ido comprar sua própria comida. – falei simplesmente, enquanto me sentava.

-Eu assumi que você só estava sendo legal.

-Eu estava. Mas num jeito de namorado.

Ele girou os olhos.

-De todo modo... – falou. – Você não devia estar tagarelando sobre você mesmo? Eu ainda tenho que saber como foi sua prova de inglês. E eu estou seriamente atrasado sobre o que está acontecendo entre Chuck e Dean.

Pelos próximos vinte minutos, eu o atualizei com o que estava acontecendo em minha vida, e eu não tentei perguntar sobre sua vida, desde que eu estava muito preso à minha própria. Isso acontecia com freqüência, mas David não parecia ter problemas com isso.

Quando terminamos de comer, eu relaxei no meu assento e respirei fundo.

-Eu ainda não gosto dele, mas ele está fazendo Chuck feliz, então isso é o que importa, suponho. – terminei.

David assentiu.

-Vamos começar as compras, então?

-Sim, vamos. – respondi e me levantei. Eu lhe ofereci minha mão, mas ele a ignorou e se levantou sozinho. – Aonde, primeiro?

Nós passamos a próxima hora indo de loja em loja. Eu não estava procurando por um presente, mesmo que David o mencionasse constantemente, e na hora que paramos em um banco na frente de uma joalheria, nós não tínhamos realmente comprado algo.

-Ainda assim, não é a mesma coisa. – David terminou nosso debate sobre produtos de higiene, no qual, de algum modo, nós acabamos entrando quando passamos na frente de uma farmácia.

Eu apenas deixei o assunto de lado, respirando fundo.

-Eu tive um sonho estranho noite passada. – falei, apenas para começar uma conversa. – Eu sonhei que eu tinha que ir à alguma parada, mas não conseguia chegar ao banheiro, e todos estavam no caminho. E, então, eu tinha essa tarefa para fazer, o que acabou sendo mais estressante. Eu acordei antes da parada.

-Por que você iria a uma parada, a não ser que fosse parte dela? – David perguntou.

-Talvez fosse a parada gay. Eu iria a parada gay para pegar caras. – falei honestamente.

David deu de ombros.

-Faz sentido. – falou. – Você não tem que comprar um presente de aniversário para seu irmão?

Foi quando eu decidi contar a verdade para ele, falando casualmente.

-Oh, o aniversário dele é daqui cinco meses, eu tenho bastante tempo. – um sorriso sabichão estava no meu rosto, enquanto eu o olhava, e ele apenas balançava a cabeça, mordiscando seu lábio inferior com o menor dos sorrisos. – Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora?

-Você quer dizer, agora que você confessou que mentiu para mim e me forçou a participar do que, de outro modo, seria classificado como um encontro? – perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida para mim.

Sorrindo largamente, falei:

-É exatamente o que quero dizer. Eu poderia ter comprar uma camiseta nova ou um CD.

-Você não vai me comprar nada. – David falou firmemente. – Mas eu podia ir comprar uma camisa nova, enquanto você espera.

-Isso não é meio que coisas de namorados?

-Eu só preciso de uma nova camisa. – disse simplesmente e se levantou. – Você pode até esperar aqui, se quiser.

Também me levantando, falei.

-Até parece. Você tem que provar a camiseta e me mostrar. – ele olhou para mim como se estivesse considerando isso, então começou a se afastar.

Agora nós estávamos em uma das muitas lojas de roupa e David estava procurando entre cabides de camisas. Eu me certifiquei de mostrar as que eu achava que ficariam boas nele, todas as que ele recusou, previsivelmente. Quando ele finalmente entrou no provador, ele tinha separado quatro camisas.

Eu esperei do lado de fora, escorado contra a parede. Ele abriu a porta e parecia aborrecido por tê-lo feito.

-O que acha dessa, querido? – ele perguntou, girando os olhos.

Eu sorri.

-É bonita, mas... Eu não sei. – respondi. – Aqui, me deixe te ajudar. – eu andei até ele e o empurrei de volta para dentro do provador, fechando a porta trás da gente.

David suspirou.

-Pierre, eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

-Eu sei. – falei, sorrindo. – Você só está... Realmente gostoso. – ele girou os olhos novamente, enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa que estava vestindo. Eu observei, encantado com seu peitoral nu mais do que eu já fiquei com outros caras que ficaram com o peitoral nu pra mim.

Antes que ele pudesse pegar outra camisa, eu o pressionei contra a parede oposto ao espelho. Ao invés de exclamar de surpresa, ele apenas suspirou novamente.

-Pierre, eu não vou foder você no provador masculino. – falou.

-Aw, qual é. – falei, meu rosto se movendo para mais perto do dele. – Pode ser excitante. – meus lábios pressionaram os dele, mas ele ainda não estava beijando de volta. Então, eu o beijei um pouco mais forçadamente, e foi quando ele correspondeu. Suas mãos estavam na minha cabeça, tão gentis quanto usualmente eram, enquanto as minhas tiravam vantagem da pele que ele estava mostrando.

Nós ficamos lá nos beijando por alguns minutos, antes de alguém bater na porta. Uma voz amigável e feminina perguntou: - Está tudo bem aí?

A mão de David cobriu minha boca e ele me lançou um olhar mortal, enquanto respondia: - Sim, está tudo bem!

Claro, por que sua mão estava sobre minha boca preguiçosamente, eu me movi de modo que conseguisse chupar cada um de seus dedos, dando a ele um olhar sedutor. Ele apenas pareceu aborrecido, recolhendo sua mão e me dando um tapa no ombro.

-Eu sou suposto a estar _experimentando roupas_, não me amassando. – falou.

Eu sorri, passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Mas, no final, qual é mais benéfico? – antes que eu pudesse receber uma resposta, eu me inclinei para mais perto para juntar nossos lábios novamente. Ele tentou me afastar, mas eventualmente cedeu, e começou a beijar de volta.

Demorou um pouco até David finalmente se afastar, e falar:

-Certo, você já teve sua vez. Agora, me deixe experimentar essas roupas. – sorrindo, eu me sentei na cadeira que estava no canto, e o observei vestir uma camisa diferente.

Nós não tínhamos encontrado nada que David queria nessa loja, então tivemos que ir à outra, mas eu não tentei o provador de novo, desde que eu assumi que isso funcionaria apenas uma vez. David encontrou uma camisa em outra loja, e depois de ele comprá-la (depois de eu constantemente tentar comprar com meu dinheiro), nós estávamos de volta ao carro e indo para casa.

-Só pare na frente, você não tem que descer. – falou, enquanto entrávamos na rua. Eu obedeci, parando na guia em frente a sua casa, ao invés de na entrada de carros. Ele tirou o cinto de segurança e se virou pra mim. – Bem, eu te vejo amanhã, acho.

-É. – falei. Nós nos olhamos por um momento, então ele se inclinou para me beijar. Nós nos beijamos por alguns momentos, antes de eu terminar o beijo, o que não acontecia com freqüência. – Uh, obrigado por... Você sabe, ir comigo. E se amassar comigo no provador.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Foi legal. Eu não achava que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que anseia em ter um 'encontro'. Eu pensei que você só planejava onde você encontraria a pessoa para transar ou algo assim. – ele disse. Ele estava falando nesse tom tímido, sem encontrar meus olhos. – Mesmo que não tenha sido um encontro, o fato de que você queria tanto que tivesse sido é... Meio inesperado.

-Há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. – respondi.

Ele não sorriu, olhando pra outro lugar. Eu ergui minha mão para bagunçar seu cabelo, o que o forçou a me olhar. Nenhum de nós tinha sorrisos em nossos rostos, enquanto ele se aproximava completamente, pressionando seus lábios nos meus por mais tempo que antes. Depois que ele parou, ele me deu um simples e suave: - Tchau. – com isso, ele saiu do carro.

Eu o observei atravessar seu jardim e quando ele estava dentro da casa, eu fui embora, sentindo-me completamente glorificado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Três semanas se passaram, o começo de dezembro, e essas três semanas tinham sido cobertas de neve. Neve, neve e mais neve. Meus amigos e eu ainda íamos à pista de skate, nós só não conseguíamos mais andar de skate, então nós sentávamos lá, comendo e falando.

Era onde estávamos agora. Nosso horário de almoço tinha começado há vinte minutos, e nós todos decidimos relaxar e conversar sobre nada. Não estava muito frio, apesar da neve, então era por isso que eu estava usando apenas um moletom, jeans e um cachecol. Eu estava perto de uma das rampas que Chuck, Patrick e um outro garoto que eu não conhecia bem, estavam sentados.

-Ei, aquele garoto que o Pierre pega toda hora, está aqui. – Patrick disse aleatoriamente.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu tinha escorregado no gelo e cai nas minhas costas no concreto cheio de neve. Várias pessoas riram, mas Chuck e Patrick foram me ajudar. Eu me levantei, enquanto Chuck limpava minha roupa, mas eu estava mais preocupado com o que Patrick tinha dito, então eu olhei na direção da Rua Barker.

David estava andando na nossa direção, a cabeça baixa a maior parte do tempo.

-Eu estou bem, estou bem. – falei impacientemente, afastando Patrick e Chuck. Eu encontrei David perto da mesa de piquenique, longe o bastante para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu o beijei. – Isso é estranho. – falei. – Você nunca quer vir aqui.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu só precisava falar com você, e eu assumi que te acharia aqui.

-Nunca ouviu falar em celular?

-Ignore as banalidades e me deixe falar. – falou. – Eu tenho um pedido.

-Eu não toco nenhuma música _country_, só para você saber. – respondi.

David riu.

-Você é ridículo. – disse. – Na verdade, eu tenho esse projeto que requer sua assistência mínima. Você tem a chance de virar um modelo, de certo modo.

-Ooh, você quer me desenhar pelado, não é? – falei. Eu continuei a sorrir afetadamente, mas ele ignorou isso.

-Você vai ter que ir lá em casa, já que minhas coisas estão lá. Então, me encontre na frente da escola depois do quarto período. Mesmo que você não precise de direção.

Assentindo, eu falei: - Ótimo plano. Eu vou estar lá.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

-Te vejo mais tarde. – falou e foi embora.

Quando eu voltei para o lugar onde Chuck estivera não-tão-discretamente nos observando, ele garantiu de perguntar sobre o que era. Isso era interessante, por que David nunca tinha me convidado para sua casa, antes. Talvez eu fosse, finalmente, encontrar seus pais misteriosos e, talvez, descobrir quem era aquele outro homem ao lado de David no funeral de Spencer.

Eu me senti animado durante o terceiro e quarto período, enquanto eu ansiosamente esperava o último sinal tocar. Eu nem me importei em perguntar por que, de repente, ele estava me permitindo entrar em sua casa, por que eu só me importava com o fato de que ele estava, e talvez nós estivéssemos fazendo progresso após sete semanas estando "juntos" (sim, eu contei).

Chuck não pareceu prestar atenção para o modo que eu não conseguia parar de falar sobre isso, por que ele tinha seu próprio encontro com Dean hoje à noite, então isso era tudo sobre o que _ele_ conseguia falar. Essencialmente, nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção ao outro, o que deixa ainda mais sem sentindo as conversas toda vez que eu pegava suas anotações emprestadas (ao invés de prestar atenção, ou fazer as minhas próprias).

Depois que as aulas terminaram, eu abandonei Chuck e o resto dos meus amigos para me escorar contra as escadas na frente da escola. Eu tinha minha típica expressão auto-suficiente em meu rosto, enquanto eu esperava, os braços cruzados sobre meu peito.

As pessoas me cumprimentavam, mas não eram muitas que me abordavam, desde que elas achavam que eu tinha namorado. E, também, o jeito que eu estava não era exatamente 'acessível'.

Dez minutos depois, David estava entre os vários alunos saindo da escola. Eu o parei, segurando-o pelo braço, antes que ele passasse direto por mim.

-Mas que... – mas, então, ele notou que era eu. – Oh. Hey, Pierre.

Eu o puxei para mais perto e o beijei. Ele correspondeu por um momento, então se afastou.

-Bem, vamos. Eu não quero que demore. – falou. Ele começou a andar e eu o segui.

-Seus pais estão trabalhando? – perguntei, assim que começamos a andar.

-Por que isso importa?

-Eu só quero saber se vamos estar totalmente sozinhos. – respondi num jeito sexualmente sugestivo.

-Bem, um deles deve estar. Ele, às vezes, volta para casa cedo. – David disse casualmente.

Por que ele disse 'ele' eu assumi que ele quis dizer seu pai.

-E sua mãe? Ela trabalha até tarde?

Agora David parecia um pouco embaraçado.

-Uh, eu não... Tenho _realmente _uma 'mãe'.

Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram.

-Mas... Você sempre diz seus pais. Você tem uma madrasta ou algo assim?

-Uh, bem, _algo_... Certo, espere aí. – ele subitamente parou de andar, segurando meu braço e me parando, também. – Eu acho que eu deveria explicar, antes de chegarmos lá. – eu o olhei curiosamente, mas pacientemente. – Meu pai é gay. E ele tem um marido. E eles estão juntos há dezoito anos. Eles me criaram desde que eu nasci.

Eu quase ri, mas o não o fiz.

-Bem, não há nada de errado nisso. – falei honestamente. – Não é como se eles conduzissem orgias gays na sala de estar e passassem todas as noites no clube, trouxessem porcarias para casa e cheirassem cocaína do abdômen do outro.

-Eu só queria te contar para que você não se chocasse ou qualquer coisa assim quando nós chegarmos lá.

-Bem, crise evitada. – falei.

Ele sorriu e só a maneira como ele o fez, fez meu coração flutuar como as asas de um beija-flor.

-Certo, vamos. – disse, e nós voltamos a ir para sua casa.

Uma vez que entramos, começamos a tirar nossos agasalhos. David estava usando uma jaqueta, então ele tinha mais para tirar do que eu. Eu só tirei meus tênis e cachecol, então esperei que ele me guiasse até algum lugar.

-Quer beber algo? – perguntou, gesticulando para eu segui-lo pelo corredor. Enquanto eu o fazia, notei a porta sob as escadas, no que deveria ir para o porão.

-Se você insiste. – falei assim que entramos na cozinha. Eu olhei ao redor.

Quase diretamente na frente da onde eu estava, havia uma porta de correr, de vidro, a cozinha à direita (quase como se estivesse em uma caixa, com o balcão sobressaindo-se da parede num ângulo certo), a sala de jantar à esquerda, e a sala de estar virando a esquina do corredor, do outro lado da parede do corredor onde eu estava.

As paredes eram de um azul pastel suave, que mantinha o cômodo parecendo brilhante. Espiando a sala de estar, o humor mudou um pouco, ao invés com uma cor amarela legal, que caia bem com o azul.

-Lugar legal. – falei.

David abriu a geladeira e tirou duas latas de cerveja de gengibre.

-Algumas pessoas podem dizer facilmente que caras gays vivem aqui, só por causa da decoração. Eu não acho que seja verdade. Qualquer um poderia ter decorado isso aqui. – ele disse.

-Eu também não acho. Isso é muito estereotipo. Eu sou gay e não sei merda nenhuma de decoração. Obrigado. – adicionei quando ele me ofereceu uma das latinhas. – É bem decorado, entretanto.

-David, eu não sabia que você estava em casa. – um homem disse assim que entrou no cômodo, e eu me virei para notar que era o menor do casal que eu vi com David algumas poucas vezes.

David deu de ombros e pousou sua lata aberta sobre o balcão.

-Cheguei em casa faz uns cinco minutos. – respondeu e beijou o homem na bochecha. – Onde está o pai?

-Está tomando banho, ele vai descer em um minuto. – respondeu. – Quem é seu amigo?

David andou de volta para pegar sua bebida e preguiçosamente gesticulou com sua mão.

-Pierre, esse é meu pai. Pai, esse é o Pierre, um amigo da escola. – ele nos apresentou.

Eu estendi minha mão para seu pai.

-É um prazer te conhecer. – falei educadamente.

O homem sorriu, aparentemente contente com minhas maneiras, e apertou a mão oferecida.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Pierre. Pode me chamar de Seth. – falou. David lhe ofereceu uma bebida, mas ele recusou, ao invés falando comigo. – Então, o que o traz aqui, Pierre?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, entretanto, David falou.

-Um projeto de arte meu. Eu estava te contando ontem à noite, lembra?

Seth assentiu, uma expressão de entendimento em seu rosto. Ele andou pela cozinha e manteve suas mãos ocupadas com a cafeteira. Eu bebi minha bebida, enquanto David andava até mim e disse num tom de voz bem mais suave (obviamente tentando manter a conversa apenas entre nós dois).

-Vai ser melhor no porão, por que tem mais espaço.

Eu assenti: - Ok.

Nesse instante, o outro pai de David entrou na cozinha, completamente vestido e parecendo com alguém que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

-Hey, David. – falou alegremente. – Como sua mãe está?

-Ela está ótima. Ela vai ligar hoje a noite para fazer planos para algum jantar fim de semana que vem. – David respondeu. – Pierre, você conhece o Noah. Pai, esse é o cara que eu estava beijando na varanda no dia que você o conheceu. – eu sorri e Noah também, enquanto nos cumprimentávamos de modo simples. – Agora, Pierre, vá esperar no porão. – falou, andando para abrir a porta sob as escadas. – Eu vou descer em um minuto.

Concordando, eu desci as escadas para dentro de um bem renovado porão. Uma parede estava diretamente na frente das escadas, e eu notei um banheiro nessa parede. Quando eu virei para o único lado possível, que era a esquerda, eu vi um sofá de couro preto, próximo ao centro do lugar, de frente para a televisão, que estava na parede oposta.

As paredes eram azuis, mas um azul diferente do da cozinha, e o tapete era um cinza escuro. Eu virei a esquerda novamente, e na parede mais distante, eu vi uma mesa com um computador entre duas prateleiras cheias. Fotos e trabalho de arte estavam nas paredes e eu notei algumas peças do trabalho de David, os quais eram bons.

David se juntou a mim antes que eu tivesse a chance de bisbilhotar.

-Então, eu devo ficar nu agora ou mais tarde? – perguntei, me virando para encontrá-lo carregando uma câmera profissional que parecia boa e cara.

-Você pode ficar quieto e me deixar fazer o que eu tenho que fazer. – David respondeu, enquanto andava até a mesa.

-E o que seria? – perguntei.

Ele parou ao lado da cadeira – que tinha rodinhas – e se virou para mim, segurando sua câmera.

-Eu preciso de fotos. – falou. – Suas. Para um projeto.

-O que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Chega de perguntas. – falou, pegando a manga da minha blusa e me puxando para onde ele estava parado antes. Ele me sentou na sua cadeira, me virando para olhar para ele. – Relaxe, não tente fazer poses. Eu quero que você pareça natural.

Respirando fundo, eu falei.

-Ótimo. Eu acho que eu pareceria mais natural nu, entretanto. – ele girou os olhos e parou mais de um metro e meio longe de mim, erguendo sua câmera até seu rosto e batendo uma foto antes de eu sequer estar pronto.

Algumas fotos e mudanças de posição mais tarde, e eu não consegui mais ficar quieto.

-No que seus pais trabalham? – perguntei.

Ele suspirou, mas não parou de tirar fotos.

-Você não tem a habilidade de calar a boca, né?

-Responda a pergunta. – exigi. – Eu quero saber.

David hesitou.

-Seth é um professor. Atualmente, ele está dando aulas para a primeira série em uma escola pública aqui perto. – falou. – E Noah é arquiteto. Ele é tão brilhante e inteligente. Bastante artístico, também. Ele desenhou alguns prédios maravilhosos pela cidade.

-Então... Isso faz dele o verdadeiro homem da casa? – brinquei.

Ele riu.

-Só por que ele é arquiteto, não significa que ele é um cara gay masculinizado. – falou. – Mas, sim, esteriotipicamente, ele é mais masculino que Seth. E, hey, isso quer dizer que eu não sou o verdadeiro homem da casa?

-Eu não disse isso. A não ser, é claro, que você goste assim.

-Só fique parado e cale a boca. Eu não vou te dizer de novo.

-Ótimo, então eu posso continuar falando e não ter que me preocupar em ser interrompido.

Um sorriso lindo passou por seu rosto, enquanto ele levava a câmera até ele novamente. Foram, provavelmente, umas doze fotos, antes de eu falar novamente.

-Como Seth e Noah te tiveram? Você foi adotado?

Dessa vez, entretanto, ele não se deu ao trabalho de tentar me calar.

-Seth e Noah se casaram há dezoito anos. Então, eles decidiram que queriam ter um filho. Desde que todo mundo sabe que dois caras não podem conceber um bebê juntos, eles pediram a uma amiga de Seth se ela poderia ter o bebê deles.

-Você a conhece? – perguntei.

-Ah, sim, eu falo com a Amanda o tempo todo. Eu vou visitá-la freqüentemente, desde que ela e o marido vivem há uns quinze minutos daqui... – suas palavras ficaram mais e mais suaves quando ele percebeu que estava me dando mais informações do que pretendia. – Certo, agora se levante e cale a boca.

Pelos próximos quinze minutos, ele bateu fotos e, em algum momento desse tempo, David começou a gostar disso, e eu jurei que ele estava tirando as fotos por maiores motivos do que apenas seu "projeto".

-Sobre o que, exatamente, é esse projeto? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

Respirando fundo, ele decidiu me contar.

-É para um programa de fotografia. Eu tenho que tirar fotos de pessoas que eu conheço. E, também, um monte de gente queria que eu tirasse, desde que eles pensam que estamos namorando. Eu escolhi fazer sobre você, de todo modo.

Eu sorri forçadamente e ele girou os olhos. Essa única ação fez meu sorriso virar um verdadeiro, e eu descansei minha mão na lateral do rosto dele.

-É bom saber que eu sou sua musa. – falei.

-Eu nunca disse isso. – ele tentou soar desprezível, mas eu conseguia ver um sorriso escondido.

Foi quando eu me inclinei para mais perto, para pressionar nossos lábios. Como sempre, ele apenas me permitiu beijá-lo por um momento, parecendo não querer. Mas eu o conhecia bem, então eu lambi seu lábio inferior para pedir passagem para dentro de sua boca. Ele cedeu, descansando suas mãos no meu quadril e separando seus lábios para minha língua.

Eu gentilmente o pressionei contra um espaço vazio da parede, e o beijei mais profundamente. Ele reagiu imediatamente, apertando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e beijou de volta com fervor. Eu enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo, sentindo sua maciez, sendo capaz de ver em minha mente como era, só pela maneira que eu o sentia.

Seu corpo pressionou contra o meu, como se ele quisesse sair da armadilha que eu o tinha colocado, mas eu sabia que ele não se importava. Lentamente fazendo os beijos serem mais aficionados, eu deixei minha mão correr por seu braço e enlacei com a dele, erguendo-a contra a parede. Eu fiz o mesmo com a outra mão, me certificando de tirar a câmera de lá primeiro, até eu verdadeiramente tê-lo preso ali.

Eu me afastei por um momento, sorrindo para ele, e ele correspondeu.

-Podíamos levar isso para seu quarto? – sugeri.

-Pierre, meus pais estão em casa. – David falou. – Mesmo que você tivesse uma chance de se dar bem nesse momento – o que você não tem – eu não faria isso sabendo que eles conseguiriam ouvir. É só inconfortável.

-Eu só estava falando de nos beijarmos. – falei.

Ele girou os olhos.

-Claro que estava. – falou sarcasticamente, e eu sorri largamente. Encontrando meus olhos novamente, ele sorriu e assentiu. – Certo, se você está tão desesperado... – ele soltou minhas mãos e pegou sua câmera, gesticulando para eu segui-lo para o andar de cima.

Uma vez que chegamos lá, eu notei que Noah estava ao telefone no pequeno escritório, e Seth estava na cozinha, claramente preparando algum tipo de comida.

-Eu estava prestes a chamar vocês. – Seth nos disse.

-Por quê? – David perguntou.

-Eu estava me perguntando se Pierre vai ficar para o jantar. – Seth disse.

David olhou para mim, e eu dei de ombros. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão que eu não conseguia descrever – possivelmente, curiosidade –, mas eu decidi responder no lugar dele.

-Se não for dar trabalho. – falei educadamente.

-É claro que não. – Seth respondeu.

-Então, eu adoraria ficar. – falei e David olhou para mim novamente, com a mesma expressão. Eu apenas sorri para ele. – Eu só vou ter de ligar para meus pais, primeiro.

-Você pode usar o telefone lá em cima. – David disse, então falou com Seth. – Nós só vamos baixar essas fotos. – Seth assentiu e David me guiou para o andar de cima, para dentro do que, aparentemente, era seu quarto.

Não era um quarto enorme; a cama pegava a maior parte do espaço, estando posicionada diretamente no meio da parede mais distante. Ao lado esquerdo da cama, havia uma mesa bagunçada, próxima à porta do closet, e do outro lado da cama estava uma cômoda com um espelho, e uma janela mostrando a rua da frente da casa.

As paredes estavam cobertas com pôsteres de banda, e sobre sua cama, palavras tinham sido pintadas em preto, dizendo: _Um homem sem esperança, é um homem sem medo._ Eu me perguntei de onde isso era. Provavelmente, de algum quadrinho.

-Quarto legal. – falei, enquanto David se sentava em sua escrivaninha e abria um laptop que estava coberto de adesivos.

-Valeu. – ele murmurou, enquanto ligava o computador.

Eu tomei a liberdade de me sentar em sua cama, que tinha uma coberta vermelho escuro, que combinava com o suave marrom das paredes.

-Hey, eu quero saber uma coisa. – falei assim que ele pegou um cabo e o ligava em sua câmera.

-Já estava na hora. Provavelmente, está bastante vazio aí. – falou.

Uma risada falsa e exagerada saiu de minha boca, então eu disse:

-Quem é aquele cara com quem eu te vejo as vezes? A primeira vez que o vi, foi quando eu te dei os marcadores, acho. O nome dele é... Robert, ou algo assim?

-Por que precisa saber? – ele perguntou.

-Bem, considerando que estamos em um relacionamento aberto, nós devíamos ser abertos com o outro.

-Não estamos em nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

-Então, o que somos?

-Eu não sei. Como você define duas pessoas que simplesmente gostam de se beijar, sem muito envolvimento emocional?

Desde que eu não estava certo da resposta, eu decidi esquecer isso e voltar para a pergunta que David tinha evitado.

-Quem é ele?

Ele desviou os olhos, então olhou de volta para mim, e nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento ou dois, antes dele falar qualquer coisa.

-_Richard _é meu terapeuta. – ele admitiu. Eu tentei não parecer tão surpreso com isso. Mas apesar do meu esforço, David ainda estava defensivo quando disse. – Sim, eu tenho um terapeuta, você tem algum problema com isso?

Meus olhos se arregalaram, surpreso com sua seriedade.

-Não, não tenho. – falei. – _Você_ tem um problema com isso?

Ele cerrou suas sobrancelhas para mim de um jeito confuso, então voltou sua atenção para seu computador novamente.

-Bem, agora que você sabe, você pode cruelmente zombar dos meus problemas.

-Eu não vou, David. – respondi. Não falamos nada por alguns momentos. – É por causa da sua vida em casa?

-Não é da sua conta. – ele replicou, então eu calei a boca.

Aparentemente, entretanto, eu não parecia ter tal capacidade, então eu falei:

-Seu motivo para não querer um namorado era por que você tinha acabado de sair de algo sério. Quem era ele?... Ou ela?

Ele me olhou estranhamente.

-Ela?

Dei de ombros.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Não, eu sempre fui gay. Eu te disse isso.

Eu assenti, me lembrando de quando ele me contou no carro a caminho do shopping.

-Então, quem é ele?

-Você já fez muitas perguntas para um dia. Tente novamente depois. – ele disse.

E eu não fiz mais nenhuma pergunta, por que quando ele tinha terminado com as fotos, eu liguei para meus pais para informá-los que eu não ia para casa até mais tarde, então nós passamos o resto do tempo até o jantar, nos amassando em sua cama. Noah nos chamou para jantar um pouco depois, e nós dois perdemos tempo ajeitando nossos cabelos e roupas, antes de descer.

Antes de descermos, entretanto, dividimos um olhar, e eu sabia que David não gostava da idéia de nós dois jantarmos com seus pais; isso era muito do estilo de namorados. Mas eu não me importava, por que eu tinha aprendido um monte de coisas sobre David hoje, e eu queria aprender mais. Eu queria saber o que passou na cabeça dele, quando ele tinha dito que não podíamos ser namorados.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Eu não vi o resultado final do projeto de David.

Eu não estava surpreso, por que ele nunca me mostrava nada pessoal, mas eu o enchi por alguns dias depois disso. Seria apenas justo, desde que era sobre mim. Eu desisti disso, entretanto, no terceiro dia (segunda-feira), mas só por que ele se recusou a me beijar se eu fosse continuar falando sobre isso.

David não tinha mais medo de me deixar entrar na sua casa. Eu ia lá tão frequentemente quanto possível, desde que eu realmente gostava mais de lá do que da minha própria casa; talvez fosse a vibração completamente gay que me fizesse me sentir bem.

Desde a primeira vez que eu havia ido lá, há uma semana, eu estive lá três vezes. Noah e Seth pareciam gostar de mim, mas eu podia ver que David falava bastante sobre mim para eles. Isso não me surpreendeu. Eles provavelmente tinham um pré-conceito, que iria mudar junto ao de David, e eu sabia que ele pensava tanto positiva, quanto negativamente sobre mim – mais positivamente, eu tinha certeza.

Agora era sexta-feira, exatamente uma semana desde minha entrada na vida doméstica de David. Eu estava vagueando pela minha rua, vestindo meu moletom (desde que eu os preferia à uma jaqueta), e, enquanto meus tênis andavam pela calçada recém varrida, eu me perguntava porque eu estava indo para a casa de David às sete da noite. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha ligado para ele, antes de ir até lá.

Eu só tive que bater na porta uma vez, antes dela se abrir e David aparecer.

-Hey. – ele disse e eu sorri, enquanto ele me deixava entrar.

Tirando meus tênis, e meu moletom, falei:

-É bom ver você também, David. Pais em casa? – essa era uma coisa que eu geralmente perguntava, desde que eu queria ter certeza de até onde podíamos ir sem sermos interrompidos.

Ele girou os olhos.

-Seth está. – ele respondeu, enquanto começávamos nosso usual caminho até o porão. David não me deixava ir muito a seu quarto, mas nunca disse o porque. Eu assumi que era por causa de todas as coisas pessoais que ele tinha lá, e ele não queria que eu visse algo que me ajudasse a descobrir algo sobre ele.

-Então, eu estava pensando que eu poderia passar a noite aqui. – sugeri.

David riu, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

-Sério? Seus pais e Chuck finalmente desistiram de você? – perguntou.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Não. – respondi. – Nós não temos que ser namorados para dormir na casa do outro. Eu durmo na casa do Chuck o tempo todo. Nós só nos beijamos umas duas vezes.

-Você vai dormir no quarto reserva. E você _não_ vai dividir uma cama comigo em nenhum momento da noite. – falou.

-Isso seria... – eu não terminei minha sentença, por que David me lançou um olhar, e eu percebi que não ficaria satisfeito só com isso. Dei de ombros. - Que seja, então. Outra hora. – enquanto David pegava o controle remoto e começava a ir entre os canais, eu me deitei, minha cabeça em seu colo. Usualmente, eu não fazia isso, então não era estranho ele me olhar com curiosidade.

Eu apenas ignorei isso e olhei para a televisão.

-O que está passando? – perguntei. Ele não ousou me tocar nessa posição, mantendo um braço no do sofá, enquanto sua outra mão segurava o controle remoto.

Ele colocou nos Simpsons e descasou esse braço no encosto, mesmo que fosse mais fácil para ele descansá-lo no meu peito. Ele não tinha me dito para sair dali, pelo menos, então eu estava satisfeito.

-Onde está Noah? – perguntei num jeito de começar uma conversa.

-Trabalho. – respondeu simplesmente.

Suspirando, eu falei.

-Minha mão tem trabalhado bastante, ultimamente. Ela tem que ficar com aqueles delinqüentes que ela toma conta. Eu nunca agüentaria essa merda.

-É claro que não. Você só espera que as pessoas agüentem as suas. – falou.

Eu olhei para seu rosto, que ainda estava virado para a televisão, e eu o olhei fixamente, fascinado pelo fato que ele era a única pessoa, além de Chuck, que me falava essas coisas. Isso sempre me cativou de algum modo, e eu me perguntei por que eu estava atraído a alguém que conseguia ver através de mim, quando esse sentimento usualmente me inquietava.

-O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite? – perguntei.

David não desviou os olhos da televisão.

-Você está me chamando para um encontro de novo? Por que você sabe qual vai ser minha resposta.

-Não tem que ser um _encontro_. Por que nenhuma das minhas intenções pode ser inocente?

-Por que nunca são.

-Você não sabe disso.

Ele suspirou.

-De todo modo...?

Respirando fundo, eu falei:

-De todo modo... Alkaline Trio vai tocar um show acústico em uma livraria no centro. Eu achei que você gostaria de ir ver, desde que você me disse que você tem os ouvido bastante ultimamente.

David me olhou com uma expressão levemente maravilhada.

-Pierre, é tão... Doce que você tenha pensado em algo assim. É tão... Não o seu estilo. – falou. Eu sorri e nossos olhos se sondaram por um momento. – Uh, s-sim. Sim, eu gostaria de ir. – eu me sentei e me virei para olhá-lo. A esquina de sua boca se esticou e eu o beijei.

Ele reagiu entusiasmadamente, sua língua invadindo minha boca primeiro. O beijo ficou mais bruto, enquanto eu me empurrava contra ele, mas ele me superou, então eu estava deitado em minhas costas com sua boca ainda na minha. Demorou mais alguns momentos para terminar, e quando o fez, eu ri.

-Eu acho que eu gosto do David agressivo.

Seu rosto pareceu tímido, antes de ele começar a me beijar de novo. Nós passamos a próxima hora dessa maneira.

Era uma hora da tarde do dia seguinte e meu pai tinha acabado de nós deixar no centro. Nós ficamos lá na calçada, na frente de alguma loja de conveniência. O tempo estava quente, então estávamos usando apenas moletons, cachecóis e tocas.

-Bem... – falei, olhando para meu relógio. – Começa em quinze minutos. Vamos para algum lugar aquecido. – eu peguei sua mão, mas ele a soltou, então eu peguei seu cachecol e o arrastei atrás de mim.

-Pierre! Isso machuca! – ele choramingou, então eu o soltei e ele se apressou em andar do meu lado. – Eu não acho que seu pai gosta de mim, aliás.

Eu ri.

-O que te faz dizer isso? Ele te trata melhor do que ele tratava meus últimos namorados.

David deu de ombros e disse:

-Só uma impressão que eu tive.

-Eu acho que ele gosta de você tanto quanto eu. Bem, espero que não, por que seria uma merda se ele estivesse sexualmente atraído a você, como eu estou. – falei sorrindo. Nós entramos na livraria e encontramos assentos perto o bastante do 'palco', que David estava satisfeito. Eu sabia que ele realmente estava gostando de estar aqui, especialmente desde que era comigo, apesar de que ele falasse o contrário.

Pela próxima hora, David estava mais feliz do que eu já o tinha visto antes. Ele estava cantando e se divertindo, e eu não tinha pensado que vê-lo dessa forma me faria me sentir tão bem. Enquanto saiamos da livraria com a multidão, ele não conseguia parar de falar sobre o show.

-Foi ótimo. – falei, interrompendo sua tagarelice. – Então, aonde você quer ir agora?

-Não sei. – deu de ombros. – Starbucks?

Com um assentimento e uma concordância, começamos a andar. Ele pediu um Macchatto de caramelo e eu pedi Mocha de chocolate branco. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer ou dizer algo, eu paguei pelos pedidos sozinho. David suspiro, enquanto andávamos para esperar nossas bebidas.

-Eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro, sabe. – falou.

-E eu não me importo.

-É claro que não. – ele falou e ficamos em silêncio até recebermos nossas bebidas. David sugeriu que fôssemos embora – sem dúvidas para evitar qualquer conversa mais profunda – mas eu o forcei a se sentar na minha frente em uma mesa pequena e circular.

Mas eu estava com vontade de ter uma conversa mais profunda, desde que eu não tinha essa vontade freqüentemente, e eu gostava de questionar David sobre sua vida. Então, depois de um gole da minha bebida, eu disse.

-David, eu vou te perguntar algo e eu quero que você seja honesto, certo?

Ele deu de ombros, seus olhos em sua xícara para viagem, da qual ele tinha tirado a tampa.

-Que seja. – respondeu.

-Por que você foi para a Inglaterra? – perguntei.

David suspirou.

-Todos acham que eu fui para a Inglaterra. – falou. – Eu não fui. Eu fui para a Irlanda. Spencer era da Irlanda, ele até tinha um sotaque irlandês. Por que eles assumiriam Inglaterra?

-Porque as coisas se espalham como fogo naquela escola. – respondi simplesmente. – Então, eu vou te perguntar algo similar, mas melhor. Por que você foi para a Irlanda?

Ele me olhou por um momento, mas voltou seus olhos para sua bebida, obviamente considerando mais do que nunca. Essa não parecia ser uma pergunta muito invasiva ou pessoal, mas talvez fosse para ele.

-Tinha esse cara. – começou, se garantindo de não encontrar seu olhar com o meu. – Nós tivemos essa... _Coisa_ juntos, acho. É complicado. Mas... Não terminou muito bem. Eu queria um jeito de esquecê-lo, então eu fui para a Irlanda e passei um ano com Spencer na casa da avó dele.

-O Spencer sempre morou aqui? – perguntei.

-A família dele mudou para cá há seis anos. – David respondeu. – Ele foi para a Irlanda por um ano comigo, já que ele tinha saudades... – suas palavras ficaram mais baixas a cada silaba, o que significava que ele não queria falar mais sobre Spencer.

Eu assenti, então perguntei: - Qual o nome dele?

David não disse nada por um longo momento, mas quando ele o fez, foi bastante suave.

-Não importa. – disse. – Você... Você, uh, não... O conhece.

Eu achei difícil de acreditar, desde que eu conhecia bastante gente, mas eu também era péssimo com nomes, então não teria importado mesmo que ele tivesse me dito.

-Então... – falei. – Funcionou?

-O que funcionou? – David perguntou, uma expressão confusa adornando seu rosto.

-Esquecê-lo. – esclareci. – Você conseguiu?

Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um momento, e eu tentei lê-lo, mas isso não estava funcionando. Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram, e David bebeu um pouco do seu Macchiatto; eu me perguntei se ele sequer iria me responder. Antes de eu perguntar novamente, entretanto, ele disse:

-Não. Não, eu não o esqueci. No começo, eu achei que sim, mas... Não esqueci.

Nós continuamos a nos olhar, até ele desviar o olhar para beber mais de sua bebida, e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Você devia esquecê-lo. – falei depois de alguns goles. – Ele provavelmente é um idiota. E _não mesmo_ que o pênis dele é maior que o meu.

Infelizmente, essa referência a pênis não invocou nada. Ele não sorriu, não riu, ele não girou os olhos, ele sequer me chamou de 'ridículo'. Tudo o que ele fez foi desviar os olhos e coçar o nariz, como se isso fosse desconfortável. Eu não me sentia desconfortável. Maldição, o que tinha de errado com o que eu disse?

-Você quer ir andar um pouco? Eu estou meio cansado de ficar sentado aqui. – falei.

Ele assentiu.

-Certo. – e nós saímos da loja, não falando muito enquanto o fazíamos.

A calçada não estava tão cheia quanto antes, e foi provavelmente por isso, depois de alguns momentos andando, que eu vi alguém que eu não queria ver nesse momento.

Eu parei no meio da sentença, assim que vi meu ex-namorado, Van. Ele estava de mãos dadas com algum outro cara. Maldição, ele ainda estava lindo, e ele ainda era capaz de me deixar sem ação, e eu _ainda_ o queria dentro de mim. De repente, eu conseguia me lembrar de tudo e isso me deixou um pouco inquieto.

Eu andei mais devagar, parando na frente de um restaurante e David notou, parando também.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Mas eu não disse nada de imediato, apenas encarando Van, que estava olhando a vitrine de uma loja.

-N-nada. – finalmente disse.

Infelizmente, David era um gênio, e ele entendeu rapidamente, olhando na direção que eu estava olhando. Eu desviei o olhar e David pausou, antes de falar qualquer coisa.

-Quando você e Van terminaram?

Eu tentei não encontrar seus olhos, principalmente por que eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu era afetado de qualquer modo por um ex.

-Como você sabe que eu o namorei? Eu achei que você tinha ido antes disso. – falei.

-Não, vocês estavam juntos há dois meses, antes de eu ir. – ele explicou.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça.

-Bem, nós só duramos oito meses depois disso. – falei.

Ele assentiu.

-Mas você não o superou. – disse mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Eu ainda não encontrei seus olhos, embora também não olhasse para Van.

-Eu o superei. – respondi. – Eu não estaria com você, se não tivesse.

-Sim, você estaria. – falou simplesmente.

Considerando isso por um segundo, eu assenti e percebi que era verdade.

-Bem... – falei. – Eu o superei. Eu só não o vejo desde que ele foi para a faculdade. – eu finalmente olhei para ele, encontrando seus olhos e sorrindo. – Tenho certeza de que você tem ex's assim, também. E eu estou com você agora, então isso não importa. – ele sorriu de volta e eu o beijei longamente.

Quando eu me afastei, não estávamos mais sorrindo, mas o clima não tinha, necessariamente, mudado. Eu desviei os olhos. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, quando eu ouvi a voz de outra pessoa.

-Pierre? – oh, porra. Ele tinha me visto.

Eu me virei para ver Van, parado lá com aquele cara. Ele estava sorrindo largamente para mim, e eu tentei sorrir de volta, embora parecesse muito forçado. Enquanto eu olhava para ele, eu senti David segurar minha mão e enlaçar nossos dedos. Eu mal percebi isso, entretanto, por que minha mente estava cheia de memórias.

Van costumava ser o homem mais lindo que eu conhecia (além de mim mesmo). Ele era alto, moreno e lindo, com olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos curtos e espetados, e um peitoral que eu nunca conseguia parar de tocar, não importava o quanto eu tentasse. Além do fato de que ele tinha uma voz que me enlevava; ele também escondia muitas coisas. Mas, sem dúvidas, as coisas tinham mudado, e ele provavelmente não era o mesmo Van que eu conhecia.

-Engraçado te encontrar aqui. – Van disse.

Eu forcei uma risada.

-Não é? – falei me sentindo um pouco dormente. – Como está a McGill?

Van assentiu, e eu notei que ele também estava de mãos dadas com aquele cara.

-Oh, está ótima. – falou, então decidiu apresentar o homem levemente mais magro e mais baixo que eu (se eu tivesse que adivinhar sua etnia, diria latino) com o qual ele estava. – Pierre, esse é o Marty, meu namorado. Marty, esse é Pierre, um velho amigo meu.

Ele nem sequer me apresentou como seu ex-namorado.

-Prazer conhecê-lo, Marty. – falei. Finalmente, eu lembrei que David estava aqui. – E esse é meu namorado, David. David, esse é Van. – eu não soei entusiasmado, mas não fui frio, também. O fato de que David não me corrigiu quando eu disse 'namorado' foi bom.

Então, Van olhou para David de cima a baixo, e eu quis socá-lo. Ele não tinha direito de julgar com quem eu estava; nós não éramos nem amigos.

-Namorado, huh? – falou com um tom sabichão que rivalizava com o meu. Ele riu. – Quanto tempo esse vai durar?

Eu ainda estava meio dormente, mas eu vi David pelo canto dos meus olhos, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para Van.

-Desculpe-me, _Van_. – David disse num tom afiado, e eu jurei que, a qualquer momento, ele ia começar a posicionar seus dedos na forma de um 'Z', - Eu acho que você acha que é a melhor merda do planeta, provavelmente por que você sempre ganhou o que quis do Papai Noel, e você tem padrões seriamente baixos para com quem você vai dormir. Mas eu planejo ficar com Pierre por um bom tempo. Por que ele fode igual a um _Deus_, embora eu tenha certeza de que isso não é sua culpa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, enquanto eu olhava para ele, a dormência sumindo rapidamente. Eu voltei a olhar para Van, tentando esconder o quão chocado eu estava. Os olhos de Van estavam arregalados, então ele deu a David um olhar frio.

-Bem, vejo que não será muito. – falou. – Mal posso esperar para conhecer seu novo namorado em algumas semanas, Pierre.

Eu só sorri afetadamente para ele, enquanto ele passava por nós com "Marty". Quando ele não estava mais a vista, eu me virei para David.

-Merda, David. – fale, sorrindo e respirando fundo. – Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você.

David não sorriu e soltou minha mão. Ele deu de ombros e desviou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe muito com isso. Eu não fiz por você. – falou. Eu não acreditei nisso, mas não falei nada, me inclinando para beijá-lo. Ele não retribuiu, e eu achei que ele ainda estava embaraçado por ter sido pego em flagrante fazendo algo gentil para mim.

Nós andamos na direção oposta a que Van e Marty tinham ido. Depois de um tempo olhando ao redor, eu decidi falar.

-David. – falei seriamente. – Isso foi uma... Coisa bem legal a que você fez, tendo feito por mim ou não. – quando eu terminei, meus olhos estavam nos carros que estavam passando, desde que era um pouco estranho estar falando isso.

David assentiu.

-Me conte sobre você e Van. – disse. – Quero dizer, eu quero entender por que você iria foder um idiota egocêntrico.

Eu dei de ombros, e falei em voz baixa.

-Ele não é um idiota egocêntrico.

David bufou.

-Você não tem dar desculpas por ele. – falou.

-Não estou dando _desculpas_. – respondi um pouco defensivamente.

-Ele é um idiota que pensa muito de si mesmo. – David falou.

-Por que você o está depreciando assim? Eu o namorei por dez meses, quando nós dois nem nos conhecíamos, e daí?

-Só me diga o que você viu nele.

-Talvez eu estava com ele, por que ele era ótimo na cama.

Ele riu zombeteiramente.

-Eu sinceramente duvido disso.

-De todo modo, por que você se importa?

-Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está mentalmente saudável, já que estamos namorando.

-Oh, estamos? Bem, chame a impressa, isso é uma bomba.

-Não estamos, mas você disse, egoistamente, a Van que eu sou seu namorado.

-O que eu deveria ter dito? 'Ei, esse é o cara que eu meio que pego o tempo todo, mas nós não consideramos isso um relacionamento de verdade'?

-Que seja.

Nós não falamos por um tempo, mesmo quando paramos para olhar algumas vitrines. Eu me cansei disso, então falei:

-Você pode me perguntar alguma outra coisa, sabe.

-O quê?

-Me perguntar alguma outra coisa. – falei. – É o mínimo, já que você respondeu minhas perguntas.

Ele respirou fundo e demorou um momento pensando. Finalmente, perguntou.

-Você amava Van?

Ótimo. Eu não estava ciente de que ele podia perguntar uma coisa que eu não queria responder. Eu não gostava de falar muito sobre Van, especialmente desde que ele não valia a pena.

-Eu sou muito novo para entender o amor. – falei em um tom de dispensa.

-Oh, por favor. Idade não quer dizer nada. Responda a pergunta.

Eu parei, o obrigando a fazer o mesmo, e nós nos viramos para o outro.

-Ele inflou meu ego mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele tirou minha virgindade, ele me ajudou a virar uma vadia, e embora ele fosse ótimo em fazer orais... Eu nunca o amei. Achei que sim, mas... – meus olhos encontraram os dele significantemente. – Mudei de idéia.

Ele olhou para mim, parecendo em um transe. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se virou.

-Acho que está na hora de algumas compras. – falou. – Você pode descobrir o que vai dar para sua mãe de natal.

Nós passamos as próximas duas horas nisso, antes do meu pai nos pegar. Ele nós deixou na casa de David, desde que eu disse a ele que eu podia ir para casa andando. Agora, nós estávamos parados na varanda, num estilo clássico de fim de encontro.

David suspirou.

-Desculpe agir daquela maneira. – falou. – Eu não devia ter insistido sobre você e Van. Eu só não entendo por que caras insistem em namorar pessoas que são idiotas primitivos. Qualquer coisa para transar.

-Está tudo bem. – eu dei de ombros. – Nosso relacionamento não era importante para mim, de qualquer modo.

Ele assentiu e sorriu um pouco.

-Obrigado por isso. Por realmente considerar algo que eu gosto. Eu ainda não tenho idéia do por que você fez isso, mas foi doce ainda assim.

-Por que isso te fez sorrir. – as palavras deixaram minha boca sem controle. Eu não tinha intencionado que isso deixasse minha cabeça, mas aqui estavam, e David parecia um pouco atordoado com isso. Ao invés de me beijar, e me deixar saber que ele gostou, ele abriu a porta de tela, a outra já estando aberta.

-Te vejo amanhã, Pierre. Boa noite. – falou. Com isso, ele entrou e eu o fiquei olhando, enquanto ele sumia, curioso do por que ele sempre parecia fugir quando eu fazia algo doce. Qualquer pessoa normal faria exatamente o oposto. Mas, então, David não era uma pessoa normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze**

-Nós falamos sobre isso. – Chuck disse. – Ele está bem em esperar até que eu esteja pronto. Nós não estamos sérios o bastante, de todo modo.

Passaram-se quase duas semanas desde que David e eu fomos assistir o Alkaline Trio na livraria. Era domingo e meu melhor amigo estava sentado do meu lado no sofá do porão, para um desses 'dormir na casa do outro', praticamente o único que tivemos recentemente. Eu estava ocupado com David e Chuck estava muito ocupado com Dean, que não tínhamos mais tantas chances de fazer isso.

David continuava a agir estranho sempre que eu fazia algo legal. Só há alguns dias, eu tinha desenhado para ele um macaco muito mau feito, que eu tinha me esforçado, e ele achou doce. Ele me beijo e me agradeceu primeiro, mas então ele, de repente, ficou estranho e temeroso, quase completamente se afastando de mim.

Lá no fundo, entretanto, eu tinha a sensação de que estava funcionando. De algum modo. Eu não tinha colocado todos os pedaços juntos. Eu passava um monte de tempo pensando sobre David; até na última terça-feira, quando algum garoto do fim da rua me chupou. Eu me perguntei por que David e eu não tínhamos dormido juntos ainda.

Respirando fundo, eu falei para Chuck:

-Você está deixando ainda mais difícil desaprová-lo.

-Então, não desaprove. – ele disse. – Dean é um ótimo cara, e você devia dar uma chance a ele. Eu sei que você não gosta da idéia de alguém, além de você estar comigo, mas eu gosto do Dean. Eu posso até amá-lo, ainda não tenho certeza.

Mais tarde, eu tinha experimentando diferentes gestos doces na direção de David, para ver se algo funcionaria. Eu sabia que iria, mas ele definitivamente deixou óbvio que ele, particularmente, não gostava disso. Eu tinha um plano para hoje a noite, mas desde que Chuck queria passar algum tempo comigo, eu decidi esperar até amanhã a noite para o colocar em prática.

Eu dei de ombros e joguei alguns M&M's na minha boca.

-É, é, entendi. Agora, cale a boca, eu tenho que fazer algo. – falei e peguei o telefone sem fio. Chuck perguntou para quem eu estava ligando, mas eu o ignorei e disquei um número já familiar.

Eu coloquei meus pés em cima da mesa, enquanto esperava ser atendido. Foi Noah quem atendeu.

-_Alô?_

-Bom dia, Noah. – falei animadamente. – Posso falar com o David, por favor?

-_É claro, só um momento._ – eu ouvi movimento e um fraco 'David'.

Olhando para Chuck, eu notei que ele estava tentando fazer parecer que ele não estava prestando atenção. Eu sorri largamente quando a voz de David veio pelo telefone.

-_É melhor ter um bom motivo, eu estava assistindo um filme. _– falou soando irritado, embora eu pudesse sentir que, no fundo, ele não estava verdadeiramente irritado.

-Você vai vir para minha casa, amanhã. – falei.

Ele riu incredulamente.

-_Oh, então é assim que funciona agora? Você me_ diz_ quais são meus planos?_

-Eu acho mais eficiente desse modo. – falei simplesmente. – Então, esteja aqui depois da escola. Eu não vou estar lá amanhã, por que eu vou matar aula, então... Só venha para cá, certo?

David suspirou, e eu percebi que ele estava tentando inventar um motivo para não fazer isso. Antes que ele o fizesse, eu desliguei. Chuck riu.

-Boa abordagem, Pierre. – falou.

Eu bolei esse plano ontem, quando estava na casa de David e tinha roubado os DVDs da primeira temporada do Six Feet Under. Eu sabia que ele não tinha percebido, por que ele teria dito algo se houvesse percebido. Metade do plano estava completo, mas eu tinha o dia inteiro amanhã para terminá-lo.

O dia seguinte, eu fiz o que queria, matando aula e ficando na minha casa vazia a maior parte do dia (desde que meus pais sempre chegavam depois das aulas). Antes que as aulas terminassem, entretanto, eu fui até a loja de conveniência mais próxima. Eu comprei uma mala de todos os sabores de Doritos que eles tinham, antes de voltar para casa, felizmente encontrando Chuck.

-Você vai mesmo fazer isso? – Chuck perguntando, enquanto andávamos pela nossa rua. – Você nunca foi tão longe por ninguém, além de mim.

Dando de ombros, eu disse: - David não é ninguém. – eu percebia isso quanto mais dizia.

Ele suspirou, enquanto chegávamos à minha casa.

-Certo, então, divirta-se. Dean vai vir me buscar logo, então eu provavelmente não vou falar com você até amanhã. – ele disse e me beijou na bochecha. Despedimo-nos, antes dele atravessar a rua. Eu levei as sacolas de compras e minha mochila (para ser ainda mais convincente) para dentro de casa.

Eu já tinha dito aos meus pais e Zack o que eu estava planejando fazer, então eu estava esperando que ninguém fosse nos incomodar. Eu fui direito para o porão, onde os DVDs do Six Feet Under estavam descansando próximos ao aparelho e o primeiro cd já na tela. Eu coloquei os pacotes de salgadinho sobre a mesa, então voltei para cima para esperar por David.

Desde que estava muito frio do lado de fora, eu esperei na sala de estar, onde eu podia ver a varanda pela janela. Demorou apenas uns dez minutos de espera antes de eu ver David passando pelo asfalto coberto de neve até a casa. Eu me levantei e andei até a porta, abrindo-a e apenas me escorando contra o batente.

David andou até mim e respirou fundo.

-Bem, estou aqui, agora o quê?

-Vamos. – falei, pegando sua mão.

-Espera. – ele parou, soltando sua mão da minha. – Por que eu estou aqui? Eu achei que você queria ir para algum lugar.

Rolando meus olhos no estilo usual de David, eu falei.

-Cale a boca e entre comigo. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. – Não podemos só ficar em um lugar diferente, para variar? Nossa, David, só deixe acontecer. – eu sorri e ele sorriu um pouco, também, me seguindo para dentro de casa, tirando seus agasalhos.

Zack desceu as escadas nesse momento.

-E quem é esse, Pierre? – ele perguntou, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. – É aquele namorado que eu ouvi bastante sobre?

Eu ri.

-Ouviu bastante? Eu mal falo dele para você.

Ele andou até nós para cumprimentar David, oferecendo sua mão.

-Eu sou Zack. – falou. – Irmão mais novo, mas mais esperto.

David apertou a mão dele.

-Hey. – disse simplesmente.

-Agora cai fora, temos coisas a fazer. – falei para Zack, pegando David pela manga do seu moletom e o puxando pelo corredor. Zack disse alguma coisa genial, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de ouvi-lo. Eu o levei para o porão, e ele seguiu silenciosamente, obviamente nervoso com o que eu estava fazendo.

Quando nós chegamos lá, ele olhou ao redor, absorvendo o cenário. Então, ele chegou à parte importante.

-O que é isso tudo? – David perguntou, notando os saquinhos de doritos sobre a mesa na frente do sofá. Eu decidi deixá-lo entender sozinho. – Doritos? – ele olhou para a tela da televisão. – Primeira temporada do Six Feet Under? Pierre, você... – ele me deu um olhar maravilhado. – Você não fez isso! – ele exclamou incrédulo.

Sorrindo, eu mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti.

-Fiz.

-Eu... Mencionei isso uma vez. Como você lembrou?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Sente-se. Você tem um monte de salgadinho para comer. – de repente, ele se moveu até mim, segurou minha cabeça, me dando um beijo mais apaixonado do que seus beijos usuais eram. Eu ofeguei quando ele se afastou, se apertando contra meu peito.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso. – disse, andando para se sentar no sofá. – Você me surpreende todos os dias, Bouvier.

Ainda me recuperando de ter o oxigênio sugado para fora de mim, eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Eu sou imprevisível. – falei simplesmente. – Qual sabor primeiro?

Ele fuçou entre os pacotes e abriu um deles.

-Cool Ranch. Não como esse há um tempo. – disse. Ele pegou todos os pacotes que conseguiu e se ajeitou sobre o sofá, se cercando com eles, o de Cool Ranch diretamente na sua frente. – Você vai realmente assistir isso? Não parece ser o seu tipo de seriado. – David disse.

Eu peguei o controle remoto e relaxei no sofá.

-Vou descobrir, não?

Nós começamos a assistir o primeiro episodio, comendo vários sabores de doritos. Ficamos quietos a maior parte do tempo, desde que David estava concentrado na tela da televisão. Eu estava tentando prestar atenção, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Pela esquina do meu olho, eu fiquei vendo David e isso me distraiu.

Vinte minutos se passaram e eu estava completamente perdido no episodio. Eu resolvi só comer.

Minha mão alcançou o pacote de salgadinho ao mesmo tempo em que a dele. Como se nós precisássemos de um momento clichê desses. Nós olhamos para o outro, percebendo o que tinha acontecido, e afastando nossas mãos, olhando para a televisão de novo. Eu sorri um pouco, entendendo o por que ele tinha feito isso.

-Você não vai bocejar, se espreguiçar e inescrupulosamente colocar seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros? – perguntou.

Eu sorri mais largamente.

-Se você insiste. – falei e fiz como ele sugeriu.

O rosto de David se abriu em um sorriso e ele girou os olhos, mas não removeu meu braço. Ainda assim, ele não relaxou contra mim, como eu queria, então eu não podia me glorificar muito. Ele continuou comendo o salgadinho, e minha mente estava em qualquer lugar, que não a comida ou a televisão. E pelo que eu podia ver sem virar minha cabeça, ele não estava exatamente focado no programa, também.

O único momento que algum de nós falou nos próximos quinze minutos foi quando David me pediu para passar o doritos de queijo nacho, mas fora isso, nós nos sentamos em silêncio, meu braço ainda ao redor dele. Apesar do fato óbvio de que ele tinha assistido esse seriado, ele ainda estava concentrado nele como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ele estava tão concentrado, de fato, que quando ele foi pegar mais salgadinhos de dentro do pacote, ele errou, sua mão tocando perigosamente perto da minha virilha. Ele puxou sua mão rapidamente, olhando timidamente para mim.

-Desculpe. – ele disse. Eu estava sorrindo afetadamente, então ele girou os olhos de novo. – Cala a boca. Eu não estava tentando te apalpar.

-Você não tinha que tentar. – falei. – Você estava no lugar certo.

David riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Você é ridículo. – falou.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto nos olhávamos. Mas ele não se virou, então meu rosto voltou ao normal. Foi ele que se aproximou noventa por cento do caminho, me permitindo me mover os dez por cento instantaneamente para juntar nossos lábios. Foi muito simples no começo, mas, então, ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, e eu apertei meu braço ao redor do seu pescoço, nossas bocas abrindo.

O pacote de salgadinho que acontecia de estar entre nós, caiu no chão, mas não foi notado, desde que só nos deu melhor acesso ao outro. Enquanto o beijo continuava, nos ajeitamos numa posição mais fácil, de frente para o outro. Suas mãos estavam repousadas na lateral do meu corpo, enquanto eu fazia o que eu gostava de fazer quando nos beijávamos, acariciar seu cabelo e sua nuca. Mas eu percebi que ele não estava sendo tão receptivo quanto ele podia ser.

Afastamo-nos levemente, meus braços caindo para suas pernas, mas nós ainda ficamos numa posição de beijo. Quando eu falei, foi suavemente.

-David. – comecei. – Por que você não quer ser meu namorado? Honestamente?

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para sua perna dobrada.

-Eu já te disse o porquê. – falou. – Eu não quero nada sério.

-É por causa daquele cara? – perguntei asperamente. – Aquele ex?

Ele olhou diretamente para mim, como se ele estivesse em algum tipo de transe. Finalmente, ele disse seriamente: - Sim.

Meus olhos estavam presos nos dele, e os dele nos meus, e nenhum de nós ergueu muito a voz.

-Eu não acho que você deveria me comparar a ele. – falei. – Eu não faria seja lá o que ele te fez.

-Você não pode ter certeza. – disse, e isso era verdade. – Além do mais... Eu tenho cem por centro de certeza de que você seria capaz de fazer isso.

-Você não pode saber _isso_ com certeza. – eu copiei suas palavras.

Ele pressionou nossos lábios juntos e balançou a cabeça.

-Confie em mim. Eu podia perguntar para todos os caras da escola, e eles diriam o mesmo. Inferno, você provavelmente já fez isso com eles.

Eu tinha a sensação de que se David fizesse isso, isso serviria em seu favor. Ele sempre sabia algo que eu não sabia; ele tentava mais saber das coisas, de todo modo.

-Eu ainda não iria... – eu tentei argumentar.

Mas David me interrompeu, o volume de sua voz um pouco mais alto.

-Você não me foderia, e aí esqueceria completamente de mim? E aí me trataria como um lixo, por que você não consegue se lembrar que dormiu comigo na noite anterior? – quando ele terminou, ele parecia bravo e eu não tinha certeza do por que. _Eu_ não tinha feito isso com ele.

Eu certamente não podia argumentar contra isso, então eu fechei minha boca, erguendo minha mão para acariciar a lateral do seu rosto, uma vez que seus olhos perderam o contato com o meu. Ele ainda não me olhou.

-Eu não acho que ele vale a pena. Se ele é qualquer coisa do que eu penso que ele é, ele _definitivamente_ não merece ser o assunto de uma conversa, muito menos ficar bravo por causa dele.

Ao invés de ser afetado por quão doce e gentil isso era, ele removeu minha mão e se sentou como estava antes, olhando para a televisão. Ele não estava sorrindo e eu me senti confuso.

-Vamos só assistir isso, por favor. Eu aconteço do gostar desse seriado. – falou.

-David, o que eu disse dessa vez? – perguntei, agitado pelo fato de que eu não conseguia fazê-lo feliz com as coisas mais óbvias.

-Nada. – respondeu e ele soou menos bravo. Eu ainda estava confuso, e ele notou isso quando ele me olhou. Ele suspirou. – Você quer desligar o DVD e ficar? – ele sorriu um pouco e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

-Certo. – falei. Nós tiramos os salgadinhos do caminho, então David se inclinou para me beijar. Isso durou por um bom tempo.

Quando a hora do jantar chegou, minha mãe perguntou se David estava ficando. Desde que eu tinha comido com seus pais antes, eu senti que era apenas certo David comer com os meus, então eu o forcei a ficar, apesar de ele ter deixado claro que ele não gostava dessa idéia. Eu não me importei; talvez se ele fingisse ser meu namorado, ele finalmente concordaria em ser de verdade.

[...]

Eu acordei lentamente na manhã seguinte, como eu usualmente fazia depois de uma noite como a anterior. Mesmo que eu estivesse ciente de que tinha adormecido na parte reclinável do sofá, para onde eu tinha ido depois do jantar, eu não me sentia mal. De fato, eu me sentia muito bem, e eu me perguntei como podia ser. Então, eu olhei para quem estava deitado do meu lado, embora isso não ajudasse a exatamente entender; eu ainda não sabia por que isso me faria me sentir tão bem.

David estava deitado lá, sobre suas costas, e sua cabeça no meu colo. Eu assumi que a sensação de formigamento no meu corpo viesse da minha mão descansando em seu peito e sua mão sobre a minha. Isso provavelmente era só um acidente, algo que ele tinha feito durante o sono, mas ainda assim isso forçou um sorriso no meu rosto. Na verdade, era uma sensação boa, especialmente quando eu considerei o fato de que essa era a primeira vez que tínhamos passado a noite juntos.

Meus olhos viajaram por seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, assim como sua boca, alguns fios de cabelo em sua testa, e ele respirava de forma constante, dificilmente movendo um músculo. Antes de agora, a única pessoa que eu tinha visto dormindo, foi Chuck, e eu notei como seu jeito era diferente do de David.

Eu usei minha mão livre para afastar os fios de cabelo de seu rosto. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de realmente estar acordando. Essa era uma das vezes que eu me perguntei como eu não o tinha notado antes de ele ir para a Irlanda. Ele era atraente. Mas, por outro lado, ele não estava com a mesma aparência de então.

Assim que eu deixei minha mente vagar, eu ouvi uma voz descer as escadas.

-Pierre! – era Chuck. Ele começou a descer as escadas. – Pierre, acorde, cara, é quase meio dia. Eu pensei que nós... – então ele viu David e eu, e parou abruptamente. Mas já era muito tarde, por que David já tinha acordado.

David abriu os olhos, gemendo e soltando minha mão.

-Que diabos? – ele se sentou e me notou primeiro. Nós olhamos para o outro, então ele se moveu para se sentar propriamente no sofá, esfregando seus olhos, ajeitando seu cabelo e notando Chuck. Um silêncio embaraçoso se seguiu. David falou primeiro. – Banheiro?

Eu apontei para a porta perto das escadas. Ele assentiu e se levantou, andando na direção indicada.

-Uh... – Chuck começou.

Eu ajeitei o reclinável de volta para o normal e esfreguei meus olhos.

-Não faça perguntas para as quais você já sabe a resposta.

-Eu vou estar lá em cima, então. Me encontre quando você estiver... Uh... Pronto. – ele sorriu afetadamente e eu mostrei a língua para ele, enquanto ele subia as escadas. Eu olhei para o local onde ele tinha estado antes, ouvindo meu irmão brincar com Chuck no andar de cima.

Chuck ter entrado no cômodo e interrompido da maneira que ele o tinha feito tinha mudado completamente o clima. Agora era embaraçoso e desconfortável, embora antes fosse bom e doce e aquecido. Eu queria voltar apenas cinco, talvez dez minutos, e só observar David dormindo novamente. Mas, como isso era, eu me levantei do sofá e corri uma mão pelo cabelo, puxando o ar com força e olhando ao redor para a pequena bagunça que tínhamos feito.

Antes que eu sequer pudesse fazer algo, David saiu do banheiro parecendo mais acordado do que antes. Ele parou logo que saiu pela porta, olhando para mim. Eu respondi seu olhar e tentei pensar no que dizer. Ele não se moveu, entretanto.

-Então... – falei. – Quer sair e tomar café da manhã? Ou almoço? Ou... Um café da manhã tardio? – eu dei um meio sorriso, desde que eu não sabia que horas eram. – Eu vou comprar, claro.

Ele assentiu, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

-Eu posso parar em casa para me trocar? – perguntou.

-Não esperava que fizesse outra coisa. – respondi.

De novo, ele assentiu e suas mãos se encontraram com sua calça, causando um leve barulho de tapa.

-Certo, então... – ele finalmente se afastou do banheiro. – Me encontre lá em casa em uns vinte minutos. – eu assenti. Então, de repente, ele se moveu para me beijar, suas mãos no meu cabelo. Eu passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e o beijei de volta.

Quando terminou, ele não se afastou completamente. Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus.

-Ontem, o que você fez por mim... – ele disse suavemente. – Foi... Muito doce. Quase romântico. Muito não você.

-Quem disse que eu fiz por você? Talvez, eu queria comer doritos e assistir Six Feet Under, e você foi só uma adição. – falei sorrindo afetadamente.

As esquinas de sua boca se ergueram levemente e nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Nós ficamos lá, nos beijando por alguns minutos, então ele se afastou, pigarreando, enquanto se afastava.

-Uh, eu devia ir.

Eu assenti.

-Eu te acompanho até a porta. – falei e o segui para o andar de cima. Nós andamos até a porta da frente, de alguma maneira sem sermos incomodados pela minha família, e eu a abri para ele. Ele me deu um selinho, murmurou um 'te vejo daqui a pouco', antes de ir embora. Eu fechei a porta e o observei se afastar pela janela, até ele ter saído do meu campo de visão.

Quando eu me virei, eu encontrei Chuck parado no corredor, suas sobrancelhas erguidas de um jeito _"hmm?"_. Eu sorri e comecei a subir as escadas, gesticulando para ele me seguir. Ele o fez e nós entramos no meu quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás da gente, indo se sentar na minha cama. Ele me lançou um olhar de expectativa, como se quisesse que eu contasse toda uma história.

Suspirando, eu abri meu armário.

-Eu não vou tagarelar sobre isso. – falei, procurando pela roupa que eu queria.

Ele gargalhou.

-Oh, por favor, eu te conto tudo que acontece entre Dean e eu.

-Eu só te deixo falar, por que eu tenho esperanças que suas histórias vão, de algum modo, virar sobre sexo. – falei. – Falando nisso, você acha que Dean vai ser 'o primeiro'? Você sabe, para nossas conversas sobre vida sexual não serem tão unilateral?

-Eu não sei. – falou. – Não estamos juntos há tanto tempo. Eu quero ter... Certeza... Espera, não estamos falando sobre Dean e eu. Me conte o que aconteceu entre você e David.

Tirando uma camiseta do meu guarda roupa, eu respirei fundo, percebendo que seria estúpido da minha parte não contar isso para ele, quando eu contei todo o resto. Enquanto eu colocava novas roupas, eu contei a ele tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Eu terminei de me vestir antes de terminar de contar, então eu me sentei na cama para terminar de falar.

-Nós começamos a assistir Family Guy e estava escuro, e eu estava me sentindo cansado. David estava deitado com a cabeça no outro braço do sofá, e nós só... Caímos no sono. Ele, de algum modo, mudou de posição durante a noite. – conclui.

-O que acha que isso quer dizer? – Chuck perguntou, quando eu levantei.

Eu me olhei no espelho, olhando de vários ângulos.

-Eu acho que o que significa?

-Vocês dois passarem a noite toda juntos. – falou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri.

-Não tenha muitas esperanças, pombinho. – falei e andei até ele para selar nossos lábios. – Não significou nada. Agora, eu tenho que ir encontrar David. Se você quiser sair mais tarde, me manda uma mensagem no celular, certo?

Chuck assentiu e se levantou também.

-Dean vai me pegar as duas, então a gente pode não ter tempo. – falou.

-Certo. – falei enquanto saiamos do quarto. – Se eu não te ver, divirta-se e use proteção.

Quando eu andei até a porta de David, tendo pedido o carro para meu pai, eu me perguntei como David estava se sentindo sobre acordar comigo. Ele tinha tido vinte minutos ou com Seth ou com Noah (eu não tinha certeza de qual estava em casa no momento) para falar sobre o assunto, então ele provavelmente tinha uma opinião diferente da que ele tinha ao acordar.

A porta se abriu e David apareceu com um agasalho.

-Só para constar, eu vou comprar. – David falou firmemente, fechando a porta atrás de si e passando por mim na direção do carro. É claro.

Eu o observei e sorri. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que as coisas provavelmente não iam mudar entre nós tão cedo. E eu, provavelmente, estava bem com isso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treze**

-Feliz natal, pessoal! – falei animadamente para meus amigos. Estávamos todos sentados em um dos corredores da escola, quase não deixando espaço para as pessoas passaram – não que isso importasse para nós.

As aulas só iam começar daqui vinte minutos, e nós estávamos trocando presentes, desde que era o último dia antes das férias de inverno. Eu tinha ganhado seis presentes até agora, mas nenhum de Chuck. Nós estávamos esperando pelo natal, por que nós sabíamos que acabaríamos nos vendo. Sua família, usualmente, ia para a festa de natal dos meus pais, na véspera de natal.

Enquanto todos os outros continuavam a falar sobre... Seja lá o que estavam falando, Chuck cutucou meu braço. Eu olhei para ele e ele balançou a cabeça em sua direção.

-Vamos andar. – falou, e eu assenti, concordando. Nos despedimos de todos, então fomos embora.

-Então, - falei. – você finalmente comprou um presente para o Dean, huh?

Chuck suspirou.

-Sim, mas foi difícil. Eu ainda não encontrei um jeito de entrar completamente na mente dele. É tão... Brilhante. Eu só espero que ele goste do que eu comprei. – falou. – De todo modo, e você? Decidiu se vai comprar ou não algo para o David?

Isso era o que eu vinha debatendo a semana toda. Parte de mim não achava que era grande coisa, mas, então, a outra ficava me dizendo que isso era mais do que apenas a estúpida necessidade do natal.

-Eu não sei. – respondi. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ver como o gesto de um namorado, mas não é realmente por isso que eu quero fazer. Eu só quero... Vê-lo... Sorrir.

Chuck estava obviamente surpreso com o que eu disse, mas sua expressão fácil não dizia nada.

-Huh... – ele disse. – Nunca achei que te ouviria dizer isso. Eu assumi que você só faria isso por que parece obrigatório, ou por causa da chance de você transar.

-O que, você não acha que eu faria algo assim para ser legal?

Ele disse simplesmente: - Faria por mim, mas só por que eu só o único fora da sua família, que você já amou.

Dando de ombros, falei.

-Ainda assim. Eu sei que vai deixar David feliz e eu... Gosto quando ele está feliz. – mas numa tentativa de cobrir o que era uma afirmação ridiculamente cafona e vergonhosa, eu falei: - Ele me beija diferente quando está feliz.

Chuck riu.

-Eu acho que David pode estar te mudando, Pierre. – falou.

Eu resmunguei: - Cale a boca. – eu não queria pensar que isso era possível.

-Ah, qual é, é uma boa coisa. – Chuck disse, enquanto passávamos pelas portas do ginásio. – Já estava na hora de alguém te colocar na linha.

-Esse não é seu trabalho? – repliquei, levemente aborrecido pelo que ele estava dizendo. – Você é péssimo nisso, aliás. Eu devia te demitir.

-Por favor, você precisa de mim. – falou e eu não pude evitar sorrir. – Você nunca vai me deixar ir.

Eu ri, meu braço passando ao redor do pescoço dele.

-Isso é verdade. – falei, o beijando na bochecha. Mas foi nesse momento que alguém chamou minha atenção, e ao contrário das outras vezes, havia um motivo. Eu parei de me mover abruptamente, e Chuck notou, também vendo quem tinha me feito hesitar. – Te vejo depois, Chuck.

Chuck suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

-Você tem sorte de eu ter me acostumado com você me descartando. – falou. – Você também tem sorte que eu sei que você precisa de mim, ou eu já teria ido embora.

Beijando-o na bochecha novamente, eu falei.

-Desculpe. Nos falamos depois. – ele murmurou uma despedida e se afastou.

Eu andei até onde David estava abrindo seu armário. Ele imediatamente notou os escritos que eu tinha deixado na sua prancheta quando eu arrombei seu armário no dia anterior, o que era a razão de eu estar tão ansioso em encontrá-lo agora. Ele suspirou, enquanto eu me escorava conta o armário ao lado do dele.

-Como você conseguiu minha senha? – perguntou.

-Achei na sua escrivaninha, quando fui na sua casa no outro dia.

Ele leu as palavras que eu escrevi. _Pierre + David = __S2_ era um, então tinha um coração com um "P+D" dentro e finalmente um _Sr. David Bouvier_, circulado por vários corações. Eu queria fazer parecer que ele os tinha feito, mesmo que minha intenção inicial fosse escrever um 'feliz natal'. Isso pareceu mais divertido.

-Mesmo se nós nos casássemos; o que é uma chance muito pequena; o que te faz pensar que eu usaria seu nome ou seria a noiva? – David perguntou.

-Por que você ficaria sexy em um vestido. – falei simplesmente. – Além do mais, eu sou esse tradicional.

Ele girou os olhos.

-Tenho certeza de que é. – ele pegou um livro perto e começou a folheá-lo.

-Então, quais seus planos para o natal? – perguntei em tom de conversa.

-Uma palavra: Bahamas. – David respondeu. – Você?

Eu ri da maneira como ele disse isso de um modo tão informal.

-Mentiroso, você não vai para Bahamas. – falei. – O que acha de passar lá em casa na véspera de natal? Nós temos essa festa anual que meus pais dão. Você pode trazer o Seth e o Noah, também.

David balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que não, Pierre.

É claro. Eu não estava surpreso. A última coisa que David ia querer fazer era conhecer minha família toda, e me ter o apresentando como meu namorado, sem sua permissão. Suspirando, eu perguntei.

-Eu não ganho um beijo de natal, então?

-Se isso significar que eu não preciso te dar um presente. – falou, fechando seu armário e se virando para mim.

-Oh, você ainda pode me dar um presente. – falei, mas ele apenas me beijou, se garantindo em manter suave, desde que estávamos no meio de um corredor movimentado da escola. Eu terminei o beijo, entretanto, para falar. – Aliás, o que você quer de natal?

-Você não vai me comprar nada. – disse francamente. – Você não precisa. Não há nenhuma obrigação.

-Natal não é sobre obrigações, David. – falei, como se isso fosse óbvio. – É sobre o dinheiro equivaler o amor; quanto mais dinheiro você gastar, mais amor há.

Ele riu.

-Fico feliz que você descobriu o significado do natal. – falou. – E é melhor você não me comprar nada.

-Você não tem controle sobre isso, né? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, e eu sorri e o beijei. – Eu vou passar na sua casa depois da escola. Você pode me esperar, se quiser, mas não importa desde que eu sei onde você mora.

Ciente de que não havia como escapar disso, ele grunhiu.

-Certo.

Sorrindo, eu o beijei – foi mais longo que antes – e falei: - Agora, eu vou te acompanhar até sua sala.

-Você quer dizer, eu vou ir sozinho e você vai me seguir, enquanto sugere que nós matemos aula e nos amassemos debaixo das arquibancadas. – ele falou, mas eu apenas sorri e nós começamos a andar entre a multidão de adolescentes.

[...]

David e eu não nos vimos quando o feriado começou. De acordo com o que ele tinha dito ao telefone, ele estava viajando com sua família e eu, aparentemente, não iria vê-lo até depois do natal. Isso me deprimiu, por que, no dia seguinte ao que as aulas terminaram por aquele ano, eu tinha me embrenhado em uma livraria lotada para comprar um presente de natal para David. Foi uma decisão de último minuto, mas era provavelmente o que eu sempre planejei fazer. Eu não tive a chance de entregar a ele ainda.

A véspera de natal foi um dia cheio em casa. Não só minha mãe estava frenética com comida e decoração, mas meu irmão e eu fomos obrigados a limpar, e se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava a fazer, era limpar. Eu tive que me vestir levemente (o que significava algo mais que um moletom), então eu estava usando um jeans escuro uma camisa de lã com botões. Minha mãe estava satisfeita, então eu fiquei com isso mesmo.

Por volta das seis da tarde, a casa estava cheia. Desde que eu não estava com vontade de fazer nada, eu decidi me esconder no porão, onde meu pai, avô e um monte de outros caras estavam sentados, assistindo um jogo de hockey. Chuck se juntou a mim depois de um tempo, e nós acabamos nos sentando no chão, de frente um para o outro, enquanto jogávamos baralho.

-Oh, eu vi Dean mais cedo. – Chuck respondeu a minha pergunta de como ele ia ver seu namorado no natal. – Ele me deu esse relógio. – Chuck esticou seu pulso para eu ver um relógio com uma pulseira de couro preto.

-Legal. – assenti, então abaixei minhas cartas. – Gin.

-Droga. – Chuck amaldiçoou sob a respiração e juntou as cartas, embaralhando-as para outra partida. – E aí nós passamos algumas horas nos amassando, então eu estou bem em não poder vê-lo por mais alguns dias. – Chuck continuou contando sobre Dean, e começou a distribuir as cartas. – Ele gostou do meu presente, também. Foi por causa disso que nós começamos a nos amassar, em primeiro lugar...

Eu apenas assenti novamente, minha mente apenas prestando um terço de atenção ao jogo e o amasso de natal com Dean. E não era o fato de que eu não consegui nenhum há algum tempo. Eu nem fiquei com ninguém nas últimas semanas, embora eu não tivesse certeza do por que.

-David disse que ia me ligar amanhã. – decidi falar. – Eu não acho que ele comprou um presente pra mim. Se ele comprou, eu vou ter de esperar até a próxima vez que vê-lo, por que aqui seria o último lugar onde ele estaria.

-Você parece mais pessimista que o normal. – Chuck notou.

Dando de ombros, eu falei.

-É só um fato. Ele pode aparecer, por que eu _sei_ que ele quer me ver no natal, mas David sempre evita coisas que podem fazer a óbvia conexão entre nós mais profunda do que já é.

-Eu ainda acho isso estúpido. – falou. – E eu ainda acho que ele é covarde. Ele devia se tocar.

-Hey! Não me diga como conduzir meus relacionamentos, e eu não vou te dizer como conduzir os seus. – falei.

Chuck riu incrédulo.

-Sério? Você sempre me diz como conduzir meus relacionamentos! Você me diz quase todos os passos a dar quando é sobre Dean e eu.

-É, bem, isso é por que eu sei mais. – falei, então pousei minhas cartas. – Gin. De novo. Você é péssimo nisso, Chuck. – Chuck apenas suspirou e concordou. – Quer ir lá em cima e pegar algo para comer?

Nós fizemos nosso caminho escada a cima, desviando de algumas crianças risonhas, e pegamos um pequeno sanduíche da mesa de maravilhosas comidas que minha mãe e sua irmã tinham feito. Depois disso, resolvemos nos sentar na escada e conversar mais. Algumas pessoas se juntaram a nós, mas depois de um tempo, nos deixavam sozinhos.

Eu devia estar socializando com todos os outros, desde eu não os via freqüentemente, mas eu já tinha conversado um pouco com a maioria deles, então eu tinha feito minha parte. Eu preferia me sentar aqui e conversar com meu melhor amigo, de todo modo, desde que alguns outros 'amigos' e membros da família ainda não tinham aceitado que eu era gay. Isso não me fazia me sentir humilhado ou embaraçado, por que eu tinha orgulho do fato que eu gostava de foder outros caras; eu só não queria ter nenhuma conversa embaraçosa, se eu pudesse evitá-las.

Uma grande parte de mim realmente esperava que David aparecesse. Nada me faria me sentir melhor do que passar um tempo com ele no natal. Não era como se eu não gostasse de festas, por que elas eram divertidas... Mas não quando não eu podia me soltar e agir como eu mesmo. Eu não podia beber legalmente ainda, e era quase impossível roubar álcool agora, por que minha família com certeza amava molhar o bico.

-Meu pai já começou a falar comigo sobre faculdades. – Chuck estava dizendo. – Bem, de novo. De forma mais urgente dessa vez.

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-É? – ele assentiu. – Meu pai só me disse para deixar de ser uma bicha preguiçosa e realmente pensar sobre minha educação futura.

-Ele te chamou de bicha? – Chuck perguntou.

-Sim, mas só depois de eu mesmo ter me chamado assim, então ele só estava me imitando. – expliquei.

Quando eu estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa, a campainha tocou. Chuck e eu olhamos para a ponta. Estranhamente, ninguém mais pareceu notar então eu disse:

-Eu vou atender. – eu andei até a porta e a abri, surpreso pelo visitante. – David? – um grande sorriso estava em meu rosto, e ele sorriu de volta, também, embora não tão largamente. – O-o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha ido viajar com sua família.

David deu de ombros.

-Menti. – disse simplesmente, fazendo meu sorriso se alargar mais. Ele ergueu um envelope azul claro com meu nome, que eu assumi ser um cartão. – Eu não tinha certeza de quando te dar isso, mas eu estou aqui agora, então... – ele ofereceu o presente para mim.

Eu assenti e aceitei.

-Uh, obrigado. – falei. – Você quer entrar um pouco? Se você tiver que ir para casa, eu entendo.

Ele pausou, então disse: - Tenho certeza de que meus pais não vão se importar se eu ficar por alguns minutos. – nós dividimos um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu dava um passo para o lado para que ele pudesse entrar. Ele tirou a jaqueta, que eu pendurei no cabide, e tirou seus tênis. Eu gesticulei para ele me seguir para o andar de cima, e ele o fez.

Nós passamos por Chuck, que não conseguia parar de nos observar, e eu parei para murmurar: - Eu confio em você para vigiar. Não deixe ninguém chegar perto do meu quarto. – ele assentiu e sorriu, e eu sabia que sua mente estava tendo pensamentos sujos. Eu não me importei, por que minha mente também estava.

Quando David e eu estávamos no meu quarto, eu acendi a luz e fechei a porta, bloqueando o som das pessoas no andar debaixo. Nós ficamos lá por um momento, apenas olhando para o outro. Então, eu gesticulei para a cama.

-Sente-se. – falei. David obedeceu, sentando-se na ponta da cama. – Eu tenho um presente para você, também.

David pareceu surpreso e eu não tinha certeza do por que.

-Tem? – perguntou.

Eu andei até minha escrivaninha e abri a gaveta, onde o livro embrulhado de David estava.

-Sim. – respondi e o ofereci para ele. Ele pegou o pacote e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

Eu abri o cartão (que tinha um boneco de neve na frente) e havia dois pedaços de papel. Eu os ignorei, por que a letra de David estava no cartão, e eu decidi dar atenção pra isso. Estava escrito: _Eu sei que eu não posso te dar o que você quer, mas eu não acho que sequer você sabe o que é. Apesar disso, você tenta bastante conseguir, e isso é admirável. Você vai encontrar alguém que te queira para mais que sexo, isso é verdade, então você não devia parar de tentar. Espero que não demore muito para que você o encontre. Feliz natal, Pierre._

Meus olhos correram por suas palavras algumas vezes, desde que não fizeram sentindo de primeira. Provavelmente demoraria um tempo para absorver, mas eu entendi a essência do que ele estava falando, e um sentimento estranho e confuso cresceu dentro de mim.

Um dos pedaços de papel era uma versão de quadrinhos minha, segurando uma versão de quadrinhos de David. Seus braços estavam cruzados firmemente sobre seu peito, mas ele olhava para mim sem sorrir, e eu o olhava de volta da mesma forma, uma mão em seu braço e outra em seu cabelo. Era... Maravilhoso. Eu me perguntei se era assim que David nos via. Eu me perguntei se era isso que David pensava de nossa situação. Então, eu me perguntei por que diabos ele estava me deixando pensar essas coisas. Por que ele me daria um desenho que era tão... Pessoal?

O segundo pedaço de papel era uma assinatura de dois anos para minha revista favorita. Eu sorri.

-É ótimo, David. Obrigado. – falei.

Quando eu finalmente olhei para ele, ele estava sorrindo para o livro, claramente maravilhado que eu o tinha comprado.

-Você me surpreende o tempo todo, Pierre. – falou e virou seu olhar para mim. – É maravilhoso. Obrigado. – seu sorriso combinava com o meu, enquanto nos olhávamos. Então, como se fosse coreografado, colocamos nossos presentes no chão e começamos a nos beijar.

David me empurrou até que eu estivesse deitado sobre minhas costas, e veio para cima de mim. Eu corri meus dedos por entre seu cabelo e retribui o beijo fervorosamente. Suas mãos viajaram por sob minha camisa e minha pele formigou sob o toque. Eu respondi avidamente, beijando-o mais profundamente e pressionei meu quadril contra o dele.

Ele começou a desabotoar minha camisa, não tendo dificuldades com os botões. Uma vez que estava desabotoado, seus dedos correram pela pele, o que só me fez querer beijá-lo mais. Eu nos rolei, deixando-o sobre suas costas. Eu fiz o mesmo, desabotoando sua camisa, enquanto nos beijávamos.

Agora, ambos sem camisas, rolamos para nossos lados e ficamos assim, sua perna ao redor da minha. Minha mão fez seu caminho pelo corpo dele e David se afastou quando eu cheguei perto do seu cinto. De repente, tudo tinha se acalmado. Nossos olhos se encontraram e só nos olhamos por um momento, as pontas dos meus dedos parando abaixo do seu umbigo. Eu queria avaliar sua reação, enquanto eu tocava a fivela do seu cinto. Sem quebrar o contato ocular, ele se moveu para uma posição mais confortável, em suas costas.

Ele não recusou o que eu estava fazendo, então eu decidi continuar. Excitação crescendo dentro de mim, eu comecei a desfazer seu cinto com apenas uma mão, ainda observando seu rosto para saber se ele queria que eu parasse ou não. Mas ele não desviou o olhar, enquanto eu tirei o seu cinto do passador.

Finalmente, seu peito se moveu indicando que ele estava respirando. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto eu desabotoava sua calça. Ele se contorceu um pouco, mas seu rosto estava normal, sem qualquer indicação de querer que eu parasse. Enquanto eu abria o zíper, eu senti sua ereção sob o material.

Com meus batimentos cardíacos aumentando, eu escorreguei meus dedos por uma brecha em sua boxer, tocando-o lentamente. O contato fez David respirar profundamente e abrir seus olhos para encontrar os meus novamente. Ainda assim, nenhum sinal de que queria que eu parasse de tocá-lo, então eu tirei seu pênis do confinamento.

Seu peito estava subindo e descendo levemente agora, seus olhos ainda colados nos meus, enquanto eu enrolava minha mão ao seu redor e começava a movê-la lentamente. Um som bastante suave e satisfeito deixou sua boca. Seu quadril se ergueu contra minha mão assim que eu esfreguei meu dedão na sua glande. Maldição, eu não me importava se a casa toda ouvisse, eu queria ouvi-lo gemer mais alto.

Enquanto ele estava deitado lá, ofegante e olhando diretamente para mim, eu senti minha calça ficar apertada e tudo o que eu queria era estar nu com ele. Esses pensamentos fizeram a velocidade da minha mão aumentar. Ele começou a fazer mais sons, mordendo seu lábio inferior numa tentativa de se calar. Nós dois estávamos cientes de que a casa estava cheia.

Seus olhos se fecharam e sua cabeça se inclinou para trás. Eu observei seu lindo pescoço, vendo seu pomo de Adão se mover quando ele engoliu. Eu podia ver quase todas as respirações, cada leve gemido, cada ofego suave. Seus dedos se enroscaram ao redor do meu cabelo, enquanto ele juntava nossos olhares novamente. Seus olhos estavam quase vidrados, e eu estava tão insanamente excitado pelo jeito que eles queimavam os meus.

Eu diminui a velocidade para esfregar a cabeça do seu pênis, variando a força do meu punho em sua ereção. Ele deixou sair um gemido que poderia ser ouvido por qualquer que estivesse do outro lado da porta, mas quem se importava? Certamente, não eu. Minha mão voltou ao seu ritmo e a cabeça de David foi para trás de novo. Eu observei seu rosto, enamorado pelo jeito que estava se contorcendo em prazer, as expressões maravilhosas feitas quando meu dedão tocava a ponta sensível.

Eu queria esfregar meu pênis, que estava mandando uma sensação irritante de desespero para meu corpo. Eu ignorei, entretanto, focando em David, apenas tentando fazê-lo gozar. Então... Bem... Eu teria que esperar para ver aonde as coisas nos levariam.

Ele me olhou novamente, sua boca levemente aberta, e eu movi mais rápido minha mão. Seu quadril encontrou minha mão e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi ofegar, enquanto me olhava. Ele segurou meu cabelo com mais força e eu peguei isso como um aviso silencioso. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus, enquanto ele arqueava suas costas e se despejava sobre o próprio peito e abdômen. Ele continuou ofegando, enquanto eu continuava a estimulá-lo até a última gota, então ele se soltou no chão, olhos fechados e o peito se erguendo enquanto ele respirava pesadamente.

Eu o soltei e somente o observei, querendo nada mais do que fazê-lo vir mais vezes, e estar sobre ele, e observar aquele lindo rosto se contorcer em prazer de novo e de novo. Eu permiti que meus olhos corressem por seu corpo, seu peito e abdômen respingados, e seu pênis que estava lentamente voltando ao normal. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de algo mais bonito.

Nós ficamos deitados lá em silêncio por vários minutos, David regulando sua respiração e olhando para mim com um sorriso torto. Eu acariciei a lateral do seu rosto com as costas dos meus dedos, então me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele me beijou de volta por um momento, mas se afastou. Ele não estava mais sorrindo.

-Nós devíamos voltar, antes que comecem a nos procurar. Er, bem, _você_. Nem sabem que eu estou aqui. – falou.

Eu assenti e me sentei, pegando a caixa de lenços de papel e a oferecendo para ele. Pegando um, eu limpei minha própria mão. Eu sai da cama, enquanto ele se limpava, e eu vesti novamente minha camisa, parado na frente do espelho. Nós dois estávamos em silêncio, enquanto eu abotoava minha camisa e ajeitava meu cabelo, e David terminava de se limpar e se levantava e ia colocar sua camisa e ajeitar seu cabelo, também.

Quando eu sai da frente do espelho, ele pegou meu lugar, e eu o observei, sentindo minha própria ereção sumir, assim que eu cheguei a conclusão de que mais nada aconteceria entre nós essa noite. Ele terminou, então se virou para mim.

-Como eu estou? – perguntou.

Um pequeno sorriso estava no meu rosto, enquanto eu assentia para ele.

-Está ótimo. – falei e não consegui me lembrar de falar palavras mais honestas. – E eu? – isso era estranho desde que eu só tinha perguntando se minha aparência estava boa poucas vezes antes, e eu só tinha perguntado ao Chuck.

Ele assentiu e pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas pensou melhor e se moveu para me dar um rápido beijo. Então, ele abriu a porta e eu o segui para fora, minha mão na base de sua coluna, enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Eu ainda estava um pouco atordoado, enquanto apresentava David (como 'meu namorado', para seu horror) para alguns membros da família que estavam fumando do lado de fora, quando David ia embora. Eu me ofereci para acompanhá-lo até em casa, mas ele não estava falando muito, então eu só o fiz sem sua aprovação. Ele não tinha sorrido nenhuma vez desde que saímos do meu quarto. Mesmo quando estávamos na sua varanda, e eu lhe dei um beijo de boa noite e desejei feliz natal, ele parecia estar sentindo uma versão mais forte do que eu estava sentindo: estupefato e desnorteado.

Quando eu voltei para a festa, e Chuck se encontrou comigo, eu decidi esperar para contar a ele o que tinha acontecido... Eu decidi esperar até que eu tivesse entendi o que porra _tinha_ acontecido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Usualmente, quando algo íntimo acontecia entre nós, David se fechava quase completamente para mim. Ele agia mal humorado, não queria se amassar, vinha com desculpas vergonhosas do por que não podia passar tempo comigo... Dessa vez, entretanto, ele agiu normalmente, o que não deveria ter sido tão estranho quanto era. Mas ele estava... _Muito_ normal. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

David não ia, absolutamente, mencionar nada sobre o que tinha acontecido na véspera de natal, então eu não sabia como ele se sentia sobre isso. Ele estava... Satisfeito que tivesse acontecido? Bem, eu assumi que ele estava, mas eu não tinha certeza. Quase parecia que David tinha esquecido a coisa toda, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Eu tentei descobrir o por que, mas nem mesmo Chuck conseguiu entender. Outro mistério.

E David, de repente, parecia interessado em com quem eu tinha ficado recentemente, e insistido que ele não se importava se eu tivesse beijado outra pessoa, uma oferta que eu não estava animado em aceitar. David não apareceu pelos próximos poucos dias, e eu assumi que ele precisava desses dias para descobrir o que ele pensava dessa situação, o que significava várias conversas com Noah e Seth.

Na véspera do ano novo, eu descobri que os pais de Patrick iam viajar e que ele estava planejando dar uma festa enorme para o começo do ano. Chuck planejava convidar Dean, então eu, é claro, decidi convidar David. David disse que não queria ir, mas que eu poderia ir pegar algum garoto jovem, o que eu achei estranho, por que ele nunca tinha me _dito_ para dormir com alguém antes.

Mas, no final, eu tinha passado o ano novo na casa de Patrick, enchendo a cara e sendo chupado por algum cara da escola. Eu cheguei em casa por volta das quatro da manhã, Chuck e Dean (que tinha consumido, talvez, uma única bebida alcoólica a noite toda) me carregando até meu quarto. Eu apaguei antes mesmo que eles pudessem sair.

Na manhã seguinte, a luz do sol acertou meus olhos como facas. Maldição, eu sempre odiei os efeitos de festas. Eu nunca me arrependia, mas com certeza era uma droga ter minha cabeça doendo dessa maneira por causa de uma noite de diversão. Eu olhei o relógio no meu criado mudo, e vi que já passava das onze da manhã.

Com um gemido aborrecido, eu cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro, a escuridão protegendo minha cabeça, apenas levemente. Então, o som da música dos Backstreet Boys chegou aos meus ouvidos. E pareceu que eu estava na porra do show.

-Poooooorra! – gemi e peguei meu celular de algum lugar dos lençóis. Quando eu o abri, a primeira coisa que eu disse para quem estava me ligando, foi: - Pare com a porra do barulho!

A risada de David veio do outro lado, mas só me fez me sentir uma pequena porcentagem melhor dessa vez. Talvez nem mesmo David pudesse curar essa ressaca.

-_Eu devia me sentir compassivo,_ – David disse. – _mas não me sinto._

Suspirando, eu perguntei: - Você só ligou para aborrecer e rir de mim?

-_Na maior parte._ – respondeu. – _Também, meus pais não estão em casa e eu quero que você venha aqui. Então, talvez, nós podemos sair para comer hambúrgueres gordurosos, por que eu li em algum lugar que eles são bons para curar ressacas._

Isso me acordou e eu afastei completamente o travesseiro do meu rosto. Eu pensei que era fofo ele se importar em curar minha ressaca. Também...

-Você está me convidando para ir à sua casa sem nenhum motivo, com apenas uma menção meio-indiferente de fazer alguma outra coisa? – perguntei, exagerando levemente o quão lisonjeado eu estava.

-_Não olhe muito dentro disso. Eu só estou entediado e preciso de alguém para me amassar._ – David explicou.

-Certo. Ok. – falei em um tom incrédulo e o ouvi girar os olhos.

-_Venha a qualquer hora._ – falou, então desligou.

Apesar do fato de que minha cabeça estava doendo e todos meus membros pareciam estranhamente mais pesados do que deviam, eu sai da cama, me arrumei, então desci. Eu falei para meu pai que estava saindo (embora eu não tivesse certeza de que ele tinha me ouvindo, desde que não lhe dei tempo para responder), então fiz meu caminho rua a baixo para a casa de David, depois de pegar alguns segundos para apertar os olhos e amaldiçoar o sol.

Quando eu bati na porta da casa dos Desrosiers, eu vi David abrir a cortina da sala de estar e gesticular para eu entrar. Eu obedeci, entrando na casa, onde David me encontrou um momento depois. Quando eu tirei os tênis (desde que eu não me dei ao trabalho de pôr qualquer agasalho), nós fomos para o pequeno gabinete no andar principal, ao invés de ir para o porão, aonde nós usualmente íamos.

Eu relaxei no sofá e David se sentou de lado, uma perna sob seu corpo. Ele bocejou, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão, e perguntou:

-Bem, acho que você se divertiu na festa de ontem à noite, né?

Assentindo, eu falei: - Foi bem legal. – David assentiu. – O que você fez noite passada? – perguntei. – Foi a alguma outra festa?

-Sim, eu fui numa festa com Seth e Noah. – ele deu de ombros, mas aparentemente não queria falar muito sobre isso, por que ele deixou isso de lado. – É bom que você tenha se divertido. Patrick dá festas ótimas. Bem, pelo que eu... Vi e... Ouvi. – ele disse, suas palavras morrendo gradativamente. Então, ele limpou a garganta e perguntou: - Ficou com alguém?

-Na verdade, sim. – respondi. – Ele não era muito bom, mas eu estava muito bêbado de todo modo, então... – eu dei de ombros e David assentiu, embora ele não parecesse muito satisfeito com isso, o que contradizia o fato de que ele tinha me encorajado a foder outra pessoa, em primeiro lugar. – Então, vamos nos amassar, ou o quê? – perguntei.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio.

-Finalmente! Eu odeio bate papos. – falou e se moveu para me beijar.

Nós passamos mais ou menos a próxima hora nos beijando. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo, exatamente, mas quando eu olhei para o relógio, depois de David finalmente ter parado de me beijar, já tinha passado do meio dia.

-Vamos sair. – David disse e se levantou. – Eu te prometi hambúrgueres para a ressaca.

Eu ajeitei meu cabelo e me levantei também.

-Honestamente, eu acho que já está bem melhor agora. – falei. – Por que não ficamos aqui? Eu acho... Eu acho que nós precisamos... Conversar. – eu percebi que agora era o melhor momento de todos para trazer a tona a véspera de natal.

David congelou, olhando para mim inexpressivamente, e eu tentei descobrir o que ele estava pensando.

-Eu estou com fome e nós não temos nenhuma comida boa aqui. – David disse e saiu da sala. Eu o segui e o observei pegar seus sapatos, minha mente presa no assunto. Eu parecia ansiar para discutir.

-Por que você não quer falar sobre isso? – perguntei.

Ele colocou os braços dentro da jaqueta, e respondeu: - Não há nada para falar. – ele colocou uma touca, pegando as chaves na mesa perto da porta. Eu me escorei na grande da escada, esperando para colocar meu tênis.

-Nada para falar? David, você...

A mão na porta, David me interrompeu: - Não há nada, – ele disse com um tom de quem encerra a conversa. – para falar. – ele saiu da casa, e eu o observei as costas da porta, quando ela foi fechada. Eu olhei curiosamente, me perguntando por que ele queria tanto negar isso. Qual era a finalidade?

Só para o caso dele decidir ir sem mim, eu rapidamente coloquei meu tênis e sai da casa para o ar frio. David estava destrancando a porta do Chevrolet prata de Noah. Eu fiz meu caminho até ele, não querendo deixar o assunto morrer.

-Qual é, David. – falei, enquanto parava do lado do passageiro, David no lado do motorista. – Eu só... Quero saber... Você sabe que isso aconteceu, e...

-Pierre! – David exclamou, enquanto abria a porta do carro. – Foi uma masturbação. Não é como se você tivesse me pedido para casar com você! Não há nada para falar, por que _não foi grande coisa_.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e nos olhamos por um momento, então eu assenti, ainda engolindo que ele tinha quase gritado comigo.

-Ótimo. – falei, sem saber como me sentir com isso. Eu entrei no carro e nós fomos para um dos muitos estabelecimentos alimentícios do centro. Nenhum de nós falou muito, além de onde íamos comer. A conversa anterior não foi mencionada novamente.

Sentamo-nos numa mesa afastada, David do lado oposto ao meu, e eu pedi um hambúrguer. David optou por uma salada, principalmente por que era uma das poucas opções vegetarianas do cardápio. Enquanto esperávamos por nossas comidas, eu queria suavizar o clima, então eu tentei pensar em algo para dizer. Desde que isso era ao que eu estava acostumado, eu decidi falar sobre mim mesmo, e comecei a contar uma história que aconteceu na festa.

-E tem essa garota, que eu já vi em algumas outras festas, e ela continua me abordando. Todas as vezes. – continuei.

David ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Mesmo? – perguntou.

Suspirando, eu relaxei na minha cadeira.

-Sim. – respondi. – Eu quase me sinto mal, por que eu gosto de me divertir e brincar com ela, mas eu sei que estou incentivando-a. Ela nunca vai ter uma chance. O pensamento de vaginas é... – eu dei de ombros.

Ele riu.

-Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito desde que aprendi o que era. – ele disse. – Quando isso começou?

-Quando o que começou? – perguntei antes de o garçom trazer nossas bebidas.

Quando ele estava fora do campo de audição (bem, eu esperava), David esclareceu sua pergunta anterior:

-Se encolher com o pensamento de vaginas.

Eu ri.

-Na verdade, eu tive uma experiência gay no acampamento de verão. – eu comecei e David riu de leve. – Sério. Ele dormiu no beliche de baixo do meu. Nós tínhamos oito anos. Eu tinha voltado mais cedo da piscina, e o encontrei se trocando para ir nadar, e ele ficou todo corado; foi realmente fofo, desde que eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha uma queda por mim. Então, eu o beijei.

-Eu acho difícil acreditar que você foi direto, seguro e ousado. – David disse sarcasticamente e eu mostrei a língua para ele, fazendo seu rosto se abrir em um pequeno sorriso.

Quando o sorriso sumiu, ele olhou para a mesa e disse: - Eu nunca imaginei como seria se eu fosse hétero. – ele coçou seu nariz e ergueu a cabeça novamente. – Eu sei que meus pais não teriam se importado, desde que eu sei que eles me amariam do mesmo jeito, mas eu provavelmente iria funcionar muito melhor na sociedade.

-É. – falei, sem realmente concordar ou prestar muita atenção. Eu tamborilei meus dedos no meu copo. – E eu transaria mais, desde que há mais garotas héteros do que garotos sexualmente confusos por aqui. – David apenas murmurou uma concordância. Meus dedos pararam de tamborilar e eu olhei sério para David. – Eu não ia gostar se você fosse hétero, de todo modo.

Ele bufou.

-Por que, então, você definitivamente não estaria perdendo seu tempo comigo?

-Por que, então, sua chama não seria tão grande e brilhante. – falei. – E eu acho que sua chama é... Realmente... Bonita... – quando eu terminei, meus olhos estavam no tampo da mesa, desde que era estranho estar falando com David dessa forma. Eu não tinha intencionado falar isso, mas aqui estava, e eu não podia retirar, mesmo se quisesse.

Ele olhou para mim como se ele nunca tivesse ouvido algo tão maravilhoso, como se ele estivesse estupefato com isso. Eu não notei isso até ele falar e eu olhar para ele novamente.

-Wow. – ele falou suavemente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sabia que ele queria me beijar, mas estava pensando se deveria ou não fazer isso na frente das outras pessoas aqui, que eram apenas umas seis no total. Quando ele chegou a decisão que ele não queria, seu olhar foi para o saleiro entre nós.

No calor do momento, eu descansei minha mão esquerda sobre a direita dele, que estava ao lado dos seus talheres. Ele não a afastou, entretanto, e não olhou para mim. Ao invés, ele apenas virou a palma de sua mão para cima e me permitiu traçar formas sem sentindo na pele macia. Nós dois estávamos olhando para nossas mãos e, depois de um momento, minha mente começou a sair do momento presente, quase sem notar o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que a mente dele estava em outro lugar, também, por que se estivesse no momento presente, ele não me permitiria fazer isso.

Foi assim até nossa comida chegar. David demorou um momento mais para voltar ao presente, mas nós finalmente agradecemos amigavelmente ao garçom e começamos a comer. A maior parte da refeição foi em silêncio e foi realmente legal.

[...]

Eu passei a maior parte dos próximos poucos dias na casa de David, tanto por que eu queria estar com ele quanto por que eu realmente gostava daquele lugar, por algum motivo. Nada intenso tinha acontecido entre nós durante esse tempo. Nos amassamos, mas nada mais, e eu realmente desejei que não fosse assim. Entretanto, eu não trouxe o assunto a tona com ele, desde que eu percebi que não demoraria muito até que ele quisesse de novo.

Agora era domingo, o dia antes das aulas começarem de novo. David passou o fim de semana fora, visitando sua mãe; eu tinha pedido para ir com ele, mas ele negou, é claro. Para o último dia do feriado, Chuck e eu decidimos passar algum tempo juntos, desde que ele tinha ficado a semana passada com Dean, que tinha voltado para o campus essa manhã.

Nós estávamos no nosso (aparentemente) lugar favorito: o shopping. Sentados na praça de alimentação, eu tomei um gole do meu refrigerante e escutei Chuck falar sobre o que aconteceu quando ele e a irmã tinham jogado nos novos controles que tinham ganhado de natal de seus pais. Até onde eu sabia, jogar com Lindsay não era uma idéia inteligente, desde que ela era barulhenta e violenta quando num modo competitivo.

-Talvez você não perdeu por ela trapaceou. Talvez você perdeu por que é péssimo. – falei, sorrindo para deixá-lo saber que eu o estava provocando. Ele sabia que eu só estava brincando e mostrou a língua, o que mostrou que salada mastigada não era uma boa visão. Rindo, eu falei: - Você é tão imaturo.

Ele engoliu sua comida, antes de falar:

-Dean e eu tivemos outra conversa sobre sexo.

-Por que a conversa é _tão_ mais interessante do que fazer. – falei sarcasticamente.

Chuck me ignorou e continuou, embora ele não tivesse parado: - Ele deixou claro que quer esperar até que estejamos mais sérios. – falou. – E, de todo modo, se fazer é mais interessante do que conversar... – bem, _agora_ ele parecia ter notado o que eu falei. – Por que você não foi até o fim com alguém recentemente?

Eu dei de ombros, desviando meu olhar do dele.

-Não sei.

-Você está esperando para fazer com David, não está? – perguntou.

-Não é isso. – falei, balançando minha cabeça. – Eu só... Não estou com vontade.

Mas Chuck sempre tinha algo a dizer sobre o acordo que eu tinha com David, desde que ele tinha deixado claro várias vezes que ele achava estúpido.

-Se você estão tão bem com o acordo, não deveria ser um problema. – falou.

Eu gemi e soltei minha cabeça sobre a mesa.

-Não enche, Chuck. – ele suspirou e deixou de lado.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu olhei ao redor. Talvez Chuck estivesse certo. Talvez eu deveria ter ido até o fim com outra pessoa. Era parte do acordo. Eu poderia transar com quem quisesse e David não se importaria. A única coisa que eu não gostava no acordo, era que ele não falava nada sobre onde David e eu ficávamos em relação a transar um com o outro.

Depois de contemplar por alguns momentos, e olhar alguns caras bonitos, eu percebi que eu queria isso, então eu encontrei o cara que serviria por agora, até David finalmente chegar a óbvia conclusão de que ele queria transar comigo.

Esse cara era musculoso, atraente e loiro, sentado várias mesas longe. Ele estava olhando para mim e eu sabia o que ele queria. Eu parecia querer também, por que eu olhei de volta e depois de cinco segundos, nossa concordância foi feita. Eu me despedi de Chuck por agora, então discretamente segui o gato loiro até o banheiro.

Ele não era quem eu queria estar dentro, mas sexo era algo que eu gostava e precisava, então quem dava a mínima? Foi bom. Mas eu sabia muito bem que teria sido muito melhor se tivesse sido com David. Eu tentei fazer o melhor.

Quando eu encontrei com Chuck depois (na frente de uma livraria), ele sabia que dessa vez era diferente, e ele sabia que eu tinha ido até o fim. Bem, sem beijar, desde que essa não teria sido a coisa mais inteligente a ser feita, apesar do encorajamento de David. Eu queria David aqui, então eu poderia beijá-lo e me sentir melhor, como beijá-lo sempre fazia.

Eu não tinha percebido como seria dormir com outra pessoa enquanto em um relacionamento com outra. Não parecia certo, disso eu sabia. Era somente agora que eu cheguei completamente a conclusão de que eu queria transar com David e apenas com ele. Por tanto tempo eu conseguisse, pelo menos, por que eu não era muito fã de para sempre.

Chuck pareceu ver meus pensamentos no meu rosto, por que ele me deu aquele olhar compreensível que ele freqüentemente dava quando resolvia minhas merdas.

-Como ele foi? – perguntou.

Eu decidi não falar nada, ao invés pegando a bebida que ele estava segurando, e dar um gole. Eu não me sentia mal pelo que tinha feito, desde que eu não tinha feito nada errado... Mas eu ainda queria que tivesse sido David.

Respirando fundo, eu devolvi a bebida de Chuck.

-Ele foi ok. – finalmente disse. – Provavelmente, havia alguém melhor por aqui.

-Tenho certeza que sim. –Chuck disse. – Três horas.

Eu olhei confuso para ele.

-De que porra você está falando, Chuck?

Chuck riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Olhe para sua esquerda, gênio. – falou.

Eu fiz o que ele disse e vi David parado numa tenda de celulares não muito longe, com seus pais. Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto, uma sensação boa se espalhando por mim, e eu disse a Chuck que eu o veria depois... De novo. Ele deu de ombros, como usualmente fazia, por que Chuck estava muito acostumado a sua própria companhia.

Quando eu andei até David, eu cobri seus olhos com as mãos, parando atrás dele. Tanto Noah quanto Seth olharam para mim, se juntando a brincadeira e não me entregando.

-Adivinha quem? – falei.

David suspirou, obviamente reconhecendo minha voz.

-Você, de verdade, começou a me seguir agora? – perguntou.

Eu afastei minhas mãos e ele se virou para mim. Seth e Noah fingiram não prestar atenção, continuando a olhar os celulares. Eu sorri para David e o beijei rapidamente.

-O que te trás aqui? – perguntei.

-Não é da sua conta. – falou. – O que te trás aqui? E com 'aqui', eu quero dizer esse exato ponto.

-Hey, só te encontrei por causa de alguma estranha coincidência, e quis falar oi. – e era uma estranha coincidência, e estranhamente irônica, desde eu tinha transado com alguém quinze minutos antes dessa conversa. – Não posso fazer isso? – terminei.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Qual seu verdadeiro motivo? – perguntou.

-Por que eu tenho que...

Mas David me interrompeu: - É óbvio que você me vai me convencer a me livrar dos meus pais e ir fazer alguma coisa só nós dois. E mesmo que eu diga não, você vai me seguir, de todo modo, então você pode, também, só ir em frente e pedir.

Eu ignorei isso e falei: - Espera, você não estava na casa da sua mãe?

Ele assentiu.

-Sim, mas eu voltei para casa há algumas horas e nós tínhamos que fazer algumas compras. – falou.

-David. – Seth interrompeu, e nós dois olhamos para ele. – Desculpe interromper, mas nós vamos ao mercado agora. Você pode nos encontrar depois.

David olhou de volta para mim, então disse para Seth: - Me manda uma mensagem de texto, antes de ir embora. Eu te aviso. – Seth assentiu e foi embora com Noah. Nós os observamos por um momento, então a atenção de David estava em mim de novo.

-Bem, vamos, David. – falei. – Vamos fazer algo _só nós dois._

Ele rolou os olhos.

-Só se Chuck for junto.

Eu estava surpreso, desde que eu tinha certeza de que ele não nos tinha visto juntos.

-Como você sabe que eu vim com o Chuck? – perguntei.

-Por que você sempre vem com ele. – disse simplesmente.

Isso era verdade, então eu assenti e falei:

-Bem, nós temos que alcançá-lo, então. – eu peguei sua mão e comecei a andar, mas ele se soltou imediatamente. Eu não esperava que ele segurasse de volta, de todo modo.

Chuck já estava algumas lojas a frente, como eu pude ver quando eu olhei entre as cabeças na nossa frente. Enquanto passávamos por um corredor que nós levava para duas portas de saída, eu puxei David para fora do pequeno amontoado de pessoas e o pressionei contra a parede desse corredor. Todos passavam sem nos notar, mas David me olhou de modo estranho.

-O que você está fazendo, Bouvier? – perguntou. Eu queria fazer a única coisa que eu tinha esperado para fazer, então eu pressionei nossos lábios, aprofundando o toque instantaneamente. Eu, de repente, fiquei sedento por isso, como se fizesse muito tempo que não nos beijávamos apropriadamente. Quando eu parei, David arfou. – Wow. Para que foi isso?

Dando de ombros, eu dei a ele um beijo rápido, então me afastei.

-Vamos incomodar o Chuck. – falei e gesticulei para ele seguir.

A próxima hora nós passamos no shopping, só David, Chuck e eu. Nós nos divertimos e rimos, e eu percebi quão mais confortável Chuck estava ficando perto de David, o que me deixou bastante satisfeito. Seth e Noah foram embora antes da gente, então eu tive que levar Chuck e David para casa, o que não era grande coisa, desde que todos vivíamos na mesma rua.

Eu tomei banho assim que cheguei em casa e, enquanto a água quente corria por meu corpo, eu percebi que o que tinha acontecido na véspera de natal podia ter significado mais para mim do que para David. E, honestamente... Isso tinha que mudar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Suspirando, eu joguei alguns doces na minha boca, do saquinho que eu tinha trazido mais cedo.

-Eu não acreditei em você antes, e não acredito em você agora. – falei.

David ergueu os olhos do seu livro, e me olhou: - Do que você está falando?

Nós dois estávamos sentados no sofá do porão dele, Jeopardy passando na televisão, e eu estava perdendo. Minha cabeça estava no colo de David, enquanto ele lia um livro da escola, que tinha sido recomendado há uma semana. Agora, era terça-feira à noite e o tempo estava péssimo lá fora. Estranhamente, tinha começado depois que eu cheguei nessa casa.

O assunto da véspera de natal não tinha sido trazido a tona novamente, e David e eu tínhamos passado a última semana fazendo o que usualmente fazíamos: saindo e nos amassando. A mesma coisa de sempre. Nada de especial, e eu sabia que estava bem com isso. Eu estava bem com nosso 'relacionamento', então só estar perto dele (mesmo que não falássemos às vezes) era o bastante para mim.

Eu contei para David sobre o cara com quem eu fiquei. Eu não entrei em detalhes, e eu não disse a ele que tínhamos ido até o final, então ele viu isso como nada. Eu contei para ele sobre os outros caras com quem estive, também, de todo modo. Ele não estava ciente da diferença, desde que eu tinha, convenientemente, escondido o fato de que não tinha transado com todos eles. Eu planejava deixar assim por um tempo.

-Que você não quer transar comigo. – esclareci e ele girou os olhos. – Nem por um segundo eu fui convencido de que isso é verdade. Poupa tempo somente admitir isso.

Tirando o saquinho de doces do meu estômago, sobre onde tinha ficado, David disse: - Acho que você já comeu muito por uma noite. Você está alto com açúcar. Estou te parando.

-Por que eu estou alto com açúcar? – perguntei com uma risada. – Por que eu atestei o fato óbvio de que você quer dormir comigo? Quero dizer, é só uma questão de tempo antes de você sucumbir às suas necessidades animalescas e completamente naturais.

-Hey, se você está desesperado, encontre outra pessoa. – ele disse simplesmente e voltou para seu livro.

-Só me diga que você quer foder meu cérebro para fora.

-Eu não quero foder qualquer resto que você tenha de cérebro para fora.

Uma risada descrente deixou minha boca: - Até parece! É sobre isso que esse não relacionamento é! Sexo sem compromisso ou obrigação.

-Exatamente. O que quer dizer que eu não sou obrigado a dormir com você.

-Mas você quer.

-Não posso acreditar que ainda estamos falando disso.

-Sim, você pode. – falei de um jeito imaturo.

Ele suspirou.

-Oh, cresça, Pierre.

Eu mantive o comportamento infantil, replicando com: - Não, cresça você.

David girou os olhos novamente, então gesticulou para eu levantar. Eu me sentei e David se levantou, colocando seu livro e o pacote de doce na mesa.

-Estou com sede. Já volto. Você quer alguma coisa?

-Não, estou bem. – respondi. Antes que eu pudesse sequer terminar a frase, eu falei alto para a televisão: - Oh, oh, quem é Gene Simmons?

Era confortável com David. Eu gostava de estar perto dele. Ele sempre me fazia sorrir, mesmo quando ele girava os olhos e me falava que eu era ridículo. Uma sensação maravilhosa passava por meu corpo todo sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam, e eu realmente gostava de me amassar com ele. Eu vinha à sua casa o máximo possível, desde que ele não queria realmente ir à minha. Eu preferia a casa dele, de todo modo. Era um dos lugares que eu sentia que eu verdadeiramente pertencia e me encaixava, o que não acontecia tão freqüentemente quanto eu pensava.

Por volta da hora que o programa terminou (o que foi só uns cinco minutos mais tarde), David estava de volta com uma grande garrafa de refrigerante, que ele estava bebendo sem copo. Eu não me importei em perguntar o porquê. Ele se sentou ao medo lado, enquanto eu passava pelos canais, procurando algo para assistir. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, então David disse:

-Quer se amassar?

Sorrindo, eu relaxei ainda mais nas almofadas.

-Talvez mais tarde. – falei dando de ombros. – Os Simpsons normalmente passa a essa hora.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi David olhar para mim, e eu sabia que ele achou estranho que eu não queria me amassar agora. Eu só não estava com vontade; eu queria passar o tempo, só isso. David tomou outro gole do seu refrigerante e o ofereceu para mim; eu aceitei, então finalmente encontrei Os Simpsons.

Não foi até o primeiro comercial que alguém falou. David suspirou.

-Bem, eu estou entediado. – ele falou. – Estou sem inspiração, e tem tanta coisa que alguém pode fazer na internet.

-Eu estou bem vendo televisão. – falei. – Eu fiquei ocupado a semana toda. É hora de relaxar.

Assentindo, David bebeu mais um pouco antes de falar.

-Seth e Noah falaram que a rua de trás está sem energia. É só uma questão de tempo antes... – nesse momento, a televisão e as luzes se apagaram, deixando o lugar as escuras, o que deixou mais difícil de ver, mas não impossível.

Eu ri perante essa coincidência maluca, e olhei para ele.

-Isso é sua culpa! – falei, apontando meu dedo no seu rosto. – Se você não tivesse falado sobre isso, nós estaríamos perto de descobrir quem atirou no Senhor Burns.

Ele pegou meu dedo, um sorriso em seu rosto.

-Foi a Maggie. – falou.

Um ofego falso saiu da minha boca, desde que eu sabia que era tudo uma brincadeira.

-Obrigado por estragar! – ele não estava soltando meu dedo, então eu tentei me soltar. Acabamos entrando numa briguinha, que não foi muito longe. Quando paramos, meu rosto estava próximo ao dele, então eu pressionei nossos lábios.

Mas não durou muito, por que a voz de Noah chegou aos nossos ouvidos, o que era muito clichê para eu lidar.

-Vocês dois estão bem aí em baixo? Eu acho que David teria gritado ou algo assim, e desde que ele não gritou, eu vou assumir que está rolando alguma coisa que não deveria.

Ah, cara, eu estava começando a gostar dos pais dele mais e mais. Eles provavelmente entendiam exatamente o que era ser um adolescente gay e cheio de tesão. Eu ri assim que me afastei.

-David, você tem medo do escuro?

Ele me afastou.

-Não, não tenho. – falou para mim, enquanto se levantava. – E nós estamos bem, pai. – eu me levantei e o puxei para perto, tentando beijá-lo novamente, mas ele me empurrou de volta para o sofá e saiu andando. Eu sorri e o segui.

David estava sentado no braço do sofá na sala de estar, onde Noah estava olhando através das cortinas da janela.

-Está muito ruim lá fora. – falou. – Tenho pena de quem tem que sair. O que quer dizer que você não está indo a lugar nenhum, Pierre.

Eu dei de ombros quando ele me olhou.

-Não é grande coisa. Eu posso ir andando para casa. Não é muito longe.

Noah balançou a cabeça.

-Eu prefiro não ter que falar para seus pais que você morreu congelado, por que eu não te forcei a ficar. – ele falou e eu sorri, parando ao lado de David e descansando minha mão em sua perna.

David não a removeu, entretanto, enquanto eu me virava para ele, nossos rostos separados por centímetros.

-O que você acha, querido? – eu sorri de modo e ele sorriu um pouco, finalmente afastando minha mão.

-Eu realmente não me importo com onde você vai dormir, desde que não vai ser na minha cama. – ele me disse firmemente, e mesmo que ele não o houvesse feito, eu sabia que Noah estava prestes a fazê-lo. Ele provavelmente estava satisfeito que David tinha dito primeiro. Ele era um filho muito melhor que eu.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento, então eu olhei para Noah, que estava fingindo não estar nos observando.

-Acho que vou ligar para meus pais. – falei, dando um tapinha na perna de David. – Venha me ajudar a achar meu celular, David. – eu peguei sua mão e o puxei. Ele suspirou e continuou segurando minha mão enquanto descíamos, o que me divertiu e surpreendeu.

Pegando meu celular, que estava sobre a mesa, eu me joguei sobre as almofadas do sofá.

-Eu falei sério, sabe. – David falou, enquanto eu abria meu celular e lia uma mensagem de Anna, que eu não precisava responder logo.

-Sobre não se importar onde eu durmo? Obviamente. Mas é só por que você é mimado e ilusório. – falei.

David se sentou no encosto do sofá e me observou encontrar 'casa' na minha lista de contatos.

-Que você não vai dormir na minha cama, se você vai ficar aqui. – ele explicou.

-Isso nós vamos ver. – falei e levei o celular até meu ouvido, esperando que um dos meus pais atendesse.

Não foi nenhum dos dois que atendeu. Meu irmão atendeu, e eu disse a ele para deixar algum dos nossos pais saber que eu ia ficar na casa de David, mas eu não tive que falar mais, por que ele não precisava saber de mais nada. Eu desliguei e joguei o celular de volta sobre a mesa. Eu olhei para David e vi sua figura escura.

-Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei. – Eu não consigo te ver, então eu não sei como te beijar.

Eu ouvi uma pequena risada vir da sua direção.

-Tenho certeza de que você seria capaz de encontrar um jeito. – falou, então eu o fiz, me ajoelhando e me inclinando sobre ele. Eu não fiquei surpreso que, de fato, eu encontrei seus lábios.

Depois disso, nós fomos para o andar de cima e nos sentamos com Noah e Seth na sala de estar, tendo adoráveis conversas sobre nada, a luz de velas, desde que não havia mais nada para nos ocupar. Por volta das onze horas, o tempo não melhorou e a luz não voltou, então todos nós decidimos ir para a cama.

Noah tinha ajeitado um travesseiro e um cobertor para mim no sofá do porão. Ele insistiu que eu levasse uma lanterna, então eu o fiz, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que eu não ia precisar; era para isso que os celulares serviam. David até me deu um selinho de boa noite, antes de ir para seu quarto. Eu desejei que ele não o tivesse feito, entretanto, por que teria sido legal se ele tivesse ficado no porão comigo.

Então, eu estava deitado de costas no sofá, lendo uma reportagem na revista Rolling Stone com a lanterna e conversando com Chuck por mensagens de texto Não foi até depois da meia noite quando eu finalmente me senti cansado, mas mesmo quando eu fechei meu celular e encontrei uma posição mais confortável, eu não parecia capaz de me desligar.

Eu mudei de posição mais umas três vezes, até mudei minha cabeça para o outro lado do sofá. Mas nada estava funcionando. Tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir era o vento e os passos no andar de cima, que eu chutei serem de David. Com um suspiro, eu me sentei e esfreguei meu rosto cansado, olhando ao redor do cômodo escuro, com o qual meus olhos já tinham se acostumado.

Correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu me levantei e fiz meu caminho para o andar superior. Estava tudo escuro, então eu basicamente tive que sentir meu caminho pelo corredor até a cozinha, com a intenção de pegar algo para beber ou encontrar com David. Quando eu entrei no cômodo, eu vi outra figura lá. Eu não estava assustado, por que eu sabia que era David, e quando ele se virou na direção do som dos meus passos, ele também sabia que era eu.

-O que você está fazendo acordado? – perguntei primeiro.

Ele tomou um gole do copo que eu tinha acabado de notar em sua mão.

-Sede. – respondeu. Nós dois estávamos falando em voz baixa. – Você?

Dando de ombros, eu pousei minha mão no balcão, de algum modo encontrando seus olhos no escuro.

-Não consegui dormir. – falei, abandonando meus pensamentos anteriores. Ele assentiu. – Além do mais, eu ouvi você andando. Eu assumi que era você, de todo modo. – o silêncio durou por alguns momentos.

-Por que não conseguiu dormir?

-Não sei. – respondi. – Provavelmente o sofá. Eu não estou acostumado a dormir em um. – nós dois desviamos o olhar, como se esse encontro fosse embaraçoso. Era como se tivesse mais tensão do que necessária.

Houve uma grande pausa, antes de David encontrar meus olhos e falar: - Você não tem que dormir no sofá. – eu o olhei confuso. – Quero dizer, você poderia... Uh, você poderia dormir na minha cama. Não é grande coisa, sério.

-Você não está preocupado que eu vá te estuprar ou algo assim?

Ele riu.

-Sim, essa é minha maior preocupação. – falou sarcasticamente. Eu sorri e me movi para beijá-lo, acertando de primeira. Ele pousou seu copo e beijou de volta, embora fosse mias lento e languido. Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficamos lá, mas David eventualmente se afastou, falando em um tom baixo: - Vamos, então.

Surpreendentemente, sua mão segurou a minha assim que ele passou por mim e me puxou com ele. Eu sorri, mas ele não viu, enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até seu quarto. Enquanto ele fechava a porta, eu andei até o lado da cama que era mais próximo à escrivaninha. Eu parei lá e observei David andar até o outro lado.

Nos olhamos por um momento, antes de David puxar seu cobertor e ajeitar seus travesseiros para que eu pudesse ficar com um. Ele se deitou de costas para mim, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, enquanto puxava metade do cobertor para cima. Eu não queria arruinar nada fazendo algum barulho, então me deitei de costas no colchão, me cobrindo com a outra metade do cobertor.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários momentos, e eu fechei meus olhos várias vezes numa tentativa de dormir. Mas eu sabia que eu tinha algo a dizer, por que eu seria isso no meu peito, então eu deixei escapar, apesar de não ter certeza de que David estava acordado.

-Só para você saber... – comecei. – Eu quero transar com você, mesmo que não seja uma obrigação.

Ele não falou e nem se moveu, o que me fez me perguntar se ele tinha me ouvido. Eu deixei estar, desde que ele provavelmente estava dormindo, e eu estava ficando mais cansado, enquanto olhava para o teto escuro e me perguntei por que eu estava indo tão longe com alguém que eu tinha só tinha intencionado passar uma noite com.

[...]

-Talvez você pegou algum estranho vírus de gripe. – Chuck me disse, enquanto estávamos sentado no seu porão jogando vídeo-game.

Enquanto meu dedão apertava repetitivamente o botão 'x', eu ri.

-Essa não é sua teoria mais criativa, Chuck. – falei, enquanto meu pulso virtual socava Chuck em seu estômago virtual. – Na próxima vez, você vai sugerir que eu não sou realmente seu melhor amigo, mas meramente um impostor para te zuar... Mas do que o Pierre original zoa.

Fazia uma semana desde a primeira e única vez que eu fiquei na casa de David, e eu estava contando a Chuck sobre esses sentimentos estranhos que eu tinha desenvolvido por David. O sentimento de que eu queria estar perto dele, que eu gostava de sair com ele sem querer ficar, e o fato de que ainda estava ficando por perto mais tempo que o planejado.

-Bem, não pode ser que você está se apaixonando por ele. – Chuck continuou. – Eu tenho que pensar em _alguma_ razão para você se sentir todo feliz e leve perto dele, parecido com o jeito que eu me sinto perto de Dean.

-Você acha que eu estou me apaixonando por ele? – perguntei.

-Todos os sintomas apontam para sim, mas parece tão... Impossível.

Derrubando o controle, eu joguei minhas mãos para cima em vitória.

-Há há! _Você_ já era, _eu_ ganhei! – comemorei, apontando para ele. Ele bateu na minha mão, e girou os olhos, correndo os dedos entre o cabelo e sorrindo.

Antes que nós começássemos outra partida, ele se virou para mim e disse:

-Eu acho que você só está passando muito tempo com ele. Talvez, se você sair mais comigo, e passar menos tempo fantasiando sobre foder David, você voltará a ser a bichinha feliz, egoísta e egocêntrica que eu sempre conheci e amei.

Eu sorri para ele e gentilmente bati em sua cabeça.

-Você pode estar certo. – falei e me espreguicei. – Provavelmente, é algum vírus estanho de gripe. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que fazer algo... Algo que o fará perceber que ele se importa comigo mais do que ele está se permitindo acreditar.

-Por que você não aparece no grupo de artes e o persegue novamente? Funcionou na última vez. – um sorriso afetado estava em seu rosto e eu ri, me lembrando daquele dia. Chuck suspirou e sugeriu: - Você podia dar um presente para ele.

-Vou ter que usar seu dinheiro, por que eu estou quebrado. – o lembrei.

-Então, o deixe realmente bêbado, o persuada a admitir seus sentimentos supostamente óbvios por você, filme, então mostre para ele no dia seguinte, então ele não pode evitar isso. – eu sabia que até ele pensava que isso era ridículo, por que ele estava tentando não rir.

-É isso! – eu balancei a cabeça e peguei o controle. – Sem mais sugestões. Você precisa de uma pausa em dar conselhos.

Sorrindo um pouco, nós voltamos para o jogo.

É claro, foi difícil tirar esse assunto da minha cabeça por um tempo. Os próximos dias passaram e eu tinha passado mais tempo com David, cada vez tentando notar dicas para o que ele queria. Eu sabia que ele queria sexo, mas desde que ele não estava concordando ainda, eu tinha que pensar em outra coisa.

Na terça-feira, eu finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão, sem o conselho de Chuck. Eu queria dar a ele o relógio que meu tio tinha me dado de meu aniversario há alguns anos.

Esse era um passo grande, mas eu sabia que iria funcionar. A única coisa que eu estava levemente preocupado era... David parecia reagir de forma diferente às coisas sentimentais que eu fazia para ele. Como eu era suposto a saber como ele reagiria quando eu desse a ele algo que realmente significava algo para mim?

De algum modo, entretanto, eu estava confiante de que ele ia gostar. Mas, então, quando eu não estava confiante sobre minhas decisões?

Depois das aulas, eu queria encontrar David, desde que eu não queria esperar para lhe entregar meu 'presente' (que, na verdade, não custou nada). Eu vi David parado perto do estacionamento, parecendo estar esperando alguém. Ele, provavelmente, ia ter carona de Noah ou Seth hoje.

Eu o surpreendi andando até suas costas, e enlaçando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

-Esperando alguém? – perguntei num tom baixo em sua orelha, sentindo os arrepios da sua espinha.

Mas ele percebeu quem era e suspirou.

-Você não tem mais nada para fazer com o seu tempo? Talvez a lição de casa ou sexo aleatório com algum adolescente confuso?

-Bem, sim, mas isso é muito melhor. – falei e o virei de frente para mim. – Eu tenho algo para você. – eu ofereci o relógio prata que eu tinha tirado mais cedo.

David o olhou curiosamente.

-Não é o relógio que você usualmente usa? – perguntou.

-Sim. – respondi e nossos olhos se encontraram novamente. – Eu percebi que desde que não somos namorados – e eu não estou reclamando, também – que nós precisávamos de algo mais... _Material_ para honrar nosso compromisso.

Um sorriso afetado passou por seu rosto.

-Então, você pode mostrar para todo mundo que você finalmente conseguiu o que está perseguindo o ano todo? – perguntou. Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a si mesmo.

Eu pareci inocente, desde que isso, na verdade, não estava nem perto da minha intenção. A única segunda intenção que eu tinha era que isso encorajaria David a admitir que ele realmente gostava de mim mais do que ele pensava, ou finalmente nos solidificar como um casal.

-Não, David, não é por isso.

Ele ainda parecia rígido, como se ele tivesse aquela parede, com a qual ele, usualmente, tentava me bloquear. Depois de um momento, ele me disse: - Isso não quer dizer que somos namorados.

-Eu sei disso.

-E nós não somos um casal, ou parceiros ou amantes, mesmo que seja isso o que as pessoas irão assumir se me verem usando isso.

-Eu sei disso também. – falei e peguei seu pulso, passando o relógio ao redor e o fechando. Ficou um pouco largo, mas não a ponto de ter risco de cair. – Eu só quero que você pense em mim mais do eu sei que você já pensa. Então, quando você estiver fantasiando sobre mim... – David girou os olhos. – Você será capaz de olhar para ele e se masturbar com o fato de que eu... Nunca fiz algo assim... Por ninguém antes. – esse fato me confundiu e intrigou.

Eu o observei soltar sua mão da minha e admirar o relógio. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mas não encontrou meus olhos.

-Bem, você não é tradicional?

-Culpado. – falei e ele riu.

-Você é ridículo. – ele me disse, o que não era uma surpresa.

Seu sorriso suavizou e ele se moveu para pressionar nossos lábios. Eu descansei minhas mãos em seu quadril, trazendo-o para mais perto, então eu podia beijá-lo apropriadamente. Não foi rude ou intenso, mas doce e afetuoso. Então, David olhou na direção do estacionamento e obviamente notou um carro familiar.

-Oh, meu pai está aqui. – falou.

Eu assenti.

-Eu devo te ligar essa noite. Depois de você exibir isso para seus pais e tagarelar sobre quão romântico Pierre Bouvier é. – meu sorriso sabichão estava de volta e David balançou sua cabeça para mim, sua boca ainda esticada em um sorriso.

-Se toca. – ele me disse.

-É, é, que seja. – suspirei e gesticulei com a mão. – Então, talvez eu passe lá mais tarde.

-Não dá. Vou jantar com a minha mãe. – explicou.

Assentindo, falei: - Certo, então. Te vejo amanhã.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e a esquina de sua boca se curvou um pouco.

-Certo. – falou. – Uh, obrigado por isso. – ele ergueu o pulso para mostrar o relógio, e eu assenti novamente. – Te vejo depois. – falou, me dando um rápido beijo, antes de andar na direção do carro de Seth.

Eu o observei, então senti alguém me dar um tapinha no braço. Embora isso devesse ter me assustado, eu não estava, e quando eu me virei para ver quem era, eu entendi o por que.

-Vamos, Patrick está esperando. – Chuck disse.

Saindo do torpor, eu sorri.

-Excelente. Vamos. – falei, juntando nossos braços e começando a andar, me sentindo mais feliz que o normal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

David parecia distraído ultimamente. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que as provas intermediárias estavam chegando, ou talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele parecia estar desenhando muito mais. O que quer que fosse, não nos amassávamos muito, e sempre que passávamos algum tempo juntos, ou estávamos assistindo televisão, estudando ou David estava ocupado com quadrinho novo, que ele não me deixava ver.

Por alguma razão, eu não estava reclamando.

Talvez eu devesse ter tido algum problema com isso, desde que esse relacionamento era suposto a ser inteiramente físico, mas eu não tinha. E eu estava começando a achar que não era inteiramente físico, de todo mundo. Ninguém – nem mesmo Chuck – achava que tinha muito envolvimento emocional.

Agora era sexta-feira, mais de uma semana desde que David tinha começando (e continuado) a usar meu relógio. Eu sai da minha última aula mais cedo, e Chuck tinha ido embora com Patrick, Lou e Anna, então eu estava esperando do lado de fora da sala da última aula de David, querendo surpreendê-lo e andar com ele.

Várias pessoas saíram da sala de David antes de dele, e ele me viu quase imediatamente.

-Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? Sua sala de ciências é do outro lado do prédio. – perguntou, parando brevemente fora do caminho dos outros estudantes.

-Não preciso explicar, David. – falei, enquanto começávamos a andar pelo corredor. – Quer ir lá em casa? Minha mãe vai fazer uma lasanha vegetariana que você vai amar.

Ele reclamou.

-Mas eu _já_ jantei com seus pais. Que tal passarmos uma noite separados, para variar?

-Nós passamos várias noites separados. Ainda mais recentemente, desde que você prefere passar mais tempo com seus amigos nerds de arte e desenhar infinitos quadrinhos, nos quais eu estrelo, do que realmente estar comigo.

Rindo, David perguntou.

-Eu não posso passar tempo com meus amigos?

-Não é isso que eu estou dizendo, David. – eu esclareci, enquanto entravamos no corredor onde o armário de David ficava. – _E_ eu jantei com seus pais cinco vezes. Você me deve.

-O que eu tenho que dizer para você calar a boca?

Então, eu dei a ele algo para repetir: - 'Pierre, eu quero ser seu namorado'.

Infelizmente, mas não surpreendentemente, ele não repetiu, ao invés suspirando e colocando sua combinação no armário.

-Você vai voltar para esse assunto? Eu pensei que você ainda estava tentando me forçar a transar com você.

-Bem, sim, eu ainda estou, mas essa coisa de namorados seria legal. – falei, decidindo deixar o assunto de lado rapidamente, desde que eu realmente não estava com vontade de falar nisso agora. – Então, vá para minha casa jantar, então, talvez, você pode passar a noite comigo, na minha cama. Você sabe, só para retribuir o favor.

Enquanto ele colocava o que precisava dentro da sua mochila, ele balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que não, Pierre. Eu tenho... Outras coisas para fazer.

Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, desde que eu tinha certeza de que ele não tinha o clube de arte, e 'outras coisas' usualmente consistia em David sozinho em casa, ouvindo música em alto volume e desenhando até que ele conseguisse uma tendinite.

-Besteira. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é um jantar. Meus pais te amam; eles me disseram isso. Eles vão adorar dissecar o namorado do filho mais velho deles.

David fechou seu armário e se virou para me encarar.

-Isso é suposto a me encorajar? – perguntou e eu dei de ombros. Depois de um breve momento olhando nos meus olhos, ele descansou a mão na minha nuca e me beijou. Quando terminou, falei:

-Eu vou ver uma coisa, espere.

Eu peguei meu celular, pressionei um botão, e começou a chamar meu melhor amigo. David me olhou curiosamente, enquanto eu me inclinava contra os armários e esperava por uma resposta.

-_O que foi, Pierre?_ – Chuck atendeu.

-Quais são seus planos para hoje a noite?

Chuck pausou.

-_Bem, eu ia sair com a Anna, a namorada dela e o irmão, mas nada confirmado._ – explicou. – _Por quê?_

A idéia tinha me ocorrido de repente, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que David não ia aprovar. Eu não me importava.

-O que acha de um encontro duplo?

Uma risada veio do outro lado.

-_Você quer dizer, Dean e eu, e David e você?_ – ele perguntou e eu concordei. – _Certo... Eu não sei se Dean está livre essa noite. Eu tenho que ligar para ele. Onde você está?_

-Ainda nos corredores da escola, com David. Onde você está? Eu vou te encontrar.

-_Do lado de fora da padaria, perto da escola. Anna está comprando um presente para Marissa._ – então, ele suspirou e demorou um momento para dizer: - _Eu vou descobrir se Dean está livre, e já te ligo de volta._

-Certo, falo com você daqui a pouco. – falei animadamente, então fechei meu celular e olhei para meu par. – Vamos, David, nós vamos encontrar o Chuck.

-Espera, espera, espera. – falou, segurando meu braço antes que eu pudesse ir. – Um encontro duplo? Por que você não me pediu primeiro?

-Por que desse jeito é mais fácil e eficiente. – falei simplesmente. – Sim, um encontro duplo. Você e eu, Chuck e Dean.

-Você se importou em pensar no fato de que não estamos namorando?

Dando de ombros, eu fechei o zíper na da minha jaqueta.

-Que seja. – falei. – De todo modo, ele vai ligar para ver se Dean está ocupado, e se ele não estiver, nós vamos todos sair juntos.

De novo, David me parou, antes que eu sequer pudesse tentar ir embora.

-Bem, por que você não espera? – ele perguntou. – Como você sabe que Dean estará livre?

Rindo, eu gesticulei e falei: - Oh, por favor, ele sempre tem tempo para Chuck. E ele quer me agradar, por que ele sabe que minha opinião realmente importa. Mesmo que ele tenha planos, ele vai cancelá-los por Chuck. Outro motivo pelo qual eu deveria gostar dele, mas não é bom o bastante.

Eu comecei a andar, e ele me seguiu. Fizemos nosso caminho até o final da rua, até a pequena padaria, que pertencia à irmã mais velha de Anna. No caminho, eu recebi uma ligação de Chuck, avisando que Dean estava livre à noite e que ele ia nos pegar em, no máximo, trinta minutos Quando chegamos, Chuck estava sentado no banco em frente à janela, enquanto mandava mensagem de texto para alguém.

Nós nos sentamos ao seu lado, e esperamos lá por vinte minutos, antes do carro de Dean chegar. David e eu nos sentamos no banco de trás, Chuck se sentando no banco da frente, e se inclinando para dar um beijo em seu namorado, que eu não poderia evitar julgar e examinar como um patético antropologista. Olhando para David, à minha esquerda, eu vi sua mão descansando no assento, entre nós. Eu prestei atenção ao meu relógio, que estava logo acima da sua mão.

-Então... – eu comecei, enquanto o veiculo descia a rua e Dean e Chuck tinham começado sua própria conversa. – Eu aposto que o relógio deixa mais fácil ver as horas.

David me olhou brevemente, então sua atenção voltou para fora da janela.

-Eu podia ver as horas tão facilmente, antes, quanto agora. – falou, usando a manga do seu moletom para cobrir o relógio. – Parece o mesmo com outros milhares de relógios.

-Mas fui eu que te dei. – falei e puxei sua manga para onde estava antes. – Então, tem um valor sentimental.

Ele girou os olhos e olhou para mim, sorrindo um pouco.

-Certo, então isso é meio que legal. – falou. – Mas não por malditas razões sentimentais. Não estamos nesse tipo de relacionamento. – eu estava prestes a perguntar em _que_ tipo de relacionamento estávamos, mas pensei melhor nisso, ao invés pegando sua mão e enlaçando nossos dedos, o que provavelmente era forçar muito.

Sorrisos aparecerem nos nossos rostos, e nos olhamos de um jeito mais sério do que o normal. Mas ele não soltou minha mão, então eu não ia soltar também, mesmo quando ele virou sua cabeça e continuou a olhar o lado de mantive meus olhos nele, minha mente num estado mais pensativo, enquanto eu acariciava sua mão com meu dedão e fantasiava, novamente, sobre como seria se David tivesse concordado em ser meu namorado.

Nós acabamos passeando em um parque, então jantamos todos juntos. Durante o jantar, eu recebi uma mensagem de texto de Patrick nos falando de uma festa que estava acontecendo essa noite, e insistindo que deveríamos passar lá. Então, aqui estávamos nós, passando pela porta da frente da casa (que era muito grande) de algum cara aleatório, onde dúzias de pessoas já estavam acumuladas, bebendo e dançando a música alta.

David não soltou minha mão.

Depois de pegar uma bebida (David também tinha uma bebida alcoólica), conversado com algumas pessoas e deixar Chuck e Dean para fazerem o que eles quisessem, nós entramos no único cômodo desocupado: um escritório, com vários livros e até mesmo um sofá negro.

-Bem... – falei e respirei fundo, então levei minha garrafa de cerveja aos lábios.

David andou até a mesa e olhou as coisas sobre ela.

-Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou.

Confuso, eu falei: - Por que eu quis? Por que não te traria?

-Eu não gosto de festas. – falou, os dedos correndo pela madeira da mesa, enquanto ele a circulava. – Eu nem conheço alguém aqui. E eu sinto como se estivesse... Te prendendo, de algum modo. De ficar com os outros, quero dizer.

Deixando minha garrafa de lado, eu andei até ele, e o fiz se virar para me olhar.

-Pare com isso. – falei como se estivesse afirmando algo. Minha mão ainda segurando seu braço, meus olhos encontraram os seus e ele congelou. – Só... Cale a boca... – minhas palavras morreram, enquanto eu comecei a perder a linha de pensamento, ao invés pensando apenas em beijá-lo. Então, eu fiz isso, fechando a distância entre nossos lábios.

Nós dois relaxamos instantaneamente, minha mão soltando seu braço e acariciando a sua nuca. Ele se moveu um pouco para mais perto, e passou seus braços ao redor das minhas costas. Oh, Deus, era maravilhoso ter sua língua em minha boca. Eu queria isso como eu nunca quis nada antes, e beijei de volta com mais fervor do que usualmente.

Depois de vários momentos, um impulso passou por mim, e meus dedos encontraram o fecho do cinto de David. Ele demorou um momento para notar o que eu estava fazendo. Nossos rostos estavam apenas alguns centímetros longe, e nossos olhos continuavam fechados. Finalmente, antes que eu pudesse realmente fazer algo, ele murmurou: - Não.

Minha mão parou sem dúvidas, desde que eu não ia fazê-lo fazer algo que ele não queria.

-P-por que não? – perguntei em um volume parecido. – Não temos que ir até o final. Eu só quero... – eu estava prestes a dizer um 'te ver vindo, de novo', mas não queria forçar. Com uma respiração pesada, falei: - Eu só quero... Algo.

Não tínhamos nos movido ou realmente feito contato ocular, as vozes ainda suaves.

-Essa... Essa casa está cheia de caras bêbados. Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar alguém que vai te dar algo, mesmo que seja uma infecção. – David me disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça levemente, meu nariz esfregando o de David, e nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram.

-Mas... Eu não... Os... Quero. – eu estava incerto de cada palavra, preocupado de que isso estivesse indo longe demais, e que David fosse fugir.

Ele me olhou de volta, e eu sabia que ele não gostava disso, mas ele também parecia em algum tipo de transe.

-Eu só quero me amassar. – falou. – Não complique, por favor.

-David, isso não é comp... – eu não pude terminar o que eu ia dizer, por que David estava me beijando de novo. Eu decidi deixar isso de lado, e o beijei de volta, desde que isso era, definitivamente, bom o bastante para mim.

Cegamente, e um pouco inquietamente, nos movemos até o sofá, e foi nele que ficamos por um longo tempo. Até sermos interrompidos por um casal hétero bêbado, que arruinou o momento, então saímos do cômodo e procuramos Dean e Chuck. Até que os encontramos, também se amassando, então apenas nos retiramos para o porão, onde encontramos um lugar todo novo para continuarmos a nos beijar. Mas nada mais que isso.

[...]

-Mas escola é _chata_.

Essa era uma das poucas vezes que David e eu passávamos algum tempo juntos, em quase uma semana desde a festa, e eu não queria gastá-lo estudando para as porras das provas que faríamos amanhã. Quando David e eu tínhamos ido para a casa dele depois da escola, onde nenhum de seus pais eram esperados pela próxima hora, eu não tinha exatamente planejado estudar.

-É, bem, ela também é importante. – David falou, deitado de bruços no chão, ao meu lado. Eu estava sentando com as pernas cruzadas, e o livro texto no meu colo. – Ao contrário de você, eu realmente me importo com educação pós-secundário.

Dando de ombros, eu fechei o livro e o joguei para trás de mim.

-A escola que se foda. Eu vou simplesmente virar um prostituto. Eles fazem um monte de dinheiro, e eu tenho que certeza de que eu faria uma quantia _gorda_.

Uma breve risada escapou da sua boca, mas ele não disse nada, ainda lendo seu livro. Eu suspirei e corri uma mão pelo cabelo. Então, eu olhei para ele. E ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Então, eu me cansei dele me ignorando, então eu fui para cima dele, sentando de pernas abertas em cima da sua bunda e massageando seus ombros. Ele não me disse para parar, entretanto, meus dedões trabalhando nos seus ombros, enquanto ele continuou a ler.

Eu ainda queria chamar sua atenção de algum modo, então eu me inclinei para murmurar em seu ouvido: - Quer foder?

Ele riu, soando um pouco incrédulo.

-Eu estou surpreso com a sua sutileza. – David falou.

Ainda sorrindo, eu beijei embaixo da sua orelha e seu pescoço.

-Isso é um 'sim'? – perguntei.

Ele riu de novo.

-Você não devia estar estudando para ter uma chance de se formar?

Meus lábios foram para sua nuca.

-Mm, mas por quê? Quando eu posso ficar aqui, beijando você? – ele apenas suspirou e me permitiu beijar qualquer pele que eu encontrasse ao redor do seu cabelo e camiseta. Eu me sentei e comecei a massagear seus ombros novamente.

David me deixou fazer isso por um tempo, mas então ele se contorceu.

-Pierre, alivia aí, você está deixando difícil ler. – falou.

Eu sorri afetadamente.

-Se você quer tanto assim que eu _alivie_, por que você não me ajuda? – eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas eu sabia que ele tinha girado os olhos.

-Você é realmente um saco, sabia? – ele se contorceu de novo, claramente tentando me afastar. – Pierre, cai fora! Eu não posso evitar ser menor que você!

Ele tentou virar, me acotovelando. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai de lado, mas tentei voltar para cima dele. Ele estava resistindo bem, se virando para me afastar com suas mãos. Ele me superou temporariamente, e eu estava deitando de costas, então eu o empurrei e fui para cima dele, sentando de pernas abertas em sua cintura. Ele ainda não tinha desistido, tentando me afastar novamente, mas eu segurei seus pulsos e prendi seus braços para o lado.

Depois de mais uma tentativa de se soltar, ele apenas relaxou e olhou para mim. Eu estava sorrindo afetadamente, e ele girou os olhos.

-Então, você é maior e mais forte que eu. Você quer a porra de uma medalha? – eu continuei sorrindo afetadamente e seu rosto, eventualmente, se abriu em um sorriso, embora fosse um pequeno.

Eu sorri de volta, lentamente soltando seus pulsos do meu aperto. Eu me inclinei para pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Ele demorou um momento para corresponder, mas suas mãos fizeram seu caminho até meu cabelo e sua língua invadiu minha boca primeiro. O beijo pareceu durar por um tempo, e foi acabando gradativamente. Quando terminamos e nos olhamos, não estávamos sorrindo, mas era uma sensação boa.

-Então... – falei depois de um momento de silêncio. – Quer foder agora? – eu sorri quando o sorriso mais lindo apareceu no rosto dele, e ele fechava os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

-Você é ridículo. – falou. Ele abriu os olhos e me empurrou. Eu obedeci, caindo na lateral do meu corpo próximo a ele, enquanto ele ficava de bruços e voltava a ler seu livro.

Eu me apoiei no meu braço e apenas o observei. Era óbvio que ele sabia que eu o estava olhando, mas ele não desviou os olhos do livro. Então, eu o olhei curiosamente, e perguntei:

-Por que você não quer transar comigo? – 'direto' era meu nome do meio.

Ele não me olhou.

-Por que eu não tenho que transar, se eu não quiser. – falou. – Eu não sou um escravo sexual.

-Você é virgem? – perguntei, decidindo ir direto ao assunto.

David zombou.

-Não. – falou como se eu estivesse, de algum modo, duvidando de sua virilidade.

Eu cerrei minhas sobrancelhas.

-Eu não teria te zombado, se você fosse. – falei e relaxei meu rosto novamente, mas ele ainda não olhou para mim. – Com quantas pessoas você já esteve?

David não falou de primeira, então fechou seu livro e virou a cabeça para me olhar.

-Isso realmente não é da sua conta. – falou e eu quase podia ouvir a parede sendo construída ao redor dele.

Eu ergui uma única sobrancelha perante isso.

-Bem, se vamos mais longe, então certamente é. – falei. – Você não presta atenção nas aulas de saúde? Temos que nos... _Precaver_. Seja lá o que isso signifique.

Ele ignorou a última parte e perguntou em um tom ainda mais defensivo.

-Com quantas pessoas você já esteve, então?

Eu olhei para ele por um momento, então decidi ser honesto.

-Três. – falei.

Ele gargalhou.

-Certo, eu _realmente_ duvido disso. – falou.

Mas meus olhos encontraram os deles e meu rosto estava honesto: - Eu estou falando a verdade, David. – falei.

-Então, você tem vivido uma grande mentira? Fazendo todos acreditarem que você já esteve com todos esses caras, quando, na verdade, não esteve? – perguntou incrédulo.

Eu desviei os olhos, levemente embaraçado e envergonhado desse fato. Ele parou de rir e pareceu chocado quando percebeu que eu não estava mentindo. Seu rosto ficou mais sério e um longo silêncio se seguiu. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, eu sabia que ele tinha acreditado em mim, mas ele demorou um momento para falar algo.

-Um. – ele respondeu minha pergunta anterior. – Eu só... Estive com uma pessoa antes.

Eu assenti, meus olhos ainda presos nos dele.

-Me fale sobre ele. – falei.

Ele me olhou por um momento ou dois, claramente debatendo se queria ou não elaborar.

-O nome dele era Robert. – finalmente disse. – Ficamos juntos em Limerick. Por uns oito meses.

Eu ainda observei seu rosto, tentando pensar em um jeito de manter a conversa.

-Vocês terminaram, antes de você ir embora? – perguntei.

Ele hesitou, olhando brevemente para o chão. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele ainda parecia cauteloso, mas querendo falar.

-Eu não disse a ele que eu estava planejando partir. – começou. – Eu finalmente contei a ele duas semanas antes de ir embora. Ele não achou que poderíamos funcionar em um relacionamento a distância, então ele prontamente terminou comigo, bravo que eu tinha dado 'falsa esperança' de um futuro juntos. – quando ele terminou, seus olhos estavam no carpete.

Eu não desviei os olhos, entretanto, me sentindo compassivo. Mas eu não sabia como falar algo sobre isso sem foder com tudo, então eu decidi falar sobre eu mesmo, desde que essa era sempre uma zona segura.

-Van foi meu único namorado. Nós terminamos por que ele foi para a faculdade, e queria experimentar coisas novas. Eu estava pau da vida, então eu transei com algum cara da escola para tentar fazer ciúmes nele. Não funcionou, obviamente.

Ele assentiu levemente.

-E o outro?

-Eu fiquei com esse cara no shopping uns quatro meses depois de nós... Bem, seja lá do que você chama esse acordo que temos. – falei.

-Então... Você tem mentindo sobre todos esses caras com quem ficou?

-Bem, não realmente. – falei. – Eu fico com os caras de um modo. Mas são só orais, só isso. E masturbações. É o mais longe que vai. Eu não sei por que eu não fui mais longe...

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento, então ele se inclinou para me beijar. Eu correspondi pousando minha mão na lateral do seu corpo e me movendo para mais perto. O beijo não começou intensamente; foi David quem decidiu ir mais longe. Ele segurou minha camiseta, me puxando para mais perto e dominando minha língua com a sua.

Então eu tentei mostrar a ele que eu queria isso tanto quanto ele, me pressionando ainda mais contra ele. Quando finalmente paramos, demorou um momento para nossos olhos se encontrarem. Ninguém falou, então David, de repente, me empurrou e veio para cima de mim, nossos lábios juntos novamente.

E então, sem olhar para mim, seu rosto fez seu caminho pelo meu corpo. Porra. Seu nariz tocou meu suéter, erguendo-o um pouco para que ele pudesse beijar a pele abaixo do meu umbigo. Apoiado nos meus cotovelos, eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, desarmado por tudo que estava acontecendo.

De repente, minha calça estava abaixada e minha excitação foi tirada da minha boxer. Minha respiração se perdeu na minha garganta quando sua mão me envolveu e sua respiração febril se chocou contra a área sensível. Ele começou a mover a mão lentamente, a língua lambendo o líquido da glande.

Todas as sensações estavam no máximo assim que seus lábios se moviam para cima e para baixo no meu pênis, variando a velocidade e força da sua mão acertando seus lábios toda vez que sua cabeça se movia. Meus dedos apertaram o carpete, minhas pálpebras se fechando freqüentemente.

-Oh, Deus, David... – essas eram as únicas palavras que eu conseguia colocar juntas, todos os meus outros barulhos eram gemidos e ofegos.

Eu já tinha estado com vários caras antes, mas isso não era como nada que eu tinha experimentado antes. Meus dedos encontraram seu cabelo e o segurou, meu quadril, involuntariamente, investindo contra sua boca. Horas podiam ter passado, enquanto eu chegava à beira do abismo, querendo saltar.

Eu vi estrelas na frente dos meus olhos e as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ouvir eram meus ofegos e gemidos. Seu nome atingiu o ar várias vezes, respiração pesada, enquanto eu arqueava minhas costas, agarrando seu cabelo num aviso, e me derramava em sua boca.

Eu não tinha mais certeza do que David estava fazendo, por que eu estava muito alto para prestar atenção. A próxima coisa que eu soube, eu estava lentamente me acalmando e David estava se ajoelhando, e eu podia, finalmente, ouvir todos os sons novamente. Meu peito estava pesado, enquanto eu olhava para ele.

Eu sorri e o alcancei, puxando-o para baixo e beijando-o com um pouco mais de paixão que o normal. Seu sorriso era suave, enquanto eu me afastava e eu realmente me perguntei o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Eu sabia que tudo em minha cabeça estava enlouquecendo, funcionando mais rápido que nunca. Mas o jeito que estávamos olhando nos olhos do outro deve tê-lo assustado um pouco, por que ele se moveu para me beijar novamente.

Nós estávamos nos beijando por um momento ou dois, antes de ouvirmos Noah chegar. David não parecia preocupado, entretanto, calmamente usando lenços passa se limpar. Então, nos sentamos no sofá confortavelmente, vendo televisão como se nada tivesse acontecido, e foi assim que Noah nos encontrou.

Ele olhou para o comportamento de David e meu curiosamente. Era óbvio que ele suspeitava do que tinha acontecido. Os pais de David sabiam de tudo, quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Eu decidi não ficar para o jantar, e David me acompanhou até a porta.

Nenhum de nós disse algo até que estivéssemos na varanda, David ainda usando suas meias. Era um silêncio estranho, desde que nós dois estávamos ciente de que ele tinha acabado de me dar um oral, e eu me perguntei como ele realmente se sentia sobre isso. Eu também me perguntei se eu era suposto a retribuir o favor. E quando.

Enquanto ficamos na varanda, olhando um para o outro com uma nuvem de embaraço sobre nós, tudo o que estava passando pela minha cabeça era o quanto eu queria fazer isso de novo.

-Bem, te vejo amanhã. – falei.

Ele assentiu e pareceu que ele estava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele se aproximou e juntou nossos lábios, uma mão na lateral do meu rosto e a outra descansando no meu braço. Eu segurei sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto. Ele estava beijando entusiasticamente e eu assumi que ele estava apenas soltado todas aquelas coisas que deviam estar mantendo sua mente tão cheia, quando ele estava olhando para mim antes.

Nós ficamos lá nos beijando por mais tempo que eu achei que ficaríamos, mas eu estava sorrindo quando finalmente paramos. Nossos olhos se abriram e o rosto de David realmente carregava aquele pequeno e adorável sorriso que eu gostava. Eu selei nossos lábios algumas vezes, então falei: - Eu tenho que ir.

Ele assentiu e eu sai da varanda, atravessando o gramado até a calçada. Mas, então, eu parei e me virei para David, que estava prestes a entrar na casa.

-Oh, David! – eu o chamei.

Ele parou de andar, voltando seu olhar para mim, sua mão na maçaneta.

-Sim? – ele soou um pouco ansioso, como se ele estivesse preocupado que eu fosse falar algo que ele não queria ouvir. Eu meio que sabia o que provavelmente era.

-Só para você saber... Eu não fiquei com ninguém desde aquele cara do shopping.

-Por que não?

-Eu acho que eu finalmente encontrei um motivo para não fazer isso. – falei.

Ele apenas olhou para mim, então assentiu, finalmente completando sua jornada para dentro da casa. Eu observei a porta fechada por um momento e pensei sobre o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Então, ainda pensando nisso, fiz meu caminho para casa.

Talvez fosse uma compreensão à qual eu tinha chegado, a compreensão de que David era _definitivamente_ diferente de qualquer outra pessoa com quem eu já tive algum contato sexual. Uma coisa era certa, entretanto: ao contrário dos meus outros encontros com outros caras, eu sentia algo muito forte e muito poderoso em meu coração quando David me fez o oral.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

-Eu acho que vou falar para David que eu o amo.

Chuck me olhou como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Estávamos sentados na mesa de uma lanchonete perto de casa, e eu estava explicando a ele todos esses maravilhosos e novos sentimentos que vinham crescendo ultimamente, particularmente desde que David fez aquele oral há algumas semanas. Eu acabei não retribuindo o favor, e nós não tínhamos falado sobre isso, mas eu acho que estava bem com isso.

Meu melhor amigo estava feliz que eu estava experimentando algo novo e ótimo, mas ele não parecia entender o conceito de que eu podia realmente ter sentimentos por alguém, além de mim mesmo.

-Wow, Pierre, - ele disse. – Isso é... Incomum. Desde que você nunca disse isso para ninguém antes, além de mim...

Respirando fundo, eu olhei para meu prato de poutine¹.

-Bem, dessa vez eu realmente sinto isso.

Mas ao invés de estar chocado, Chuck pareceu entender algo que eu não entendi, e balançou sua cabeça para mim, como se eu fosse uma criança ingênua.

-Oh, Pierre. – disse, enquanto pousava uma mão no meu braço. – Sexo oral não é amor, querido.

Eu dei a ele um olhar aborrecido e afastei meu braço.

-Não é por isso! – eu me defendi. – É... Algo mais que isso. Eu sei. Eu posso realmente sentir isso.

Eu não estava baseando meus sentimentos em uma experiência sexual maravilhosa, mesmo que tivesse sido quando eles se manifestaram e eu vinha pensando sobre isso em todos os momentos de todos os dias desde então. Tanto pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça que isso me desarmava, às vezes, e essa era a primeira vez que eu tinha feito sentido o bastante para trazê-los à tona com Chuck. Isso me ocupou tanto, que eu sequer olhei para outro garoto na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Com um suspiro, eu comecei a cutucar minha comida com o garfo.

-Como Dean disse para você? – perguntei. – Talvez ele pudesse me dar algumas... _Dicas_.

Chuck, então, me contou sobre a noite que ele passou na casa de Dean, uma semana atrás, quando eles trocaram um 'eu amo você', enquanto estavam 'aninhados'. Infelizmente para ele, não acabou em seco, mas talvez essa não era a razão por que as pessoas diziam isso. Eu sabia que sexo não era meu primeiro pensamento, em se tratando de dizer a David três palavras, que eu acreditava que deveriam ser usadas com cuidado, então, provavelmente, era para sempre ser assim.

Quando ele terminou, eu percebi que não estava prestando total atenção.

-Isso é doce. – falei. – Mas eu não posso fazer isso com David. Ele surta toda vez que faço algo no estilo de namorados. A maior parte do tempo. Às vezes ele não surta, o que eu não consigo entender. Mas, de todo modo, eu não iria me 'aninhar' com alguém.

-Sim, se aninharia. – Chuck disse simplesmente.

Eu não respondi, não querendo saber se isso era verdade ou não.

-Só diga a ele. – sugeriu. – Você fala para ele o tempo todo como você quer transar com ele. Só deixe escapar impulsivamente, como você faz com todo o resto. Aí você não vai ter que pensar sobre isso, por que eu sei que você não é bom nisso. – ele riu e eu bati no braço dele.

Às vezes eu me perguntava por que eu fiz isso tudo. O que fez David merecer isso mais que todos os outros? E por que era _eu_ me esforçando? Os caras vinham até mim. Eles vinham até mim, por que eu era o tipo de pessoa pela qual todos têm uma queda. Eu não tinha que fazer nada, e eu tirei vantagem disso a minha vida toda. Por que David era tão importante, mais merecedor do meu tempo?

Por que eu nunca tinha amado alguém antes. E eu amava David.

Poderia, facilmente, ter sido outra pessoa. Eu poderia ter encontrado qualquer outro cara por quem me apaixonar. Ao invés, eu escolhi alguém que decidiu esconder seus sentimentos por mim. Era o destino? Destino não era real, eu sabia disso.

Agora, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era... Confessar meus sentimentos para o garoto que deixou claro que ele não quer nada sério comigo. Bem, ele _disse_ isso, mas eu sabia mais. Eu sabia que ele me queria, mas eu não queria afastá-lo antes de ele ter uma chance de perceber esse fato. Eu sabia que eu teria surtado se alguém com quem eu estivesse, me falasse que me amava.

Mas eu tinha tentado. Um dia depois de me decidir, David e eu passamos um tempo nos amassando no seu jardim, e eu estava prestes a dizer. As palavras estavam lá, na ponta da língua, mas, então, elas desapareceram, o que me pasmou em todos os níveis. Porra, eu podia fazer isso! Eu era malditamente brilhante. Não tinha motivos para eu adiar.

As nove horas de sexta-feira me encontrou girando na cadeira da minha escrivaninha, a sexta noite consecutiva que eu gastei pensando como expressar meus sentimentos para David. Isso tinha que mudar. Eu não era bom em gestos românticos, por que eu nunca precisei deles; as pessoas me queriam eu fosse romântico ou não.

Fosse o que fosse o que eu ia fazer, tinha que ser logo. Então, sem nenhum plano, eu sai do quarto e descia as escadas, procurando pelo telefone, que eu achei onde eu deixei mais cedo. Quando eu o encontrei, eu fui para a varanda, desde que eu sabia que não teria privacidade dentro de casa. Assim que eu me sentei no degrau, eu disquei o número de David.

-_Hey, Pierre._ – falou quando atendeu. Identificador de chamadas, é claro. – _O que foi?_

Borboletas surgiram no meu estômago. Essa era uma sensação realmente boa.

-Uh, nada demais. – respondi. – Não te vi a noite toda. O que ficou fazendo?

Um suspirou veio do outro lado da linha.

-_Sim, você pode vir aqui. Meus pais ainda não se cansaram de você, ou é o que eles dizem._

Eu ri.

-Não, não foi por isso que eu liguei. – falei. – Eu só estava tentando conversar. Não é mais permitido? Eu sei que a mudança nos horários da escola, ferraram os nossos horários, mas nós ainda podemos encontrar tempo para falar sobre nada.

Eu o ouvi sorrir.

-_Eu estava fazendo minha lição de casa, antes de ligar em algum desenho velho e cair no sono._ – explicou. – _Você?_

Escolhendo deixar o papo furado de lado por agora, eu só falei: - Quais seus planos para amanhã? – certo, _eu_ realmente não tinha planejado nada, mas certamente, até amanhã, eu teria algo.

-_Eu vou visitar minha mãe._ – ele disse simplesmente.

Oh.

-E depois de amanhã? – perguntei.

-_Eu vou trabalhar em um projeto com Leo, do clube de arte, mas tenho certeza de podemos encaixar seja lá o que você esteja obviamente planejando._

Com um sorriso, eu sugeri: - Vá para minha casa as cinco, no domingo.

Houve uma hesitação. Sem dúvidas ele estava se perguntando o que íamos fazer. Foi com um óbvio ar de cautela que ele concordou, por que podia ter a chance de que fosse ser uma noite com um pouco mais do que apenas amassos, e ele queria evitar isso, é claro. Então, desligamos o telefone e eu estava de volta ao meu quarto, ouvindo música punk no último volume e conversando com Chuck pela internet, me sentindo algum tipo de rei. Todos os meus sentimentos usuais pareciam ampliados.

Com uma pequena ajuda de Chuck, eu decidi o que eu ia fazer. Não era intenso, embaraçoso ou impressionante, mas ainda me dava a chance de criar um clima. Então, poderia ser mais fácil dizer, enquanto comíamos o jantar que eu estava planejando fazer para ele.

No final da tarde de domingo, meu irmão foi ficar na casa de um amigo, e eu perguntei aos meus pais (de uma maneira bastante doce, educada e persuasiva) se eles podiam sair por algumas horas. Eles confiaram em mim, previsivelmente, então eles saíram por volta das quatro horas. Agora eu só... Tinha que cozinhar o jantar. Não podia ser assim tão difícil, certo?

Felizmente, foi só um pouco desastroso. Ao menos eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu, provavelmente, seria uma péssima dona de casa. Ha, como se eu já tivesse planejado ser uma...

Eu fiz macarrão com o molho de tomate sem carne que minha mãe costumava usar quando tínhamos novas visitas. Então, eu tinha isso, junto com uma receita fácil de pão de alho que eu aprendi com a mãe de Chuck, e eu comprei álcool. Hey, eu nunca disse que eu era _esse_ confiável.

Não ficou tão romântico quando eu tinha antecipado, mas parecia bom. Eu também tive que me garantir que não estivesse _muito_ legal, se não David ia amarelar e correr. Eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que o levava a fazer isso. Era, provavelmente, algum problema com compromissos, que ele aprendeu com alguém. Um garotinho tão complicado.

Alguns poucos minutos depois da cinco, houve uma batida na porta. Eu olhei para a cozinha, para me garantir de que tudo estava pronto, então fui até a porta. É claro, era David, que estava usando um moletom e um chapéu. Ele parecia confortável e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

-Hey. – ele disse. Ele não entrou, e provavelmente era por que ele assumiu que iríamos sair para algum lugar.

-Entre. – falei, pegando sua mão e o puxando para dentro, sem lhe dar chance de protestar.

-Por que estamos na sua casa? Eu achei que você tinha planos para algum tipo de 'noite na cidade' ou algo assim. – perguntou. – Que cheiro é esse? Sua mãe está cozinhando?

-_Nãããão_. – falei, enquanto ele tirava o chapéu e os tênis. – Pare de perguntar tantas coisas, David. Nossa, você não pode só seguir a música? – eu sorri um pouco afetadamente, e ele realmente sorriu daquele jeito pequeno e adorável. Eu peguei sua mão e o levei ainda mais para dentro da casa. – Bem, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para você.

Uh-oh. Ele não estava gostando disso. Eu sabia, por que o aperto da sua mão na minha se afrouxou um pouco. Apesar disso, eu o levei para dentro da cozinha, onde o jantar já estava na mesa.

-Sério? – ele parecia uma mistura de maravilhado e incrédulo. – Isso não... É o que eu esperava.

Eu fui até a mesa e puxei uma cadeira para ele, na ponta da mesa.

-Eu sou cheio de surpresas, David. Tenho certeza de que você já percebeu isso. – falei. Um simples 'ha' saiu da sua boca, enquanto ele se sentava no assento que eu lhe oferecia, e eu apenas sorri.

-Você acha que é seguro comer isso? Você poderia ter posto drogas.

-Agora, por que eu faria isso, quando eu mesmo sou uma droga?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não duvido que você fosse capaz, considerando que você já está tentando me embebedar. – e ele ergueu a garrafa de álcool perto dele. Ele tomou um gole, antes de deixá-la de lado e olhar para mim. – Você não tinha que ter feito isso, Pierre.

Oferecendo a vasilha de espaguete para ele, falei: - Sim, eu tinha. Então, aproveite.

David me olhou por um momento, então sorriu um pouco, colocando um pouco de macarrão no seu prato.

Foi um momento realmente bom. Pela próxima hora, nós não falamos muito, mas não era inconfortável quando não falávamos, o que era uma parte grande de como nosso 'relacionamento' funcionava. Não era necessário falar, desde que nós dois estivéssemos lá de um jeito ou de outro.

Depois do jantar, ele me ajudou com a louça, então nós fomos para a sala de estar, onde nos sentamos juntos no sofá.

-Então, o que você quer fazer agora? – perguntei assim que terminamos nossa conversa de como tinha sido na casa da mãe dele no dia anterior.

David de ombros.

-Eu não sei. Nos amassar? – sugeriu.

Mesmo que eu teria pulado nessa chance em qualquer outra hora, com qualquer outra pessoa, isso não era exatamente o que eu queria fazer agora. Ultimamente, e numa freqüência alarmante, eu queria só... Estar com ele. Olhar para ele, pensar nele. Claro, eu ainda queria transar com ele (talvez mais do que qualquer outra coisa), mas ele também era muito maravilhoso para perder qualquer momento fazendo tudo além de sexo.

Eu me virei mais um pouco sobre o sofá, para olhá-lo melhor, e ele fez o mesmo.

-Nós _poderíamos_... – eu estava prestes a acrescentar um 'mas', entretanto, eu não tinha certeza do que viria depois.

-Quero dizer, eu estou surpreso que você ainda não tenha sugerido que a gente transe. – ele estava sorrindo um pouco afetadamente, mas eu me senti desapontado. Ele achava que eu tinha feito isso tudo só para transar com ele?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Não foi por isso que eu fiz isso tudo, David. – falei seriamente.

-Por que foi, então? – perguntou. – Qual seu verdadeiro motivo?

Olhando dentro dos seus olhos, eu estava _esse_ perto de falar para ele. As palavras estavam lá; minha boca até se abriu, pronta para dizer, mas o que saiu, no lugar, foi:

-Eu só queria que tivéssemos uma noite agradável. Eu gosto de passar tempo com você, de todo modo. Meio que faz parecer que eu estou saindo com Chuck, mas com mais beijos e... Sensações sexuais. – eu queria sorrir, mas eu estava muito preso em seu olhar e não consegui.

Ele se moveu para pressionar nossos lábios, parecendo cansado de falar. No começo, meu corpo simplesmente suspirou em alivio, mas, então, eu o puxei para mais perto e corri meus dedos por entre as mechas do seu cabelo, esperando, de algum modo, passar as palavras que eu tinha, tão inconvenientemente, afastado há alguns momentos. Elas continuavam correndo por minha cabeça, enquanto continuávamos a nos beijar, tentando encontrar seu caminho para fora.

-Como vocês fazem isso? Quero dizer, quem é o ativo e quem é o passivo?

Maldição. Eu me afastei e vi meu irmão parado na porta. Eu nunca quis que ele sumisse como nesse momento.

-Cai fora! O que você sequer está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei para ele, me levantando e indo até onde ele estava.

-Eu esqueci meu Game Boy, certo? E por que, infernos, a mão e o pai deixaram vocês dois sozinhos em casa?

Mas eu não respondi, por que eu não tinha que. Eu o virei e comecei a empurrá-lo na direção da porta.

-Cai fora. Volte para a casa do Pete, ele provavelmente já está com saudades. – falei. Ele zombou e murmurou algo sobre minha sexualidade. Eu não me importei em saber o que era.

-Pelo menos, me deixe fazer o que eu vim fazer. – falou, então assim eu o fiz, deixando-o correr rapidamente escada a cima para pegar seu Game Boy. Ele já estava fora da casa em alguns minutos, com vários comentários do que David e eu estávamos fazendo sozinhos na casa.

Quando eu voltei para a sala de estar, eu suspirei: - Que idiota. – balancei a cabeça. – Eu devia saber que ele ia interromper de algum jeito. – eu encontrei David de pé, ajeitando o cabelo.

-É melhor eu ir. – falou.

Não, não, não, não. Não podia acabar assim. Eu ainda... Eu ainda tinha que dizer. Eu não conseguiria esperar outro dia com esses sentimentos não resolvidos.

-Você não precisa. – falei, tentando afastar minha ansiedade e procurando por aquela confiança que eu sentia o resto do tempo. – Ele não vai nos incomodar novamente. Além do mais, só estávamos começando. – meu rosto adotou um olhar sedutor patético, que apenas fez David rir e balançar a cabeça.

-Não, sério, é melhor eu ir. – falou, seu sorriso sumindo. – Seth não queria que eu ficasse fora até tarde. Ele pode gostar de você, mas ele ainda sabe que somos apenas dois adolescentes, que farão qualquer coisa que Jesus não faria.

-Bem, eu te acompanho até em casa, então. – falei.

-Eu posso ir sozinho.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Isso nunca me impediu antes. – falei, minha segurança e autoconfiança voltando, enquanto eu o levava até a porta da frente, onde seu chapéu e tênis estavam.

Nós não falamos nada, enquanto andávamos pela calçada. Eu queria segurar sua mão, mas eu estava pensando muito sobre como dizer a ele que eu o amava. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer algo, nós estávamos na varanda da sua casa, minha confiança baixando e minha ansiedade aumentando, enquanto cada momento nos levava para mais perto do final da noite.

-Bem, essa noite foi diferente. – David falou, enquanto parávamos e nos virávamos de frente para o outro.

-Mesmo? Como?

Ele olhou para baixo timidamente.

-Ninguém nunca fez isso pra mim. – ele explicou e respirou fundo, o olhar no meu novamente. – Foi doce. Na próxima vez que você me atacar com um encontro, entretanto, nós deveríamos _ir a algum lugar_.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto eu assentia. Então eu disse: - Isso é uma droga.

David pareceu confuso.

-O que é uma droga?

-Que ninguém nunca tenha feito isso para você. – elaborei. – Você... Merece. – eu acho que essa noite era a noite que eu _realmente_ ia deixar David saber como eu me sentia.

Ele pareceu congelar por um momento, então ele disse: - Te vejo na escola. – ele estava quase entrando, mas tudo dentro de mim me disse para pará-lo, então eu o fiz.

-David. – chamei, e minha voz soou menos masculina do que eu queria. Meu coração estava batendo no ritmo das batidas de uma bateria numa música punk no meu peito, e eu decidi apenas dizer, sem me importar com as conseqüências. Estávamos olhando nos olhos do outro quando eu disse: - Eu amo você. – não foi tão maravilhoso ou eloqüente quanto nas minhas visões, mas fez meu ponto.

Por um momento, ele não se moveu, mas então ele suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

-Isso não era parte do acordo. – gemeu. Mas quando ele olhou para mim, ele claramente viu o quanto isso me machucou, por que ele me puxou para frente para um beijo longo e profundo. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse em um estado de choque, eu correspondi, segurando sua cintura. Então, ele se afastou de mim e pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas, ao invés, ele entrou em casa. Eu observei a porta de madeira se fechar e meu estômago doeu.

Eu sai da varanda, enquanto a luz foi apagada. Eu fui para casa, por que eu não queria contar para Chuck sobre isso. Eu não queria contar a ninguém sobre isso.

--

¹Prato canadense de fritas com queijo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Eu não podia negar que a rejeição de David me feriu. Eu passei a maior parte da noite deitado na cama, pensando nas suas palavras, analisando-as. _"Isso não era parte do acordo"_. Evidentemente, eu não era permitido me apaixonar por ele ou sentir nada sobre o que tínhamos. E nós _tínhamos_ algo.

No dia seguinte, David não foi para a escola. Eu ainda não queria que alguém soubesse sobre o que aconteceu entre nós noite passada, então eu agi tão normal quanto possível. Minha mente estava em qualquer lugar, menos na escola e nas pessoas ao meu redor. O olhar no rosto de Chuck deixava claro que ele suspeitava de algo, mas ele não perguntou nada, então eu tentei evitar qualquer momento sozinho com ele.

O dia todo, meu dedão ia discar o número de David, mas eu parava todas as vezes. Ele provavelmente estava ocupado desenhando um gibi sobre ontem a noite e ouvindo música que o lembrasse de mim. Mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que ele teria atendido, eu só... Não conseguia.

Depois das aulas, eu fui para a casa de Chuck para copiar a lição de casa. Bem, nós éramos supostos a estar fazendo juntos, mas eu não estava fazendo. Eu tinha coisas melhores para pensar.

-Não, foi em 1868. Certo? É, 1868, eu acho. – Chuck concluiu, anotando isso no seu caderno, que estava sobre a sua mesa.

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava olhando para o teto do quarto dele, deitado na sua cama, enquanto meu caderno estava sobre meu estômago. Eu deixei a caneta que eu estava segurando bater gentilmente contra meus lábios. O som da voz de Chuck mal se registrando no meu ouvido.

-Uh, Pierre? – Chuck disse, quando ele não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?

Ainda assim, minha mente estava em outro lugar. E esse outro lugar era David.

-Eu falei para ele. – finalmente disse, falando pela primeira vez em vários minutos. Eu decidi que era apenas justo ser honesto com Chuck sobre o que estava na minha mente. Nós contávamos tudo um ao outro, afinal.

Demorou um momento para Chuck notar que eu tinha falado. Ele, provavelmente, já estava tão acostumado ao meu silêncio, que quase o surpreendeu me ouvir falar.

-Você disse o que a quem? – perguntou.

Ainda olhando para o teto, eu expliquei.

-Eu falei para David que eu o amo. Na outra noite. Você não perguntou. Eu assumi que você se esqueceu ou algo assim.

Chuck balançou a cabeça, abandonando nossa lição de casa e se virando sobre sua cadeira para me olhar.

-Eu não esqueci. Não parecia que tinha ido bem, então eu achei melhor deixar você me contar quando quisesse. – bem, ele não era estúpido. – E...? Ele disse de volta?

A caneta escapou dos meus dedos e rolou pela cama, mas eu sequer estava pensando nisso.

-Não. – respondi. – A resposta dele foi, 'isso não fazia parte do acordo'. Que porra?

-Você ficou surpreso? É assim que ele age sempre que você expressa que você sentir algo por ele. – Chuck disse.

Com um suspiro, eu me sentei, meu caderno caindo no chão, longe da minha atenção.

-Eu sei, mas ainda assim... Me incomoda.

-Você falou com ele hoje?

Com uma breve risada, e balancei a cabeça.

-Não. Eu prefiro ficar alegremente ignorante ao que aconteceu.

-Você não parece alegre. – Chuck notou.

Duh.

Quando eu não disse nada, Chuck falou: - Você devia ir até lá e falar com ele.

Essa era uma boa idéia, então eu me levantei. Chuck concordou em copiar seu dever de casa no meu caderno, pelo o que eu sempre era grato, e sai da sua casa, para ir para a de David. Honestamente, eu não sabia se ele ia estar em casa, por que eu esqueci os horários de suas atividades extracurriculares. Mas eu só tinha que ir até lá e descobrir.

Foi Noah quem atendeu a porta, e ele chamou David. Mas David não veio para o lado de fora comigo. Eu não entendi o por que, entretanto, por que não estava frio. Eu estava usando apenas uma blusa de manga cumprida e jeans.

-Hey, Pierre. – falou como se ele tivesse más noticias.

Porra, e agora o quê?

-Posso ficar aqui um pouco? – perguntei. – Eu deveria estar fazendo a lição de casa, mas isso nunca me parou antes.

-Eu não sei, Pierre... – ele falou, e eu podia ver que ele queria dizer não, mas não queria me machucar. – Eu estou meio ocupado.

Mentira.

-Qual é, você pode conseguir informações em primeira mão sobre meu peito nu para aqueles quadrinhos eróticos que eu sei que você está fazendo. – falei com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele não girou os olhos dessa vez, ao invés os baixando para a madeira da varanda.

-Obrigado por vir, mas eu... Eu não acho que nós realmente devêssemos... Passar muito tempo juntos. Mais.

Maldição. De algum modo, eu sabia que isso estava vindo.

-David, você está sendo...

Mas ele me interrompeu.

-Te vejo na escola. – antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta, eu o puxei para um beijo, esperando que isso o lembrasse do quanto ele gostava disso. Ele beijou de volta, mas então pressionou sua mão no meu peito e me afastou. – Eu te vejo na escola, Pierre. – então, ele fechou a porta.

Eu fiquei chateado com isso por um tempo, por que eu não tinha me esforçado tanto para seduzi-lo só para ter isso jogado fora dessa maneira. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para tê-lo como meu namorado, e mesmo quando fizemos aquele acordo, eu estava bem, por que pelo menos estávamos chegando a algum lugar. Eu continuei tentando e tentando. Eu estava malditamente orgulhoso de quão bem tinha me saído.

Isso me levou a pensar ainda mais sobre isso mais tarde aquela noite, e quando eu me deitei para dormir, eu não estava mais chateado. Era estúpido. Ele estava exagerando sobre o que eu tinha dito.

E, porra, por que eu estava tão para baixo, por que ele não correspondeu às 'aquelas três palavras'? Por que eu precisava que ele admitisse seus sentimentos para me sentir bem? Por que eu estava evitando uma conversa apropriada com David, e me segurando, quando eu, geralmente, falava as coisas sem me importar?

Eu era melhor que isso. Eu era ótimo em quase tudo. Eu era confiante, eu era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conhecia. Eu podia apenas... Abordá-lo e falar com ele. Como na primeira vez. Eu não dava a mínima se ele não queria passar muito tempo comigo. Ele tinha que superar isso.

Então, eu compreendi algo. E com essa compreensão, na manhã seguinte na escola, eu esperei no armário dele. Mas ele não apareceu. Eu não consegui achá-lo a manhã toda, tendo procurado em todos os locais que eu sabia que ele teria ido. Esperançosamente, ele não tinha decidido faltar hoje.

Eu não o encontrei até depois do terceiro período, quando eu procurei no vestiário masculino. Haviam apenas alguns poucos caras lá, mas nenhum perto de David. Infelizmente, ele já estava com sua calça. Mas eu não prestei atenção à isso, por que eu estava em uma missão. Eu andei confiantemente até ele, enquanto ele se olhava em um espelho que estava dentro do armário aberto.

-David. – falei, parando perto dele.

Ele olhou para mim, mas continuou ajeitando seu cabelo.

-Pierre. – disse de um jeito casual.

-Nós temos que conversar. – falei seriamente. Eu sabia o que eu queria dizer e ele não ia estragar ou me distrair com um sorriso ou um comentário engenhoso. Eu tinha trabalhado nisso a noite toda. David pegou sua camisa e se virou para olhar para mim, assentindo para que eu continuasse. – Eu percebi que eu não ligo.

Ele apenas inclinou sua cabeça e cerrou as sobrancelhas de um jeito 'uhm'. Mas ele não disse nada, então eu continuei.

-Eu percebi que não ligo se você não falar de volta. – falei. David pareceu menos confuso, mas ainda um pouco surpreso que eu tivesse dito isso, ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu o ignorei e continuei. – Por que não foi por isso que eu disse. Eu disse por que eu te amo. E isso é bom o bastante para mim. Quando ou se você quiser dizer, está completamente sob seu controle, mas eu disse, então ao menos agora você sabe.

Eu pausei para me garantir que saiu do jeito que eu queria, então assenti quando percebi que saiu certo. David não disse nada e apenas olhou para mim. Eu olhei de volta por um momento, então desviei o olhar e respirei fundo.

-Certo. – falei. – Eu tenho que ir para a aula. Te vejo depois. – eu o beijei brevemente nos lábios, antes de ir embora. David ainda não disse nada, enquanto eu me afastava.

Depois da aula, eu estava do lado de fora da escola com alguns amigos, incluindo Chuck, enquanto tentávamos decidir que queríamos fazer. Foi quando David me abordou.

-Pierre, podemos conversar? Sozinhos? – perguntou.

Eu assenti, e nos afastamos o bastante dos meus amigos, então eles não poderiam ouvir. Antes de falar algo, ele se inclinou para juntar nossos lábios. Eu beijei de volta, mas ele ainda estava pondo mais entusiasmo do que eu, o que me fez me sentir ótimo. O que eu tinha dito devia ter causado algum tipo de impacto positivo.

Quando nós finalmente paramos, eu sorri.

-Para que foi isso? – perguntei.

David desviou os olhos e pausou, antes de voltar a olhar para mim e perguntar: - Você quer... Fazer algo? Só nós dois? Nós podíamos... Ir ao cinema ou ir comer em algum lugar que não sirva apenas comida gordurosa.

Eu olhei em seus olhos, absolutamente maravilhado por isso, embora não mostrasse isso completamente.

-Cinema parece ótimo. – falei sorrindo. – Você quer que eu veja os horários dos filmes e te ligue mais tarde?

Ele assentiu e me beijou de novo.

-Como queira. – disse e se afastou. Eu o observei ir embora e me senti estranhamente feliz, embora também um pouco curioso. _Ele_ estava sugerindo que nós fizéssemos algo juntos? Isso não fazia sentido nenhum, mas ao menos era maravilhoso.

Não tinha nenhum filme bom passando, então nossos planos mudaram e, pelo telefone, decidimos ir ao fliperama que abriu na semana passada.

Eu pedi o carro pro meu pai, mas ele estava saindo para alguma coisa do trabalho, e minha mãe não ia chegar em casa até mais tarde, então eu instantaneamente fui até o senhor e a senhora Comeau pedir o carro. Mas _eles_ iam jantar com Chuck e Dean, no apartamento de Dean, então eu estava preso.

Eu comecei a ligar para os meus amigos, e Anna foi a única que concordou em me emprestar sua van maravilhosa, desde que eu a pegasse amanhã de manhã. Eu amava quão generosa ela era. Em outra vida, eu estaria atraído por ela.

Ela trouxe o carro, então eu a deixei na casa da namorada dela, Marissa, e fui direto para a casa de David. Eu cheguei dez minutos depois do horário que tínhamos marcado, mas isso não importava para nenhum de nós.

Andando até a varanda dos Desrosiers, eu me senti feliz. Eu toquei a campainha e respirei fundo, tentando me concentrar. Eu queria que fosse uma noite perfeita, que esperançosamente ia terminar do jeito que uma noite perfeita deveria: nu. Uma vez que David abriu a porta e eu o vi parecendo tão maravilhoso, eu esperei mais. Ele estava usando apenas um suéter e calça cáqui, mas ele ainda estava formidável.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

-Vamos. – falou e saiu da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele ficou um pouco confuso quando viu a van de Anna, mas quando eu expliquei, ele não se importou realmente.

O lugar estava um pouco cheio, mas não muito. O bastante para que não fôssemos ouvidos por nenhuma outra criança e adolescentes daqui. É claro, David queria pagar sua parte, então eu o deixei. Ele gostava de pensar que isso não era um encontro, e qual era o problema em deixá-lo viver em negação?

O primeiro jogo que decidimos jogar foi hóquei de ar.

-Amanda tem um na casa dela, e eu já venci do Justin várias vezes. – David estava dizendo, enquanto eu me agachava na frente do lugar aonde as fichas iam. – Você já era. – ele terminou. Amanda, a mãe biológica de David, tinha um filho de doze anos chamado Justin. Eu só descobri isso recentemente.

Sorrindo, eu parei e olhei para ele.

-Oh, mesmo? – perguntei divertido. – Você quer apostar?

David deu de ombros.

-Claro. – falou. – Quem ganhar... Escolhe o que vamos fazer depois.

Eu suspirei, enquanto começava a pôr a quantidade de fichas necessárias na máquina.

-Eu esperava que tivesse sexo envolvido. – David apenas girou os olhos, enquanto eu assumia minha posição em uma ponta da mesa. David pegou o disco do seu lado, e nós começamos a jogar.

David acabou ganhando, é claro, por três pontos. Para ser honesto, entretanto, eu não estava tentando, por que eu sabia que o deixaria feliz se ele ganhasse. E, como eu previ, David jogou as mãos no ar e comemorou:

-Ha ha, é! Na sua cara! – ele adicionou, apontando pra mim.

Eu nunca o vi sorrir tanto, e era só um jogo bobo de fliperama. Eu não tive tempo de pensar nisso, entretanto, por que eu estava tão deleitado pela felicidade de David. Eu andei até ele, enquanto seus braços iam para o ar de novo, passando meus braços ao redor do seu torso.

-Bem, bem. – falei. – Não é que você é convencido?

-Oh, você só está com ciúmes, por que eu sou melhor que você em jogos de fliperama sem sentido. – falou. Eu apenas sorri, desde que não importava para mim, e eu podia ver que também não importava para ele. Seu rosto estava mais feliz do que eu já tinha visto antes, e eu estava prestes a perguntar por que, mas pensei melhor; eu não queria me arriscar a fazer algo que faria isso desaparecer.

Eu o abracei mais forte, e olhei em seus olhos com um sorriso pequeno e afetuoso.

-Me beija. – falei.

Seu rosto se abrandou, então ele fechou o espaço entre nossos lábios. Foi rápido, principalmente por que estávamos em um local público. Ele se afastou animadamente, como uma criancinha, e falou: - Agora você pode me vencer na corrida de carros!

Enquanto ele corria até o assento dos jogos de corrida, eu não pude evitar me perguntar por que ele estava se permitindo se divertir tanto comigo. Eu assumi que ele acharia que isso era se abrir muito para mim. Mas, inferno, eu não estava reclamando! Eu senti uma sensação maravilhosa e engraçada no meu estômago, enquanto eu assentia e caminhava até o jogo.

Depois, era escolha dele para onde iríamos, ao invés de ir para casa. Ele não tinha certeza, então acabamos gastando algumas horas em um bar e churrascaria com karaokê, no centro da cidade. Mas mesmo depois disso, nós _ainda_ não queríamos terminar a noite. Nós ficamos dirigindo ao redor por um tempo, tentando decidir aonde queríamos ir.

Eventualmente, paramos em um estacionamento vazio, que era próximo à água. Sentamo-nos em silêncio por um momento, com o carro desligado, então eu sugeri:

-Podíamos ir lá atrás. É mais fácil de relaxar.

Ele riu.

-Você não podia, pelo menos, tentar algo mais sutil?

Dando de ombros, falei: - Eu não preciso. Você vai para lá, de todo modo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu sorri do meu jeito super confiante, tirando meu cinto e indo para a parte de trás do carro.

Como sempre, estava coberto com um monte de cobertores e travesseiros de cores de vários tons de laranja, marrom e amarelo. Tinha até um apanhador de sonhos e um cachimbo. Anna definitivamente amava viver nos anos sessenta, mesmo que ela tivesse mais a atitude de uma skatista dos anos setenta. Ela e Marissa usavam drogas, mas eu não me dava ao trabalho de brigar com elas por isso. Apesar do fato de que eu desaprovava drogas.

David se virou para me olhar e eu apenas sentei lá, olhando de volta e esperando pelo que eu sabia que viria. Um momento mais tarde, ele girou os olhos e se juntou a mim. Meu rosto tinha uma expressão de satisfação. Ele se deitou com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça em alguns travesseiros grandes, que estavam apoiados contra as costas do banco da frente.

-Bem, eu estou cansado. – ele suspirou, fechando os olhos.

-E perder a chance de se amassar comigo?

Seus olhos se abriram novamente.

-Então, venha pra cá. – falou. Eu sorri, me posicionando um pouco em cima dele e pressionando nossos lábios.

Nós fizemos isso por um tempo, mas aí relaxamos e tivemos uma conversa legal, durante a qual eu descobri que David não ficou com mais ninguém desde que fizemos nosso acordo. Eu estava muito, muito satisfeito em ouvir isso, mas não o deixei saber.

Então, nós dois apenas deitamos em um silêncio muito confortável por um tempo. Eu voltei a ligar o carro para ligar o aquecedor, e colocar algo para tocar. Deitando ao seu lado, eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos, enquanto o rádio preenchia qualquer espaço vazio. Nós ficamos assim até quase dormimos. Mas, eventualmente, David bocejou e se sentou.

-Você deveria me levar para casa agora. – ele sugeriu com um suspiro.

Assentindo, eu me sentei também e nós voltamos para os bancos da frente. Nenhum de nós falou muito, enquanto eu parava no posto de gasolina perto de casa. Mesmo que Anna não fosse se importar, eu achei que seria cortês encher o tanque.

-Que idiota. – David notou, enquanto nos afastávamos do posto, onde um garoto moreno e magro tinha nos atendido.

Dei de ombros.

-É, mas ele faz um bom oral.

David riu e olhou para mim.

-Sério? Você ficou com _ele_? – perguntei e eu assenti. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o lado de fora da janela. – É bom saber que os pais daqui fizeram um ótimo trabalho criando seus filhos.

-Oh, grande coisa. Ao menos eles não foram criados por um casal de bichas. – provoquei. Ele apenas girou os olhos, desde que ele sabia que eu estava brincando.

Eu parei o carro na guia na frente da casa dele. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que já passava da meia noite, que era o toque de recolher de David. Que seja, eu tinha certeza de que seus pais ia entender... De algum modo.

Virando para ele, perguntei: - Nos vemos amanhã?

-Depois das aulas? Provavelmente não. – falou. – Eu vou estar com alguns amigos do clube de arte, e usualmente nós passamos a noite toda juntos.

-Eu posso sair com seus amigos também, sabe. Eu gosto quando nerds dão em cima de mim.

David se ajeitou para olhar melhor pra mim.

-Vai ser realmente tedioso. Você ia odiar. – explicou. – E eles não querem te foder, então não vale a pena.

Oh, é, eu não era suposto a me aproximar de ninguém da vida dele. Eu respirei fundo.

-Ótimo, outro dia. – falei. Nossos olhos se encontraram e mantivemos a sonda por um momento, então nos inclinamos ao mesmo tempo para juntar nossos lábios. Foi um bom beijo para terminar a noite, pensei.

Quando nós, lentamente, nos afastamos, eu falei: - Boa noite, David.

-'Noite. – falou em um tom calmo, então saiu do carro. Esse tinha sido, de longe, o melhor encontro que eu já tive. De todos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Três semanas se passaram. David ainda não tinha admitido seus verdadeiros (e óbvios) sentimentos. E eu ainda não me importava. Apesar do fato de que meus sentimentos – os quais eu tentava não repetir muito freqüentemente, mas o bastante para deixá-lo saber que eu ainda o amava – pairavam entre nós sempre que estávamos sozinhos, ainda era confortável. Era... O que eu precisava.

A escola tinha ficado no caminho de muitas coisas ultimamente. David estava insanamente comprometido em entrar em Concórdia, o que tirava sua atenção de mim. E eu não ligava para a escola, o que dava espaço para um monte de sermões dos meus professores e dos meus pais. Que seja.

David continuava a ser meio-aberto comigo, mas ao menos passávamos um monte de tempo juntos. E, mesmo sem falar ou beijar ou apalpar, nós ainda tínhamos momentos maravilhosos. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, e isso tanto me aterrorizava quanto intrigava. Eu queria mais disso, e eu planejava ter mais.

Suas reações ao "eu te amo" mudavam toda vez que eu falava. Uma vez, ele agiu embaçado, então a outra vez ele começou a me beijar e as outras vezes ele ia apenas mudar de assunto realmente rápido. Às vezes, a expressão em seu rosto mostrava que ele se sentia mal por não falar e estava, talvez, se segurando. Eu não sentia a necessidade de trazer isso à tona, só no caso de eu foder com algo por fazê-lo

David tinha saído com meus amigos algumas vezes, e eles realmente se deram bem. Eles todos assumiram que David e eu éramos namorados, e nenhum de nós tentou corrigi-los; entretanto, eu sabia que David tinha aflição toda vez que os ouvia dizer isso. Eu deixei isso de lado, desde que isso poderia tê-lo influenciado de algum modo. Talvez ele acabasse dizendo, 'foda-se, vamos ser namorados'. Hey, eu podia sonhar.

É claro, eu não tinha passado nenhum tempo com seus amigos, mas eu não esperava nada diferente.

-Você se acomodou. – Chuck tinha me dito, enquanto conversávamos sobre isso uma semana depois do meu encontro perfeito.

Eu tinha rido e olhado para ele: - O que isso quer dizer?

-Quer dizer... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Que você costumava se impor na vida de David, sem parar para considerar a possibilidade de que ele pode não te querer nela. Agora, você só aceita que ele pode não te querer, apesar do fato de que você, naturalmente, não pode suportar quando alguém não te quer.

E ele estava certo.

Isso ficou na minha mente bastante tempo pelas próximas semanas tediosas e sem eventos. E, agora, terça-feira da primeira semana de Abril, eu estava ganhando mais determinação. David não me queria em sua vida, mas eu queria entrar, e eu não era o tipo que podia ser facilmente parado. Eu queria ser mais do que 'aquele garoto que eu pego às vezes', que devia ser como David me explicou para sua família e amigos.

Eu já tinha conseguido seus pais (embora eu fosse ter gostado de ter conhecido sua mãe biológica) e agora era hora de conseguir seus amigos. Um monte de socialmente embaraçosos nerds, que eram uma mistura de héteros, bissexuais e gays? Fácil.

Depois que as aulas do dia terminaram, Chuck foi embora com Dean e eu fiz meu caminho até David, que tinha terminando de falar com alguém que eu reconhecia vagamente. Escorando-me contra o armário ao lado do dele, eu falei: - Quer ir lá em casa? Você não vai lá há um tempo. – por que nós dois preferíamos quando eu ia à casa dele.

O olhar em seu rosto não era promissor.

-Eu tenho um monte de lição de casa para fazer. – ele explicou. – E _eu_ não tenho um amigo que faz pra mim.

Eu sorri, mas ignorei o que ele disse.

-Bem, desde que você, aparentemente, está tão ocupado, eu vou passar na sua casa.

Ele fechou o armário e se virou para olhar para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Por quê? Para que eu te ajude com seu dever?

-Ou nós podemos ficar. O que você preferir. – dei de ombros. Eu olhei para meu pulso, esperando encontrar um relógio, até eu perceber que David ainda o usava. Isso parecia acontecer algumas vezes, apesar de já fazer um tempo que eu o dei para ele. Talvez isso fosse chamado de 'relógio fantasma'.

Enquanto ele pendurava sua mochila em seu ombro, ele suspirou e disse:

-Você vai para lá eu concorde ou não, então não tem por que falar alguma coisa, né?

Com um grande sorriso, eu lhe dei um rápido beijo.

-Exatamente.

Nós dois fomos para a casa dele, onde ele começou a fazer a lição de casa. Depois de um episódio de _Family Feud_ e muita persuasão, eu me juntei a ele em seu local favorito, que era o chão, por algum motivo estranho. Eu tinha que estudar para a prova de inglês, mas eu não estava, por que... Eu tinha coisas melhores para pensar. Por que eu sequer estava fingindo ler? David, deitado de bruços, com um livro em sua frente, devia saber que era isso, mas ele ignorou do mesmo jeito.

-Então... – eu falei. Eu sabia que isso ia enchê-lo, mas eu tinha coisas a dizer e lição de casa não era o bastante para me parar. – O que você vai fazer sexta-feira à noite?

-Eu tenho planos. – ele respondeu como se ele tivesse planejado isso bem antes da minha pergunta. – Por quê? Você nunca planeja tão antes. É só terça-feira.

-Bem, nós não podemos ficar fora a noite toda durante a semana. – expliquei.

Ele escreveu algo em seu livro e falou: - Você provavelmente nem tem nada planejado, em primeiro lugar. Você só está falando para ouvir o som da sua voz. E evitar a lição de casa.

-É, você está certo. – suspirei. – Mas quais são os seus planos, então?

É claro, sua reação imediata foi uma que eu ouvi muitas vezes:

-Não é da sua conta.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça pra ele, como se ele fosse uma criança mal compreendida.

-Oh, David, David, David, David. Ser tão reservado vai te levar tão longe. – falei e ele só me ignorou. Então, eu decidi voltar para o assunto original: - É alguma outra reunião de nerds?

-Não.

-Uma orgia nerd?

-Não. E eu me ofendo com 'nerd'.

-Então, o que é? Uma convenção de quadrinhos ou uma noite de D&D?

-Eu não jogo Dungeons and Dragons.

-Eu quis dizer 'Dorks and Dicks'¹.

-Nossa, você é idiota o bastante para ir... – suas palavras morreram e ele pausou, antes de finalmente admitir. – É uma festa, certo?

Meus ouvidos se aguçaram a palavra.

-Ooh, uma festa? Onde? Para quê? Eu estou convidado?

-Sim. Não importa. Nada. Não. – ele respondeu em ordem às minhas perguntas. – É para a elite dos nerds.

É claro, isso não me importava.

-Eu nunca dispenso uma festa. Então, eu vou junto.

-Não, não vai.

-Oh, sim, eu vou.

-Uau, agressivo é tão excitante. – ele disse monotonamente.

Hm, como eu ia persuadir David a me levar com ele? Eu devia ter alguns truques na manga.

-Com quem você vai? – perguntei.

Ele respondeu: - Leo está me arrastando. Eu realmente não queria ir.

-Por que não?

-Por que a única pessoa que eu ficaria conversando é Leo, e eu posso fazer isso a qualquer hora.

Até parece.

-Agora, eu duvido muito que ninguém ia dar em cima de você. – eu pensei em voz alta. Se eu estivesse em uma festa que David também estivesse, eu daria em cima dele.

-Ninguém dá em cima de mim. – ele disse suavemente, com uma baixo auto-estima que eu não gostava de ver.

Eu odiava ouvi-lo falar mal de si mesmo. Eu preferia acreditar que todo mundo olhava para ele do mesmo jeito que eu. Houve silêncio por alguns momentos, então eu perguntei:

-Então, eu posso ir à festa? – mas ele balançou a cabeça e negou. Minha mão acariciou a parte de trás da sua coxa, e me inclinei para depositar um beijo em seu pescoço. – E se eu te chupar?

Isso certamente teria funcionando se fosse o contrário.

Ele olhou para mim e deve ter considerado isso seriamente. Entretanto, eu interrompi seus pensamentos: - Você não tem que dizer nada, David. Eu posso ver em seus olhos.

Eu o empurrei para ficar deitado sobre suas costas.

-Meus pais vão chegar logo. – ele me lembrou.

Eu escolhi ignorar isso, dando-lhe um beijo doce e afetuoso, então viajando por seu corpo. Como eu previ, ele terminou antes que alguém chegasse. Eu me recuperei e me sentei ao seu lado, observando-o levantar sua calça, experimentando a vastidão de emoções que eu sentia sempre que David e eu fazíamos algo sexual.

Quando ele se recompôs, ele se sentou e olhou para mim.

-O quê? – perguntou.

Saindo dos meus pensamentos, eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Nada. – eu me movi para beijá-lo, então falei suavemente: - Amo você.

Eu queria nos poupar de qualquer embaraço, desde que eu sabia que David não ia dizer de volta, então eu o beijei para afastar a tensão.

Depois, David disse:

-Eu tenho lição para fazer.

-Bem, óbvio. – eu disse num tom de 'duh?', enquanto voltava para minha posição encostada no sofá.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Você é ridículo.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir e beijar seus lábios, antes dele virar e continuar sua lição. Ninguém disse nada por vários minutos, e eu até tentei voltar para o meu quase estudo.

Mas então David falou: - Você pode ir à festa comigo.

Um grande sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

Não obstante, depois de passar algum tempo pensando sobre quem estaria na festa, eu decidi que eu não podia fazer isso sozinho. No dia seguinte, eu falei com meu melhor amigo e, eventualmente, eu convenci Chuck a ir comigo.

Sexta-feira à noite, às oito da noite, um Ford vermelho parou na frente da minha casa, dirigido pelo amigo de pele morena e dreads de David, Leo. Chuck, que tinha passado o começo da noite na minha casa, entrou no carro comigo, e nós fizemos nosso caminho até uma casa de tamanho médio, há uns quinze minutos de distância. David finalmente me apresentou ao seu amigo, mas certamente não como seu namorado.

Do lado de fora da casa, apenas o baixo som de música podia ser ouvido. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que isso não era como as festas que eu usualmente ia; se fosse como qualquer outra que eu conhecia, nós teríamos ouvido a música na esquina. Isso era estranho, mas eu tentei aproveitar, enquanto ficava do lado de David, meu braço ao redor do seu pescoço.

-Parece divertido. – falei e David riu.

Ele tirou meu braço do seu pescoço e se virou pra mim.

-Nós não somos parceiros, nem namorados, lembre-se.

-É, é, é. – murmurei e o beijei.

Não era como qualquer festa que eu já tivesse ido, sem duvidas. Ninguém tinha desmaiado devido ao excesso de bebida; ninguém estava dançando na mesa; o número de pessoas se pegando era depressivamente baixo; e a música não era nada que podia ser encontrado no rádio, mas mais algum tipo de música indie alternativa. E tinha mais beijos gays do que nas festas em que eu ia, onde eles só aconteciam em lugares privados, e em segredo. Mas, ao menos, havia drogas e álcool, então tinha algo que eu estava acostumado a ver.

Bem, se era esse o preço de dar o primeiro mergulho na vida de David, eu estava disposto a fazer isso. Aparentemente.

Pela próxima hora, eu só passei o tempo com Leo e David (e um cara e uma garota que deram em cima de mim, mas isso foi muito rápido). Chuck era o único disposto a se aventurar fora do nosso circulo, começando uma conversa com uma garota de cabelo fúcsia e de óculos. Mas minha razão para não ser mais sociável era diferente da de David. Ele não estava sendo, por que ele era desnecessariamente tímido; eu não estava sendo sociável por que eu estava aqui apenas por David.

Nós três ficamos perto das escadas, e eu estava meio que ouvindo David e Leo conversando sobre essa nova banda que eles estavam gostando, da qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ao invés de prestar atenção, eu peguei esse tempo para olhar ao redor para todos que estavam lá. Para uma festa, era bastante maduro. Eu não tinha certeza se tinha gostado. Alguns caras eram bonitos, mas a maioria deles parecia ter passado muito tempo dentro de casa, só falando com as pessoas através das funções de chat do MMORPGs.

Eles não eram meu tipo de pessoa, mas eu era o tipo de pessoa de todo mundo, então não seria difícil me encaixar.

-Oh, bom, River apareceu! – Leo disse de repente, olhando na direção da porta, onde um loiro musculoso tinha acabado de entrar na casa. – Me dê licença por um momento, David.

David assentiu e concordou, enquanto Leo se afastava, deixando nós dois em silêncio.

-Então... – eu comecei depois de um tempo. – Quem é River?

David deu de ombros, seus braços cruzados em frente do peito de um jeito relaxado.

-Só esse cara.

Meus olhos foram para a entrada, onde Leo estava abraçando e beijando aquele loiro musculoso. Bem, isso era óbvio.

-Sabe, teria sido mais fácil e rápido se você apesar tivesse me dito que é o namorado dele. – falei para David.

-Bem, eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria, desde que nenhum dos dois saiu do armário ainda. – explicou, olhando para o meu relógio em seu pulso.

Meu olhar se desviou para o casal novamente, mas então eu acariciei o braço de David para trazer sua atenção pra mim.

-Quer ir à algum lugar para nos amassarmos?

Felizmente, meu gesto funcionou, e ele voltou seu rosto para mim.

-Por que você não tenta ser sociável? Jogue seu charme nos caras bonitos e eles podem até te chupar.

-Mas eu não posso beijá-los. E isso seria _muito_ fácil. – falei e ele girou os olhos. – Qual é, eu sei que você quer fazer isso também. Eu sei que você quer desde que eu entrei no carro.

Ele riu e pressionou nossos lábios.

-Vá encontrar alguém. Eu estou tentando conhecer gente _nova_ aqui.

-Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, tenho que falar. Já passou uma hora e Chuck fez mais contatos que você.

-Cale a boca.

Sorrindo, eu descansei minha mão na lateral do seu rosto e o puxei para alguns beijos longos.

-Ótimo, eu vou me misturar, se é isso o que você quer. – cedi. – Mas vamos nos amassar, eventualmente.

-É claro que vamos.

Eu tentei. Honestamente, tentei. Eu falei com algumas poucas pessoas, que estavam perto da comida; uma garota que me conhecia das aulas; alguns caras que, claramente, estavam atraídos por mim; e, então, eu acabei sentado em uma cadeira, próxima a esse garoto de cabelos escuros, usando uma camiseta dos Smurfs.

-Sério? Um Shaman nível 65? Isso é impressionante... Eu acho. – eu preenchi a pausa que seguiu a história do cara. Eu não me importava ou entendia totalmente do que ele estava falando.

-Olha, eu não sei se alguém já te falou isso antes... – ele disse. – Mas... Você é realmente gostoso.

Bem, duh.

-Hm. Não. Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes. – menti, tentando não parecer muito entediado. Então, eu vi Chuck e não mesmo que eu ia passar mais tempo aqui do que o necessário. – Me dê licença por um momento. – ou para sempre. Ele ia entender quando eu não voltasse.

Eu praticamente voei até meu amigo.

-Esse lugar é estranho.

-Oh, Pierre, lide com isso. É bom tentar algo diferente. Há pessoas realmente legais aqui.

Eu gemi e descansei minha mão em seu ombro.

-Mas eu só estou fazendo isso para transar.

-Não, não está.

Eu escolhi ignorar isso.

-Onde está aquele garoto anti-social que eu estou tentando seduzir?

-Eu não sei, ele não é meu. Outra bebida?

-Sim, claro. – concordei.

Ele sumiu do meu campo de visão, e eu continuei procurando por David. Eu o encontrei sentado em um sofá com alguém. Esse cara tinha um moicano loiro e óculos quadrados. Eu estava prestes a abordá-los, até que eu notei o comportamento deles.

Eles estavam sentados muito próximos do outro, rindo e se tocando muito. Eu tentei não deixar isso me incomodar, desde que eu agia assim com Chuck às vezes. Mas quando ele pegou a mão de David e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, eu soube que era algo mais que uma conversa amigável e simples. Eu tinha feito isso com alguns caras nas festas, e eu _nunca_ tinha intenção de uma conversa mais profunda.

E, então, eles se levantaram, e David guiou o caminho através da multidão, indo na direção oposta à que eu estava, com a mão do cara na base da sua coluna. Eu os observei sair do cômodo e um monstro rosnou no fundo do meu estômago. Eu não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

Então, eu tentei segui-los. Mas, é claro, fui parado por ninguém mais do que meu melhor amigo, o único que _podia_ me parar.

-Hey, por que você pediu uma bebida e sai andando? – Chuck me perguntou, segurando sua latinha de cerveja e a minha.

Esticando meu pescoço, eu tentei ver David e o idiota loiro. Mas eles tinham virado em um canto e desaparecido.

-Eu estava só... Uhm, David. Ele está com algum cara. Eles foram sozinhos para algum lugar. Provavelmente um quarto...

Chuck deu de ombros, enquanto bebia um pouco de cerveja.

-E? O que tem de errado nisso? Eles estavam se beijando?

Balançando minha cabeça, eu tentei relaxar e prestar atenção em Chuck, e não em David numa cama com qualquer pessoa que não eu. Isso se provou difícil.

-Não, não estavam. – respondi uma de suas perguntas, enquanto pegava minha própria lata de cerveja.

-E você confia nele, certo? Então, qual o problema?

Eu respirei fundo e tomei longos goles da minha bebida. Mas eu não tinha certeza de como responder, e eu não estava realmente focado, de todo modo. Mas eu devia saber que eu não tinha que falar nada, por que Chuck entendia.

-Ooooh, entendo. – ele começou, assentindo lentamente. – _Você é_ permitido a transar com outras pessoas, como parte do acordo, mas David não é?

-Exatamente.

-Você é patético.

Eu bebi mais um pouco de cerveja e ignorei seu comentário.

-Eu preciso ir...

Chuck prendeu firmemente sua mão no meu ombro para me impedir de ir a qualquer lugar.

-Pare. Você não vai interromper seja lá o que possivelmente está acontecendo. Isso é completamente hipócrita.

-Mas, Chuck...

-Pierre! – ele me forçou a virar a cabeça e eu encontrei seus olhos com alguma relutância. – Esqueça. Fique com alguém, se isso te fizer se sentir melhor. Mas não seja estúpido. Ele tem todo o direito de fazer o que está fazendo. Vocês dois escolheram fazer desse jeito, e você disse que está bem com isso, então esteja bem com isso.

Eu olhei para ele por um momento, então lhe dei um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Suponho que você está certo. – falei, então peguei sua mão. – Vamos achar um lugar para conversar um pouco. Você não tem me atualizado sobre seu garoto ultimamente. – ele sorriu e nós andamos, embora minha mente ainda estivesse em David e aquele cara em algum quarto.

Só o pensamento das mãos de alguém em David me enlouquecia. Chame-me de protetor ou o que for. Eu não gostava disso.

Eu não vi David por outra hora, e mesmo que eu agisse normalmente, eu realmente queria gritar 'mas que porra?!'. Porém, eu me contive. Nós acabamos voltando para casa por volta das duas da manhã. Dificilmente eu estava bêbado; eu mal me sentia alcoolizado. Eu estava muito ocupado pensando sobre o que podia ter acontecido entre David e aquele cara.

Isso me incomodou a noite toda.

No dia seguinte, eu dormir até depois do meio dia, e depois só fiquei em casa por um tempo. Eu esperei até depois do jantar para visitar David. Eu fiquei pensando nele e aquele cara o dia todo, e isso realmente me deixou para baixo. Por volta das sete horas, eu fui até sua casa. Nenhum dos carros de seus pais estava lá, então ele estava sozinho, ouvindo música no último volume com as portas da casa fechadas.

Por causa disso, eu sabia que seria mais efetivo se eu apenas ligasse para lhe dizer que eu estava lá. Funcionou, previsivelmente, e, no momento, ele abriu a porta da frente.

-Hey. – falou.

Enquanto ele me deixava entrar na casa, eu respondi com um: - O que foi?

David fechou a porta, enquanto eu tirava meu tênis.

-Foi você que apareceu aleatoriamente. – ele explicou, o que era verdade. – Meus pais vão estar em casa em uma hora. – você sabe, só no caso de eu estar planejando transar com ele nesse exato momento. Eu sabia por que eu tinha vindo, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza de como abordar o tópico graciosamente. Eu nunca dominei 'graciosidade'.

-Isso é bom. – falei.

-Eu estava realmente ocupado. – ele comentou, enquanto subia as escadas. Eu o segui, é claro.

Eu ri.

-Fazendo o quê? Se masturbando?

-Organizando minha pasta de arte, se isso é da sua conta.

-Posso ver?

Houve uma pausa.

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso. – ele finalmente respondeu.

Assentindo, eu o acompanhei para dentro do seu quarto. Ele fechou a porta e ligou a música de novo, mas abaixou o volume o bastante para podermos nos ouvir. Eu estava prestes a sentar em sua cama, mas ela estava coberta com seus trabalhos. Eu optei pela cadeira da escrivaninha, enquanto ele se sentou no colchão, onde ele obviamente estava sentado antes.

Eu queria começar uma conversa, por que, por mais que eu gostasse de observá-lo fazendo algo que ele gostava, eu não vim aqui por esse motivo.

-A festa de ontem a noite foi... Interessante. – meu tom não era convincente, e ele deve ter sabido que eu não tinha realmente gostado.

Uma risadinha deixou sua boca.

-Você só está dizendo isso por que não ficou com ninguém. – falou. Bem, isso era verdade também, mas não era a única coisa que tinha tornado a noite 'interessante'.

-Como você sabe?

-Lou me disse.

-É claro. – falei. Então, eu decidi que já estava na hora de trazer a tona o que vinha entupindo minha mente desde a noite passada. – Nós nos perdemos do outro em algum momento ontem à noite, mas eu te vi com um cara.

-Que cara? – não era como se houvesse um monte deles.

-O que não conseguia manter as mãos longe de você. – isso tinha saído com mais desdém do que eu tinha intencionado.

Não obstante, David levou casualmente.

-Oh, sim, esse era o Corbett. Ele é um escultor, e é realmente bom nisso.

Eu não ligava.

-Legal. – falei, parecendo levar numa boa. – O que vocês acabaram fazendo?

Ele deu de ombros, folheando seu caderno de esboços.

-Só passamos o tempo.

-Hm. – meu tom deixava subentendido que eu não acreditava nisso. – Vocês transaram? – esse era um jeito bastante calmo, para ser franco.

Ele pausou e olhou brevemente para mim.

-Sim. – ao menos ele era honesto.

Ainda assim, isso não era conforto o bastante. David e _eu_ éramos supostos a transar, não ele e algum cara aleatório. Ele merecia mais. Ele me merecia. Eu era mais e melhor e só... O certo. Se ele queria, ele podia ter vindo à mim. Eu teria obedecido alegremente.

-Tem algum problema com isso? Eu não o beijei. – ele continuou.

Desistindo de ser casual, eu fiz a pergunta que vinha me corroendo desde a noite passada.

-Quem ficou por cima? – eu não esperava uma resposta, mas eu realmente queria saber.

-Isso é meio pessoal, não acha?

Eu mal ouvi o que ele disse, e deixei escapar: - Como nós ainda não fizemos?

Ele deu de ombros e desviou os olhos.

-Eu não sei.

-Você transa com ele, mas não comigo?

Respirando fundo, ele se ergueu e começou a se afastar.

-É complicado.

Eu me levantei e ele se virou para olhar pra mim.

-Não, não é, David. – falei. – Só me diga o por que. Não é por que você não quer. Eu sei disso.

-Pierre, deixa isso pra lá.

-Não. – falei firmemente. Eu o pressionei contra a parede, minhas mãos em cada lado da sua cabeça. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para me segurar, e esse era exatamente o jeito que eu me sentia sobre a situação.

-Uau, quem ia imaginar que o monstro do ciúmes ia pegar _você_? – ele disse, incrédulo.

Eu bufei, soltando-o e olhando para ele como se ele fosse estúpido.

-Ciúmes? Qual é, David. Os únicos _pecados capitais_ dos quais sou culpado são luxúria e orgulho.

-Bem, e gula e preguiça, mas agora você pode adicionar ciúmes à sua lista.

Eu apenas gargalhei, enquanto ele saia do quarto.

-Ciúmes? Pff, é, certo. – falei para mim mesmo. Então, eu me dirigi à David: - Você não vai achar nenhum monstro aqui! Então, há!

Eu o ouvi rir e falar: - Que seja. – eu não estava com ciúmes. E para provar isso, eu o segui, constantemente dizendo a ele que eu simplesmente pensava que era estúpido ele transar algum cara aleatório e não o cara que esteve esperando por isso há, pelo menos, seis meses.

-Pierre, você está com ciúmes. E é um enorme hipócrita. – ele finalmente disse, quando estávamos na cozinha, onde ele estava pegando bebidas para nós dois.

Tamborilando meus dedos contra o balcão, eu falei: - Certo, talvez eu seja hipócrita, mas não estou com ciúmes.

Uma risada genuína veio dele.

-Qual é, é um fato conhecido que você quer transar comigo, e agora você está todo irritadinho como um pássaro defensivo, por que alguém chegou lá primeiro. – ele disse e eu não gostei do jeito que ele colocou isso, não importa quão verdadeiro isso fosse.

-Não é _minha_ culpa que alguém chegou lá primeiro. – falei. – Tecnicamente, eu _estive_ lá primeiro. E não _sou eu_ que estou fazendo isso tudo complicado.

David deu de ombros, como se eu estivesse exagerando.

-Eu queria transar, então eu transei. Por que isso é um problema?

-Por que você podia ter vindo me procurar.

Ele me passou uma lata de refrigerante aberta, e falou: - Mas não procurei. Cresça. Supere isso.

Mas eu não deixei de lado, mesmo enquanto voltávamos para seu quarto. Antes que ele se sentasse, ele se virou para mim e disse: - Certo, então, bebezão! Eu vou fazer algo para te recompensar! – ele não parecia bravo, entretanto. – Fique aqui essa noite, se isso te fizer se sentir melhor.

Isso me trouxe de volta ao normal.

-Sério? Eu pensei que eu não tinha permissão.

Ele suspirou, e tomou longos goles da sua bebida.

-Eu vou fazer uma exceção essa noite, desde que você cale a boca e deixa essa conversa sem sentido pra lá.

Embora eu achasse a conversa longe de ser sem sentido, eu concordei.

-Certo, que seja. Vamos dividir a cama, entretanto, certo?

-É, claro, eu não me importo. – falou. – Mas não vamos fazer nada. Eu já transei o bastante. – ele sorriu afetadamente e eu o olhei. – Oh, deixa isso pra lá. – terminou, me dando um beijo rápido, então me dando um tapinha na bochecha, antes de voltar para seu lugar na cama.

Claro, nós podemos ter dormindo de costas uma para o outro, e eu ainda podia estar me mordendo de ciúmes, mas foi bom. Sim, eventualmente eu tinha percebido que era ciúmes, por que só sabia que deveria ter sido eu. E era definitivamente uma sensação estranha ter sido o único cara a não ter ficado com ninguém na festa.

--

¹ Impossível traduzir sem ficar Q. Dorks and Dicks significa Idiotas e Imbecis, mas ia ficar estranho colocar I&I, e o David se referir ao jogo. Enfim...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

_-Não, nem se dê ao trabalho de chamá-lo para sair. Ele está comprometido agora._

_-Comprometido com o_ Desrosiers_? Podia ter escolhido melhor._

_-Eles meio que são fofos juntos, você tem que admitir._

_-É, bem, eu ouvi que o Bouvier não é tão bom quanto todo mundo diz que ele é. Ele só é uma bicha convencida._

Tinham se passado três semanas desde aquela festa incomum, e as pessoas da escola tinham finalmente começado a perceber que David e eu estávamos passando bastante tempo juntos, e que eu já não estava mais ficando com outras pessoas. Por que eles não tinham mais nada para falar, eles falavam do meu 'namorado' e eu.

Cada vez que eu ouvia esses murmúrios, eu sentia vontade de gritar para eles calarem a porra da boca, mas me continha. David teria falado se tivesse algo dizer, e desde que ele não falou, eu também não o fiz. Eu perguntei a ele por que ele não tinha ficado irritado, e ele disse que ele achava que ignorá-los era a melhor defesa. Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Desde a festa, eu tinha saído com Leo (que parecia ser o único amigo de David) só umas duas vezes. David saia com mais com meus amigos, mas só por que eles não prestavam muita atenção nele, tendo suas mentes em _tantas_ outras coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A intimidade entre David e eu não foi muito longe. Nós chegávamos aos ocasionais orais, mas era o máximo. Eu ainda gracejava sobre transar, e eu o encorajei em tantas ocasiões (especialmente desde que a transa aleatória de David só aumentou a vontade de transar com ele); ainda assim, David sempre encontrava um jeito para se livrar disso sem deixar as coisas muito estranhas.

Eu me perguntei de novo e de novo por que ele não queria fazer. Eu já tinha lhe perguntando várias vezes, e nenhuma resposta sólida foi obtida.

A vontade de David de entrar em Concórdia era admirável e sexy, mas não deixava muito tempo para estarmos juntos, ou me dar uma chance de persuadir David a ser meu namorado, outra coisa que eu desejava fortemente. E eu estava sendo aborrecido por figuras de autoridade, que não aceitavam o fato de que eu não tinha planos acadêmicos futuros, e que eu não me importava com isso.

Meu aniversário era na quinta-feira, e o presente que meus pais me deram foi um carro pequeno usado, de cor azul escuro, de aparência decente, o que era ótimo. Então, alguns membros da minha família (os que moravam longe) me convidaram para ir jantar fora. É claro, meu primeiro pensamento era levar David. Foi assim que a conversa na casa dele, foi:

-Hey, David, meu aniversário é amanhã, e minha família e eu vamos ir comer fora. Quer ir com a gente?

-Não.

-Mas é meu aniversário de dezoito anos. É especial.

-Que bom.

-E se eu te chupar?

-Isso não vai funcionar toda hora.

-Eu vou à outra das suas festas estranhas.

-Você vai calar a boca se eu for?

-Provavelmente.

-Ótimo, então.

David usualmente concordava com algo se eu o enchesse muito. Era irritante, embora efetivo. E ele honrou sua palavra e foi jantar com minha família. Eu o apresentei como meu namorado, e ele não me corrigiu na frente deles todos. Isso me fez me sentir ótimo.

Depois, David foi para casa, por que meu pai, dois dos meus tios e meu primo mais velho decidiram ir à um pequeno bar no centro da cidade. E, com o encorajamento de Chuck, eu convidei Dean para vir junto; "criar vínculos" foi como ele tinha descrito isso.

Eu estava mais bêbado do que eu lembrava ter estado há algum tempo. A última vez que eu conseguia lembrar era... A festa de ano novo de Brian Greer, há dois anos.

Em resumo, o dia foi muito divertido.

Segunda-feira, mais de uma semana depois do meu aniversário, eu estava pronto para matar todas as aulas do dia. A única razão pela qual eu fui para qualquer lugar perto da escola, foi por que eu queria ver David. Infelizmente, durante toda a manhã, eu não o achei. Na hora do almoço, eu me separei dos meus amigos e fui até seu armário sem me importar em ir ao refeitório primeiro, e eu o encontrei lá, folheando fracamente as páginas de uma de suas pastas, antes de jogá-la dentro do armário e mal notou som que fez.

-Hey. – falei, enquanto parava à sua esquerda.

David fechou o armário e não olhou ou sorriu para mim. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou sua testa bater contra o metal; isso causou um alto 'thunk' e eu assumi que devia ter doído, mas ele não mostrou sinais de dor.

-Eu estou tão cansado. – falou. – A escola realmente está pedindo muito de mim.

-Então, vamos matar o resto das aulas. – sugeri. Talvez meu plano original fosse se realizar, afinal.

Sem erguer sua cabeça, ele disse:

-Eu ainda me importo com a escola.

Eu ri e lhe disse: - Você faltou às aulas umas seis vezes, o ano todo. Eu faltei umas quinze vezes. Eu acho que você pode sacrificar duas aulas.

Seu olhar virou para mim, sua cabeça ainda no armário, e ele obviamente estava considerando isso. Eu lhe dei um olhar que era suposto a tentá-lo, e deve ter funcionado, por que ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, falando: - Está bem, mas você vai à minha casa hoje à noite para se meter em problemas com meus pais.

-Ha, _seus_ pais? Vai ser fácil. Eles são os pais mais fáceis de lidar e os mais compreensivos do mundo. E eles acontecem de me amar.

Com um sorriso suave, David se ajeitou.

-Certo.

Eu peguei sua mão e saímos do prédio da escola. David sempre segurava minha mão com cautela, mas vínhamos fazendo isso com freqüência no último mês. É claro, raramente acontecia na escola, desde que todos continuavam falando sobre nosso relacionamento (ou falta dele) – ao menos, foi isso que Chuck me contou.

Nós dois nos sentamos no meu carro, ainda no estacionamento, parando para descobrir aonde iríamos.

-Para o shopping? – David sugeriu.

Dando de ombros, eu respondi.

-Nah. Já fui lá duas vezes essa semana.

Outro silêncio e o som distante dos alunos do colegial. Eu não tinha certeza de onde queria ir, eu só sabia que eu queria estar sozinho com David em algum lugar.

-Podíamos achar um lugar para nos amassarmos. – ele sugeriu de novo.

Mas isso não era exatamente o que eu tinha intencionado. Eu só queria... Passar o tempo. Como tínhamos feito algumas vezes nos últimos meses.

-Eu não sei. – falei, meu tom indicando que eu não era muito fã da idéia.

Isso não era mais um grande choque como costumava ser antes, desde que eu tinha dito bastante isso ultimamente.

-Bem, vamos comer primeiro. – David falou. – Aí a gente decide o que fazer.

Então, tendo escolhido _algum lugar_ para ir, eu deixei o estacionamento. Acabamos passando pelo drive-thru do Burger King. David me encorajou a pedir o hambúrguer vegetariano, então eu pedi, se bem que cautelosamente. Depois disso, encontramos uma vaga no estacionamento perto da água e tiramos nossos cintos de segurança, ficando confortáveis nos assentos, enquanto abríamos nossos lanches. Com toda a sinceridade, o hambúrguer vegetariano não era tão ruim quando eu tinha previsto.

-Eu nunca matei aula antes. – David me disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

Eu ri.

-Sério? Nunca?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Nunca. – repetiu. – Não é como se eu fosse ter algum lugar para ir, se eu matasse aula. Spencer era um bom aluno, e Leo é um bom aluno, então ninguém iria fazer isso comigo. E não tem um motivo para fazê-lo. Eu gosto da escola.

Eu não esperei que ele falasse algo mais.

-Bem, considere isso como uma... _Iniciação_, então.

-É, isso vai acalmar minha consciência. – ele riu, então nós dois tiramos um minuto ou dois para comer em silêncio.

Seguindo a breve quietude, eu falei: - Não há nada de errado em ser preguiçoso às vezes. Se você for tão precavido o tempo todo, vai acabar perdendo as coisas boas da vida e não é exatamente o que você quer.

-Você não sabe o que exigi para ser um artista bem sucedido, entretanto. – David disse. – É um monte de trabalho.

-Não quando você é naturalmente talentoso, o que você acontece de ser. – eu o lembrei, mas isso o calou, então parecer ser um erro. Eu comecei a falar de mim, uma zona segura. – Eu sou suposto a estar procurando por um trabalho, para pagar pelo carro. Mas eu não estou. Eles vão continuar pagando, enquanto eu não tiver um trabalho, então eu tenho mentido para eles sobre minha procura e 'entrevistas fracassadas'.

-Você é terrível. – falou, balançando a cabeça.

-E ainda assim adorável.

-Por que Chuck não te ajuda? Ele tem um trabalho. Talvez você possa trabalhar lá, também. – ele sugeriu. – E você nem vai ter que se esforçar tanto, por que Chuck sempre resolve as coisas para você, por um motivo desconhecido por mim.

Por que ele me amava, era por isso. Mas eu não queria falar isso, então eu não falei nada. Não falamos muito enquanto terminávamos de comer. Quando acabamos, jogamos o lixo no banco de trás e só ficamos lá sentados, relaxados. Eu ia ligar o carro, só para preencher o silêncio com música, até que eu percebi que estava realmente bom desse jeito.

Enquanto observávamos os gansos na água, minha mente foi para onde usualmente ia: David, e nosso 'relacionamento'. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente estava cansado de falar sobre isso, mas se eu não recebesse uma resposta apropriada que me ajudasse a nos levar para algo mais sério, eu não ficaria satisfeito.

-David, eu sei que eu te perguntei isso antes, mas... Por que você não quer ser meu namorado? – perguntei. Eu tinha uma forte sensação de que ele não gostava disso, mas eu não me importava realmente. Talvez se eu perguntasse o bastante, ele se cansaria e me falaria a verdade. – Eu sei que você gosta de passar o tempo comigo, e você está definitivamente atraído por mim, então, por quê?

-Eu só não estou pronto. – ele disse simplesmente, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

De todas as explicações que eu tinha chegado (as quais, honestamente, não eram abundantes), eu estava certo de duas coisas: aconteceu no seu passado, e ele tinha medo de que fosse acontecer de novo. Eu achava isso injusto, desde que eu não era como qualquer idiota com quem ele esteve antes.

-Você acha que eu vou te machucar, ou algo assim? Por que eu... Eu não te machucaria. – falei soando incerto, embora não estivesse. Eu não machucaria David. Se fosse do meu modo, eu teria voltado no tempo e me garantido que ninguém o machucasse. Eu adicionei: - E se é pelo mesmo motivo que você não transa comigo, eu...

-Eu _realmente_ não quero falar nisso. – falou soando levemente aborrecido, enquanto finalmente focava seus olhos em mim. – Eu já deixei bastante claro que eu estou cansado, então seria realmente legal se nós pudéssemos apenas relaxar e esquecer sobre qualquer coisa séria.

Então, por que ele não podia apenas me falar a verdade? Eu nunca teria que trazer isso à tona novamente se ele apenas me falasse.

-Ótimo, David. – suspirei, enquanto me acalmava. Para agradar, eu adicionei: - Amo você.

Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida, e olhou para fora da janela, enquanto murmurava: - Sei que ama.

Eu o olhei, confusão e compreensão em uma grande confusão de emoções. Eu não conseguia separar.

-Vem cá. – falei, acariciando o cabelo em sua nuca.

Ele olhou para mim e pegou a dica, juntando nossos lábios. Nós passamos os próximos vinte minutos fazendo isso, então o resto do tempo fora do carro, andando pela orla da água e conversando sobre nada em particular. Nós chegamos na casa de David no mesmo momento que Noah chegou, mas eles não brigaram com a gente. Eles sempre entendiam.

[...]

O sol estava quente, enquanto eu estava sentado nos degraus da minha varanda, uma semana mais tarde, conversando com a Anna através do IM. Eu tinha acabado de falar com David, e ele me disse que ele ia passar aqui depois que terminasse de jantar. Eu achei que eu podia esperar aqui até ele chegar

Ontem, em um jeito de convencer David a ser meu namorado, eu o levei a outro encontro. Dessa vez, foi um piquenique perto da água à noite. As luzes das ruas próximas iluminando as coisas o bastante para que não ficássemos sem ver nada, e foi mais romântico do que eu tinha planejado que fosse.

David gostou. Ele tentou não mostrar isso, mas eu podia ver em seu rosto. Ele estava encantado, e eu sabia que tinha mexido com ele de algum modo. Eu só não sabia como. Talvez ele finalmente fosse concordar em ser meu namorado? Agora eu estava realmente ansioso para ele vir para cá.

Enquanto eu conversava com Anna sobra a formatura que estava chegando, uma distração surgiu na forma de um carro familiar parando na entrada de carros da casa de Chuck. Eu desviei os olhos meu celular e observei. Eu vi alguém saindo e percebi que era Dean. Ele foi até a outra porta para ajudar Chuck sair. Eles só ficaram parados, encostados no carro, por alguns momentos, sorrindo e beijando, então Chuck foi para sua varanda, acenando enquanto Dean voltava para dentro do carro e ir embora.

Isso me fez sorrir; eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter visto Chuck mais feliz. Ele me notou sentando na varanda e atravessou a rua. Conforme ele ia se aproximando, eu vi esse _brilho_ emanando dele. Esse brilho só podia significar uma coisa...

-Bem, bem, pombinho. Parece que vocês tiveram uma ótima noite. – falei ainda sorrindo.

Seu sorriso era ridiculamente feliz, enquanto ele se sentava do meu lado.

-Melhor que ótima. – ele disse. – Não há palavras para descrever.

-Mesmo? Nem mesmo em francês? Que tal em alemão? Escocês? – provoquei.

-Eles falam inglês também na Escócia, Pierre. – disse balançando a cabeça.

-Oh, é. – falei. Ele apenas continuou sorrindo, olhando para o gramado. – Alguém se deu bem noite passada. – cantarolei. Ele apoiou a cabeça na mão, o cotovelo em seu joelho e olhou para mim pelo canto dos olhos. Eu ri. – Você se deu bem! Isso é ótimo, Chuck. – eu dei um tapinha em suas costas e ele apenas sorriu. – Agora, como seu melhor amigo e irmão não oficial, eu tenho que te perguntar... Você se protegeu? – eu sorri largamente, achando isso ótimo e divertido.

Chuck girou os olhos.

-Sim, me protegi, mãe. – falou.

-E ele foi todo doce, gentil e atencioso?

-Sim.

-E ele te abraçou depois, todo nojento e cansado, e murmurou coisas doces no seu ouvido?

-Sim.

-E ele estava lá de manhã, te persuadindo a acordar vagarosamente e te fazendo um café da manhã maravilhoso?

-Sim.

Eu suspirei.

-Bem, eu acho que ele é bom o bastante. – Chuck apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Mas, então, eu sorri acolhedoramente para ele. – Não, ele é ótimo, Chuck. Eu estou realmente feliz por você.

-Obrigado, Pierre. – falou. – Então, o que você está fazendo aqui fora?

Olhando de volta para meu telefone, eu respirei fundo.

-Está ótimo dia, Chuck. – falei. – E David disse que me encontraria aqui, depois do jantar. Eu só estava conversando com a Anna. Hey, você vai convidar o Dean para a formatura?

-Sim. – Chuck respondeu instantaneamente. Eu não esperava ouvir qualquer outra coisa. – Eu o chamei ontem. Ele vai comprar uma roupa legal para mim.

Eu assenti, mas não disse nada.

Entendendo meu silêncio, Chuck perguntou: - Você vai convidar o David?

Isso era o que eu vinha debatendo há um tempo.

-Eu não sei. – falei honestamente. – Ele tem sua própria colação de grau. Ele provavelmente vai com Leo ou alguém. Ele não vai querer ir à minha também.

-Você realmente acha que David vai querer ir à colação de grau do fundamental dele? Ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta dessas coisas.

-Eu nem sei se ele quer ir. Nós não falamos sobre isso. Ultimamente, eu só tenho o bombardeado com perguntas sobre o por que ele não quer ser meu namorado.

Era fácil de perceber, entretanto, que a mente de Chuck só estava parcialmente no que eu estava falando; eu sabia como era a primeira vez.

-Bem, boa sorte, de todo modo. – ele disse, se levantando. – Eu tenho que ir lidar com a minha mãe. Melhor mais cedo do que mais tarde.

Eu ri e olhei para ele.

-Eu espero que você lembre que marca de camisinha vocês usaram, e todo o histórico médico dele, e quantas vezes cada um de vocês gozou. São fatos muito importantes, que ela precisará saber. – ela era muito estrita e direta, mas ela era uma ótima mãe.

Rindo, ele disse: - Não se preocupe, estou preparado. – então, ele respirou fundo e hesitou. – Bem, uh, falo com você depois. Eu realmente... Tenho que ir. – ele quase parecia aterrorizado. Eu sabia como era isso, desde que Leanne tinha conversando sobre sexo comigo também.

-Sim, vá. – falei. – Vá ter uma conversa sobre sexo com a sua mãe, e depois escrevas as últimas vinte e quatro horas no seu diário.

Ele começou a se afastar, andando de costas, então ainda conseguia falar comigo: - Vai se foder. – falou rindo.

-Ora, ora, você é um garoto comprometido. – provoquei. Ele se virou e começou a atravessar a rua.

Eu olhei novamente para meu celular e rapidamente respondi à Anna. Mas minha mente estava muito ocupada. Eu estava pensando sobre Chuck e Dean. Eles estavam juntos há oito meses, antes de transarem, e eles fizeram isso por que se amavam genuinamente. Eles _fizeram amor_, o que eu nunca fiz antes.

E foi quando isso me acertou. Eu não queria foder David. Eu queria um namorado, com quem eu poderia fazer amor, e eu queria que esse namorado fosse David. Eu estava cansado de esperar que ele estivesse pronto. Eu estava pronto para deixar as coisas mais sérias e até lá, eu não ia transar com ele.

Talvez isso só fosse uma maneira de forçá-lo a fazer o que eu queria, forçá-lo a ser meu namorado. De qualquer modo, era meu método.

David apareceu cinco minutos mais tarde, depois que eu tinha terminado de conversar com Anna e tinha começa a evitar conversar com outras pessoas.

-Hey. – ele disse, enquanto andava até mim.

Eu me levantei.

-Hey. – falei. – Entre. Meus pais só vão chegar às sete, no mínimo. E Zack está com a namorada dele, então ele definitivamente não vai nos incomodar, a não ser que nós o incomodemos. O que eu planejo fazer, eventualmente.

Ele deu de ombros, e não disse nada enquanto entravamos.

Não era freqüente ele entrar na minha casa, e meus pais não o conheciam tão bem quanto seus pais me conheciam (especialmente desde que eu não falava dele para minha família), mas eles estavam um pouco mais acostumados a vê-lo aqui.

Eu peguei sua mão e o levei para meu quarto, desde que eu sabia que Zack e sua namorada estavam usando o porão, e eu também sabia que não teríamos muita privacidade lá fora. Nós provavelmente iríamos sair mais tarde, de todo modo.

-Então, como foi seu dia? – perguntei socialmente, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

-O mesmo de sempre. – ele disse em tom de dispensa, enquanto andava até mim com um brilho de luxúria em seus olhos. Whoa. – Você tem certeza de que Zack não vai nos incomodar?

Assim que suas mãos encontraram a lateral do meu corpo, eu assenti, os pensamentos um pouco vagos.

-Sim, ele provavelmente está se amassando com ela agora, isso se ela já não começou a fazer um oral.

Maldição, agora eu sabia aonde ele ia levar isso. Eu engoli meio audivelmente quando eu notei que seu corpo e lábios estavam próximos aos meus.

-Por que tem algo que eu quero fazer com você. – David disse suavemente. – E, depois da noite passada, eu acho que faz total sentido.

Oh, então foi _isso_ que noite passada tinha feito. O deixou excitado. Maldição. Por que tinha que ter terminado assim?

Então, ele fechou o espaço entre nossas bocas. Uma onda de excitação passou por mim.

Foi bom e calmo por um momento, até ele correr suas mãos por sob minha camiseta e sua língua controlar a minha. Foi... Maravilhoso. David nunca tinha sido tão dominante antes, e eu meio que gostava disso. Eu estava tão dominado pela sensação que eu estava bem com o que quer que fosse acontecer.

No momento seguinte, minha camiseta foi removida e eu estava deitado de costas na minha cama. David ficou por cima de mim, tirando sua camiseta também. Cara, ele era gostoso. Então, ele começou a me beijar de novo, de um jeito intenso. Eu não tinha certeza do por que ele estava agindo desse modo, mas eu devia estar protestando? Não. Entretanto, minha consciência estava.

Eu devia estar aceitando isso. Eu queria foder David há meses! Mas 'foder' era diferente de 'fazer amor', e eu queria fazer amor com meu namorado. Se manipulação era a única maneira de fazer isso acontecer... Eu podia lidar com isso.

Então, apesar do que meu pênis estava me dizendo, eu não podia ir em frente. Eu tinha mentalmente concordado com isso.

-Pare, David. Precisamos conversar.

Sua respiração estava levemente ofegante, enquanto ele se sentava e olhava para mim, obviamente confuso.

-Certo. – falou. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

-Eu percebi que... Eu não quero transar com você. – as palavras pareceram sabão na minha boca.

-Uh, certo. – falou. – O-o que te fez mudar de idéia?

Eu me sentei propriamente para olhá-lo.

-Eu estava pensando... – comecei. – Eu não quero que isso seja apenas sexo. Eu quero transar com meu namorado, alguém que me ame. E eu estou disposto a esperar até que você concorde.

Chame de pressão, chame de imaturidade, mesquinho ou cruel, essa era minha abordagem.

Primeiro, ele pareceu querer me acertar na cara, mas aí ele assentiu e desviou os olhos.

-Certo. – falou. Ele coçou seu nariz e respirou fundo, olhando de volta para mim. – É melhor eu ir. – eu apenas assenti, sem saber o que mais fazer. Ele me deu um selinho e se levantou, colocando sua camiseta. – Te vejo depois, Pierre.

-David. – falei, parando-o e ele se virou para me olhar. – Você não tem que ir. Você acabou de chegar.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não, eu realmente devia ir. – falou. – Falo com você amanhã. – eu apenas o olhei, mas ele não se moveu. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele andou até onde eu estava e me deu um beijo longo e grande. Quando acabou, ele olhou nos meus olhos, a mão na lateral do meu rosto. Ele pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas ao invés, disse: - Te vejo depois, Pierre.

Eu rapidamente coloquei minha camiseta e o segui escada à baixo.

-Qual é, David, nós ainda podemos passar a noite juntos. Não há nada errado em só passar o tempo; fazemos isso o tempo todo.

Bem em frente da porta, ele se virou para me olhar.

-Talvez eu só vim aqui por uma coisa.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Só para transar comigo?

David deu de ombros.

-Sim. É diferente quando eu faço isso, ao invés de você?

Bem, duh.

-Tudo o que você precisa fazer, é ser meu namorado. – expliquei. – Eu quero fazer direito, ou não fazer absolutamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Eu já te disse que eu não estou nisso para algo sério. Se virou algo mais para você, não é problema meu. – falou. – Eu te vejo amanhã, Pierre.

Eu o parei antes que ele pudesse se mexer, segurando seu braço. Eu deixei o assunto de namorado para lá no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu percebi que só queria beijá-lo.

-Amo você. – falei, antes de pressioná-lo contra a porta e beijá-lo longamente.

-Me pressionar não vai funcionar, sabe. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

Com um sorriso, eu continuei a beijá-lo.

-Mm, talvez não. – falei. – Mas podemos nos beijar sem nenhum motivo, além do fato de eu gostar, e eu sei que você também gosta.

Uma risada abafada saiu de sua boca, desde que eu mal lhe dava a chance de dizer algo.

-Bem... Então... Por que não... Encontramos... Um lugar... Mais confortável? – perguntou. – Não tem que ser sua cama, se você está com medo de que, de algum modo, a gente acabe transando e abandonando suas recém encontradas virtudes.

Eu parei de atacar sua boca e o olhei.

-Não é sobre virtudes, David. – falei. – Você sabe sobre o que é. Agora, se suas próximas palavras não forem 'Pierre, eu quero ser seu namorado', eu quero continuar te beijando, certo?

Ele me olhou de volta por um momento, então assentiu lentamente e juntou nossos lábios novamente.

Se esse era o sacrifício que eu tinha que fazer para conseguir o que eu queria... Eu estava disposto.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Eu tinha que admitir, era difícil me manter ao meu plano. Toda vez que eu via David, eu queria fazer algo sexual com ele, ou tê-lo fazendo algo sexual comigo. Mas eu conhecia meu verdadeiro desejo, e ter David como namorado era mais importante do que um bom orgasmo ou dois. David me tentou várias vezes: sua mão roçava minha virilha quando nos amassávamos, e ele sugeriu sexo propositalmente só para me ver sofrer. Isso quase funcionou, mas não completamente.

Nós passamos um monte de tempo juntos, então era mais como ser amigos, que se pegavam às vezes. Mas talvez era assim que era para ser. Eu não tinha certeza, desde que eu nunca estive em um relacionamento de verdade antes. De todo modo, era ótimo. A única coisa que poderia realmente deixar tudo melhor, era David concordar em nos solidificar como um casal. Nenhum progresso foi feito ainda.

A formatura era dali um pouco mais de uma semana, e eu não tinha chamado David para ir comigo. Ele tinha me dito que não ia à sua (o que não me surpreendeu), mas eu acabei me distraindo e não o chamei para ir comigo. Eu tinha um terno guardado, de um casamento que eu tinha ido ano passado, então eu tinha o traje, mas nenhum par. Com o evento acontecendo em dez dias, eu tinha que chamá-lo agora ou nunca.

Na hora do almoço desse dia, depois de ter comido, eu procurei o garoto que eu amava pela escola, e o encontrei sentando sob uma árvore, com um livro em seu colo. Maldição, ele parecia digno de uma foto. Eu podia ter ficado ali o observando por muito tempo.

Mas isso não ajudaria e seria altamente sem sentido, então eu fiz meu caminho até lá.

-Hey, sexy. – falei e me sentei ao seu lado. – O que você está lendo?

-Isso é tudo o que você vai dizer? – perguntou, ainda lendo. – Nada meio-engraçado ou sexual?

-Bem, eu te chamei de sexy. – dei de ombros, mas agora estava mais preocupado com seus lábios... Nos meus.

Eu tirei o livro de suas mãos e o deixei de lado, fazendo-o me olhar estranhamente e quase perguntar sobre isso. Entretanto, eu não lhe dei a chance de falar algo, quando eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele me beijou de volta por um momento, uma mão na lateral do meu rosto e o corpo relaxando contra o meu, mas então ele terminou o beijo.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

-Agora que você interrompeu minha leitura... – ele disse como se estivesse aborrecido (embora eu pudesse ver que ele não estava de verdade). – O que foi?

Voltando para meu ponto original, eu me sentei direito e assenti.

-Eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa. – falei em tom de algo oficial.

-Vá em frente. – ele disse, olhando para seu relógio... Bem, _meu_ relógio. – Não é como se você pudesse ser parado.

-O que você vai fazer sexta-feira à noite?

David deu de ombros e pegou seu livro, fechando-o e pondo em seu colo.

-Uh, não sei. – respondeu. – Por quê?

Eu hesitei por um motivo desconhecido, então pedi: - O que me diz de ir comigo à minha formatura? Está finalmente chegando e, surpreendentemente, eu me vi sem um par.

Ele riu, olhando para mim de maneira incrédula.

-Você está falando sério? _Eu_ ir à _sua_ formatura?

Mas eu não via por que isso era tão ridículo. Nós estávamos, basicamente, 'namorando' há oito meses agora; não era grande coisa fazermos algo juntos. As pessoas já estavam falando de nós; não era como se pudessem falar mais da gente do que já falavam.

-Por que não? – perguntei. – Você não tem que estar me namorando para ser meu par. Todos já pensam que somos amantes, de todo modo, então não podemos causar nenhum dano à mais.

-Formatura é brega. – ele disse de um modo simples, ainda que meio que imaturo. – Por que você não vai com Chuck? Ele faz qualquer coisa por você.

-Chuck tem namorado, lembra? – falei. – Eles vão juntos, obviamente. Eles até foram comprar os ternos semana passada.

Ele coçou sua cabeça e abriu seu livro, folheando-o para encontrar a página certa.

-Eu não sei, Pierre. – disse com bastante incerteza, claramente querendo dizer 'não' sem realmente dizer 'não'. – Eu não danço, nem vou aos eventos sociais da escola.

É claro que não.

-Mas isso vai me deixar feliz. – falei em uma voz aguda e persuasiva. Valia a tentativa.

David apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não vou.

Eu tentei fazer parecer que isso não me importava, embora, honestamente, meio que o fizesse.

-Que seja. – falei casualmente. – Você é que vai sair perdendo.

-E eu vou chorar a noite toda. – ele falou sarcasticamente, agora focado em seu livro.

Com um sorriso, eu o beijei novamente. Então, nós passamos o resto do horário de almoço falando sobre o que era o livro que ele estava lendo. Tinha me desapontado que ele tivesse recusado ser meu par, mas por que isso era grande coisa? Eu não precisava ir a essa coisa. Eu podia apenas passar o tempo em casa a noite toda. Eu não era necessariamente _obrigado_ a ir.

Depois das aulas, David tinha algumas coisas para fazer com alguns 'amigos' do clube de arte, então eu fui à pista de skate com meus amigos. Eu andei um pouco de skate, fiz algumas manobras e coisas semelhantes, mas minha mente estava muito ocupada. Eu acabei sentado na mesa de piquenique com Chuck sentado de frente pra mim.

-Ele te rejeitou de novo? – Chuck perguntou.

Eu nem sequer tinha falando uma palavra sobre isso, e de algum modo ele sabia. Chuck me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, afinal.

-Sim. – falei, franzindo o cenho para o tampo da mesa.

Chuck riu cruelmente, então eu o olhei, mas ele apenas dispensou o olhar.

-Por que você não vai com outra pessoa? – perguntou. – Tenho certeza de que tem um monte de caras apenas _esperando_ para que você os chame.

-Não, Chuck, eu não quero ir se eu não for com David. – falei.

Então, uma voz diferente subitamente soou às minhas costas: - E se eu for com você? – eu me virei para ver que era Anna, se sentando ao meu lado.

-Huh? – perguntei.

-Eu vou ser seu par. – ela ofereceu. – Se você puder lidar com o fato de que não vamos transar depois.

Eu sorri.

-Isso é realmente doce, Anna. Mas você não vai com Marissa?

Ela riu como se eu fosse maluco.

-Ha, você realmente achou que eu ia à formatura? – ela perguntou retoricamente.

É claro que ela não ia. Eu sempre achei que ela trocaria a formatura por um show, desde que foi isso que ela fez no baile do ano passado.

-Bem, eu adoraria se você fosse meu par. – falei animadamente. – Todos iriam falar sobre isso. – eu a beijei na bochecha. – Te devo uma.

-Oh, por favor, vai ser divertido. E eu não acho que você deveria deixar a rejeição de David te abalar. Ele não parece ser uma pessoa fácil de agradar. É melhor que ele seja bom de cama.

Eu ri e girei os olhos, numa maneira de evitar contar a ela que nós não tínhamos ido para a cama ainda. E para evitar contar a ela que eu não me importava com a dificuldade de David, por que eu o amava.

A noite da formatura chegou muito rápido.

Dean alugou uma limusine para todos nós, desde que ele sentia que nossa formatura devia ser tão glamurosa quanto ele teve a sorte da dele ser, há alguns anos. Eu, de uma vez por todas, confirmei que o aprovava, o que deixou Chuck ainda mais feliz. Então, todos nós tínhamos que nos reunir em frente à casa de Chuck – 'nós' sendo Chuck e Dean, Patrick e sua namorada, Sebastien e Josie e, finalmente, Anna e eu.

Anna tinha chegado um pouco mais cedo, então nós fomos para a casa de Chuck, onde Dean estava se arrumando com ele. Os dois saíram da casa e eu juro que eles deviam ser postos em cima de um bolo de casamento.

-Wow, Chuck. – falei, dando um selinho em seus lábios. – Você está gostoso. Eu te comeria, se seu namorado não estivesse tão lindo bem ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, Pierre. – Dean disse.

O sorriso de Chuck estava levemente tímido, enquanto ele falava:

-Você é gentil, Pierre. E você também está gostoso. – ele não precisava dizer isso, desde que eu estava totalmente ciente disso, mas Chuck sempre falava coisas assim, então eu sorri como um 'obrigado'. Anna elogiou o casal.

-Ooh, eu preciso tirar uma foto de vocês dois. – eu falei de repente, me lembrando da câmera pendurada no meu pulso. Eu dei um passo para trás, e disse: - Se aproximem. – Chuck e Dean fizeram o que eu disse, e eu liguei a câmera, erguendo-a até que os dois estivessem no centro da pequena tela. – Agora falem 'eu tomo na bunda alegremente'.

Eles dois riram.

-Pierre... – Chuck disse, balançando a cabeça.

Eu tirei a foto e ficou bastante bonita. Mas eu tinha ir em frente.

-Ok, agora se beijem. – comandei. Eles se viraram um para o outro mais um pouco, e juntaram os lábios. Nesse momento, minha ficha caiu de que eu não estava com quem eu queria, e que eu queria alguém tirando fotos minhas com meu namorado. Apesar disso, eu bati a foto e assenti. – Certo, caras. – mas eles continuaram a se beijar e eu girei os olhos. – Deixem isso para o apartamento de Dean, pombinhos.

Eles riram de novo e se beijaram mais uma vez, então se afastaram. Eu respirei fundo, desligando a câmera. Anna a pegou da minha mão e a colocou em sua bolsa pequena. Eu mal percebi. Depois de um momento pensando, eu respirei profundamente, e me virei para Anna:

-Bem, minha linda acompanhante, pronta para essa noite?

Ela sorriu e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Não se preocupe, Pierre, você vai encontrar seu próprio 'Dean'. – eu já tinha encontrado, ele só não estava aqui.

Eu sorri também e dei um selinho em seus lábios.

-Valeu, Anna.

O resto dos nossos amigos chegaram logo, e ficou bastante cheio o jardim de Chuck. Todos os pais tinham que tirar fotos da gente também, e nos ver indo. Eu realmente esperei que David fosse vir até aqui para me ver antes de eu sair, mas ele nunca apareceu. Eu tentei não deixar isso me afetar.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava em um hall gigante, decorado com várias luzes, serpentinas e outras pequenas decorações. Anna estava ao meu lado em seu lindo vestido azul. Eu nunca a tinha visto se vestir assim, então certamente era uma surpresa, mas de tirar o fôlego ainda assim. Eu quase desejei que as circunstâncias fossem outras, por que eu provavelmente teria ficado com ela.

Chuck se afastou com Dean, para apresentá-lo a alguns de nossos amigos, que ainda não tinham tido o prazer de conhecer o universitário. Enquanto eu olhava ao redor, para todos os formandos, e ouvindo a música realmente boa que soava pelos alto-falantes, eu percebi que eu realmente queria dividir esse momento com David.

Depois de tirar uma foto com Anna, beber um pouco e dançar, nós dois nos sentamos em uma mesa vazia, rindo de uma piada que ela tinha acabado de contar. Eu estava me divertindo, mas continuava tento esse peso em mim, e era estranho. Eu realmente tentei não deixar isso aparecer, desde que eu não queria arruinar a minha noite ou a de mais alguém.

Pelo menos uma hora se passou com montes de conversas, dança e risadas. Apesar de toda a diversão, eu ainda sentia que algo estava faltando. A única pessoa que percebeu isso foi Chuck, enquanto estávamos sozinhos em algum lugar um pouco fora de vista.

-Pierre, eu achei que você ia esquecer o David e se divertir. – falou.

-É isso que estou fazendo. – fale, olhando para meu pulso como se tivesse algum relógio lá. – David não passou nem uma vez pela minha mente.

Ele riu.

-Até parece. Ele não parou de passar por sua mente a noite toda. – ele estava certo.

-Bem, o que eu sou suposto a fazer? Eu realmente quero estar com ele. – falei.

-Então, vai ficar com ele, seu bebezão. – ele me disse alegremente. – Explique à Anna o que está errado, e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai te deixar ir. Não é como se ela quisesse estar aqui, em primeiro lugar.

Isso era tentador. Eu realmente queria ver David, e eu sabia que minha mente não ia deixar isso para lá até eu estar com ele.

-Eu não posso simplesmente dispensá-la assim, posso? Ela sacrificou uma noite com Marissa só para ser meu namorado essa noite.

-Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar feliz em ir embora. Marissa provavelmente a está esperando em casa, ansiosamente esperando por uma noite selvagem de sexo lésbico careta. – Chuck disse e eu ri. Isso era, provavelmente, verdade.

E acabou que foi exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Eu conversei com Anna e ela me disse que ela ia ficar feliz em ir embora, especialmente se isso significasse que nós dois íamos transar essa noite – seja como fizéssemos isso. Felizmente, Anna vivia perto, então andamos até sua casa para pegar a van, e ela me levou para casa.

No caminho, entretanto, eu percebi que não queria aparecer de mãos vazias, então paramos numa loja de bebida, onde eu comprei uma garrafa de champagne, e um pouco de comida para nós. Ele provavelmente já tinha comido, mas eram nove horas, então ele provavelmente comeu há várias horas. Além do que, eu percebi que somente pessoas loucas recusavam comida de graça.

-Não, não, dê a volta no quarteirão. – falei, antes que ela entrasse na nossa rua. – Ele mora nesse lado, ele vai ver a van passar; ele vai reconhecer, com certeza. Se você vier pelo outro lado, você pode parar longe da casa dele e eu vou ter mais chances de surpreendê-lo.

-Certo, certo, se acalme. – falou e fez como eu sugeri.

Ela parou algumas casas antes da de David. Quando ela o fez, eu me virei para ela e lhe dei um rápido beijo.

-Muito obrigado por tudo o que você fez essa noite, Anna. Você realmente é uma amiga maravilhosa. – lhe falei, o que era algo que eu costumava falar para Chuck com mais freqüência, e agora eu cheguei a conclusão de que devia voltar com esse hábito.

Anna sorriu e disse: - É, é, eu sei. – ela balançou a mão de um jeito de dispensa. – Agora, vá para o seu namorado. Ele provavelmente quer te ver tanto quanto você quer vê-lo. – isso era, sem dúvidas, verdade. David sempre queria me ver, mesmo que ele não falasse.

Eu saí do veiculo e andei até a casa de David. Felizmente, eu não vi nenhum carro na entrada de carros, e eu assumi que ele estava sozinho em casa. Talvez a sorte estivesse do meu lado essa noite. Então, eu estava parado em sua varanda, tocando a campainha e eu apenas sabia que a noite ia terminar bem.

A porta abriu e David apareceu lá, usando um pijama azul xadrez e uma camiseta do Green Day. Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Pierre? – ele soou surpreso também. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você estivesse na sua formatura. E são só nove horas.

-Eu quero celebrar com você. – falei, erguendo a garrafa de champagne e a sacola de comida.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Isso é... Doce, Pierre. – falou. – Vem. – ele deu um passo para o lado, para que eu pudesse entrar na casa. Ele fechou a porta e eu me virei para ele.

-Roupa legal. – falou, correndo os olhos pelo meu corpo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, nós dois estávamos sorrindo.

-Valeu. – murmurei e lhe dei um beijo rápido. – Eu notei que os carros não estão aí. – tirei meus sapatos. – Quando Seth e Noah vão voltar?

David começou a andar pelo corredor e eu o segui.

-Realmente tarde. O melhor amigo de Noah está dando uma festa, e eu sei que eles vão ficar lá bastante tempo. São bons amigos. – ele disse.

Eu assenti e coloquei a garrafa em cima do balcão da cozinha.

-Eu parei no Sam's Diner e comprei hambúrgueres pra gente. Hambúrguer vegetariano para você, é claro. – falei. – Eu sei que não é a comida luxuosa da formatura, mas é comida.

Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Parece ótimo. – falou. – E, se posso dizer, você se saiu maravilhosamente bem.

Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto.

-Mesmo?

David assentiu, andando até mim. Eu deixei a sacola de lado, para poder pousar minhas mãos na lateral do seu corpo. Ele se esticou para me dar um beijo, mas não durou muito. Ele se afastou e pegou a sacola.

-Vamos comer. – falou, enquanto saia da cozinha. Eu tirei o paletó e o joguei em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, antes de segui-lo.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá do andar principal, ao invés de no porão. O único motivo para usualmente irmos lá era para termos privacidade e vermos televisão, nenhum dos quais importava agora. Quando abrimos a garrafa de champagne, eu fiz um pequeno brinde que abrangeu minha formatura, Anna e Marissa provavelmente transando no momento, e David ser "um ótimo namo... Beijador!"

Ele riu, nós bebemos, então comemos. Depois, eu passei um tempo contando a David sobre certas coisas que aconteceram na formatura, o que incluía Chuck exibindo seu namorado universitário e algum garoto batendo no outro por flertar com sua namorada, ou algo assim. Eu não tinha muito para contar, mas isso era o bastante.

-Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Pierre. – ele disse de repente.

Eu fui pego de surpresa, desde que ele nunca falava coisas assim.

-Pelo quê? – perguntei confuso.

-Por se formar, é claro. – disse. – Por não desistir.

Wow. Sorrido, eu me inclinei para juntar nossos lábios. Ele segurou minha cabeça com sua mão e me beijou mais profundamente. Durou mais do que eu tinha esperado, mas eu gostei, reduzindo um pouco e o beijando com mais afeição. Então, um pensamento passou por minha cabeça e eu me afastei.

-Espere. – falei e ele me olhou curiosamente, enquanto eu me levantava. – Você me deve uma dança.

David riu e perguntou: - E por que eu te devo uma dança?

-Bem, se estivéssemos na formatura, eu teria te tirado para dançar, de todo modo. E eu só dancei com Anna e Chuck, enquanto eu estava lá. Eles são gentis, mas eu quero dançar com você. Você não tem que ser meu namorado para dançar comigo. Você pode ser só meu parceiro de dança.

Ele me olhou por alguns momentos, então mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu, se levantando, também.

-Certo. – falou. – Mas eu escolho a música.

-Vá em frente. – falei.

Ele foi até o som. Ele colocou um CD, pulou algumas faixas, então apertou o play. Uma música de punk-rock começou a tocar e ele se virou para mim com um sorriso sabichão. Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça, desde que isso não era exatamente o que eu quis dizer quando o chamei para dançar.

-Hey, essa é uma música muito boa! – ele disse defensivamente.

-David, qual é! – falei, embora estivesse divertido.

Ele suspirou e voltou para o som. Ele pulou várias outras faixas, e encontrou uma música lenta legal (que eu reconheci como "Maybe I'm Amazed" do Wings). Eu sorri suavemente, enquanto ele se virava para mim. Ele sorriu do mesmo jeito, só que menos, e eu peguei sua mão, puxando-o para mais perto.

Eu coloquei suas mãos nos meus ombros, decidindo que uma dança mais típica e colegial se encaixava mais. Minhas mãos estavam no seu quadril, mas eu o puxei mais para mim, então não estávamos muito longe. Começamos a nos mover de um jeito magnífico, e David não era tão desajeitado quanto eu achei que ele seria.

Nós olhamos nos olhos do outro por alguns momentos, então eu fechei o espaço entre nossos lábios. Eu continuei beijando-o, e ele me beijou de volta com a quantidade certa de entusiasmo que ele precisava para derreter minha essência. Quando paramos, nossos rostos não se afastaram muito, e nossas pálpebras estavam agitadas, abrindo e fechando. Então, David decidiu descansar sua cabeça no meu ombro, ao invés, e eu senti sua respiração no meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas e enviando todos os tipos de sensação pelo meu corpo.

Ele me abraçou mais apertadamente, e eu me perguntei por que. Mas eu certamente não estava reclamando, então eu o deixei fazer o que ele quisesse, a voz de Paul McCartney o único som ao nosso redor.

-Eu amo você, David. –falei no volume certo. Ele apertou minha camisa e respirou fundo, aquecendo meu pescoço. Então, ele beijou a pele e eu me transformei em uma poça confusa de sentimentalismo. Metaforicamente, é claro.

Quando a música acabou (e o CD parou, desde que aparentemente essa era a última faixa), não nos movemos rapidamente. Ele se afastou calmamente e nós olhamos nos olhos um do outro. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria fazer com ele agora. Mas eu escolhi simplesmente beijar aqueles lábios maravilhosos.

Terminou lentamente, e parecia que estávamos tentando nos prender às notas finais da música, os momentos finais da nossa magnífica dança. Houve silêncio por um minuto ou dois, então eu perguntei: - Você tem alguma roupa para eu colocar? Essas não são as mais confortáveis.

David sorriu e se afastou.

-Uh, sim, acho que as roupas de Seth servem em você. – falou. – Vamos lá em cima.

Depois de me trocar para um par de calças velho e uma camiseta com um logo de alguma cerveja, eu parei no quarto de David, desde que eu notei alguns desenhos novos na parede.

-Eu gosto desse. – falei, apontando para o desenho de um cara de cabelos negros, usando o uniforme de super-herói. – Eu comia.

David riu.

-Surpresa, surpresa. – falou sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos. – Isso é por que você é ridículo.

Embora isso tivesse me causado borboletas no estômago, eu tentei ignorar, ao invés me sentando no cavalete e olhando para os vários novos corpos desenhados a lápis. Nenhum dos corpos estava completo, entretanto, então eles pareciam apenas um monte de formas geométricas rabiscadas juntas.

Eu peguei o lápis e olhei para seu trabalho.

-Eu sempre quis ser bom em arte. – admiti. – Quero dizer, eu nunca quis seguir a carreira, mas parece interessante. – eu coloquei o lápis em um dos desenhos, e tentei trabalhar nele.

David veio até mim para ver que eu estava fazendo, mas ele não pareceu se importar que eu estava estragando um dos seus desenhos.

-Esse é suposto a ser esse novo personagem masculino que eu bolei ontem. Alguns ajustes... Ainda precisam ser... Feitos... Não, aqui, assim.

Ele rapidamente mudou o curso do que dizia para corrigir o que eu estava fazendo, colocando sua mão sobre a minha e a movendo de maneira circular. Um formigamento foi enviado da minha mão para meu peito, cabeça e virilha.

Ele disse: - Nossa, eu pensei que, de todas as pessoas, você teria uma boa noção da forma humana. E não por causa da sua reputação; é por que você passa tanto tempo estudando o próprio corpo.

Sarcasticamente, eu murmurei um 'há há'.

-Bem, talvez eu não vá ser o próximo grande artista. – falei, soltando o lápis e me virando para segurar o quadril de David e olhar para ele. – Mas eu gostaria de ter uma boa noção da forma humana.

-Isso quer dizer que você está voltando atrás no acordo que fez consigo mesmo? – perguntou.

-Não, eu apenas quero estudar a forma humana. Sua forma, particularmente. Eu podia começar com seu abdômen. – eu levantei sua camiseta e beijei a pele dali.

David riu, segurando meu cabelo e erguendo minha cabeça para prender seus olhos nos meus.

-Se você continuar com isso... – David disse. – Eu vou ter que te forçar a transar comigo.

Então, eu me ajeitei no assento e ajeitei sua camiseta, respirando fundo.

-Bem, vamos assistir a um filme, então. – sugeri.

-Na verdade, eu estou com vontade de ouvir música. – falou. Antes que eu pudesse falar, ele adicionou: - _Não_ música lenta. Música para agitar.

Nós concordamos nisso, fazendo nosso caminho de volta para onde o rádio estava. Nós passamos o resto da noite bebendo mais champagne e dançando uma mistura de bandas, incluindo Blink 182. Todas as músicas eram rápidas e agitadas, e eu gostava dessa maneira. Foi mais divertido do que eu tinha experimentado à algum tempo. Entretanto, nada poderia se comparar à nossa dança lenta de mais cedo.

Uma vez que nos acalmamos de todas as danças, fomos para o porão, onde assistimos esse filme de terror indie que David disse que ele realmente gostava. Eu não me importava de verdade, por que eu estava nas nuvens onde essa noite estava sendo segura. David tinha dançado comigo, e eu não importava se era brega; eu tinha amado.

Nós acabamos dormindo juntos no sofá. E quando acordamos com os pais desaprovadores, mas ainda compreensivos de David, eu não me importei. Eu não me arrependia de nada. Nem um pouquinho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

A escola tinha finalmente terminado, e isso era maravilhoso. Eu não planejava colocar os pés em outra instituição educacional, nunca mais. Eu não me importava que eu não tinha planos, por que agora eu podia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse, e essa era uma sensação maravilhosa. Eu não tinha me sentido mais livre do que naquele dia de junho quando recebi meu diploma.

E, também, era ótimo saber que David estava orgulhoso de mim.

Ele tinha ido comigo à enorme festa que Patrick deu em celebração. Eu não conseguia explicar o que a presença de David fez comigo. Talvez a ciência pudesse, mas eu estava perdido. Especialmente desde a noite da formatura, quando David e eu dançamos uma ótima música, eu tinha sentido um desejo ainda maior de ter um relacionamento sério com ele.

Embora David tivesse me dito que ele estava orgulhoso de mim por realmente terminar o colegial, ele definitivamente não era tímido em expressar sua desaprovação por minha falta de escolhas futuras, especialmente desde que eu, uma vez, disse a ele que eu ia apenas 'deixar acontecer'. E, então, quando eu estava procurando por um apartamento na internet uma semana depois, David pareceu desapontado, mas tentou muito esconder isso. Ele disse que eu estava gastando meu potencial ao não ir para a faculdade, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando esconder o fato de que ele se importava.

Ele não admitia, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não queria que eu me mudasse para algum lugar longe. Ele não podia negar que gostava de me ter por perto. E eu amava tê-lo por perto. Eu certamente não queria me mudar para longe dele, mas eu não ia viver com meus pais mais do que o necessário, desde que eu era mais do tipo independente. Mesmo assim, eu tentei não trazer o assunto à tona perto de David.

Agora, a primeira terça-feira de julho, David tinha se juntado aos meus amigos e eu na pista de skate. Nós pedimos pizza. Felizmente, uma das amigas de Anna era vegetariana, então pedimos uma das pizzas sem carne. David e eu decidimos ignorar todos os outros, pegar nossos pedaços de pizza e nos sentamos lado a lado na borda de uma piscina, onde ainda havia algumas pessoas andando de skate.

Ainda era confortável quando estávamos juntos, apesar do fato da falta de atividade sexual, o pedido de 'namoro' e seu óbvio amor em crescimento por mim estavam pressionando-o o tempo todo. Eu estava ficando um pouco inquieto quando era sobre nossa situação, mas eu tentava agir calmo sobre isso. Era realmente a única opção que eu tinha.

-Aqui, fique com a minha borda. – falei para David, segurando a borda não comida do pedaço de pizza que eu tinha terminado.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho.

-Você não come a borda?

-Não. Nunca comi. – falei. – Achei que você soubesse.

-Você a comeu todas as vezes que comemos pizza juntos.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Não. Na maioria das vezes, comemos pizza com Chuck, e ele sempre come a minha borda. Se ele não está por perto, eu jogo fora.

Ele pausou, ainda parecendo um pouco confuso, então deu de ombros e seu rosto relaxou.

-Oh. Certo, então. – falou e pegou a massa oferecida.

Eu suspirei casualmente e me inclinei sobre minhas mãos, olhando os adolescentes que ocupavam o parque.

-Você quer ir comigo à casa de Chuck mais tarde? – perguntei. – Nós temos que nos atualizar nos episódios de Heroes na TiVo dele.

David deu uma mordida, antes de falar.

-Eu não sei. – ele tinha dúvida em sua voz. – Eu não quero incomodar.

-Oh, por favor, eu sei que ele não se importaria, e eu certamente não me importo. – falei simplesmente. – Eu vou passar a noite lá, então você podia ficar também.

Ele riu.

-Onde? No chão? A mão de Chuck não vai nos deixar dividir a cama. Eu a conheci, lembra? – seu tom era aquele sabichão que eu tendia a usar com figuras de autoridade.

-Há outro quarto sobrando. – eu falei em um tom similar, mas mais exagerado. – Ou nós podíamos ter uma festa do pijama das antigas no porão. Só nós, garotas. – esse pensamento realmente me animou, para ser honesto.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, falando: - Parece divertido. Eu decido depois.

-Não, você tem que decidir agora. – falei vigorosamente, embora eu realmente estivesse brincando.

Ele pôde ver isso e riu.

-Insistente, insistente. – falou. Houve uma pausa e eu tentei dar a ele o olhar mais tentador que eu podia. Um grande sorriso se passou por seu rosto e ele disse, como se estivesse cedendo à uma grande pressão: - Certo, eu vou com você.

-Sério? – falei como uma fundamental animada. – Você vai ficar a noite toda também? – isso soou como se eu estivesse brincando, mas eu realmente estava falando sério.

-Claro. – ele disse em tom de dispensa. – Eu vou ter que pedir pros meus pais, mas claro.

-Legal! – comemorei, me sentindo genuinamente feliz pela noite que nos esperava. – Vai ser tão _maneiro_! Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu fiz isso!

Ele riu.

-Você é fofo.

Era óbvio que isso tinha escapado, por que ele desviou os olhos e amaldiçoou sob a respiração, provavelmente esperando que eu não tivesse ouvido. Mas eu ouvi, e um grande sorriso afetado apareceu no meu rosto.

Eu perguntei: - O que foi? Você acabou de falar que eu sou fofo?

-_Não_. – ele disse e olhou pra mim. – Eu disse... _B-bola de pêlo_.

-Por que você diria isso?

-Oh, eu não sei. Vamos seguir em frente, certo. Eu disse isso, agora nós podemos deixar pra lá.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de sorrindo, me inclinando para beijá-lo.

David honrou sua palavra e apareceu na casa de Chuck lá pelas sete, quase no horário que tínhamos concordado. Nós três passamos a noite no porão de Chuck, jogando vídeo games, assistindo Heroes e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e sem sentindo. Entretanto, nós evitamos completamente os assuntos de amor e relacionamentos, desde que ninguém queria uma possível discussão como resultado, o que com certeza acontecia se David e Chuck expressassem suas opiniões muito diferentes sobre a situação do meu relacionamento com David.

Por volta da meia noite, nós decidimos escolher como íamos dormir. David e eu concordamos em nos ajeitarmos no chão, e Chuck podia ficar no sofá, não importa o quanto ele insistisse no contrário. Então, nós trouxemos um monte de cobertores e sacos de dormir, e os jogamos sobre o carpete para deixar mais confortável.

David foi o primeiro a cair no sono, finalmente apagando com seu rosto virado para mim. Eu me sentei na frente do sofá onde Chuck estava deitado. Exigiu tudo o que eu tinha para não ficar acordado observando David. Mas uma vez que Chuck e eu continuamos conversando – em murmúrios, é claro – eu fui capaz de me distrair.

O filme ainda passando na tela da televisão, brilhando pelo cômodo que, de outro modo, estaria completamente escuro, enquanto Chuck falava: - Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Completamente ferrado, mas ainda uma ótima pessoa.

Eu queria defender David, mas eu sabia que isso era verdade. Então, eu apenas disse: - Ele não é... _Esse_ ferrado.

-Qualquer um que não quer ser seu namorado é completamente ferrado, em minha opinião. – disse simplesmente.

Então, eu lhe disse as palavras que estavam na minha cabeça há um tempo.

-Eu não quero perdê-lo, Chuck. Se eu forçá-lo para dentro de um relacionamento, seu medo irracional de... O que for relacionado ao amor de que ele tem medo... Vai fazê-lo fugir. Ser um pouco insistente é tudo o que eu posso ser. E eu já estou negando sexo como um jeito de mostrar a ele que eu estou sério sobre nós.

-Isso obviamente não está funcionando. – ele disse. – Você está perdendo seu tempo.

Eu lhe dei um olhar de reprovação.

-Não, não estou, Chuck. – falei na defensiva, mas quando eu olhei para o rosto adormecido de David, o meu imediatamente suavizou. – Eu o amo. E eu sei que ele me ama. Ele só precisa admitir isso para si mesmo. Eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar, mas... Eu posso esperar.

-Há, é, ta bom.

-É verdade. – dei de ombros.

-Eu acho que você devia fazer algo sobre isso, antes que você acabe passando o resto da vida sendo o quase namorado de David.

Eu olhei para ele curiosamente e notei: - Você parece raramente bravo com isso.

-Por que eu acho isso ridículo. – disse simplesmente.

Eu bocejei e falei: - Não é sua situação. Cai fora.

Ele não se importou que eu fui rude, e disse docemente: - Você sabe que eu só falo isso por que eu te amo.

Sorrindo, eu lhe dei um selinho nos lábios.

-Eu sei. – falei. – Mas eu estou cansado.

Chuck assentiu e também bocejou.

-Eu também. – concordou.

Ele desligou a TV, e eu me ajeitei no chão, ao lado de David. Eu observei seu rosto calmo e sorri, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de que ia acordar. Eu esperei que eu pudesse dormir desse jeito todas as noites.

[...]

Tinha se passado uma semana desde aquela conversa com Chuck, e ela tinha ficado em minha mente. Ele parecia se importar demais com a minha felicidade, e eu não gostava que ele conseguisse ver que eu estava infeliz com a situação da minha vida amorosa. Como no resto do tempo, sua opinião era importante para mim, mesmo que nem sempre que eu a colocasse em prática. Agora, isso realmente me fez pensar.

Eu não tinha certeza de como eu ia chamar a atenção de David. Eu era suposto a simplesmente dizer um, "se você não concordar em seu meu namorado, nós terminamos!"? Por que eu não queria terminar com David, e eu estava preocupado que ele escolheria essa opção se lhe fosse dada. Mas se eu o forçasse, isso iria assustá-lo. Eu estava realmente preso.

Anna me contou sobre uma festa que uma amiga dela ia dar nesse sábado, e meu primeiro pensamento foi convidar David, apesar de todos os meus sentimentos não resolvidos. Ele concordou em ir comigo.

Agora era sábado e Chuck tinha passado todo o começo da noite na minha casa. Entretanto, ele não ia à festa, por que ele e Dean estavam planejando fazer algo, eu não estava realmente escutando quando ele me contou mais cedo. Ele só estava na minha casa para recuperar o tempo entre melhores amigos que nós vínhamos perdendo, devido às nossas relações amorosas.

Por agora, entretanto, eu estava um pouco mais positivo, esperando por uma noite divertida. Ao menos, eu podia encher a cara, o que normalmente fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor. E eu podia apenas me soltar. Eu não tinha conseguido fazer isso desde a festa de formatura.

Então, Patrick pegou David e eu e nós fomos para essa casa realmente legal, onde a festa estava acontecendo. Patrick, junto com outros dois amigos que tínhamos dado carona, encontraram outras pessoas que eles conheciam quase que no segundo em que entraram na casa, então David e eu fomos deixados sozinhos para encontrar algo para fazer. Eu vi várias pessoas que reconhecia vagamente, mas não me dei ao trabalho de chamar a atenção delas. Todos provavelmente já estavam bêbados demais para me reconhecer, que era o por que ninguém me abordou.

Eu me virei para David e perguntei: - Quer uma bebida?

-Sim. – ele respondeu quase imediatamente, e eu sorri, selando nossos lábios, antes de guiá-lo por entre a multidão de jovens desordeiros. Nós caminhamos até o álcool e eu fiz para David um dos diversos drinks que eu sabia.

Nós dois passamos a maior parte das próximas duas horas juntos, até chegar meia noite. Então, alguns amigos me puxaram, e David foi fazer o que ele queria fazer. Ele disse que nós devíamos passar mais de dez minutos separados, de todo modo, então eu sabia que ele não se importava.

Estava ótimo dessa maneira. Eu me diverti recebendo cantadas e bebendo cerveja com garotos e garotas que só estavam lá para se divertir. Foi um momento ótimo, embora eu não tenha ficado muito bêbado. Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo passamos à toa e construindo pirâmides de latas de cerveja, mas eu definitivamente aproveitei.

Eu me afastei do grupo depois de um tempo, desde que eu queria encontrar alguém com quem ficar. É claro, eu não queria que fosse qualquer um além de David. Então, eu fui procurar por ele. Não tendo o encontrado em nenhum dos andares da casa, eu fui procurar do lado de fora, passando pela piscina e verificando dentro da garagem por qualquer sinal dele. Eu decidi olhar na frente da casa, por que talvez ele estivesse apenas passando o tempo por lá, como várias pessoas.

Assim que eu fui para o lado da casa para passar pelo portão da cerca alta e de madeira da casa, eu notei duas pessoas contra uma das paredes da construção. Estava escuro aqui, então era quase impossível vê-los, mas dava para ver que eles estavam lá. Eram dois caras, um ajoelhado na frente do outro cara, que estava encostado contra a parede, com os olhos fechados, claramente gostando do oral. Eu tentei ignorá-los, desde que era estranho observar, até que eu notei quem estava encostado na parede.

Porra, eu tinha encontrado David. Não era onde eu esperava que ele estivesse.

Um perigoso monstro rosnou dentro de mim como nunca antes, e eu estava prestes a socar o idiota que o estava chupando. Mas eu me contive. David não abriu os olhos, então ele não me notou, enquanto eu refazia meus passos e voltava para dentro da casa.

Ótimo, ele queria ser um idiota estúpido? Ele queria ter certeza de que não tinha nenhuma ligação comigo? Fingir que ele não gostava _muito_ mais quando era minha boca em seu pênis? Nenhuma obrigação? Ótimo. Se ele não queria que fosse sério, eu também não queria.

Mas quando eu voltei para dentro da casa, eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu estava com vontade de socar alguém, mas ninguém aqui merecia. Então eu só fiquei parado lá, perto de uma mesa contra a parede, ainda irritado pelo que eu vi. Eu queria irritar David tanto quanto ele me irritou. Ele provavelmente não teria ficado irritado se me visse recebendo um oral, desde que ele aparentemente estava bem com o acordo. Mas... Ele ia ficar irritado se me visse beijando outra pessoa! Claro, não foi _ele_ que fez essa parte do acordo, mas ele, definitivamente, teria muito a dizer se me visse voltando atrás em tudo o que eu tinha lhe dito nos últimos meses.

Eu olhei para um cara magricela e de cabelo escuro, encostado na parede com uma bebida em sua mão, aparentemente sem ninguém com quem falar. Eu decidi seguir com o meu plano, e andei até ele.

De algum modo, eu sabia que ele queria ficar comigo. Eu tinha um radar para esse tipo de coisa.

-Hey, eu preciso de um favor. – falei. Ele pareceu confuso. – Qual seu nome?

-Mike. – ele respondeu, ainda completamente pasmo. – E você é o Pierre. Por que, porra, você está falando comigo?

-Eu já disse. Preciso de um favor. – repeti. – Fica comigo. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o interrompi: - Eu sei que é estranho eu te pedir desse jeito, mas eu não estou procurando por nada a longo prazo. Meu namorado vai estar aqui logo. E eu preciso que ele nos veja nos beijando.

Ele ainda parecia completamente confuso.

-Por quê?

Gemendo, eu procurei no meu bolso e puxei uma nota de vinte dólares.

-Aqui. Só fica comigo, mas não espere mais nada, certo? – ele aceitou o dinheiro e assentiu, de repente entendendo. É claro. Todos falam a língua do dinheiro. – Tudo bem, espere até ele estar aqui, por que vai ser totalmente inútil se ele não ver. – falei, olhando ao redor. David tinha que ter terminado por agora. Bem, eu não sabia quanto tempo eles estavam lá antes de eu tê-los visto, mas eu esperava que ele terminasse logo. Por experiência, eu sabia que não demorava tanto _assim_.

E então, momentos mais tarde, eu o vi entrar na casa sem aquele cara que o estava chupando antes. Eu assenti e olhei de volta para esse cara (eu já tinha esquecido seu nome) ainda parado na minha frente.

-Certo. – murmurei e o puxei para um beijo. Definitivamente foi estranho, desde o único cara que eu beijei nos últimos nove meses, além de David, foi Chuck. Eu não gostei; ele não tinha o gosto certo. Mas eu agüentei, por que eu tinha que chamar a atenção de David de algum modo. Para mostrar a ele que o incomodava me ver com outra pessoa tanto quanto me incomodava vê-lo com alguém.

Era um plano aleatório e ridículo, mas eu também era uma criança idiota.

Certamente, eu ouvi: - Pierre? – eu me afastei para ver um David irritado parado à minha direito. – Que porra você está fazendo? – perguntou.

O cara com quem eu estava deve ter ficado muito confuso, mas eu o ignorei. Tinha um monte de coisa que eu queria dizer. Talvez o álcool tenha participado em uma parte disso.

-Oh, só me divertindo. Eu não consegui de quem eu queria, então eu procurei em outro lugar. É assim que sempre foi entre a gente, certo? Não devia ser um problema. – eu estava mais irritado do que eu fiquei há algum tempo, e ele parecia estar do mesmo jeito também. Eu olhei para o garoto que estava comigo e disse: - Você pode ir. Obrigado. – ele apenas deu de ombros e foi embora.

-Uh, sim, devia ser um problema. – David continuou, retomando minha atenção para si. – Nós fizemos um acordo, lembra? De fato, foi _você_ que fez a regra de não beijar mais ninguém.

-Sim, mas eu deixei _muito_ claro que eu queria fazer amor com você. Então, eu te vejo sendo chupado por algum cara aleatório na lateral da casa? Se você queria tanto gozar, tudo o que você tinha que fazer era concordar em ser a porra do meu namorado. Eu não sou um cara ruim. Eu acho que eu fui muito bom para você até agora. – falei, a raiva completamente aparente.

-Essa não é a questão, Pierre! Porra! – ele gemeu, então começou a se afastar.

Eu tentei segui-lo o mais rápido que eu consegui, mas acabei vários passos para trás, enquanto ele caminhava rapidamente até a calçada.

-David! Eu não sei o que está errado com você! Eu sei que você foi machucado no passado, por um idiota que eu quero matar, mas já estamos 'juntos' há nove meses, de um modo. Certamente, se isso fosse apenas uma aventura, eu já teria caído fora! – falei.

Ele parou na calçada, não muito longe da entrada de carros, e se virou para mim, enquanto eu o alcançava.

-Pierre...

-Eu mereço mais que isso! – o interrompi. – Eu acho que tenho sido um ótimo namorado. Ou o que seja.

-Por que você está todo preocupado com isso?

-Por que eu estou cansado de ser complacente! Eu quero estar com você, mas você não me deixa!

-Eu tenho um bom motivo!

-Então me fale!

-ÓTIMO! – ele finalmente explodiu. – Você quer a verdade?

Eu estava prestes a imitar Jack Nicholson, em A Few Good Men, e falar "você não consegue lidar com a verdade", mas eu achei que provavelmente seria inapropriado nesse momento.

David respirou fundo, antes de começar a explicar.

-Foi há dois anos, na festa de ano novo do Brian Greer. Eu não estava convidado, é claro, mas Spencer estava, por algum motivo, então eu fui junto. Você não sabia disso, mas pelo ano antes disso, eu desenvolvi essa queda por você. De fato, eu acredito que eu posso ter te amado então, quando você realmente tinha me encantado.

A queda não veio como uma surpresa. A maioria das pessoas tinha uma queda por mim.

-Então, na festa... – David continuou. – Spencer estava ficando com esse cara, me deixando sozinho. Eu procurei por alguém com quem eu me importasse, e lá estava você, bebendo com alguns dos seus amigos, incluindo o Chuck. Cara, você estava bêbado pra caralho. Eu tenho certeza de que você não lembra daquela noite, por que você estava totalmente intoxicado.

"De todo modo, eu estava passando o tempo em um quarto vazio, desde que ninguém estava falando comigo, quando você entrou cambaleando e sozinho. Você me perguntou onde o Justin estava, mas eu não o conhecia. Você percebeu que eu parecia chateado, então se sentou comigo. Depois de fingir me ouvir e quase vomitar algumas vezes, você começou a me beijar. Mesmo que eu soubesse que você está mais bêbado do que nunca, e mesmo que eu tenha dito 'não' algumas vezes, eu lembro que eu queria que você me fodesse, mais do que qualquer coisa. Então... Eu deixei."

Oh, merda.

-O quê? – perguntei incrédulo. Eu não me lembrava de absolutamente nada disso já ter acontecido. Eu... Eu tinha fodido David? Não, isso não era possível. Certamente eu me lembraria disso? Muitas dessas mesmas palavras estavam passando por minha cabeça. Não, isso não podia ser verdade.

David secou os olhos com a manga da sua blusa, lágrimas começando a se formar.

-Nós transamos. Foi minha primeira vez, mas eu sabia que não era a sua. Como eu me lembro, foi muito bom, mas eu fui estúpido e ingênuo. Eu me senti ótimo com isso, entretanto, desde que, talvez, isso significasse que algo fosse acontecer entre a gente.

"Na segunda-feira, na escola, eu te abordei quando você estava com Patrick, Sebastien e alguns amigos que eu não conhecia. Eu pedi para falar sozinho com você, e quando estávamos longe dos seus amigos e eu te questionei sobre a noite anterior, você riu, me disse que nunca comeria um nerd como eu, e que eu não deveria espalhar essa mentira em lugar nenhum."

Ouch. Eu tinha problemas em me imaginar fazendo isso, mas certamente esse era o jeito que eu tinha me comportado em algum momento. Talvez eu tivesse sido tão cruel, afinal. Eu nem tive uma chance de sentir desgosto, por que eu ainda estava completamente chocado. Toda a raiva tinha deixado meu corpo.

-No começo... – continuou. – Eu pensei que você estava em negação, desde que essa seria uma reação racional ao ter transado, bêbado, com um perdedor. Então eu percebi que você realmente não se lembrava de um maldito momento. – ele parecia estar chorando, mas manteve seus olhos cobertos com suas mãos numa tentativa de esconder isso. – Isso machucou... Mais do que você pode imaginar.

-Eu... Eu não consigo acreditar. – falei sem ter qualquer outra coisa para falar. Isso não era o que eu esperava. Não mesmo.

Ele fungou e olhou ara mim, os olhos marejados.

-É a verdade que você queria tanto, então pense o que você quiser.

-Foi por isso que você foi para a Irlanda? – perguntei, ainda em um estado ridículo de choque.

-Não exatamente. – respondeu. – Essa noite me fez perceber que havia várias coisas na minha vida, que eu precisava mudar. Então, eu mudei. Se eu não tivesse mudado, você não teria me notado aquele dia em agosto.

-Mas... Eu, uh, eu ainda não entendo por que isso te impediu de ser meu namorado ou transar comigo. Er, de novo. Se você queria, e obviamente ainda gostava de mim, o que te impediu?

Ele respirou fundo e secou seus olhos novamente.

-Por que eu te conheço, Pierre. Eu te conheço melhor do que você acha que eu conheço, e eu sei que se eu te desse o que você queria, você iria embora. Eu não queria que você fosse, por que era _tão maravilhoso_ estar com o cara que eu queria por anos. Eu não queria perder isso.

-David, eu não teria te deixado.

-Sim, teria. Foi sua sede por sexo que te atraiu à mim. Bem, isso e sua superficialidade. Mas se eu te desse o que você queria, você teria ido. Então, quando você percebeu que me queria como seu namorado, se eu tivesse concordado, sua missão estaria completa e você ficaria entediado rapidamente e teria ido para o próximo.

-Meu tesão e minha superficialidade não foram o que me atraíram a você.

-Não, você está certo, não foram. Foi o fato de que eu te rejeitei. O fato de que eu não fiquei de joelhos quando você falou comigo, foi o que te atraiu.

Ele estava certo.

-Eu ainda não acredito que eu teria ido embora se você fosse meu namorado desde o começo. – falei.

-Eu já te disse. Você teria ficado _entediado_! O único motivo para você ter ficado por perto, foi por que eu era um desafio!

Mas eu me recusava a acreditar nisso, falando de um jeito mimado: - Você está errado.

-Qual é, Pierre, olha pra mim! – ele de repente explodiu, claramente frustrado que eu não estivesse entendendo. – O que eu sou? Eu sou um perdedor. Uma bichinha covarde, que se esconde no seu próprio mundo de quadrinhos e músicas pesadas, por que eu não quero ser machucado por pessoas como você. Eu não tenho coisas interessantes para falar, ou os gostos e desgostos comuns da maioria das pessoas, ou um corpo gostoso, ou habilidade social viável. Se eu não fosse uma pessoa tão difícil de lidar, você não ia querer ter algo comigo.

Cada palavra quebrou meu coração. Eu queria dizer algo útil, mas nada passou pela minha cabeça.

-David, isso não é verdade. – falei. – Nada disso é. Eu amo você. Eu... Estou apaixonado por você.

-Ha! – ele riu duvidosamente. – A única pessoa pela qual você está apaixonado é você mesmo.

Meu cérebro era apenas uma piscina de 'puta merda' e 'que diabos' e 'eu não consigo acreditar nisso'.

-David, eu... Só estou tendo problemas em processar isso. – balbuciei.

Secando algumas lágrimas de seu rosto novamente, David disse: - Bem, você vai ter um monte de tempo para processar. Eu não consigo continuar com isso. Tentando me segurar o necessário para que você ainda dê a mínima para um cara que ninguém dá a mínima. Eu estou cansado... Da porra que seja que estivemos fazendo nos últimos meses. Nós não somos mais nada. Adeus, Pierre.

David se virou e se afastou. Eu queria ir atrás dele, mas eu estava preso. Meus pés não se moviam e eu me sentia atordoado. Que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui? Eu precisava ir atrás dele!

-David! – chamei, mas continuei congelado.

Apesar disso, ele continuou andando. Eu não tinha esperado nada diferente.

Eu corri uma mão pelo cabelo: - Porra, David, não faça isso! Eu... Eu... – mas eu não sabia o que mais falar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer agora, desde que eu não queria mais ninguém envolvido por chamar David novamente. E eu, definitivamente, não estava mais com vontade de ficar na festa, então eu decidi que apenas ir para casa era a melhor opção. Infelizmente, eu ainda estava congelado no lugar.

A única coisa que me descongelou foi o som de uma voz familiar.

-Hey, Pierre, o que você está fazendo aqui fora? – Patrick perguntou. – Lou disse que te viu brigando com David. Está tudo bem?

Eu me virei para ele, agora que ele estava parado perto de mim, duas garrafas de cerveja nas mãos.

-Uh... S-sim, tudo bem. – falei incerto, embora eu soubesse que isso era mentira.

-Aqui, eu te trouxe uma bebida. – falou, oferecendo uma das garrafas. Eu o agradeci, enquanto a pegava de sua mão e bebia metade em um único gole. Quando eu não falei depois, Patrick o fez: - Vai voltar lá para dentro?

-Não, na verdade, eu vou para casa. – falei e lhe dei um tapinha amigável no ombro. – Te vejo depois, Pat. – eu dei a ele o único meio sorriso patético que eu consegui, e ele assentiu.

-Certo, então. – falou. – Você pode falar comigo, se precisar.

Isso era gentil, mas a única pessoa com quem eu queria falar nesse momento era com meu melhor e mais próximo amigo, que provavelmente já estava dormindo.

-Obrigado. – falei. – _Bon nuit_, meu bom amigo. – com isso, eu sai de cena. Eu me sentia quase como um fantasma, por que todo o caminho até em casa, eu não conseguia me lembrar de mover meus pés e eu tinha, de algum modo, descartado minha garrafa de cerveja durante o caminho. Era uma sensação peculiar e terrível. Minha casa pareceu mais perto do que eu achei que fosse.

Para coincidir com essa sensação, eu senti algumas gotas grandes e molhadas na minha cabeça. Eu parei e olhei para cima, tocando onde as gotas caíram. Então, mais algumas seguiram. E mais algumas. E mais algumas, até que estivesse chovendo.

Oh, maravilhoso. Exatamente o que eu precisava no momento: clima irônico.

Eu ainda me sentia... _Machucado_. Eu não tinha apenas falhado em verdadeiramente processar cada pedaço de informação que David me deu, como eu também queria vomitar e chorar.

Eu assumi que eu podia segurar o último, por que eu raramente chorava, mas quando eu entrei na minha rua, e passei pela casa de David (que tinha as luzes acessas em alguns cômodos), eu não consegui mais me conter. Lágrimas começaram a rolar por minhas bochechas, um nó doloroso se formando em minha garganta, enquanto eu engolia os soluços.

É claro, eu não queria ir para casa; eu queria meu melhor amigo para me confortar como ele sempre fazia. Mas quando eu parei na varanda dos Comeau, e ergui meu dedo para tocar a campainha, eu percebi que eu não queria acordar o resto da casa. Eu improvisei e dei a volta na casa para parar sob a janela de Chuck. Pegando algumas pedras pequenas, eu dei um passo para trás e as joguei gentilmente no vidro. Foram necessárias cinco pedras para chamar sua atenção.

-Pierre? – ele disse num tom baixo. – O que foi? Está chovendo, que porra você está fazendo aí fora?

Eu simplesmente gesticulei para ele descer e me deixar entrar. Ele assentiu em entendimento, prontamente fechando a janela, e desaparecendo. Quando eu voltei para a varanda, Chuck já estava esperando na porta.

-Pierre, você está bem? – perguntou, não se importando em manter um tom muito baixo.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e sequei algumas lágrimas e gotas de chuva dos meus olhos, balançando a cabeça. Ele suspirou e acariciou meu cabelo molhado.

-Vamos. – falou, pegando minha mão e me levando escadas à cima. Eu tirei minhas roupas molhadas e ele me deu uma toalha e roupas secas. Eu fui para 'minha' cama, Chuck se sentando na beirada e acariciando meu cabelo como o irmão mais velho-barra-mãe que ele era para mim. – Você quer conversar?

Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo e fechei os olhos, mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, para o travesseiro.

-Amanhã, Chuck. – murmurei. Ele me de um beijo na testa e eu percebi (possivelmente pela bilionésima vez) que eu era ridiculamente sortudo por tê-lo como amigo. Antes que ele movesse, entretanto, eu abri meus olhos e falei: - Chuck? – ele parou e olhou para mim novamente. – Eu já te machuquei? Quero dizer, te machuquei de verdade por causa de um grande erro?

Chuck pareceu confuso por um segundo, então ele pareceu compreensivo.

-Não, Pierre, você nunca me machucou. – falou.

Eu assenti e fechei os olhos novamente.

-Bom. – murmurei. – Você não merece isso. – ele acariciou meu cabelo mais algumas vezes, antes de se levantar e ir para sua própria cama.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

Eu me senti mal no momento em que acordei. O sol machucou meus olhos, então eu coloquei um travesseiro sobre meu rosto para bloqueá-lo. Notando que os cobertores tiram escorregado por meu corpo, eu os puxei para cima e foi quando eu percebi que eu não estava na minha própria cama, desde que eu conseguia perceber a diferença entre esse conforto e o que eu tinha em casa.

Então, eu ouvi uma voz que encorajou ainda mais esse fato.

-Pierre, você está acordado? – Chuck disse em uma voz gentil.

Eu afastei o travesseiro e vi Chuck entrando no quarto com duas tigelas.

-Defina 'acordado'. – murmurei, alto o bastante apenas para que ele ouvisse, então gemi e me sentei. O quarto estava claro e Chuck tinha a janela um pouco aberta, então estava entrando uma brisa legal.

Chuck sorriu e andou até onde eu estava.

-Eu te fiz um pouco de cereal. É o mais longe que meu conhecimento culinário vai. – falou e me ofereceu a tigela em sua mão direita.

Sentando-me melhor, eu cruzei minhas pernas no estilo indiano, vendo os flocos de milho.

-Obrigado. – falei e notei que minha voz estava um pouco áspera.

Ele franziu o cenho e sentou na cama, de frente para mim, sentado na mesma posição, só que sobre os cobertores.

-Eu perguntaria como você dormiu, mas eu acho que já sei a resposta. – Chuck falou. Eu só olhei o interior da minha tigela, subconscientemente brincando com minha colher. – Você quer falar sobre isso?

Eu balancei minha cabeça e comi uma colher de cereal.

-Me conte o que você fez noite passada. – pedi.

-Bem...

Mas outra voz o interrompeu.

-Certo, babe, é melhor eu ir. – nós dois olhamos para a porta, apenas para ver Dean entrando no quarto. Ele pareceu não me notar, ocupado com a fivela do seu cinto, a qual ele estava ajustando. Ele continuou falando com Chuck. – Adam quer que eu dê carona para ele, e ele mora uns quinze minutos fora do caminho, então é melhor se eu não demorar mais.

Chuck assentiu.

-Certo. Não esqueça suas coisas lá embaixo. – falou.

-Ahan, já estão no carro. – Dean garantiu e se inclinou para beijá-lo, que durou o bastante para me deixar desconfortável. Então, eles trocaram 'eu amo você'. Isso, definitivamente, não melhorou meu estado de coração quebrado.

Dean finalmente olhou para mim e seu rosto tinha um pouco de compaixão, como se ele a sentisse, mas não tinha certeza se eu a queria no momento.

Ele sorriu e disse: - Espero que se sinta melhor, Pierre.

Eu assenti em agradecimento. Ele e Chuck se despediram, então Dean foi embora.

Ninguém disse nada até ouvirmos a porta da frente fechar.

-Dean ficou aqui noite passada? – perguntei.

-Sim, eu te falei isso ontem, lembra? Por isso que eu não fui à festa. – Chuck me lembrou, mas eu não consegui lembrar dele me falando algo. Isso também me fez sentir pior. Eu só conseguia lidar com tanta auto-realização em um espaço de doze horas.

Eu só comi mais cereal.

Então, Chuck disse o que eu esperava que ele dissesse: - Você e David terminaram, né?

De um jeito bastante confuso, sim, tínhamos terminado, mas ele ainda estava bastante certo. Eu não tinha que concordar com ele em voz alta. Meus olhos nos flocos de milho e meu silêncio disse tudo. Além do mais, Chuck sempre sabia o que estava errado comigo.

-Eu não estou tão chocado quanto provavelmente deveria. – falou. – Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

É claro que eu ia acabar decidindo contar para ele. Eu não queria falar com mais ninguém. Respirando fundo, eu estiquei minhas costas e falei.

-Tudo começou na festa, quando David e eu nos separamos para passar o tempo com outras pessoas...

Eu continuei contando todos os detalhes da noite passada para ele, desde David sendo chupado por algum cara até todas as coisas que ele me disse. Eu tinha certeza de que tinha decorado o discurso de David; estava praticamente entalhado na minha mente, especialmente desde que só tinha caído a ficha essa manhã.

Quando eu terminei, Chuck não parecia muito surpreso, mas ele ainda deixou bastante claro que isso não era o que ele esperava ouvir.

-Fui eu quem o machucou no passado. – conclui e olhei para o meu cereal encharcado, pensando se ia terminá-lo ou não. – Eu pensei bastante sobre isso noite passada, e eu realmente não o culpo por me evitar.

Chuck ficou quieto, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão curiosa, então eu continuei:

-Eu machuco as pessoas sem considerar seus sentimentos. Eu quebro corações e vejo como certo o fato de que eu posso ter quem eu quiser. Eu sou insensível e egoísta e cruel.

-Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Pierre. – Chuck disse.

-Não, é verdade. – continuei, olhando para ele. – Eu tenho tratado as pessoas como merda, eu nunca me importei em aprender algo sobre as pessoas com quem estive, e eu as dispenso sem me importar.

Chuck me olhou com a mesma expressão compressiva que tinha me dado noite passada.

-David te disse isso?

Eu respirei fundo e coloquei minha tigela de cereal na mesa próxima.

-Não. – falei. – Bem, disse, mas não exatamente com essas palavras. – eu esfreguei minhas mãos no meu rosto e respirei fundo antes de falar de novo. – Por que você não me disse que eu tinha interagido com David mais do que eu pensava, antes dele voltar da Irlanda? Você está sempre comigo, você saberia.

-Honestamente, você nunca esteve perto dele antes. Você, talvez, falou com ele uma ou duas vezes, mas você flerta despreocupadamente com todo mundo sem tentar, então ele pode ter assumido, incorretamente, que você estava apenas flertando com ele. – Chuck disse.

Um silêncio se seguiu, durante o qual Chuck comeu mais cereal e eu olhei para o nada, perdido em pensamentos. Eu hesitei antes de continuar, meu olhos preguiçosamente focados na coberta da cama.

-Eu quebrei o coração de David. – finalmente falei, e isso soou como se eu estivesse falando comigo mesmo. – Ele realmente gostava de mim alguns anos atrás e eu o tratei como merda. Eu realmente fui um verdadeiro idiota com ele, como sou com todo mundo. Só que dessa vez... Isso se voltou contra mim. Eu nem consigo acreditar que eu sequer pensei que estava tudo bem ser esse tipo de pessoa. Ser completamente rude e convencido e superficial. Quero dizer, o único motivo pelo qual eu o notei, foi por que ele mudou o cabelo, se livrou dos óculos e começou a usar roupas mais justas. Isso é ridículo.

Chuck não falou nada, então eu assumi que ele só estava me deixando desabafar.

-Eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido. – falei. – Eu queria que David tivesse um motivo para acreditar que eu queria um relacionamento de verdade com ele, e não que ele é apenas uma missão que eu tenho que completar. Mas, porra, se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu não teria falado comigo, em primeiro lugar.

-Você não deu muita escolha a ele. – Chuck interrompeu. Isso era verdade. Eu encolhi os ombros, mas não sabia mais o que falar, então fiquei em silêncio. – Você não é uma má pessoa. – ele preencheu o silêncio. – Você toma as decisões erradas. – eu tinha esperado uma figura paterna me falasse isso, mas eu sempre tive Chuck como algum tipo de pai, mesmo que ele fosse mais novo.

Eu olhei para ele. Então, eu comecei a beijá-lo. Ao contrário das outras vezes, entretanto, eu o beijei com mais fervor, e durou mais que um minuto. Mas eu sabia quando parar e eu sabia que ele tinha um namorado. Eu só esperava que isso me fizesse me sentir menos insignificante.

Quando o beijo terminou, Chuck me deu um meio sorriso compreensivo.

-Melhor? – ele sempre entendia.

Eu dei de ombros, e falei: - Eu acho que quero dormir mais um pouco.

Chuck assentiu e se levantou.

-Aliás, Pierre... – ele disse e nós nos olhamos. –Você não é mais esse cara. Confie em mim. Eu não sei se é por causa de David, ou por que você realmente está crescendo, mas, de algum modo, você encontrou um jeito de se importar por alguém, que não você mesmo. E você, definitivamente, não teria feito isso há dois anos.

Se ele estava certo, eu não sabia ainda. Tudo o que eu falei foi: - Certo.

Ele sorriu para mim e pegou minha tigela de cereal, enquanto eu voltava a me deitar. Ele fechou a janela e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, então eu as fechei. Eu nem sabia se estava cansado; eu só sabia que eu não queria levantar.

Eu passei o resto do dia na casa de Chuck, mas eu não dormi muito mais. Depois do jantar, Chuck não achou que seria inteligente perder mais tempo revivendo a noite passada, então ele ligou para Patrick, Anna e Josie para virem para cá. Sebastien teria se juntado a nós, mas ele e Josie tinham passado por um término doloroso. Talvez fosse um vírus.

Nós cinco, junto com alguns amigos que pegamos durante o caminho, ficamos fora até as duas da manhã, passando o tempo em vários lugares. Depois de um tempo, eu _parecia_ feliz, atuando brilhantemente. Porém, sob a superfície eu estava um lixo. Eu não queria deixá-los saber que eu estava tão para baixo, especialmente desde que eles iam fazer perguntas ou comentários que eu não queria ouvir.

Alguns dias se passaram e eu agi desse jeito: quando eu estava com outras pessoas, parecia que nada estava errado, mas eu ficava deprimido quando sozinho. De acordo com Chuck, entretanto, meus olhos não refletiam a emoção positiva que eu tentava representar perto dos outros. Ele não tinha certeza se era apenas ele que podia ver, entretanto. Desde que ele quem me conhecia melhor, ele estava totalmente ciente de que eu não me sentia bem. Apesar disso, ele ainda não tinha nenhum conselho para mim.

E eu não o culpava, desde que não era uma situação simples. O que eu devia fazer? A última pessoa com quem David queria falar nesse momento, era eu. Toda vez que eu passava por sua casa, eu ficava tentado em parar, falar com ele, beijá-lo ou apenas abraçá-lo. Tudo na minha mente era ele, e isso tanto me deprimia quanto me deixava louco.

Agora era a primeira semana de julho e nós não tínhamos dito uma palavra para o outro desde aquela noite. Era clichê falar isso, mas eu realmente sentia como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Tinha um vazio onde a voz e os beijos de David costumavam estar, e isso me incomodava. Eu... Eu o _queria_ aqui. Por que ele não estava aqui?!

-Eu devia falar com ele? – eu perguntei para Chuck nessa quinta-feira, quando ele estava na pausa no trabalho.

-Você quer falar com ele, então não há nada que possa te parar.

-Mas... Depois de tudo o que ele me disse... _Eu_ não ia querer falar comigo. Eu sei que não é como nenhuma vez antes. Eu realmente fodi tudo.

-Então você não pode foder mais ainda por falar com ele.

Bem, ele tinha razão. Além do mais, quando era do meu feitio _não _falar só por que alguém não queria? É, eu não era mais tão _esse_ Pierre, mas eu não podia negar que ele ainda estava lá, em algum lugar, pronto para falar suas opiniões sexuais e pensamentos quando ele quisesse.

A primeira vez que eu liguei para David, foi três dias depois dessa conversa. Eu estava ridiculamente nervoso e não estava certo do _por que_. Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas eu estava esperando algo. Eu estava sentado na minha cama na hora. Previsivelmente, David não atendeu quando eu finalmente disquei seu número.

-Hey, é o Pierre, o que você obviamente sabia, por que você não atendeu. Eu acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar. Eu quero te dar algum espaço, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você por tanto tempo. E eu não vou desistir; eu vou continuar ligando se você não me ligar, então é sua escolha.

Isso foi tudo o que eu tinha dito. Talvez ameaçá-lo com infinitas ligações não fosse a idéia mais inteligente, mas encheção de saco parecia funcionar com David. E eu mantive minha palavra, ligando para ele todos os dias da próxima semana. Ele não atendeu nenhuma vez. No oitavo dia, eu fiquei de saco cheio, então eu liguei para ele e, em um tom aborrecido, disse:

-Isso é realmente injusto, sabe. Eu realmente não te fiz nada dessa vez. Você só não confia em mim e isso é estúpido. Supere, pare de ser uma putinha, e me ligue, porra! – então eu desliguei. Assim que eu pressionei o botão, entretanto, eu me arrependi de falar isso, mesmo que fosse como eu realmente me sentia.

Suspirando, eu disquei seu número novamente, já sabendo que ia para a secretária eletrônica. Estava tudo bem, desde que eu já tinha me acostumado com isso. Eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo, por que ele não seria capaz de apagar a mensagem sem ouvi-la primeiro. Ele só não era assim.

-Me deixe tentar novamente. – falei e respirei fundo, falando mais calmamente. – Eu não quero que você me julgue por algo que eu fiz quando era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu nem sei mais quem era. – eu pausei, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. – Sinto sua falta. Eu quero você por perto, por que eu... Eu gosto quando você está por perto. E eu amo você, mesmo que você não acredite.

Desligando, eu fechei os olhos e relaxei na cadeira. O telefone caiu da minha mão para o chão, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu nunca quis tanto algo quanto eu queria que David falasse comigo. Nós tínhamos que ser capazes de resolver algo. Eu sabia que eu tinha sido um cuzão no passado, mas como eu tinha dito e Chuck tinha dito, eu não era mais essa pessoa. Mesmo que demorasse um pouco para David confiar em mim, eu estava disposto a passar esse tempo tentando e tentando e tentando meu melhor. Eu não ia desistir dele.

A noite toda eu fiquei pensando no que eu tinha dito, e no fato de que David ainda não tinha me ligado. Eu não queria sair de casa no caso de David me ligasse no telefone de casa e eu perdesse. Chuck ficou aqui por umas horas, mas eu não estava no humor para bater papo ou jogar vídeo game.

No dia seguinte, eu decidi dar outro passo. Depois do jantar, eu fui até a casa de David, esperando que ele estivesse lá e que, talvez, eu pudesse forçá-lo a falar comigo. Nós tínhamos que resolver isso de algum modo. Eu não consiga lidar com o fim do nosso 'relacionamento'. Era a melhor coisa que já tinha me acontecido.

Respirando fundo, eu toquei a campainha.

A porta abriu momentos depois e Seth apareceu.

-Hey, Pierre. – ele disse num tom amigável. Eu não tinha esperado isso, desde que eu sabia que David teria contado a ele tudo o que aconteceu. – O que foi?

Eu sorri um pouco, mesmo que não sentisse vontade.

-Eu esperava poder falar com David. – falei, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Seth franziu um pouco o cenho.

-Eu não sei se ele está disposto, Pierre, sinto dizer. Ele não tem se sentido bem ultimamente. – falou. É, o mesmo aqui. – Eu posso ir perguntar a ele, se você quiser.

-Isso seria ótimo, obrigado. – falei.

-Só espere aqui, eu já volto. – falou e andou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta de tela, deixando a maior aberta.

Eu o observei subir as escadas, então olhei para mais dentro da casa. Ninguém mais apareceu nem nada, e tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir era o som baixo de vários comerciais na televisão lá dentro. Meu estômago doeu enquanto eu esperava, desde que eu sabia exatamente o que David ia dizer. Não mesmo que ele ia falar comigo, especialmente pessoalmente, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Um momento depois, Seth voltou, abrindo a porta.

-Bem, ele dormiu. Eu o acordaria, mas ele realmente não tem conseguido dormir recentemente, então eu não quero tirar dele qualquer momento de sono. Desculpe. – falou. – Quer que eu dê algum recado para ele?

Eu pausei, olhando brevemente para o chão, então falei:

-Sim, uh, só... Diga a ele que eu realmente, realmente preciso falar com ele e que... – eu corri uma mão pelo cabelo e respirei fundo. – Eu o amo.

-Eu falo. – Seth disse. Eu me perguntei o que ele estava pensando. Ele achava que eu era um idiota, como David achava? Ou ele estava se lembrando de suas próprias experiências do colegial? Eu esperava que não fosse o primeiro, desde que eu sempre achei que Seth era um cara legal, que não tomava lados.

Eu dei um meio sorriso.

-Obrigado. – falei. – Uh, te vejo depois. – ele assentiu em despedida e eu me afastei.

Pensamentos sobre David mantinham minha mente ocupada o tempo todo. Dificilmente alguém conseguia chamar minha atenção. Provavelmente seria assim até eu finalmente falar com David. Eu não sabia que alguém poderia querer outra tanto assim. Eu tinha visto isso em filmes, mas eu achava que era besteira. Nesse momento, entretanto, eu entendia completamente os roteiristas.

Mais tarde, por volta de meia noite, quando todos da minha casa estavam dormindo, eu fiquei agitado e meu intenso desejo de ouvir a voz de David me persuadiu a realmente fazer uma jornada até lá – de novo – à essa hora da noite. Como eu tinha feito algumas vezes, eu me esgueirei para fora do meu quarto e da casa. Eu tinha dominado a habilidade necessária para fazer isso sem acordar alguém.

Eu desci a rua até a casa de David. A janela do quarto dele era de frente para a calçada, então eu parei sob ela e peguei algumas pedras pequenas. A primeira pedra acertou o vidro e eu apenas _sabia_ que David tinha ouvido. Mas ele não apareceu, então eu joguei outra pedra. E de novo e de novo e de novo. Ele não respondeu, mas ele devia saber que eu ficaria aqui e jogaria pedras a noite toda se eu precisasse.

Finalmente, depois de mais uma pedra, ele abriu a janela e olhou para baixo como se estivesse muito irritado. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele disse numa voz baixa, que eu ainda podia ouvir.

-Por favor, me diga que você não está em um casaco impermeável e segurando um rádio por cima da sua cabeça.

-Nós temos que conversar. – lhe disse diretamente, no mesmo volume.

-_Agora?_

-Sim, agora. – falei. – Faz semanas que precisamos conversar.

-Eu já deixei bastante claro que nós acabamos. Completamente. Não há nada para falarmos.

-Qual é. Isso não está certo. Algo aconteceu no passado e nós temos que confrontar isso.

-Pierre, você me machucou muito. Esse tipo de coisa não some, por que nós conversamos. Eu não queria nada com você, para começo de conversa, por causa do que aconteceu, então eu acho que você devia aceitar isso e seguir em frente.

-Talvez eu não queira seguir em frente. E eu sei que você também não quer.

-Não há nada para eu seguir em frente, por que nós não tivemos nada, por que eu não comecei nada, por que eu não consegui esquecer o quanto você me machucou no passado! Porra! – ele quase gritou comigo. – Deixe-me colocar dessa maneira, desde que parece que você não entende. – ele respirou fundo, a voz agora séria, e um pouco perturbada. – Eu fui para a Irlanda em uma tentativa de esquecer meu amor por você. E funcionou, por que faz muito tempo desde que eu senti qualquer amor por você.

Ouch. Eu estava atordoado, e eu tinha muito problema em acreditar nisso.

-Besteira. – deixei escapar sem pensar. – Você não pode me dizer que esses meses não invocaram algum sentimento.

-Eu posso te dizer o que eu quiser, Pierre. Eu estava com você, por que eu gostava de estar com você, mas não por amor. Eu me mantive longe o bastante para que eu conseguisse me afastar a qualquer momento, sem quaisquer sentimentos que pudessem, possivelmente, me machucar. Se você acabou sentindo algo por mim, isso é problema seu, não meu. Tenha uma boa noite, Pierre.

Ele fechou a janela. Eu derrubei as pedras que ainda estavam na minha mão e respirei fundo. Por alguma razão, minha autoconfiança super ativa não pôde me ajudar dessa vez. David realmente não me amava mais, e eu realmente o amava – mais do que eu estava disposto a admitir a alguém. Talvez fosse assim que um coração quebrado era. Para ser honesto, isso era uma droga.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

O que David disse não era algo que eu podia esquecer facilmente. Ele pareceu tão sério quando ele disse isso, e ele pareceu realmente intencionar o que disse, que eu não podia apenas assumir que ele estava negando seus sentimentos. Agora eu sabia como realmente foi para Chuck quando seu primeiro namorado o deixou, por que não sentia nada; Chuck podia até tê-lo amado. Não era um bom sentimento, isso era certeza.

Isso me deixou genuinamente para baixo. Eu precisei de nove partidas de Paciência para conseguir dormir aquela noite, quando voltei para casa. Então, eu dormi até depois de meio dia. Quando eu me arrastei para fora da cama, eu não sai do quarto, mas fucei na internet por trinta minutos, antes de voltar para o calor sob os cobertores.

Meu celular estava desligado, mas eu assumi que algumas pessoas tentaram falar comigo, incluindo Chuck. Chuck era foi o único a tentar mais, ligando em casa. Minha mãe bateu na minha porta por volta das duas horas para me falar que ele estava no telefone, mas eu fingi estar dormindo, então eu não teria que falar com ninguém.

Ao invés, eu li minha revista favorita e comi um pacote de salgadinho que eu tinha na minha escrivaninha. Isso podia ser patético, mas o único motivo pela qual eu sairia do quarto era David. Eu estava surpreso que eu ainda não tinha precisado usar o banheiro.

Eu relaxei depois de um tempo e tentei voltar a dormir, desde que eu me sentia estranhamente exausto. Mas eu não consegui, e só passei o tempo com os olhos fechados, imagens e pensamentos aleatórios passando por minha cabeça.

Então alguém bateu na porta, o que eu classifiquei como um aborrecimento terrível. Eu olhei para o relógio e notei que já passava das cinco da tarde. Sem surpresas que alguém tivesse vindo me aborrecer. Eles nem tinham certeza de que eu tinha comido.

-Pierre? – o visitando chato chamou, e eu reconheci como a voz do meu pai. Eu resmunguei uma resposta, que não era necessariamente uma permissão para entrar, mas ele o fez mesmo assim, abrindo a porta. – Pierre, você ficou na cama o dia todo. Não acha que já está na hora de levantar? – falou.

Eu tirei os cobertores de cima da minha cabeça, e vi meu pai parado na porta, escorado na batente com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, de um jeito casual. Essa não era a pessoa que eu queria ver agora, mas eu dificilmente estava surpreso.

-Não estou com vontade. – falei, minha voz soando um pouco áspera.

Ele pareceu quase compreensivo, mas ainda manteve o tom necessário.

-O jantar vai estar pronto em uma hora, e eu quero te ver à mesa. – ele me disse firmemente.

Fechando meus olhos novamente, eu respirei fundo, pronto para me desmanchar em lágrimas, mas temeroso de fazer isso na frente do meu pai.

-Não. – falei. – Não estou com fome. – eu meio que estava, mas não queria sair do quarto.

-Pierre...

-Pai. – o interrompi um pouco mais alto, apertando a ponte do meu nariz. – Por favor, só... Me deixe em paz. – eu não queria ser rude ou desrespeitoso, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu queria todos para fora da porra do meu espaço e me deixassem me estender nas palavras de David.

Eu não tinha olhado para ele, mas eu sabia que ele estava preocupado.

-Você está assim há um tempo agora. – ele notou. – O que está errado?

Por onde eu começava? Eu respirei fundo e abri meus olhos para olhar para ele.

-Se eu te contar, você... Você promete não me julgar, nem surtar, nem contar para a mamãe?

Ele deve ter sabido que isso não era um bom sinal; estava aparente em todo seu rosto que ele podia sentir problemas.

-Certo, Pierre. Prometo. – falou e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Eu me sentei, enquanto ele se sentava perto do final da cama, me olhando.

E eu contei tudo a ele. Até mesmo sobre as ficadas, mesmo que isso tenha gerado alarme e alguns avisos. No final dos trinta minutos de conversa, entretanto, tudo estava bem, e era bom finalmente falar com meu pai, de homem para homem. De algum modo, ele me persuadiu a sair da minha fortaleza, e eu fiz meu caminho até a mesa de jantar.

Eu parei de ligar para David, graças ao conselho do meu pai, que era para parar de atormentá-lo, e que se ele realmente se importasse, ele ia aparecer no seu próprio tempo. Fazia sentido, o que era que faltava no meu plano anterior. Chuck concordou com ele, e os dois acabaram me falando para não ficar obcecado com isso. Era bem mais difícil de fazer do que simplesmente cessar minhas ligações.

Apesar do conselho e da confortável conversa com meu pai (bem, mas não foi tão confortável assim, mas também não foi tão desconfortável), eu ainda me sentia bastante _quebrado_, na falta de palavra melhor. Eu constantemente via coisas que me lembravam de David: várias mensagens de texto salvas e fotos no meu celular, alguns desenhos realmente bons que David tinha feito para mim não há muito tempo, até mesmo conversas salvas pelo IM de todas as vezes que nos falamos on-line, e assim vai. Seu nome parecia estar em todos os lugares, mesmo quando o nome não se referisse especificamente ao David que eu amava.

Pela terceira semana toda de julho, Chuck estava planejando ficar com seu namorado no apartamento dele. A mãe de Chuck não aprovou no começo, mas ela e Chuck tiveram uma intensa conversa sobre o fato de que, em dois meses, Chuck seria um adulto e que ele devia ser capaz de ficar na casa do namorado, em quem ela já tinha dito confiar. Então, no final, ele foi para a casa de Dean e estava planejando ficar de quinta-feira até a quinta seguinte.

A semana toda eu tentei sair com meus outros amigos, especialmente Anna, mas eu não entrei em detalhes do por que David e eu tínhamos "terminado". Nós passamos ótimas horas juntos, e um monte de risadas, de todo modo. Eu ainda não me sentia completamente lá, mas era legal notar que eu tinha uma vida fora de David. Eu ainda ficava obcecado por ele, mas consideravelmente menos quando com meus amigos.

Eu não estava necessariamente de _bom_ humor, mas eu não estava tão deprimido quando antes. Talvez eu estivesse lidando melhor com as coisas do que eu pensava estar. Até Chuck vir para casa.

No começo, o retorno de Chuck foi ótimo. Ele veio para casa depois do jantar, e nós passamos um tempo juntos no parque, falando sobre o que nós dois fizemos na última semana. Chuck estava feliz que eu tivesse me divertido, desde que ele sentia que eu merecia, especialmente nesses tempos.

Nós só fomos embora depois que tinha escurecido, quando todas as luzes da rua estavam brilhando em ruas vazias e desertas. A parte da cidade onde vivíamos usualmente fechava depois de uma certa hora, exceto alguns adolescentes vagando por aí. Nós dois paramos na calçada na frente da casa dele, antes de irmos para nossas próprias casas. Então, Chuck perguntou:

-Você quer ficar aqui em casa essa noite? Ou nós devíamos passar a noite separados?

-Er, outra noite não vai machucar. – falei, esticando meus braços para cima e deixando escapar um gemido cansado.

Ele assentiu, me dando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto falava.

-Certo. Te vejo amanhã. – eu me despedi dele, enquanto ele se virava para a porta de entrada, mas ele fez uma parada súbita, se virando para me ver quase na mesma posição que eu estava antes. – Espera, Pierre.

Nós nos olhamos e ele parecia temer o que ele tinha para me dizer. Uh-oh, isso não podia ser bom. Ele caminhou para perto de mim de novo. Foi com cautela que eu perguntei: - O que foi?

Julgando pela expressão em seu rosto, não eram boas noticias.

-Eu realmente queria esperar até o último momento possível para te dar isso, mas eu sabia que você não ia gostar se eu escondesse isso. – ele falou e respirou fundo. – Dean e eu estávamos no shopping e esbarramos com David. Ele... Queria que eu te desse isso. – ele tirou de seu bolso aquele relógio que eu tinha dado a David meses e meses atrás.

Meu rosto se abateu instantaneamente e todo traço de felicidade deixou meu sistema. Meu estômago começou a doer. Eu sabia que Chuck se sentia mal com isso, mas era a coisa certa a se fazer; ele estava certo quando disse que eu não teria gostado se ele escondesse isso de mim. Eu lentamente peguei o relógio dele e tentei não mostrar quão triste eu estava por dentro.

-Oh. – falei. – O-obrigado.

-Sinto muito, Pierre. Eu tentei falar com David sobre isso, falar para ele que ele não devia fazer isso, mas ele disse que sequer era certo ele ter isso, em primeiro lugar. Nós quase brigamos, por que eu estava tão bravo com ele, mas ele estava com esse outro cara e... Eu realmente não devia ter dito isso, então eu vou calar a boca. – Chuck disse, falando freneticamente e obviamente tentando se desculpar por me chatear do jeito que ele tinha certeza de ter chateado.

Balançando a cabeça, eu falei:

-Não, está tudo bem. – eu respirei fundo e olhei para o relógio. – Isso é uma merda, entretanto.

Chuck franziu o cenho e me abraçou.

-Eu queria poder ajudar. Eu odeio te ver assim. – falou. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

Quando ele se afastou, eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

-Chuck, não é sua culpa. – eu o assegurei. – Você fez a coisa certa, confie em mim.

-Bem, fique na minha casa de todo modo. Eu não gosto do pensamento de você passando horas sozinho, olhando para esse relógio e pensando em todos os extremos que você iria por David.

Sorrindo um pouco, eu assenti e o beijei na bochecha, então nós fizemos nosso caminho para dentro.

Isso pode ter funcionado aquela noite, por que eu não pensei tanto no relógio depois que Chuck e eu começamos a jogar vídeo game, mas não tinha como parar esses pensamentos na noite seguinte. Eu deitei na minha cama por um tempo, apenas olhando para o relógio, pensando e pensando e pensando muito mais do que eu deveria.

Eu cai no sono por volta das onze e meia, e tive um sonho com Sylar, dos Heroes, ficando comigo em um hospício. Infelizmente, eu acordei desse sonho muito cedo e olhei para o relógio, apenas para ver que ainda era uma e meia da manhã. Com um suspiro, eu me sentei e decidi ir beber água.

Quando eu parei na cozinha, houve uma batida na porta. Quem, diabos, ia fazer visitas a essa hora da noite? Eu ignorei, já que atender a porta a essa hora era um pouco inquietante; eu sabia, por experiência, que isso só significava más noticias. Mas a batia veio de novo. Então eu lembrei que as pessoas estavam dormindo, e eu não queria que eles acordassem, então eu fui apressadamente até a porta.

Entretanto, meu pai já tinha acordado. Ele estava no topo da escada, enquanto perguntava: - Pierre, tem alguém na porta?

Eu olhei pela janela ao lado da porta e vi exatamente quem era. Eu me senti confuso.

-Sim, mas eu posso atender. – falei e abri a porta.

David estava lá.

-Pierre! – ele disse alto. – É tão... Tão legal ver você!

Eu o silenciei.

-David, mas que porra?

Ele segurou minha camiseta, tentando me puxar para fora com ele.

-Venha cá, sexy, eu quero beijar você. – ele disse e suas palavras estavam estranhamente inarticuladas. E, então, eu notei que ele estava tendo um pouco de problemas em ficar reto, e ele tinha um cheiro forte de álcool.

-David, você está bêbado? – perguntei, e era estranho dizer essas palavras; embora eu o tivesse visto beber antes, eu nunca tinha visto David _bêbado_.

David riu histericamente.

-Eu não estou bêêêêbado. – falou. – Eu não fico bêbado. Eu só... Estava na... Casa do Spencer, e ele tinha algumas bebidas. Grande... Coisa!

-Quieto! – sibilei por causa do volume. – David, você sabe que Spencer está morto, certo?

Ele assentiu, o dedo indicador da sua mão livre no ar.

-Sei, pftt, é lógico. Eu disse Spencer? Eu quis dizer Leo... Do clube de arte, você o conhece. – falou, deixando seu braço cair ao lado do seu corpo. Ou ele realmente disse o nome por engano, ou ele estava inventando tudo isso e realmente tinha ficado bêbado sozinho. Não importava, de todo modo, por que ele estava barulhento e instável à uma e meia da manhã na minha varanda.

-Espera aí. – eu tirei sua mão de mim e coloquei meu tênis. Eu fui para o lado de fora com ele, enquanto ele continuava a rir e murmurar certos eventos que devem ter acontecido na casa de Leo, o que provava que ele realmente tinha estado lá. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu suspirei. – Por que você está aqui, então? Por que você não está na casa do Leo?

Ele segurou em mim de novo, claramente tentando ficar de pé corretamente. Seu rosto estava perigosamente perto do meu.

-Eu queria ver você. – disse, as palavras ainda inarticuladas. – E Leo apagou há horas. Eu só queria estar com você. – ele me deu um olhar que teria sido sexy, se seus olhos não estivessem desfocados por causa do excesso de álcool. – E eu estou tendo problemas com as minhas roupas. Você pode tirá-las pra mim?

Por mais tentador que isso fosse, eu sabia que ele só estava agindo assim por que ele estava bêbado.

-Eu tenho certeza de que você consegue tirá-las muito bem sozinho. – falei, tentando descobrir o que eu era suposto a fazer. Eu apenas fiquei lá, deixando-o cair sobre mim, lábios perto do meu ouvido, onde ele murmurou coisas que eu só conseguia entender vagamente.

Eu entendi, entretanto, quando ele de repente disse:

-Eu quero que você me foda. Eu quero que você me foda a noite _tooooooooda_. – ele riu mais um pouco e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Foi quando eu tive o bastante. Eu coloquei minha mão no seu peito e o afastei.

-David, você está bêbado. – falei firmemente.

Ele riu histericamente novamente.

-Não estou! Não seja, uh... Ridículo! – ele disse alto e eu o mandei ficar quieto de novo. Ele assentiu e abaixou o volume para o sussurro mais baixo que eu já tinha ouvido. – Eu quero você dentro de mim. – ele falou sorrindo. Suas mãos acariciaram meu cabelo e pescoço. – Eu te quero há... Taaaaaaaanto tempo. Bem, você foi meu primeiro, mas você mal estava consciente, então eu acho que não conta.

Oh, Deus, eu tinha que fazê-lo parar de falar essas coisas. Eu mal era capaz de me mover. Eu não esperava que as primeiras palavras de David para mim, em semanas, fossem as palavras de um bêbado.

-É melhor você ir para casa. – fale duramente.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram pra mim, como se ele estivesse bravo, e ele me deu um tapa no peito.

-Você não está me escutando? – falou. – Eu estou com _tesão_ e eu quero... Transar... Com [i]vooooocêêêê[/i]. – ele pontuou o 'você' com um cutucão no meu peito.

-Bem, que pena. Eu não estou disponível essa noite. – falei, finalmente ganhando a habilidade de me mover e o pegando pelo braço.

David se soltou do meu aperto.

-Não! – ele falou, o volume ainda alto e eu o mandei ficar quieto pelo que pareceu a centésima vez. – Eu não quero ir para a porra da minha casa. Eu quero você! – eu não sabia o que falar, então eu apenas segurei seu braço novamente e tentei puxá-lo para fora da varanda. – Pierre! – ele choramingou, não me deixando movê-lo. – Por que você não quer me foder? É... É por que eu não quero ser seu namorado? Por que você só tem que ser... Porra, só seja paciente! Você é tão impaciente!

-David, você vai para casa, por que você está bêbado. – falei. – Agora, pare de ser um idiotinha mimado e venha. – eu o segurei de novo, mas ele apenas se soltou.

-Bem, deixa para lá, eu não _quero_ dormir com você agora. – ele disse, as sobrancelhas cerradas mais uma vez e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Eu suspirei e decidi ir ao extremo, pegando pela cintura e o jogando em cima do meu ombro direito. Ele guinchou, me socando nas costas.

-Me solta, Pierre! – eu o ignorei e comecei a descer a rua, feliz que ele não morasse longe, por que ele não era tão leve quanto eu tinha esperado. Ele continuou a resmungar coisas, ocasionalmente as gritando, enquanto eu caminhava para sua casa.

Uma vez na porta da frente, eu toquei a campainha. Eu me senti mal por acordar seus pais, mas David não podia ficar na minha casa. A manhã seria muito para eu lidar. Era embaraçoso o bastante que David tivesse aparecido na minha casa, bêbado e anunciando que ele queria que eu 'o fodesse'.

Um momento mais tarde, a porta se abriu e Seth apareceu com uma calça de moletom e camiseta, uma expressão confusa e cansada em seu rosto.

-Pierre... – mas ele não terminou seja lá o que ele queria dizer, por que David estava gritando de novo.

-Pierre, me solta! Eu quero _descer_!

Eu apenas olhei para Seth, sabendo que ele entendia. Ele suspirou e assentiu, saindo do caminho, então eu podia carregar David (que ainda não tinha calado a boca) para dentro.

-David, fique quieto. – Seth disse e David gemeu em frustração, mas ficou quieto ainda assim.

Eu o coloquei no vestíbulo. Ele cambaleou perigosamente, mas segurou em mim para ficar reto.

-Eu te odeio, Pierre. – murmurou.

Nenhum de nós prestou atenção nele, enquanto ele continuou, murmurando sob a respiração.

-Eu posso levá-lo lá para cima. – Seth disse e tentou segurar o braço de David, mas David o afastou.

-Não! – ele quase rosnou para ele, e se segurou mais ainda em mim. – Eu quero o Pierre. – seus lábios estavam no meu ouvido de novo. – Nós podemos ir para o porão. Eles não vão ouvir. – ele sussurrou, não se importando em manter no volume certo para entrar na definição de 'sussurro'. Ele beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha e meu pescoço.

Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado oposto e tentei o afastar um pouco.

-David, pare com isso. – falei. – Vá lá para cima.

Ele gemeu de novo e caiu em cima de mim. Com a voz chorosa, ele perguntou: - Você vai ficar, né?

Eu só queria calá-lo, então falei:

-Claro, que seja. – eu coloquei seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, e comecei a levá-lo para cima. Ele parecia mais pesado do que normalmente. Seth me disse que ele subiria em um segundo, enquanto eu alcançava o topo da escada e começa a atravessar o corredor.

Noah saiu do quarto.

-Noah! – David chamou. – O que _você_ está fazendo acordada a essa hora? Você tem que trabalhar de manhã. Eu estou te mantendo acordado? Desculpe. Mas não se preocupe... – sua voz voltou para aquele sussurro muito alto. – Pierre e eu vamos ser bem silenciosos, prooooometo. Mas, às vezes, Pierre fica realmente _barulhento_ quando eu caio de boca nele, é por isso que geralmente acontece no porão, mas ele...

Meus olhos se arregalaram e o interrompi: -David, nós temos que ficar quietos. – falei como se estivesse falando com uma criança (que era como David parecia estar agindo nesse momento). – Noah precisa voltar a dormir.

David assentiu.

-_Ohhhh_. – ele disse, continuando sua tentativa de falar suavemente. – Boa noite, então, pai! – eu dividi um olhar significativo com Noah – que não disse nada, claramente ou desapontado ou confuso – mas ele pareceu compreender a situação, assentindo, enquanto eu levava David para seu quarto.

Eu afastei os cobertores da sua cama e o sentei. Ajoelhando no chão, eu tirei seus tênis. Infelizmente, David percebeu que eu estava no nível da sua virilha e ele começou a rir.

-Bem, desde que você está nessa posição... – ele disse e eu suspirei.

-David, eu não vou transar com você. – falei, soltando seus tênis e me levantando. Eu o ajudei a se deitar, puxando os cobertores para cobrir metade do seu corpo. Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele segurou minha mão.

-Fique. – ele pediu.

Eu olhei para ele e pensei em mudar de idéia e ficar com ele a noite toda. Mas eu não gostava muito do que podia acontecer quando a manhã chegasse, quando David estivesse sóbrio, então eu decidi que eu só ia me sentar por um minuto. Não ia demorar muito para ele apagar, de todo modo.

-Certo. – assenti e me sentei ao lado dele, sobre os cobertores.

Ele estava deitado de lado, com um braço sob o travesseiro e o outro descansando em cima das minhas pernas. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele acariciou minha perna languidamente. Houve silêncio por um momento, e eu me perguntei se ele tinha adormecido.

-Sabe, quando nós, uh, estávamos juntos... Eu estava com medo de que você ia embora, e com medo de que você fosse ficar. É realmente fodido, sim, mas... Verdade. Eu nunca fui bom o bastante para você, de todo modo. – David murmurou, quase fazendo um completo murmúrio.

Essas palavras me chatearam. Eu não precisava disso agora.

-Mesmo? – falei calmamente, mais para deixá-lo saber que eu estava ouvindo.

Sua mão continuou na minha perna e seus olhos se abriram e fechavam em intervalos estranhos.

-Eu sinto muito... – ele de repente admitiu. – Se... Se eu te machuquei, eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria, mas eu tive que fazer isso.

Isso não me fez me sentir muito bem, e eu desejei que eu pudesse ir embora nesse momento. Mas algo estava me impedindo, e eu não estava certo do que era, exatamente.

David segurou minha mão. Ele não a soltou nem disse nada, e sua respiração eventualmente se acalmou, me deixando saber que ele tinha dormido. Depois de alguns momentos observando-o dormir, eu cuidadosamente soltei sua mão, me levantei e sai do quarto.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e encontrei Seth esperando do lado de fora.

-Ele dormiu? – perguntou.

-Sim. – respondi e ele assentiu. Nós descemos as escadas, mas paramos na porta, antes de eu ir embora. Eu percebi que eu precisava explicar algo, desde que eu não tinha certeza de onde David estava se embebedando mais cedo. Eu falei: - Eu não fiz isso, só para você saber. Deixá-lo bêbado, quero dizer. Ele estava na casa de Leo.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Você não é tão má influencia quanto a maioria das crianças do clube de arte, surpreendentemente. – Seth disse. – Eu sempre me perguntei quando chegaria o dia que David ia voltar para casa bêbado. Não é uma coisa ruim, realmente, desde que eu tinha a idade dele quando fiz isso pela primeira vez.

Eu sorri um pouco e abri a porta, saindo para o ar um pouco gelado da noite. Eu me senti exausto e planejei apenas cair na minha cama, quando eu chegasse em casa, apesar de David ainda estar na minha cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse ir embora, Seth disse: - Eu espero que as coisas se resolvam, Pierre. E você pode falar comigo a qualquer hora. Eu não escolho lados.

Virando-me para ele, eu lhe dei um pequeno assentimento.

-Obrigado. – falei. – Boa noite.

Ele me desejou boa noite também, enquanto eu saia da varanda, fazendo meu caminho pela rua, pela última vez aquela noite. A voz bêbada de David falando "eu sinto muito" ecoando em meus ouvidos, como um gongo depois de ser tocado. O que Seth disse me fez me sentir melhor, entretanto, desde que agora eu sabia que ele não me odiava pelo que eu tinha feito ao seu filho.

E eu definitivamente concordava com ele: eu esperava que tudo fosse se resolver, também.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

No dia seguinte, eu não recebi nenhuma ligação nem nada de David, que era o que eu tinha imaginado. Eu sabia que Seth tinha contado a David tudo sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, e que David estaria envergonhado, fazendo-o se afastar de mim. Eu realmente queria que ele não o tivesse feito, por que eu ainda não tinha esquecido o que ele tinha dito, e eu queria saber se era fato que pessoas bêbadas realmente falavam a verdade.

Mas vários dias se passaram e nada veio dele. Eu não queria ligar para ele, desde que eu não estava com vontade de perder meu tempo, mas eu ainda não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Uma parte de mim queria que ele aparecesse de novo, mesmo que estivesse bêbado. Eu só queria ouvi-lo falando comigo e tê-lo me tocando de qualquer forma possível.

Agora era a primeira terça-feira de agosto e eu estava passando o tempo na pista de skate com meus amigos, menos Chuck (que estava trabalhando). Eu tinha estado lá por um pouco mais de duas horas, mas continuamente falhava em me juntar à maior parte da diversão. Eu só não estava com vontade. Se eu tivesse algo mais significante para tirar minha mente de David, talvez eu não me sentisse dessa maneira, mas eu não tinha encontrado nada assim ainda.

Marissa e eu estávamos dividindo um pacote de balas de goma, e falando sobre vários assuntos de música. Todos os meus amigos se garantiram de se manter longe do assunto 'relacionamento', especialmente desde que Sebastien e eu estávamos quase no mesmo estado. Outro amigo ligou para Marissa, então ela foi embora, e eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo – em outra tentativa vã de impedir minha mente de pensar mais que devia – quando eu ouvi a voz de Chuck, vinda de trás de mim:

-Hey, cara, eu tenho boas noticias!

Ele sabia o único tipo de boas noticias que eu queria ouvir agora, mas o sorriso que eu vi em seu rosto quando me virei, implicava que não era relacionada a David.

-É melhor que tenha alguma coisa a ver com...

-Eu queria que tivesse, mas não. – Chuck me interrompeu, vindo parar na minha frente. – Eu acabei de conversar com a minha gerente, e ela disse que ela vai te dar uma entrevista. Ela ainda pensa que você é uma pessoa egoísta, descuidada e inequívoca, que ela não chegaria perto, mas eu a lembrei que é injusto deixar sentimentos pessoais interferirem nos negócios, então ela está te dando uma chance. Se for tudo bem, ela vai te contratar.

Ultimamente, Chuck vinha tentando me empurrar para um emprego. Eu não estava com vontade, mas eu precisava de dinheiro, especialmente desde que eu planejava me mudar em breve. Embora eu estivesse planejando fazer isso com a poupança para a faculdade que meus pais vinham juntando para mim desde que eu nasci, eu ainda precisava de dinheiro, então eu tinha apenas dado de ombros quando Chuck sugeriu isso pela primeira vez, numa maneira de concordar sem realmente concordar.

Suspirando, eu falei: - E se eu não quiser um trabalho?

-Você precisa de um trabalho. – ele me disse abruptamente.

-Por quê?

-Talvez David goste mais de você se você tiver seu próprio dinheiro, que não seja meu nem dos seus pais. – ele disse sorrindo afetadamente, e eu dei uma risada zombeteira. Então Chuck me deu um olhar severo e disse: - Você vai fazer a entrevista, e não vai foder com isso.

Então, eu acabei indo à maldita entrevista, e foi tudo realmente bem. Ao menos, eu achei. E isso se provou correto quando eu recebi uma ligação no dia seguinte, me dizendo que eu ia começar no dia seguinte. Isso deixou Chuck bastante feliz, desde que ele ia trabalhar com seu melhor amigo, e ele sabia que eu estava fazendo _algo_ da vida.

Entretanto, isso não era o bastante para me atualizar para 'feliz'. No momento, eu estava em algum lugar entre 'deprimido' e 'pode ter uma luz no final do túnel'. Quando eu fui trabalhar no dia seguinte, eu não podia agir dessa maneira, então eu tentei fazer algo para me sentir melhor. Nada em particular deu um bom resultado, mas ouvir minhas músicas favoritas, pelo menos, me deu um chute na direção certa.

Embora trabalhar com meu melhor amigo (o que era apenas a maior parte do tempo, mas nossa gerente, Valerie, tentava não nos dar muitos turnos juntos) fosse ótimo, a vida ainda não estava do jeito que eu queria. Eu queria que alguém me desse respostas, pudesse me deixar saber exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer para conseguir David e onde devíamos ter estado o tempo todo.

Então, eu me lembrei do que Seth tinha me dito. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia ter uma conversa com o pai de David, desde que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse podia chegar à David. Eles sempre conversavam, então talvez Seth pudesse, de algum modo, persuadi-lo a finalmente falar comigo. Além do mais, eu sabia que ele ia entender muito melhor do que meus pais jamais poderiam. E não apenas por que ele era gay, mas por que eu sentia que ele entendia mais de paixonites de merda de adolescentes do que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade.

No sábado seguinte, David estava passando a noite na casa de um amigo, então, depois do jantar, Seth e eu fomos a esse Café bacana. Aqui, nós passamos mais de meia hora conversando sobre a situação entre David e eu, entre outras coisas. Eu expliquei meu lado, como eu não era mais o idiota que eu era quando isso tinha acontecido, e como eu realmente me importava com David. Ele explicou que ele definitivamente conseguia entender o ponto de vista de David, mas que ele conseguia entender o meu também.

-Ele te ama. – Seth tinha me dito.

Eu fui pego de surpresa por isso, mas então ri sarcasticamente, balançando minha cabeça e olhando para a mesa entre nós.

-Não, ele não me ama. – falei. – Ele me disse isso.

-Bem, ou você só está sendo um adolescente ingênuo, ou você é realmente estúpido. – ele falou e minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram para ele, quando ele verbalizou isso. – É claro que ele te ama, Pierre. Ele tem te amado há um longo tempo. Você é tudo sobre o que ele fala; você tem sido o assunto principal da arte dele por anos, e ele brilha quando você está por perto. David nos conta tudo, e eu posso, honestamente, dizer que a maioria das conversas que nós tivemos nos últimos três anos foram sobre você.

Isso fez meu coração se agitar um pouco, mas eu ainda tinha problemas para acreditar nisso.

-Então, por que ele realmente foi para a Irlanda? – perguntei.

-Noah e eu passamos um tempo tentando descobrir o verdadeiro motivo por trás dessa longa viagem dele, e nós concluímos que ele apenas precisava de uma mudança. – Seth explicou. – A Irlanda ofereceu a ele muitas oportunidades de fazer novos amigos, e descobrir toda uma vida fora das quedas do colégio. Quando ele voltou, ele estava mais maduro e mais seguro de si, do que ele era antes, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse se livrado de sua timidez ou suas tendências anti-sociais. Fora ótimas férias para ele, eu acho, e deu a ele novas perspectivas sobre várias coisas da vida.

Isso parecia razoável. Eu comecei a desejar que eu tivesse conhecido David anteriormente, que eu o tivesse conhecido que ele não era mais maduro que eu. Mas, então, eu duvidava que eu já tivesse sido mais maduro que ele. David me parecia o tipo de pessoa que já nasce madura. Ainda assim, teria sido legal tê-lo conhecido antes. E eu percebi que isso tinha sido minha culpa.

Ao longo da conversa sobre David e eu, eu descobri algumas coisas da história de Seth com Noah. Eles ficaram juntos no colégio, mas passaram por alguns problemas. Mais cedo no relacionamento deles (logo que eles tinham terminado o colégio), eles tiveram que superar o drama de Noah traindo Seth. Aparentemente, eles ficaram separados por três anos inteiros.

Isso meio que me deu esperanças, por que talvez David e eu acabaríamos como eles acabaram: felizes e casados, com um filho.

Cada palavra que Seth disse ficou comigo pelos próximos poucos dias, mas quando David nem sequer tentou me contatar, essa esperança sumiu e eu estava tão para baixo quanto antes da conversa.

Agora Chuck e eu estávamos na sua varanda, começando a pizza que sua família tinha pedido para o jantar. Silêncio tinha seguido algumas conversas casuais, e eu pousei minha lata de refrigerante, enquanto suspirava e relaxava na cadeira.

-Então, eu estava pensando que eu só tenho duas opções. – comecei. – Ou eu me caso com um cara rico e velho, que vai morrer e me deixar sua fortuna (ou ele podia ser enrustido e me pagar para ficar de boca fechada, que seja), ou eu podia realmente fazer algo da vida. A primeira opção é a mais fácil, eu acho que fico com ela.

-Qual é, Pierre, isso não é realmente o que você quer. Você quer um trabalho que te pague bem o bastante para você comprar uma casa legal, na qual você vai criar sua família com o homem que você ama. No seu caso, esse homem é o David.

-Ha, isso é o que _você_ quer. Bem, com Dean sendo o homem, é claro.

-Pierre, você não pode me enganar. Nós dormíamos na casa do outro o tempo todo quando éramos crianças e nós sempre falamos sobre um dia nos casarmos com nossos amantes lindos e ter nossa lua de mel ou na Austrália ou nas ilhas Fidji.

Eu não disse nada.

Houve silêncio, enquanto comíamos mais, então Chuck deixou escapar: - Oh, eu esqueci! Eu não acredito que eu esqueci, eu tenho pensado isso desde ontem à noite!

Uma expressão divertida, mas ainda confusa, estava no meu rosto quando eu perguntei.

-O que foi?

Chuck parecia animado, mas nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

-Dean me chamou para morar com ele.

Meus olhos arregalaram, não esperando tal novidade.

-Wow, isso é... Maravilhoso? – eu não tinha certeza do que _ele_ realmente pensava disso, por isso não sabia como eu era suposto a reagir.

-Ele me chamou ontem à noite, mas eu falei que ia pensar. – Chuck continuou. – Ele disse que eu não tenho que me mudar imediatamente, que podia pegar meu tempo, e ele até concordou em ajudar a pagar a faculdade.

-Sua voz está cheia de dúvidas, Charles. – notei. – Como você se sente sobre esse pedido?

Chuck mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de falar.

-Eu não sei, é um pouco opressivo. Você é único que não é um parente, com que eu dividi uma vida. E eu sequer divido _todas_ as partes da minha vida com você. Dean vai saber tudo, e eu estou tentando descobrir se estou pronto para isso.

-E você quer meu conselho?

-Sim.

-Vá. – falei.

Chuck me olhou curiosamente.

-É isso? Nenhuma explicação por trás desse raciocínio?

-Qual é, Chuck, você e eu sabemos que você nunca amou ninguém do jeito que ama Dean, e eu acho que dar o próximo passo só vai funcionar em seu favor. Dean não é importuno, então mesmo que vocês estejam vivendo juntos e você _não_ queira dividir todas as malditas partes da sua vida, tenho certeza de que ele vai entender isso.

Houve uma pausa, enquanto ele processava isso, então ele sorriu para mim.

-Essa foi a coisa mais gentil que você já disse sobre meu relacionamento com ele. Maldição, eu acho que você realmente mudou.

Dando de ombros de um jeito despreocupado, eu joguei a borda não comida da minha pizza do seu prato.

-Eu não vou te manter longe de algo que vai te fazer feliz. Eu sempre quero te ver feliz.

Chuck me deu um grande beijo na bochecha e falou: - Obrigado, Pierre. – se ajeitando, ele suspirou. – Mas eu ainda tenho que pensar sobre isso.

Conhecendo Chuck, entretanto, ele não ia pensar muito mais.

Tendo que trabalhar fez os dias passaram mais rápido do que eles teriam de outro jeito. Eu devo ter sorriso no trabalho apenas para manter meu emprego, mas eu me sentia um lixo quando eu não estava lá. Eu continuava a pensar em David. Na terceira quarta-feira de agosto, eu juntei toda minha confiança e fui até a casa de David.

Foi Seth quem atendeu a porta, pelo o que eu era grato, desde que eu não tinha certeza se Noah teria entendido completamente por que eu tinha aparecido.

-Hey, Seth. – falei. – Você provavelmente sabe por que eu estou aqui.

Mas ele franziu o cenho.

-Sim, eu sei, mas infelizmente não posso te ajudar. David foi para a casa da mãe dele ontem. Ele vai ficar lá por uma semana.

Porra.

-Oh. – foi tudo o que eu disse.

Ele pareceu se sentir mal que ele tivesse que me falar isso, então me ofereceu uma solução.

-Você podia tentar ligar.

Uma curta risada deixou minha boca e eu balancei a cabeça.

-Seria inútil. – falei. – Eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes e ele nunca atende. – mas, então, eu não ligava há um tempo.

-Desculpe por não poder ajudar, Pierre. – Seth disse.

Respirando fundo, falei:

-Eu realmente não esperava nada diferente. Obrigado, de todo modo. Quando ele volta?

-Ele volta na terça-feira. – respondeu.

Eu assenti e disse: - Falo com você depois.

Quando eu voltei para casa, Chuck estava lá, assistindo um jogo de hockey com meu pai e falando que, se ele fosse para casa, ele teria que ajudar, e ele queria enrolar o máximo possível. Nós passamos um tempo conversando no meu quarto, mas aí eu disse para ele que eu estava bastante cansado, então ele foi para casa e eu coloquei meu pijama.

Mas eu realmente não estava tão cansado quanto pensei que estava. Meu corpo estava cansado, meus olhos estavam cansados, mas minha mente não estava. Eu não conseguia pará-la. Eu achei que algum jogo de computador ia ajudar.

Eu me sentei na cadeira da minha escrivaninha e liguei o computador, e de repente percebi que eu não estava com vontade de jogar nada. Então, eu apenas fiquei lá sentado, olhando para a tela e pensando em David.

Eu sentia como se, de algum modo, estivesse ficando sem tempo, como se fosse perder David para sempre se eu demorasse muito para consegui-lo de volta. Olhando para o calendário, na parede acima da mesa, eu percebi que eu não tinha ligado para ele a semana toda. Talvez estivesse na hora de tentar de novo. Esperançosamente tudo o que ele precisava era de tempo, e eu tinha lhe dado bastante.

Respirando fundo, eu usei meu celular para ligar, e me joguei na minha cama. Chamou uma vez, então duas, mas na terceira vez foi um toque rápido. Eu esperava ouvir a caixa postal, a voz de David recitando aquelas frases que eu tinha ouvido bastante nos últimos tempos. Mas quando eu ouvi sua voz, ela não disse o que a secretária eletrônica usualmente dizia.

Ao invés, foi: - _Hey, Pierre._ – sua voz estava suave, como se ele tivesse chorado, mas também como se ele estivesse sendo cuidadoso ao atender a ligação.

Meu coração quase parou e eu demorei um momento para perceber que alguém tinha atendido. Eu estava completamente atordoado e feliz que ele tivesse atendido, entretanto.

-David? – ofeguei. – Porra, é você mesmo? – bem, essa era uma pergunta idiota.

Ainda suavemente, ele disse: - _Sim, sou eu._

Porra, era ótimo ouvir sua voz. Eu estava tão dominado por esse fato, que minha mente ficou em branco, e eu acabei falando: -C-como você está? – era uma coisa ridícula a se falar nesse momento em particular, mas eu percebi tardiamente. David deve ter pensado o mesmo, mas ele ainda continuou falando como tinha feito desde que eu liguei.

-_Bem._

Silêncio se seguiu, enquanto eu tentava pensar em algo que eu pudesse falar que não fosse soar estúpido ou foder com essa chance que me era dada.

-Então, uh... Nós vamos conversar ou você se cansou do toque?

Houve uma pausa, antes dele falar:

-_Não, eu quero conversar. Eu percebi que já está na hora de o fazermos._

Eu estava prestes a questionar sua mudança de idéia, mas então eu me lembrei de Seth, e percebi que eles deviam ter conversado sobre isso. Agora eu apenas tinha que pensar _no que_ eu ia falar. Depois de dúzias de ligações não atendidas, eu não tinha realmente preparado as palavras que eu usaria quando ele finalmente atendesse.

Antes que ele acabasse desligando, falei:

-David, eu... Para ser honesto, eu não planejei o que eu ia falar. Aqui é, normalmente, onde você faz algum comentário mordaz sobre como você já sabia disso, mas eu tenho certeza de isso não vai acontecer...

Eu parei para pensar mais, organizando meus pensamentos. Depois de uns momentos, David disse:

-_Isso não conta como conversar._

Então eu falei:

-Eu... Eu cometi um grande erro, e é compreensível que você não tenha nenhuma confiança em mim. Mas eu sinto muito que eu tenha feito isso com você. Você merecia uma primeira vez melhor que isso. Eu não consigo imaginar isso acontecendo comigo, e eu certamente nunca teria concordado em sair com a pessoa que fez isso. Eu sei que eu não te dei muita escolha, e eu peço desculpas por te pressionar. Meu senso extremo de determinação afastou tudo o que meu pai me ensinou, quando minhas 'conquistas' começaram a se manifestar.

Quietude seguiu, e eu temi que minha fala não tivesse funcionado.

-_Eu fui covarde, de todo modo. Eu tentei me convencer de que eu não me importava mais com você, então talvez nossa inevitável separação não fosse machucar tanto. Eu notei, depois de um tempo, que você estava menos idiota do que eu me lembrava, mas eu sabia que você ainda iria me deixar se fossêmos namorados, então eu mantive minha distância. Eu não devia ter assumido e eu não devia ter ficado com medo. E eu não posso negar que eu me importo com você. Muito._

Eu sorri um pouco quando falei: - Acho que não começamos do jeito que deveríamos. – mas eu tentei me manter sério, relaxando meu rosto. – Quero dizer, eu não estava com a cabeça no lugar certo, e eu não acredito que você estivesse.

-_Isso provavelmente é verdade_.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, que não era nem confortável nem desconfortável.

Então eu falei, como se estivesse afirmando algo que já havia sido exagerado.

-Eu ainda quero ser seu namorado.

Em um tom ainda mais suave que antes, ele disse: -_Eu sei._

-Eu amo você. Eu não falo essas palavras à toa.

-_Eu sei._

-E eu mudei. Eu não sou a mesma pessoa que eu era aquela noite.

Ele suspirou e disse:

-_Eu sei, eu sei... Eu vejo isso na maneira que você... Olha pra mim._

Curioso, eu perguntei: - O que quer dizer?

Ele respirou fundo.

-_Bem, qualquer vez antes de setembro, você me olhava como... Na verdade, nem olhava para mim. Então, quando você começou a falar comigo em setembro, você me olhava como se eu fosse um sanduíche delicioso no cardápio da cantina. Então, quando nós estávamos passando o tempo não oficialmente 'namorando', você me olhava como se você estivesse tentando desvendar um problema de matemática realmente complicado. E, às vezes, você me olhava como se você tivesse entrado numa convenção de skate e pizza, o que foi um dos motivos por eu ter ficado por perto._

Eu sorri, mas eu achei que ele podia sentir que eu o estava fazendo, e eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu não sabia que esse não era um assunto para tratar alegremente.

-_Mas agora,_ – ele continuou. – _você me olha como Noah olha pro meu pai. E eu acho que todo mundo sabe o que eles sentem pelo outro. Eles estão... Apaixonados._

Um sorriso gigante passou pelo meu rosto, enquanto essa sensação maravilhosa se apossava de mim, sabendo que era isso, era o momento pelo qual eu vinha esperando há tanto tempo.

-Então, David... – comecei. – Quer ser meu namorado? – e dessa vez eu não o estava pressionando.

Agora, eu podia _sentir_ seu sorriso vindo pelo telefone, e eu sabia que era tão grande quanto o meu.

-_Sim._ – ele falou em um tom feliz e confiante. – _Eu quero ser seu namorado._

Eu finalmente relaxei no colchão, os músculos do meu rosto presos permanentemente na forma de um sorriso.

-Eu não acredito nisso. – falei. – Eu não sabia que seria tão maravilhoso. Eu amo você. – mas ele não disse nada. Isso me desapontou, desde que eu esperava que ele correspondesse essas palavras, especialmente depois de ele ter praticamente admitido que ele compartilhava o sentimento. – Tudo bem se você não quiser falar. – falei, tentando (e provavelmente falhando) esconder minha real opinião sobre seu silêncio.

-_Só me dê um tempo._ – falou. – _Enquanto isso, entra na internet. Nós podemos usar a webcam._

Dando de ombros, eu disse casualmente:

-Eu não tenho problema em ficar no telefone. A conta que se dane.

Ele suspirou.

-_Eu sabia que você não ia querer me ver sem camisa..._

Eu ri desde sabia que ele estava brincando, então nós desligamos e continuamos nossa conversa pela internet. Era mais fácil dessa maneira, e eu certamente não tinha mais a necessidade de dormir.

Nós acabamos conversado até as duas da manhã. Se havia um mundo fora daquela janela de conversa do IM, eu não me importava. Tudo o que importava era David, meu _namorado_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

Chuck acabou respondendo ao convite de Dean com um ressonante sim. Ele estava, obviamente, completamente excitado e feliz, e isso se espalhava _por todos os lugares_, o tempo todo. Eu já estava enlevado com David e eu, finalmente, virando namorados, então saber que meu melhor amigo estava dando o próximo passo em seu relacionamento só aumentou essa emoção.

Eu sabia que a única coisa que podia ser melhor que isso, era David vir para casa na terça-feira. Eu estava esperando ansiosamente. Nós nos falávamos pelo telefone todos os dias sobre qualquer coisa, desde que não havia mais motivo para nos segurarmos. David se abriu pra mim, e essa foi uma sensação melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Durante as semanas gastas pensando em David, eu continuei pensando sobre o apartamento que eu estava planejando comprar há algum tempo. Apenas há alguns dias, eu realmente encontrado _o_ apartamento que eu queria, e o plano era me mudar para lá quando setembro começasse. No momento, entretanto, havia muito mais em minha mente.

No domingo antes do retorno de David, foi o dia que Chuck e suas coisas estavam fazendo sua mudança permanente para a casa de Dean. Isso era divertido e triste, ao mesmo tempo. Claro, eu estava feliz por ele, mas era estranho. As coisas estavam... _Mudando_. Eu não tinha certeza se eu gostava disso ou não.

Enquanto Dean e eu terminávamos de pôr as coisas de Chuck no carro – o que tínhamos insistido – Chuck se despediu longamente de seus pais dentro da casa. Dean e eu esperamos na varanda, quando terminamos.

No meio tempo, eu percebi que nós dois precisávamos ter algum tipo de conversa de homem para homem, cara a cara, desde que nunca tínhamos realmente feito isso; sempre que passávamos tempo juntos, era sempre divertido e relaxado.

-Então... – comecei e tentei pensar em algo com o qual dar continuidade a isso. – Eu acho essa é a parte onde eu aceito que vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro, e dou algum tipo de benção?

Dean riu.

-Acho que sim. – respondeu. – Desde que não tenha lágrimas envolvidas. Tenho certeza de que Chuck já tem uma piscina em volta dele e da mãe.

Rindo, eu assenti em concordância. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas ouvindo Chuck e seus pais falando rapidamente em francês dentro da casa. Então, mantendo meus olhos longe de Dean, eu lhe disse num tom sério:

-Chuck realmente te ama.

-Eu sei. – falou e eu sabia que ele estava me olhando. – E eu realmente o amo.

Finalmente, eu virei minha atenção para ele e falei:

-Seja bom para ele, Dean. Por que, eu juro, se você machucá-lo, eu vou te machucar de jeitos mais criativos que sua mente universitária poderia imaginar.

Ele riu.

-Você é um ótimo amigo, Pierre.

Eu lhe dei um tapinha no seu ombro, antes de decidir simplesmente abraçá-lo.

-Eu nunca pensei que eu gostaria de algum cara com que Chuck estivesse, mas eu realmente gosto de você. E eu sei que vocês vão ser muito felizes juntos. – ele assentiu e nós sorrimos. Com o silêncio, eu ouvi o som de uma respiração (de um ritmo diferente da de Dean) e a estranha falta de conversas. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. – Você parar de ouvir por trás da porta agora, Chuck!

Chuck riu, se juntando a nós.

-Eu não estava ouvindo. – ele disse inocentemente, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto que apenas o entregava.

Dean disse: - Eu vou esperar no carro, Chuck.

Chuck e eu assentimos, mas não falamos nada, por que havia algo no ar que deixavam as coisas menos _divertidas_. Havia um monte de emoções lá, enquanto nós percebíamos completamente que as coisas realmente estavam mudando. Nós dois nos viramos um para o outro, ainda sem falar.

Finalmente, um sorriso gigante passou pelo rosto de Chuck e ele disse:

-Isso não é legal pra caralho?! – ele soou como uma criancinha, e isso me fez sorrir. Então, fiquei meio emocional quando pensei no fato de que nós não éramos mais crianças, e que nossas vidas não iriam mais estar grudadas como dois pedaços de doce.

-Definitivamente é. – falei. – Todas aquelas noites dormindo na casa do outro, fantasiando sobre nossos homens dos sonhos não são mais fantasias. Somos garotos crescidos agora.

-Nós ainda vamos dormir na casa do outro, entretanto.

-Oh, é claro. Não há limite de idade para essas coisas.

Ainda sorrindo, Chuck me envolveu em um abraço.

-Vai ser tão estranho não morar do outro lado da rua da sua casa. – falou.

-E sempre vou estar do outro lado da rua para você, de um jeito. – falei, percebendo quão brega isso era depois de ter dito, mas não me importando realmente. – Inferno, você não vai conseguir me manter longe! – lhe falei, ganhando uma risada. Quando ele eventualmente se afastou, eu falei: - Eu amo você, espero que saiba disso.

-Eu sei. E eu também te amo. – Chuck disse. – Você acha que devíamos parar com isso, antes que eu chore de novo? Meus olhos não agüentam mais marejar depois de me despedir da minha mãe.

Rindo, eu assenti.

-Boa idéia.

-Eu só queria fazer isso, antes de te contar novidades realmente importantes. – Chuck disse e o sorriso em seu rosto só podia significar uma coisa... – Eu vi David passando de carro há uns trinta minutos. Ele estava sozinho, e parece que não tem ninguém em casa.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava dizer. Meus olhos se arregalaram, um enorme sorriso passando pelo meu rosto, e eu falei:

-Sério? Por que, porra, você escondeu isso de mim, vadia?!

-Eu queria me despedir de você primeiro. – falou. – Agora, vá. Sua princesa está esperando. – o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que ele estava feliz por mim.

Isso tudo era esmagador. O retorno de David e a partida de Chuck no mesmo dia? E David tinha até voltado _mais cedo_! Eu dei um beijo nos lábios de Chuck e disse, apressado:

-Muito obrigado por tudo o que você já fez por mim, Chuck. Especialmente agüentar minhas merdas. Espero que você e Dean tenham um monte de sexo hoje à noite. A gente se fala amanhã.

Com isso, eu sai da varanda, Chuck dizendo uma despedida em francês, enquanto eu corria.

Eu corri pela calçada. Quando eu cheguei na varanda dos Desrosiers, eu estava apertando o lado do meu corpo em agonia. Cara, eu realmente precisava malhar mais. Eu parei temporariamente na varanda, para recuperar o ar, e notei que David estava usando o carro de Seth, desde que o de Noah não estava na entrada de carros. Eu realmente esperava que isso significasse que nem Seth nem Noah estavam lá.

Uma vez que eu me recuperei, eu toquei a campainha várias vezes seguidas.

Eventualmente, do outro lado da porta, eu ouvi a voz que eu tanto amava, falando: - É, é, estou indo! Caralho, você nunca ouviu de...

Sua sentença foi interrompida, por que assim que ele abriu a porta, eu entrei e pressionei nossos lábios juntos. Ele pareceu chocado, enquanto eu nós levava para mais dentro da casa, meus lábios recompensando por todas aquelas semanas que eles ficaram sem isso, meu pé fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Embora ele estivesse surpreso no começo, tudo pareceu se conectar em seu cérebro depois de um breve momento, e ele me empurrou contra a porta, anteriormente fechada por mim, me beijando avidamente.

Meus dedos finalmente tiveram outra chance de correr por seu cabelo magnífico, enquanto ele não parava de tocar em várias partes do meu torso. Ficamos dessa maneira por vários minutos, eu perdi a conta. Eu não me importava se isso nunca terminasse, se fosse noite à dentro. Nada mais importava nesse momento.

Mas nós paramos eventualmente, embora muito lentamente. Nossos olhos se abriram e eu sabia que ele tinha esperado que eu fizesse isso, tão ansiosamente quanto eu estive esperando. Respirando um pouco pesadamente e os corpos ainda juntos, nós permitimos que o silêncio dominasse um pouco.

Então David falou, e eu soube que nada, _nada_ podia se comparar ao momento em que David abriu os olhos, acariciou meu quadril e disse:

-Eu amo você, Pierre. – ouvir essas palavras era como um orgasmo. Eu não tinha me preparado para o impacto.

-Wow. – falei suavemente, e respirei fundo em busca por oxigênio. Ele sorriu, e meu rosto imitou sua expressão. – Amo você, David. – sua testa estava contra a minha e nossos olhos se alternavam entre fechados e abertos.

Nós continuamos a nos beijar, embora fosse mais calmo e afetuoso dessa vez. Finalmente, nos acalmamos, então estávamos apenas trocando selinhos, sorrindo durante eles. Então, ele escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Eu não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficamos lá, apenas abraçados e ocasionalmente nos beijando, mas eu podia ter ficado assim para sempre.

Depois de um bom tempo, David me olhou com esse brilho nos olhos, e eu sabia que éramos os únicos na casa, e aparentemente seriamos os únicos por um bom tempo – ao menos, tempo o bastante. Ele alcançou atrás de mim e trancou a porta.

A próxima coisa que eu soube, nós estávamos na sua cama, sob os cobertores, completamente nus. Eu estava em cima dele, beijando-o lentamente e bastante apaixonadamente. Eu estava maravilhado com sua beleza. Eu nunca tinha considerado o corpo de alguém _lindo_ antes, mas o de David era. E agora ele estava deitado em baixo de mim, as mãos viajando pelo meu corpo nu. Eu aceitei cada partezinha disso, querendo prová-lo, conhecê-lo, senti-lo por dentro e por fora.

E, então, seus lábios estavam nos meus e eu soube que em cima dele, nos braços um do outro, nus, era onde eu queria estar pelo resto da minha vida. Nossas bocas se encontraram, e nossas línguas se acariciaram; mãos lenta, mas não cuidadosamente, tocando pele nua.

Eu deixei sua boca e viajei pelo seu maxilar. Ele inclinou sua cabeça, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, conhecendo muito bem um certo lugar que deixava David maluco. Quando eu cheguei em seu peito, eu percebi que isso era exatamente o que cada um de nós vinha esperando por vários meses agora, e nós não íamos perder tempo com preliminares.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e nossos sorrisos eram tão sutis que ninguém os teria notado, enquanto dividimos pequenos beijos, e eu recebi uma confirmação muda de que essa era a coisa certa a fazer, que finalmente dar o próximo passo nesse relacionamento só iria funcionar em nosso favor. Eu estava prestes a falar, mas David ergueu seu dedo e o colocou sobre meus lábios. Eu tentei mordê-lo e ele riu suavemente, então se inclinou para pegar algo em seu criado mudo. Quando ele voltou, eu percebi que era uma camisinha. Eu o beijei longamente, então sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Coloque em mim.

Ele obedeceu, abrindo o pacotinho e a escorregou por meu pênis dolorosamente ereto. Eu ajoelhei entre suas pernas, as quais ele passou ao redor das minhas costas. Eu tomei posse da boca e do corpo de David ao mesmo tempo, empurrando minha língua e meu pênis para dentro dele simultaneamente. Ele gemeu, segurando meu cabelo. Eu afastei meus lábios dele para observá-lo cuidadosamente.

-Você está bem? – perguntei, o tom suave, embora meu interior estivesse gritando de tão maravilhoso que era estar cercado por ele.

Ele assentiu, lábios entreabertos, enquanto ele olhava para mim. Ele não teve que dizer nada. Calma e fluidamente, eu me movi dentro do seu corpo incrível, descobrindo, maravilhado, tendo uma overdose de sensações, das quais eu fui privado por muito tempo. David parecia assim também, ofegando meu nome de vez em quando e abrindo sua boca ao invés de falar as palavras que ele tinha problemas em formar. As unhas da sua mão se cravavam na pele do meu pescoço às vezes, dependendo de que lugar dentro dele eu acertasse.

Sob um comando de "vai mais rápido, ohh, Pierre", eu continuei a entrar e sair dele, bebendo da visão do meu namorado: seus cabelos escuros espalhados pelo travesseiro, sua boca se abrindo para liberar sons maravilhosos, seus olhos não conseguindo se decidir se queriam ficar abertos ou fechados. Tudo sobre essa cena era maravilhoso para mim; isso era completamente irresistível.

Sons deixaram minha boca, os quais nunca antes tinham sido verbalizados, e eu teria ficado embaraçado se não estivesse experimentando essas intensas sensações de prazer. Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele, abafando sons que nunca acabavam. Eu não _queria_ que isso acabasse.

David choramingou em êxtase, suas costas se arqueando sob mim, exigindo mais. Eu não hesitei em dar. Algumas gotas de suor tinham se formado, enquanto eu aumentava a velocidade ainda mais e comecei a beijar o pescoço de David, sentindo a pele quente sob meus lábios e sabendo que era toda minha. Ele afastou sua cabeça, me dando mais espaço, e eu senti cada som que passava por sua garganta.

Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e eu podia ver as mesmas emoções refletidas em suas pupilas negras, enquanto ele movia seu quadril junto com o meu. Seus dedos não deixaram meu cabelo e sua boca estava entreaberta. Seus olhos se fecharam de repente, enquanto ele ofegada: - Oh, sim. – então ofegou. – Bem aí. – eu quase sai, antes de me empurrar para dentro novamente. Um gemido longo e ávido escapou da garganta de David, enquanto a base de sua coluna se erguia e abaixava. Eu fiz isso mais uma vez, apenas para ouvir esse som novamente, então me movi suavemente, ainda que um pouco mais rápido que antes.

David puxou meu rosto, para juntar nossas bocas, e foi mais sentimental do que o intencionado. Quando acabou, eu apenas descansei minha testa contra a dele, olhando para as estrelas que apareceram na escuridão por trás das minhas pálpebras. As mãos de David saíram da minha cabeça, passando pelas minhas costas e ombros, esfregando a pele e ocasionalmente pressionando suas unhas e ofegando, quando eu atingia um certo ponto.

-Ohh, Piere. – gemeu o homem sob mim. – N-não pare. – eu realmente desejei que eu pudesse lhe prometer isso.

Eu o olhei, seus olhos desfocados, peito subindo e descendo, meu nome e várias palavras em francês saindo maravilhosamente de sua boca. Eu queria dizer algo, talvez comentar o quão espetacular eu me sentia nesse momento, sobre ele, empurrando meu pênis para dentro do homem que eu amava tanto. Mas as únicas coisas que saíram da minha boca foram sons similares aos que David estava fazendo. Entretanto, eu devo ter dito algo sentimental sem saber, desde que eu estava muito perdido em prazer para me importar.

Até onde eu sabia, nós ficamos lá por horas e horas. Se houvesse sido uma eternidade, eu não teria sabido, e não teria me importado, por que aqui era aonde eu pertencia, e era onde eu queria ficar. Um calor se espalhou por meu quadril e peito, e, de repente, eu estava um pouco tonto. Eu sabia que o fim estava próximo, mas eu não queria que ele chegasse. Eu tentei meu melhor para continuar, e isso era bastante difícil, desde que várias coisas estavam me levando para o fim. Eu queria, pelo menos, esperar por David.

Momentos mais tarde, os gemidos de David se transformaram em choramingo, e ele estava ofegando mais freneticamente. Seus calcanhares se apertaram contra minhas costas, assim como suas unhas, e eu olhei para seu rosto. Oh, Deus, era lindo. Se o seu rosto fosse ser o último que eu fosse ver, eu ficaria satisfeito. Seu rosto se contorceu, e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus por um momento, enquanto ele se liberava, então ele os fechou, enquanto continuava a vir entre nossos corpos.

Eu me ajoelhei, puxando as pernas de David para cima dos meus ombros e eu estoquei inflexivelmente contra ele, o novo ângulo trazendo sensações grandes e maravilhosas. Uma enxurrada de barulhos, palavrões, palavras em francês e repetições do nome de David preencheram o ar, enquanto eu me soltava de tudo o que eu tinha, explodindo mais forte do que nunca antes. Depois de ir do clímax para a exaustão, eu soltei as pernas de David e quase colapsei em cima dele, nossos corpos suados e cansados, juntos.

David não afastou suas pernas. Eu permaneci onde estava por um longo momento, meu corpo tremendo entre as coxas do meu namorado. Nós dois estávamos sem palavras e estávamos respirando pesadamente. Minha testa estava em seu ombro, enquanto eu tentava me recompor o bastante para falar algo. David foi o primeiro a falar, embora ele tenha soado completamente ofegante.

-Puta merda.

Um sorriso enorme e estúpido passou por meu rosto, enquanto eu erguia minha cabeça e o olhava. David tinha uma expressão idêntica, então eu me movi para beijá-lo lentamente.

-Eu amo você. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

Seu sorriso se suavizou e ele acariciou meu cabelo, enquanto olhava para mim.

-Amo você, Pierre. – essas palavras sempre me fariam me sentir maravilhoso.

Nós trocamos muito mais beijos, antes de decidirmos nos mover. Depois de nos limparmos, nós ajeitamos juntos sob os cobertores. Eu estava deitado de costas, meu braço ao redor de David, e meus dedos correndo por seu cabelo, enquanto ele estava deitado de lado, apoiado em seu cotovelo, enquanto fazia desenhos aleatórios no meu peito, sua perna ao redor das minhas duas. Nós passamos alguns momentos apenas nos olhando, sem realmente ter a necessidade de falar. Mesmo quando David falou, não era por necessidade ou por que, de algum modo, isso era embaraçoso.

-Eu nem sei exatamente quanto tempo faz que eu quero isso, mas foi muito tempo.

-Eu sei. – respondi suavemente.

Mais silêncio confortável.

Enquanto David olhava dentro dos meus olhos, ele perguntou: - No que você está pensando? Nesse momento?

-Cara, eu realmente podia ir comer pizza agora. – respondi, fazendo-o rir de um jeito adorável.

-Sério?

-Sim, eu estava falando sério. – eu não consegui evitar sorrir, mesmo que isso fosse uma meia verdade.

David deu de ombros.

-Honestamente, eu posso estar pensando a mesma coisa. – falou de um jeito casual e continuou os movimentos aleatórios com seu dedo na minha pele nua.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Em algum momento, começamos a nos beijar, mas rapidamente voltávamos as nossas posições anteriores, apenas olhando para o outro silenciosamente. Ele olhou para mim, sua mão se alternando entre acariciar meu rosto e meu peito. Nesse meio tempo, eu sorri para ele.

-Sabe, eu encontrei. – eu finalmente falei.

Um lindo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, que se contorceu um pouco em confusão.

-Encontrou o quê? – perguntou.

-O apartamento que eu queria. – expliquei. – O apartamento para o qual vou me mudar.

Seu rosto quase se abateu, mas ele conseguiu fazer parecer que ele não estava desapontado pelo assunto que eu decidi trazer a tona.

-Oh? – falou, de um jeito que indicava que ele estava tentando soar mais feliz. – E... Quão longe é?

Eu acariciei seu braço.

-Talvez uns vinte minutos de carro daqui. – falei e ele assentiu, como se ele estivesse bem com isso. – Tem um quarto, e uma quantidade de espaço decente. E não tem como eu explicar a vista da sacada, então você vai ter que ir lá ver. E desenhar.

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda acariciando meu rosto, embora fosse mais languido. Eu o parei, pegando sua mão com a minha e enlaçando nossos dedos.

-Eu vou me mudar na primeira semana de setembro. – continuei. Ele abaixou seus olhos para meu peito e eu podia ver a infelicidade lá. Felizmente, eu sabia que não ia durar muito quando eu falei: - E eu quero que você vá comigo.

Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e ele pareceu surpreso.

-O q-quê? – perguntou, as esquinas dos seus lábios se curvando para cima.

Meus dedos correram amavelmente por seu cabelo.

-Você me ouviu. – falei. – Eu sei que só estamos juntos; do jeito mais estranho e inconveniente do mundo; há apenas nove ou dez meses, mas nós nos conhecemos há bom tempo. Bem, você me conhece há mais tempo ainda. E não se preocupe, você pode continuar indo à mesma escola. Eu te levo, se for preciso.

Seu rosto ainda estava com uma expressão chocada, apenas olhando para mim com a boca entreaberta. Ele pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas claramente não conseguia.

Então, eu continuei: - Você não precisa se mudar logo de cara; você pode ir levando suas coisas daqui para lá aos poucos, mesmo que isso demore um ano todo; eu vou esperar. Você não tem que se preocupar com nenhum gasto, além, talvez, alguma ajuda com comida. E fica só há quinze minutos de carro de lá para sua futura faculdade, por que eu sei que você vai entrar na Concórdia, apesar das suas dúvidas.

Eu tinha pensado bastante sobre isso desde que Chuck me disse sobre ir morar com Dean. Eu queria surpreender David, então eu fiquei de boca fechada (o que era mais difícil do que eu tinha previsto). E eu tinha feito um trabalho malditamente bom, por que ele ainda estava sem palavras, claramente tentando registrar tudo o que eu estava falando.

-Além do mais, - eu falei honestamente. – a idéia de voltar para casa, para você, todos os dias... E de acordar com você todas as manhãs... Não é uma má idéia, absolutamente. – eu pausei, então eu podia mandar a mensagem através dos meus olhos, enquanto isso saia da minha boca. – David, eu quero que você vá morar comigo. – falei de uma maneira gentil, mas firme.

O sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele era uma imagem que eu desejei que eu pudesse gravar em minha mente por toda a eternidade.

-Você está falando sério? Uh, quero dizer... Se você está dizendo isso apenas por que você está se levado pelo momento ou por que você acha que vai me fazer feliz, eu...

-Você realmente acha que eu ainda faria isso? Tentar te atrair para minha armadilha com gestos e 'falas' românticas? – eu o interrompi. – Não, eu tenho pensado bastante nisso, ultimamente, então não é uma coisa de momento. – sorri, esperando que ele entendesse que era sincero.

David sorriu largamente.

-É claro que eu vou morar com você. – ele disse, e me beijou, descansando sua mão na lateral do meu rosto, e aprofundando o toque, até vindo para cima de mim. Não demorou para que parássemos, mas David não mudou sua posição. Nós trocamos suaves 'eu amo você', enquanto minhas mãos subiam e desciam suas costas. – Você sabe que eu vou ter que falar com meus pais primeiro, certo? – ele me lembrou.

-Oh, eles vão te deixar ir comigo. Eles me amam. – falei, oferecendo o sorriso convencido que eu costumava usar o tempo todo. – Quem não amaria? Eu sou tão malditamente adorável. – isso ainda era verdade. Hey, eu não podia mudar _esse_ tanto.

Uma risada linda deixou sua boca e ele girou os olhos.

-Você é ridículo. – falou, fazendo meu coração se aquecer ainda mais.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi sorrir, enquanto enroscava meus dedos no seu cabelo e o puxava para pressionar nossos lábios.

**Fim**


End file.
